A Simple Twist of Fate
by emmacharming2
Summary: One small twist changes one family's lives forever. Charming family fic. With some Rumpbelle, Regina, Emma/Baelfire, and possibly Regina/Robin later. Mostly about the Charmings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The wardrobe..." All colour faded quickly from Snow White's face. "It only takes one."

"Then our plan has failed... At least we're together."

"You have to take her Charming... We have to give her her best chance."

"No..." Tears fell down Prince Charming's cheek.

"We have to believe she'll come back for us." Snow kissed her baby girl's forehead. "Goodbye Emma..." She handed her off to her husband. The pain was unbearable. She broke down endless streams of tears falling from her eyes as she let her only child go.

Charming looked into his baby girl's eyes as he set her in the wardrobe and kissed her forehead "Find us..." Closing the doors...

"WAIT!"

He turned around to see his wife's good friend Red standing there. "I just got word. Rumplestilskin has locked the queen up. He was going along with the curse so he could reunite with his son but he's found another way to find him... I'm not too late?"

Charming's jaw drop as he panickly turned around the doors were half closed. He opened them and was overwhelmed with joy when he saw his baby girl lying there crying. He picked her up and held her tightly kissing her forehead. The baby immediately stopped crying in her daddy's arms.

Charming hurried back up to the master bedroom standing in the doorway watching his wife crying into her pillow. "Snow..." he said softly. She turned around looking up at them and relief filled her face. He walked over and handed her their daughter and the three of them embraced as he told her the good news.

Rumplestilskin walked towards Regina's jail cell and laughed. "Well dearie, how does it feel? My old cell. Remember its enchanted, there's no breaking out!" He chuckled again.

"Oh I will get out. If it's the last thing I do. Snow White is going to pay."  
"Is that so?" Rumple smirked. "How will you do that dearie?"

"By taking away what she loves most. That little brat of hers. Some day, some how she will pay for all this misery she has caused me."

**12 Years Later**

Emma screamed and ran into her parents room crying. "Mom! Daddy!"

They opened their eyes, hoping to sleep in. "What's wrong Emma?"

"NEAL! He's the worse brother ever! Why couldn't you give me a sister? He coloured all over my dress. This is supposed to be my first ball! I can't go now."

Snow rolled out of bed then sat on the bed with her twelve year old. "Emma, I'm sure we can fix it. We have all day, it's only 6am."

"If not, we can get you another one." Charming stood up and put his robe on.

"No, I loved this dress."

"Okay well let's go see it." Snow took Emma's hand and the three of them went to speculate. Red drawings were all over her light blue dress.

"Oh that'll come out easily honey." they heard chuckling from the hallway. Prince Neal was watching them.

"As for you young prince..." Charming ushered his 10 year old son to come in. "No horse back riding for a week. You don't colour on your sister's clothes."

"No horse back riding? But Dad..."

"No buts... and stay out of trouble tonight. It's your sister's first ball and you're staying with Johanna."

"Johanna? She's so boring, she always wants to play chinese checkers and always falls asleep."

"Just stay out of my room!" Emma pushed her little brother.

"Emma stop. If you keep that up you're not going to the ball young lady." Snow said sternly to her.

Emma's jaw dropped. "Ok I'm sorry Neal."

"Well since we're up lets go eat." Charming messed up Neal's hair.

"Stop it!" Emma turned to Charming. "Neal just kicked me."

Neal whispered "Tattle tale."

Snow shook her head "Can't you two get along for just one day?"

"NO!" They both said at the same time.

"One day you'll both learn to appreciate each other."

Johanna served them one coffee and three hot chocolates. Snow poured cinnamon on her children's hot chocolates and then on her own. Charming poured milk and sugar into his coffee.

"Mom, do you think I should wear my hair up or down tonight?" Emma pulled her hair up messily in her hand then dropped it down. Tangles going this way and that.

Snow laughed and lifted Emma's chin. "I'll play with it later, but I think you should wear it up so we can see your beautiful face."

Neal yawned and looked at his dad. "Boooring!"

Charming laughed "You'll learn to like balls too one day."

"No I won't."

Snow put one last flower pin into Emma's hair then kissed her daughter's forehead as they stared at the looking glass. Tears filled Snow's eyes. "You're growing up so fast."

"Not fast enough..." Emma complained.

"Cherish these moments Emma, I know I do. A lot of children aren't as lucky as you and Neal."

Emma rolled her eyes.

Snow looked into her daughters eyes then pulled her in tight. "I love you so much."

Emma's eyes started welling up too. "I hope I'm as pretty as you when I grow up momma."

Snow pulled away and cupped Emma's face in her hands. "You are the most beautiful princess in all the lands."

Emma walked up to her old nursery and saw her dad standing in there. "Daddy?"

Charming turned around and looked at his daughter. "I can't believe this day is here. I remember your first night in here. And now look at you. You are so beautiful." Charming held his daughter tight.

"Daddy... I'm kind of nervous. What if I trip or something?"

He ran his hand along her cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Can we have just one more practice before we leave?"

Charming smiled and nodded. "There's nothing I would want more." Emma climbed on her dad's feet and the two danced together.

"You found it?"

"Indeed. And you'll give me what I want in return?"

Regina nodded. "You found your way back from Wonderland, huh?"

The mad hatter nodded. "I got what you wanted from the Queen of Hearts, once I give it to you and you are free, you get my daughter back."

"That's the deal." She reached her hand out and he gave her a scroll. She blew on it and the words flews towards the bars and melted them. She walked through.

"Ok lets go get my daughter."

"Not just yet..." She shooted her hand at his chest and pulled his heart out. "We have a ball to attend first." She grinned.

Charming took Emma and Snow by the arm and led them up the stairs to King Stephen's castle which wasn't too far from their own. King Stephen and his wife were there to greet them. Emma and Snow curtsied and Charming bowed. "Good evening. One of my men will see you to your seat."

Emma whispered something in Snow's ear. "It's okay, you can ask him."

Emma blushed and said shyly "Is Aurora here?"

Stephen smiled. "Yes she and her mother are on their way down. We're going to announce some people then you two can meet up. Merida should be here soon too."

Charming, Snow and Emma took their seats. They mingled with other couples who walked by. Emma watched all the women in their beautiful gowns and the men in their fancy suits in awe.

"Good evening." A tall brunette woman approached the table, wearing a long black dress and a tiara on her head, and a young red headed boy was standing with her who caught Emma's eye.

"Good evening." Snow offered the woman a hand shake. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Snow White. And this is my husband David, and our daughter Emma."

"Very pleased to make your aquaintance. I am Queen Astrid of the Southern Isles. And this is my son Prince Hans, he wanted to come over to meet your daughter." Emma looked at her parents and blushed then looked back at Hans.

Hans bowed and smiled at Emma. He took her hand and kissed it. "Very nice to meet you. Save me a dance later?"

Emma's face went beat red and she nodded.

Snow smiled at them then looked at Astrid. "This is Emma's first ball."

"So they must be the same age of 12. This is Hans first ball as well." Astrid grinned.

Charming was really quiet studying Hans.

Sounds of a fork tapping on a glass quieted the voices in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you could take your seats." One of Stephen's servants announced. Everyone sat down and as Hans walked away he winked at Emma. She blushed but Charming was squeezing his fist under the table." I present to you King Stephen and Queen Leah." They both walk in holding hands. "And their daughter, Princess Aurora." A young girl the same age as Emma walks in shyly wearing a lavender coloured gown, wavy brown hair to her shoulders. She stood beside her parents.

"Welcome everyone. This is a very special ball for us. This is Aurora's very first ball. Among some other young princes and princesses who are attending for the first time. We have Princess Merida with her parents King Fergus and Queen Elinor from the Scottish highlands." Everyone applauded for spunky little Merida, her wild wavy red hair wearing a navy blue dress. "We have Prince Phillip with his parents King Hubert and Queen Sharon from our neighbour kingdom." Everyone applauded for the handsome young prince. "We have Princess Emma here with her parents King David and Queen Snow from the Enchanted forest." Everyone applauded for Emma, Charming smiled at her and winked, and Snow put her arm around her. "We have Prince Hans with his mother Queen Astrid from the Southern Isles." Everyone applauded and Hans kept looking over at Emma, Charming was watching him sternly. Other young princes and princesses from all over were announced and applauded for. Then food was served and the dancing began.

Hans made his way over to Emma. "How about that dance?" He held his hand out for her. Emma looked at her parents then took Hans hand and the two joined the dance floor.

Snow beamed. "They are so cute."

"Come on... lets dance." Charming pulled Snow quickly onto the dance floor keeping close to Hans and Emma.

"Whoa... you know I love to dance but..."  
Charming kept watching Hans and Emma closely.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I don't trust that boy. Something is off."

Snow laughed. "Hans? He's a perfect gentleman for such a young age."

"No..." Charming shook his head still watching them. "Something isn't right."

"Are you sure you don't just feel like she's growing up? It's her first crush. She's not leaving us. You're still number one in her life."

"No its more than that."

Neal took a sip of his hot chocolate and cinnamon as he waited for Johanna to take her turn. Whenever they played chinese checkers she would take ten minutes just to move one piece.

"Your turn Johanna."

"Hmm" Johanna rubbed her forehead then finally took her turn. Neal took his turn right away. "Your turn." He looked across and saw Johanna's eyes closed and she was snoring. "Your turn! Johanna, Johanna... YOUR TURN!" Johanna just kept snoring. Neal sighed. He thought about what his dad said about no horse back riding for a week. But Neal was just plain bored. Why should a young prince have to sit there all evening watching his nanny sit there snoring while his white steed Maximus was sitting all alone in the stables? Neal looked at Johanna and thought about it another minute. "I'm outta here!" He knew there were other people around the castle so he would have to sneak out. He left Johanna in the common room and sneaked passed the two maids talking in the hallway and got to his room. He tied a bunch of blankets together and tied it to his bed post and dropped the other end out his window. He picked up his favourite stuffed bear off his bed. "Don't look at me that way Pooh bear. Its boring here tonight. I want to have some fun too." He put his bear at the end of his bed then climbed out the window.

Astrid tapped Snow on the shoulder. "May I steal your husband for one dance?"

Snow smiled. "Yes I think thats a good idea."

Charming looked startled but wanted to be polite and bowed. They started to dance.

"Our children are adorable. Hans has been looking forward to this for months."

Charming nodded. "So has Emma." He wasn't taking his eyes off them, half paying attention to Astrid.

"Oops." Astrid looked down. "I think I lost my shoe back there." Charming looked down at her feet and saw she was indeed missing a shoe, then looked back at the crowd.

He nodded. "I will go find it." He went over through the crowd and was able to spot it. He returned and she smiled. "You are quite the gentleman." She stook her foot out indicating she wanted him to put it on for her. He bent down and did so. He stood up and looked around.

"Where did they go?"

She tried dancing with him more. "Where did who go?"

He pulled away from her. "Hans and Emma."

"Oh they probably went to join the other kids on the balcony."

Neal tapped on the window of a small cabin. "Hansel? Hansel?" His buddy walked over to the window and opened it rubbing his eyes.

"Neal?" He yawned.

"Wanna go on an adventure Hansel?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Its my sister's first ball and I wanna have some fun." He smiled.

Neal and Hansel rode up to King Stephen's castle on Maximus and ran over to the window. "Look there she is. Got the eggs ready?"

"Yep." Hansel handed one to Neal and they walked up closer.

"Wait they're coming out on the balcony with the other kids." They ducked down low.

Emma hugged her best friends Merida and Aurora and introduced them to Hans. Then Aurora introduced her to Philip. Neal watched as they laughed and Emma was having such a good time. Neal got ready to throw the egg at his sister but then dropped it. She looked so beautiful and so happy he just couldn't do it.

"Whats wrong?" Hansel looked confused. Neal was always playing pranks on his sister.

"Uh... You're right it is late. It's passed your bed time, we should get going."

"You dragged me out here for nothing?"

"I love your dress." Aurora told Emma.

"I love yours too. And yours Merida."

"I missed seeing you at archery practice last week Emma." Merida frowned.  
Emma sighed. "I know... I don't really like it. I prefer sword fighting. My Dad was teaching Neal and he let me join in. I feel bad, my mom loves archery."  
"You should tell her, I'm sure she'd understand."

Aurora, Philip and Merida went back into the ballroom and saw Charming. "Where's Emma? Thought she went to see you kids."

"She did, she's still out there with Hans."

Hansel giggled. "Your sister's got a boyfriend."

"Eew gross!"

Emma smiled at Hans. "This is fun."

"Yes especially since you're here." He grinned. "Have you heard of Neverland?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah but it's not real. Kids at school talk about it."

"It is real. You should come with me. No parents. No rules."

"But I love my parents."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

"Hans you're scaring me."

He grabbed her hand again and yelled "I BELIEVE!" Peter Pan's shadow started charging towards them. Emma was struggling to let loose but it was drawing near.

"NOO!" Neal charged over and pushed Hans away from Emma and grabbed his sister's hand trying to pull her away but the shadow grabbed both Emma and Neal by the arm and whisked them away.

Moments later Charming finally reached the balcony. "Emma? EMMA?" He looked down and saw Hansel sitting there rocking back and forth in shock. Charming bent down to his level. "Hansel? What are you doing here? Have you seen Emma? Or that boy she was with?"

"The... the... shadow."  
"Shadow? What do you mean?"

"Took her... and Neal."

"Neal? You came here with Neal?"

"What's going on?" Snow rushed out with King Stephen and some others. "We heard screaming." Her jaw dropped. "Emma came out here with Hans. Where is she? Why is Hansel here?"

"He said he came here with Neal and a shadow took him and Emma."

"A shadow? What?" She bent down to look at Hansel. "Tell us what happened sweetie."

King Stephen went back inside and gathered some men together. "I don't fully understand what happened just that my good friends' children are missing. Get a team together and start searching."

Snow rubbed Hansel's arm. "It's okay buddy. Please tell us what happened. It will help Neal and Emma."

He started crying. "We came to play another prank on Emma. We were going to throw eggs at her." He showed them the eggs. "I'm sorry please don't punish Neal."

Snow shook her head "That is the last thing we're worried about right now."

"But he dropped the egg. Said it was getting late but I think he felt bad because Emma was having so much fun."

Charming nodded. "Go on."

"Emma's friends went inside. All except that boy I don't know. He had red hair."

Snow looked at Charming and her eyes welled up.

"He started talking about Neverland. A lot of kids talk about it. He wanted Emma to go with him. Said there's no rules and no parents there. But she didn't want to leave her parents. He grabbed her and she tried to pull away. Then he yelled 'I believe' and this... it was..." He started crying some more.

"It's ok you can tell us."

"It was so dark. It was a shadow it came so fast. Neal screamed and ran over. He pushed that other kid out of the way and tried to pull Emma away but it took both of them. And a lady came out and it was like magic... there was purple smoke and they both disappeared."

Snow looked to Charming "Magic..." she turned to Hansel "Thank you. We'll find someone to take you home."

The shadow dropped Emma and Neal down on an island then flew away.

"Where are we?" Neal looked like he was about to cry and looked scared.

"I... I don't know... What were you doing at the ball?"

"I... um..."

"You saved me..." She gave a half smile but then hit him in the arm. "What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be here. You should be at home safe with Johanna."

"I was bored."

"Bored? Well are you bored now? I don't know about you but I'm scared out of my wits. And I'm in a dress and fancy shoes." She took her shoes off and threw them in the water. "How are we going to get home?"

"I don't know... I don't even know where we are."

"Well I can help you there." They turned around and saw a blonde haired boy standing there. Emma stood in front of Neal unsure whether to trust him. "Welcome to Neverland."

"Well... what is Neverland? Who are you?"

"The name's Peter Pan. You should come join us at our camp."

"Are you kidding? The last time I trusted a boy I don't know I ended up here."

"This is a place where there are no rules. No adults... well except pirates. And you never have to grow up."

"We want to go home."

He smirked "There is no way off this island."

"Well... our parents will find us."

"What kind of fairy tale land have you been living in? Parents don't care about their children."

"Well ours do."

"Then you my friends are deceived."

Emma grabbed Neal's hand. "Run Neal!" They ran and Peter Pan just stood there grinning.

Charming and Snow stormed into Rumplestilskin's house and saw Belle sitting there reading. "May I help you?"

"Where is he? We need to see Rumplestilskin." Charming said out of breath.

"Why?"

"Because our children are missing and we don't know who else to go to." Snow cried and Charming put his arm around her.

Belle put her book down and walked over. "I'm so sorry." She put her hand on Snow's shoulder.

"And why have you come to me?" They looked up and saw Rumple on the staircase.

Charming walked over. "Because they were taken away by some shadow to a place called Neverland."

Rumple paused a moment. "Neverland?"

"Yes. And we need to get there."

He looked down to his feet. "Nope not going back there."

"Back there? So you've been there?"

"Yes... my son is there."

"Is he following us?" Emma and Neal started slowing down.

Neal looked behind them "I don't think so."

Emma pointed. "look it's a ship! Maybe it can take us home."

"Is there anyone on there?"

"I don't know... lets just stick together."

Neal held onto Emma's hand. "Don't think that I like you or nothing. It's just..."

"I know..." Emma squeezed Neal's hand and half smiled.

They creeped up to the ship and heard some singing. They looked at each other then climbed on board.

Emma swallowed hard. "Hello?" The singing stopped. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. The door flung open and there stood a pirate taking down some rum and grinning. He had long dreadlocks and a little red hat.

"More children coming on the Black Pearl I see." He wiped some sweat off his upper lip and with the same hand offered a hand shake and the kids looked grossed out just staring at his sweaty hand. "The name's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Emma and Neal looked at each other. "Can you take us home. We're lost."

He laughed. "You and every other kid on this island."

"There's more kids?"

He took another swig of rum. "Yep all under Pan's trance."

Emma shook her head. We want to get home to the Enchanted Forest. Please help us."

"Don't you see? Noone leaves this island. Not without Pan letting them..."

"Then how do we get Pan to let us go?"

"You can't. He won't let you leave." He started to walk away.

"No, there has to be a way."

"Well... you'd have to sway one of his dragons." then Captain Jack Sparrow collapsed on the floor.

"Dragons? What? What do you mean? Wake up. Tell us what you mean."

"Well done my little pet." Astrid and Hans walked through the forest. "We'll stay in that cabin for tonight. Just until I can get my castle back." Astrid transformed herself back to who she truly is, the evil queen. Then she transformed Hans back into the mad hatter.

"When do I get my heart back?"

"Once Snow White pays."

"Your son? We haven't heard anything about you in years. Last we heard you cancelled the whole curse thing because you found another way to find him."

Rumple looked at Charming. "I did find him. In Neverland. He wouldn't come with me."

"So you just left him there?" Charming shook his head. "Doesn't matter... Will you please help us?"

He smiled. "Everything comes at a price!"

"What is your price?"  
"Oh, you'll owe me a favour one day."

"Fine. Just please help us."

"I can get you there. But I won't be going."

Charming and Snow looked at each other and smiled.

"But I'll need the night to work on it."

"What?" Snow walked closer. "I don't want my children spending the night there alone. They've never been away from me over night."

"I need time dearie. And Neverland is a big place. I suggest you get some rest."

"He's right." Charming turned to Snow."This is our only chance. Let him work on whatever he has to work on. And if we're going to find them we need to keep up our strength." She nodded and Charming turned back to Rumple. "We'll be back first thing in the morning. Thank you."

Belle walked them out then turned to Rumple. "We should go with them. Bring back your son."  
"No. He doesn't want me anymore."

Emma and Neal walked back to the island. "We need a plan Neal."

"What kind of plan? We've never worked together on anything before. We always argue."

"That's it Neal! You're a genuis!"

"What did I say?"

"We're going to do what we always do. Argue. We need to get Pan to trust one of us. I'll do it I don't want you in danger."

"No I can do it. Makes more sense."

"No. I will. I'm the oldest so you need to listen to me right now. We'll go in there. It has to be gradual but slowly we'll start fighting. Just be ourselves. Then when I get alone with him I'll make him think I've lost all hope and that this is all there is. Then I'll find out more about the dragons that pirate was talking about. You just stay at the camp and keep safe."

"But I can do more than that. I want to help."

"If you want to help just argue with me in there then keep safe. And most of all don't believe any of their lies. Got it?"

"Okay."

Charming finished packing a few things they might need for their trip in the morning then found Snow sitting on Emma's bed crying.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find them. Just like we've always found each other." He sat next to her.

She was holding Neal's Winnie the Pooh and Emma's baby blanket close to her chest. "I just want them back. I don't want them going through anything like this."

"I know. Neither do I."

"What kind of a mother am I?"

"What are you talking about? This wasn't your fault."

"I should have listened to you. We should have kept her away from that Hans kid."

"You just wanted her to have a good time. You didn't know. I shouldn't have let that kids mother distract me. Looking for her shoe."

She paused for a moment then looked at Charming. "Why was she distracting you? Did she know her son was going to take Emma on the balcony?"

"I don't know. That is weird."

"Hansel said something about purple smoke and them disappearing. They had some sort of magic. Who were those people really?"

"I have no idea. We'll find out. But like Rumple said we should get some rest."

"I can't sleep knowing they're out there alone."

"But they're not alone. They're together. And let's pray they will stay together."

Emma and Neal walked into the camp. There were dozens of young boys around. Playing sword fights, climbing up ropes, dancing, some just sitting around doing nothing. But Pan walked right back up to them. "So nice of you to finally join us."

"There's no where else to go."

"Well come join us... Neal is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"As for you Emma, we have no use for girls." He grabbed her arm.

"What?" She struggled with him.

"No, what are you doing?" Neal tried grabbing Emma's free arm. Then two larger lost boys came and pulled Neal back.

Peter Pan pulled Emma away from the camp. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Emma! No don't take her!" Neal tried to pull away but the boys were much stronger than him. "Don't separate us! EMMA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After struggling with the two bigger lost boys, Neal felt like it was useless. He couldn't over power them. He was so much smaller than them, he was even small for his age. He eventually just let his body go limp and the lost boys just dropped him to the ground. Neal just stared at his hands running through the dirt. He thought of running off looking for Emma but he didn't know where Pan had taken her and he would have just gotten lost himself. He felt like his whole body was going numb, he didn't know what to do he just stayed crouched on the ground wishing his mom and dad were there. Suddenly a hand was staring him right in the face. It was a boy shaggy brown hair light brown skin. He was offering to help Neal up.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

Neal sniffled holding back tears and took the other boys hand. What other choice did he have? As he stood up he rubbed the dirt off of his pants and looked up at the boy. Something about him seemed sincere. He felt he could trust him.

"Come." The boy directed him around the corner to where some other boys were sitting. Neal followed. "I'm Baelfire." Baelfire offered Neal a cup of water and a piece of bread.

"I'm Neal..." He smiled and took the water and bread. "Thanks." He looked down at the other boys. One looked to be about Neal's age, he wore glasses and a long white night shirt. Beside him was a boy who looked to be about 6 wearing a onsie. And across from them was a boy who looked even younger with dark shaggy hair wearing dirty raggedy clothes. "This is John and Michael, and that's Roland." The boys forced a smile for Neal. Even though their eyes only showed despair. "We try to stick together. We do our best to stay away from Pan's group. Everytime we try to escape he always finds us. But we keep trying."

"How long have you guys been here?"

Baelfire shrugged. "Lost count. I used to keep track of the days... but they just seem so endless. My Papa found me once. At the time I was believing Pan's lies and refused to go with him... I've regretted it ever since." He kneeled a bit so he was eye level with Neal. "Do not believe Pan's lies, whatever you do. Do not lose hope."

Neal nodded. "How do we get off this island? We saw a pirate and he said something about dragons then passed out."

Bae nodded. "Dragons can fly from world to world. We've been to where Pan has them. But it's no use. They're under some sort of sleeping curse. The legend says that only a product of true love can wake one up and then the dragon will submit to that person."

Emma felt like she and Pan had been walking forever. Her feet were starting to hurt and she felt very cold. Her dress wasn't keeping her warm enough. Emma was quiet as Pan dragged her through the woods, passed Mermaid lagoon then they hopped into a row boat and went over to a large creepy looking skull.

"Welcome to Skull Rock." He took her inside and there were what looked like two jail cells. There was a girl sitting in one and the one next to it was vacant at the moment, then Pan shoved Emma inside it and locked it up. The fall hurt. Emma's knee hit a sharp rock and her knee started to gush out blood rather quickly. She winced in pain. When she looked back up Hook was gone. One hand holding her knee, she jumped up and scurried over to the door of the cell trying to open it. But it was no use. She looked over at the girl next to her. She had wavy brown hair to her shoulders and was wearing a white nightgown.

"Here..." The girl had a british accent. " Reached through the bars and offered Emma a handkerchief. "For your knee."

"Thanks..." Emma received the offering, then headed to the back of her cell and slid down leaning against it. She held the handkerchief tightly to her open wound hoping to stop the bleeding. The other girl sat beside Emma, the bars the only thing between them.

"I'm Wendy... Wendy Darling."

Emma smiled. "I'm Emma."

"I finally have someone to talk to... haven't been able to talk in a long time."

"How long have you been here?"  
"I've lost track..." Wendy sighed. "I don't even know how my brothers are, Peter Pan separated us long ago."

"He separated me and my brother too."

"I hate the feeling of knowing I'll never see my family again."

"You know... if my mom was here she would tell me to have hope. Maybe you should too."

"I lost my hope so long ago. You will too."

30 years ago

Regina screamed in pain as she pushed. She looked up at her mother.

"One more big push."

Regina couldn't believe her mother Cora was the one delivering her baby, afterall she was the one who killed her baby's father.

Regina screamed again as she pushed until her screams were silenced by a baby's cry. She looked up at the baby. Cora turned the baby around to Regina so she could see the baby's face. "It's a boy!" Regina smiled then passed out.

Present Day

After packing what they needed, Snow's bow and arrow, Charming's sword, food, water, etc they headed right over to Rumple's house. They got very little sleep last night, tossing and turning. Snow clutched onto Emma's blanket and Neal's bear the whole night.

Belle answered the door and led back to Rumple's den. Rumple stood up when he saw them. It's already. He was carrying a bottle and walked over to the window. Are you guys ready?"

"For what? You haven't told us whats happening." Charming said dumbfounded.

"I'm going to release my shadow, you both will grab on and it will take you to Neverland. Oh and I have a map of Neverland for you. But Pan always moves his camp and that's probably where the little munchkins are." He handed Charming the map.

"Thank you."

"Now if you're ready..."

"Rumple..." Belle gently placed her hand on his arm. "We can still go."

Rumple shook his head. "No..." He opened the window... "On the count of three... One... two... three!" He opened the bottle and a black shadow came out heading towards the window.

"This is it." Charming grabbed Snow's hand then they grabbed onto the shadow's foot.

Rumple started breathing heavily, then before he knew it he was latching onto Snow's foot. Belle smiled and grabbed Rumple's hand and the shadow whisked the unlikely team of four away.

"What's product of true love mean?" Neal asked Bae confused.

"It's a child of two people who share true love."

Neal shrugged it off. He didn't even like it when his parents kissed in front of him, he didn't like to think about romance.

"Okay so here's our new plan." Bae whispered as he used a stick to draw in the dirt. "We split up... John you take Michael and Roland with you and Neal you come with me. You guys go east and we'll take west. We meet at my cave then we'll take things from there. Once you're there if the other team hasn't made it in one hour you come up with a new plan for just your team and keep going. Rodger?"

Everyone nodded. "Rodger."

30 years ago

Regina slowly opened her eyes, the blurriness quickly subsided. She looked up and saw her mother. Then she remembered the events before she passed out and smiled. "Where is he? Where's my son?"

Cora slowly walked towards her daughter. She sat on the edge and held her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry sweetheart... but your son died."

All colour drained quickly from Regina's face. She rolled over and curled up in a little ball, not able to hold back her tears.

Present Day

"We can't lose hope. That's all we have. I know my parents will come to find us."  
"But parent's don't care about children."

"Thats not true..." Emma crawled forward. She studied the wooded spoon in her cell but it wasn't the spoon it was what was wrapped around the bottom the bottom. She unwrapped it then brought it up to the lock. Wendy sat up in shock as she watched Emma unlock her cell.

Wendy's face lit up as Emma proceeded to unlocking Wendy's cell as well.

"You were right!" Wendy jumped forward and hugged Emma. "We do have to hold onto hope."

The Shadow dropped Charming, Snow, Rumple and Belle onto the sand next to the beach. Charming got up and helped Snow to her feet, and Rumple helped Belle to her feet as well. Even though it was morning time the sun never shone in Neverland it was always dark.

Belle hugged Rumple. "You're doing the right thing.

"I just want to see that he's okay... I'm not going to force him to come with me."

Charming pulled out the map. "Where are we? Where do we go from here?"

"Give me that map." He took the map from Charming and studied it. "Let's start by finding my son's cave."

Neal and Bae managed to flee from the camp and found their way to the cave. Bae showed Neal how he mapped out the stars to find a way home, he just had no way to transport. They had been there 45 minutes with still no sign of the others. "We still have 15 minutes, we've got to give them a chance." Still 15 minutes passed by and no sign of them.

"Should we give them a little longer?" Neal asked not wanting to leave them behind.

"No... if it were reversed I'd want them to go on without me."

"We have to get back to Pan's camp. I have to find my brother and I'm sure you want to find your's too." Emma walked quickly as Wendy followed.

"But Pan is always moving his camp."

"Then how do we find them?"

"We'll need help. Tinker Bell can help us."

Charming, Snow, Rumple and Belle managed to find their way to the cave. All four anxiously ran towards it hoping to find their children inside. But Rumple paused in his tracks. "I don't think he'll want to see me... You go in first." He looked at Charming and Snow. They nodded just praying in their minds that Emma and Neal would be in there. Belle stayed back with Rumple.

"You don't know how he'll react. He could be relieved to see you. Give Baefire a chance Rumpel."

Charming and Snow ran inside the cave full of anticipation. They saw three small figures . They turned around. None of them were Emma or Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

30 Years Ago

Regina stared out the window watching her husband and his daughter pick flowers outside. They both looked blissfully happy. How could Snow White be so happy while Regina was miserable? It was Snow who was responsible for Daniel's death, and perhaps without all that stress over grieving she wouldn't have lost her baby either. Yes. Regina came to the conclusion. Snow was responsible for not only Daniel's death but the death of her baby boy. Regina was the victim in all this, and Snow White had to pay.

Cora nestled the baby in her arms staring blankly at it. "Good thing I don't have my heart or I might feel some sort of sympathy towards you." the baby let out a cry. "Now I just have to figure out what to with you... you and your brother..." She walked over to the cradle looking down at the baby's twin.

"Now I just need to find a place to dump you two. I've worked very hard my daughter's entire life to get her where she is, I can't let you two get in the way of that. Funny she doesn't even know that she had two children, she only saw one of you." After Regina had passed out Cora realized there was another one on the way. She used magic to pull the baby out. Cora had no choice, she had to do what was best for her daughter. And two sons of a stable boy would get in the way of that.

Present Day

The three boys looked scared to death when they saw Snow and Charming. Michael and Roland hid behind John. John looked up his voice all shaky. "Wh-who are you?"

They slowly approached the boys and Snow spoke in a calm soothing voice. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We're looking for our children. Perhaps you've seen them?"

"We see lots of kids. Mostly boys."  
Snow nodded. "Our daughter Emma has long blonde hair, although last we saw her it was tied up in a bun and-"

"She was wearing a poofy blue dress..." John finished her description.

"Why yes..."

"And Neal has wavy dirty blonde hair and was wearing pajamas."

"So you've seen them." Charming and Snow smiled ear to ear.

"Yeah..."

"Where are they can you take us to them?" Snow bent down a little to his level.

"No." John shook his head. "Pan took Emma away and we split up from Bae and Neal."

"You've seen Bae?" They all turned around and saw Rumple and Belle walk in. "My son? How is he?"

"We were supposed to meet them here. But the plan was if the other team didn't show up in an hour then to go on without them."

"How do we know if they made it here?" Snow asked.

"Here..." John pointed to the ground. There was a drawing in the dirt. "It's a message from Baelfire. He and Neal are heading to the dragon's den."

Wendy led Emma to a tree house far into the woods. Neverland was so dark though if you didn't look close enough you would have missed it. "Is this tinker bell nice?"

"I don't know if nice is the right word, but she won't hurt us. Hopefully she will help us." Wendy started climbing the ladder and Emma followed. When they got up Emma looked around. It wasn't like the treehouse her dad built for her and her brother back at home. This one looked sad, just like everything else in Neverland. And it looked old like it could fall apart anytime. It was just a place to sleep. And Emma wanted be back home in her warm canopy bed moreso in that moment since she and Neal first arrived in Neverland.

"Where is she?" Emma looked around.

"Not here." They turned around and saw Pan himself standing there. Thought you could escape did you?"

Neal kept looking back as he followed Baelfire through the woods. He couldn't shake the feeling that they should have waited at the cave. But yet he trusted Bae.

"There it is." Bae stopped and stared ahead. They could see smoke shooting up in various directions. "Don't be scared, they're all asleep and only way they'll wake up is by the product of true love touching it's head. I'm hoping there will be a clue somewhere around here. Perhaps there's another way out of here."

They walked up closer so they were looking down in the pit. The pit was near a cliff that dropped down to the water. There were dozens upon dozens of dragons lying there snoring. As they snored puffs of smoke blew out of their nostrils. "You look around here, I'll check the other side." Neal nodded in agreement and started searching his side of the den. His heart kept racing. He kept trying to remember Bae telling him that they wouldn't wake up, but little Neal was still scared.

He kept looking along the ground but couldn't find anything. Then he stepped on something hard. He looked down and saw a plaque. He looked around to find Bae but couldn't spot him so he looked down to read it. It was saying how the product of true love would wake up the alpha dragon by rubbing it's head. Just like Baelfire had told him. Then it went on to say that true love produces the most powerful light magic. Neal stood there staring blankly. Suddenly he remembered numerous times when his parents, both separately would refer to the other one as their true love. Neal shook his head. "It can't be the same thing." He stood up and looked down at the dragons sleeping peacefully in the pit. "What's the worse that could happen?" He slid down the hill into the pit. His heart still racing, he wanted so badly to chicken out of this but he had to find a way for him and Emma to get home and at the present this was his only chance to try something. He walked towards a large green dragon about to touch his head, then at the corner of his eye he spotted a really cool looking black dragon. He grinned. If it was true and the dragon would really submit to him he wanted to choose the coolest looking one there. He stepped closer and gently placed his hand on the sleeping dragon's head.

30 Years Ago

Cora picked up one of the babies out of her basket and handed him to the peasant woman. "Are you sure you don't want both of them?"

She nodded and took the baby. "We can barely afford one. But my husband can't know that I lost our baby. The baby is the reason he married me, I can't lose him."

"Alright. So our deal is I don't tell anyone and you don't tell anyone about this. This is the child you delivered. You didn't lose a baby."

"Yes."

"Alright. Enjoy him." Cora lifted the basket and left the little cabin.

Present Day

Pan had taken Wendy and Emma to Captain Jack Sparrow's ship the Black Pearl. He tied both their hands behind their backs. Emma couldn't help a few tears falling down her cheek. "Where's my brother?"

"Well you see, I told him a way to leave the island."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "You did? How?"

"There's a den of dragons on the other side of the island. Dragons can fly between worlds. But they are all under a sleeping curse and only one thing can wake them up."

"Really? What's that?"

He shook his head. "Your poor poor little baby brother. He wants his big sister to get back home at all costs. But the thing is only one of you can go."

"Only one of us?"

"The only way for a dragon to wake up is an action by a product of true love."

"What do you mean?"

"Both you and your brother are products of your parents' true love."

Emma smiled. "So we can wake up the dragons and go home?"

Pan grinned. "That's the hard part. In order for a dragon to wake up one of you needs to be sacrificed."

"Sacrificed?"

"Your brother is about to drown himself so that you can go home to your parents."

All the colour drained from Emma's face. "What? No he can't."

"There's still time though. If you sacrificed yourself first then your brother won't have to. If you walked the plank right now you can save your brother." He pointed towards the plank hanging off the ship. "The choice is yours princess. Either you die or you let your brother die.

30 Years Ago

Cora got off a boat that brought her to an isolated island. Carrying the crying basket she walked towards the woods. She looked around. All she saw were a bunch of trees. She placed the basket beside one of the trees and looked down at it. "This is right thing to do." She turned around and got back on the boat not looking back.

The baby kept crying in the basket. Suddenly an ape jumped out of a tree and approached the basket. She opened the lid to the basket and jumped when she saw the manchild inside crying. She looked at it curiously then picked up the baby. The baby stopped crying and lifted his little hand to touch the ape's nose. The ape turned around and carried the manchild deep into the forest.

The peasant woman rocked her new baby back and forth in her arms. Wait till your Papa meets you. She smiled and the door burst open. "I'm home. Is he here? Is he here?" Her husband rushed in and saw his wife with the baby and smiled. He bent down on his knees to where she was sitting holding the baby. She smiled and handed him the baby. "Here's your son."

Tears dropped from his eyes and he kissed his forehead. "He's beautiful. He's perfect."

"I want you to name him."

He beamed. "We shall call you Roland."

Present Day

Belle held Roland and Michael's hands as they all followed Rumple towards the dragon's den. She smiled down at them. "We are going to get you boys home."

"Are we almost there?" Charming asked Rumpel.

"Yes we are." They stopped and saw the same smoke that Bae and Neal saw. But standing in front of them was a black dragon blowing smoke through his nose. Sitting on top were Baelfire and Neal themselves.

"Mom? Dad?" Neal got up and slid down the side of his dragon and ran towards his parents.

"Neal!" Snow darted towards him and Charming followed. Snow grabbed him tightly and kept kissing his forehead and Charming wrapped his arms around both of them.

Rumpel stood there for a few minutes in shock then finally called out. "Bae?"

Bae slid down the same way Neal did a moment ago and stood about 2 metres away from his father just looking at him.

"Oh Bae..." Rumpel started to cry out. "I'm so sorry. Is there anyway you could ever forg-" Before he knew it Bae was jumping into his father's arms and Rumpel held his son tight.

Neal's eyes welled up looking at his parents. "Peter Pan took Emma... I don't know where. We tried to stay together. We tried..."

"Um guys... you better come take a look at this." Belle and the other boys were looking over the cliff. The others walked over to them. They could see a ship and could just barely see a blob of blonde hair and with the colour blue just under the blonde hair about to jump into the water.

"Emma NOOO!" Charming screamed as they could see the girl jump in.

"EMMMAAA!" Snow screamed. "She'll drown!"

Without a word Charming took a few steps back then took a running dive off the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Present Day

She was dressed all in black, like she usually did. Long slimming black dress hanging inches passed her feet. Her long black hair hanging to her right side. Everyone feared her and that's the way she wanted it. They needed to respect her, afterall she was still their queen. She stormed through the gates to her castle practically floating across the floor the hatter following closely behind. She didn't care if Snow White and Charming were crowned king and queen years prior. It is and always would be Regina's castle. The servants along with the seven dwarves were all in the foyer anxiously waiting for the royal family to arrive home safely. Two guards stepped out in front of Regina to try and stop her but she simply raised both hands, her magic shooting them to either side of the foyer. It was child's play. How could they even think they could defeat the queen.

"What do you want?" Grumpy stepped out. His voice was... well... grumpy of course.

"The evil queen... she's supposed to be locked up." Johanna stepped forward beside Grumpy.

Regina just responded with a laugh. "You thought I would be locked up forever? Well you thought wrong." At the end of her statement her voice went low and she scrunched her face. "I am taking back what is rightfully mine." She rushed forward to Johanna sticking her hand through her chest and pulled out her heart. It was all one quick motion and she crushed the poor woman's heart. She fell to the ground. Regina started pacing back and forth staring at each of them as she spoke. "Take that as a lesson. Anyone who gets in my way, that will be you lying on the floor. Now I want to see everyone on their knees. Bow for your queen."

Frightened every person in that room hesitantly bowed for their queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow held Neal close to her side as everyone watched over the cliff. "I can't even see them. We have to get down there."

"We won't be able to get down there fast enough to help." Rumpel explained.

"Well we can't just stand here!"

Neal pulled away from Snow and looked up to her. We can fly down there. With Toothless."

Snow looked at him confused. "Toothless?"

He smiled. "My dragon." He walked over to Toothless.

"YOUR dragon?"

"Yes I woke him up and now I'm his master."

"Toothless?" She looked at all the sharp teeth inside the dragon's mouth. But looking at the dragon's face there was something innocent about it. It's wide red tongue hanging out the side of its mouth, puppy dog eyes staring at her.

"Well if it's our only option." They all climbed aboard Toothless, Neal sitting in front and Snow holding him tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

25 years ago

Robin, Marian and Roland were taking a nice stroll through the woods on their way to the market. Since Roland was born Robin didn't steal so much anymore, he worked at a local blacksmith to bring in the bacon for his family. He wanted to be someone Roland could look up to, and he felt being a theft wouldn't be a good role model.

They could see up ahead what looked like the evil queen talking to the townsfolk at the market. Just before that were three small boys just a little older than Roland playing together.

Robin looked down at his son. "Why don't you go play with those boys while Mama and Papa go do some shopping."

"Okay Papa." Robin patted his son's shoulder then watched him run over to the other boys.

Robin and Marian approached the market and could hear what Regina was saying.

"And if you don't pay your taxes, I am taking away your food supply." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Good day everyone." She walked away her eyes just catching Robin's but she kept going.

One of the boys Roland was with shouted "I Believe!" And Peter Pan's shadow was shooting towards them. The other boys latched on and tried to bring Roland. "Papa!" Roland shouted out.

"ROLAND!" Robin and Marian started running towards him.

In one quick motion that even shocked Regina herself, as she was walking by she grabbed onto Roland and freed him from the shadow. The shadow took off with the other boys. Robin and Marian rushed over. Regina placed the boy down in front of them. Robin scooped him up in his arms and Marian just watched. Robin smiled in relief. "Thank you. Thank you."

Regina smirked a little. "It was nothing. Didn't mean anything."

"What can we ever do to repay you?"

"Nothing it's fine. Now leave me alone." She started to turn away.

"No... Please at least come over for a cup of tea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tarzan!" the small ape ran over. "Wanna go play."

"Is that okay mother?" The 5 year old man child asked his ape mother.

"Sure just don't be back too late." She smiled at him.

He smiled and then ran off with his friend. "Come on Terk, let's go find Tantor."

The manchild and his friend took a running leap off the cliff and dove into the water below splashing their red elephant friend.

"Hey!" Tantor blew some water out his trunk at his two best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 Years ago

It was Emma's first night in the castle and Charming was finally able to convince Snow to get some sleep. She didn't want to take her eyes off her baby in fear that she would wake up and she would be gone. That Emma did in fact go through the wardrobe and they would all wake up cursed. But Charming eased his wife and reassured her that it was real, that they were still home and they had their daughter.

It was a few hours into the night and Charming woke up to a baby's cry. He sat up and looked at his wife asleep. He didn't want her to have to wake up so he quickly got out of bed and went next door to the nursery. He looked down in the crib and saw his beautiful baby girl lying there crying. He picked her up and rocked her in his arms. "It's okay princess, daddy's here now." Emma stopped crying and held onto her daddy's finger with her tiny little hand. "There's nothing to be scared about. Daddy will never let anything bad happen to you. I will always protect you." He kissed her forehead and laid her back down. "Goodnight baby girl." He tapped her unicorn mobile so that they started dancing for her. She turned her attention from her daddy over to the unicorns and watched them until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Charming always wanted a son. Growing up on his mother's farm he always pictured finding his true love and them raising a son together. He always imagined teaching him how to sword fight, ride horses, even herd sheep. But as soon as he looked into his baby girl's eyes when she was born, he knew she would always have him wrapped around her finger.

When Charming dove into the deep deep blue, he frantically looked for his baby girl. He made a promise that he would always protect her and he had already failed. He had to save her, he just had to. Finally he saw the blue dress and blonde hair just falling out of the bun that his wife did up for their daughter. She was unconscious and he swam over to her as fast as he could. Pulling her into his arms he pulled her up for air. "It's okay Princess, I've got you." A rope dropped down in front of him, it was hanging from the ship. He looked over to the shore but it was too far and he had to get Emma to wake up which was too hard while they were still in the water. So he he grabbed onto the rope and it pulled them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

25 Years Ago

She couldn't understand why but she took Robin Hood up on his offer and went back to his little cottage. Maybe it was the little boys adorable face or his Papa's devilishly handsome smile but something inside her told her to go.

"You live here? My closet is bigger than this cabin."

"It's all we can afford." He set Roland down on a chair at the table then pulled out a chair for Regina.

She looked down at the seat. "It's dirty."

"I'm sorry..." Robin got a cloth and wiped it down then Regina took her seat.

Marian went to the kitchen to make some tea but they were still in her view. So she kept watching them.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you saved my son's life."

"I already told you, it was by accident!" Regina snapped.

"Well accident or not I am eternally indebted to you." He looked deep into her eyes and she returned the look not saying a word. Then the moment broke when they heard something drop in the kitchen. Marian dropped a tea cup.

"Oops. I'm so clumsy."

Robin turned to look at her. "Do you need help my darling?"

"Yes please." She said wanting to separate the two. She recognized some sort of an attraction and wanted to separate them.

Regina rolled her eyes wondering what in the world she was even doing there then focused her attention on Roland. "What are you doing there?"

He was playing with some sort of clay. "I'm making a shulpture. Of you. Because you so nice."

Regina looked dumbfounded. "I'm nice?"

Roland smiled and nodded. "You save me." He got off his chair and went over and hugged her.

Regina was taken aback. Noone ever hugged her. Only her father and Daniel were the only ones to ever hugged her, and Snow did once when she was younger. It was like she physically didn't know what to do. She put one hand up and patted Roland's back. Then she pulled out from the hug.

"I need to go."

Robin and Marian carried the tea in. "So soon? You just got here and we haven't even had any tea yet." Robin couldn't hide the disappointed in his face. But Marian grinned to herself.

"Stop badgering me." Regina stood to her feet. "I have to go."

Roland reached out his hand with the clay. "I want you to have it."

Regina looked down at the blob of clay that was apparently supposed to be her. She took the clay and left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

On the other end of the rope Charming came face to face with a pirate. He thanked him and then focused his attention on Emma. He was going to perform CPR but Emma coughed up the water before he could. He smiled down at her and she wrapped his arms around his neck. "Daddy! You found me!"

"I will always find you. All 3 of you."

Emma sat up. "Neal! No we have to save him. It was supposed to be me."

"What do you mean?"

"Pan. He said one of us had to sacrifice them self so the other one can go home on a dragon. I had to do it before Neal did. We have to find him."

Charming tried to calm his daughter down. "Neal's fine. Your brother is fine. He's with your mother. And he woke up a dragon some how. Pan was lying to you."

"He wasn't lying completely." Jack Sparrow wabbled up to them. "When the product of true love sacrifices them self for someone they love a dragon will wake up. But it will be under Pan's control."

"Well Emma's fine so it couldn't have worked."

"That's not necessarily true." He took a sip of his rum. "She still made the choice to sacrifice herself for her brother."

They were interrupted when all of a sudden a black dragon flew up beside the ship. Emma and Charming looked shocked.

"All aboard!" Neal smiled. "Come aboard the night fury."

Charming and Emma climbed on and Emma jumped right into Snow's arms. "Emma, you're okay!"

"Okay Toothless. Let's go home!" Neal directed his dragon, and the dragon shot up to the clouds.

"Wait... Neal is directing the dragon?" Emma looked at her parents.

"Apparently he woke him up and he's his master now. Now he listens to Neal and Neal only." Snow hugged her daughter close.

Emma shook her head then looked back down at the ship. "Oh no! We have to go back for Wendy. We can't just leave her."

"Going so soon?" A green dragon appeared in front of them. Peter Pan on board and Wendy behind him, her mouth gagged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

25 Years Ago

"What is so important? I'm a very busy woman." After Cora gave Roland to Marian she expected never to see her again.

"But something happened. Your daughter saved Roland's life. Now Robin is like head over heels for her. He even invited her over for tea. And Roland has taken to her."

"This isn't good. It's all wrong."

"What do we do?"

"Robin needs to be distracted."

"But how?"

"Roland is the only thing that would distract him from Regina. If he went missing then Robin would go looking for him and forget about my daughter."

"I've got it. Leave it to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan climbed up up the tree to his home he shared with his mother. "Hey Tarzan." She pulled him up to the highest branch. "Did you have fun today?"

He nodded but his facial expression told a different story.

"Whats wrong? I can always tell when something is bothering you." She put her big thick around her manchild.

"Mother?" Tarzan sighed. "Why do I look so different than the rest of the apes?''

She gasped. She always knew this conversation would pop up someday, she always assumed he would be a little older. She held out her hand then place his hand in hers. "What do you see Tarzan?"

"You have big thick black paws and I have tiny beige paws."

"Then I think we see something different. I see five fingers each." She curled his hand up in her paws then pressed it to his chest. "And I see a heart that's just like mine." He smiled and hugged his mother.

"Oh mother. I love you!"

"I love you too Tarzan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian only had a few minutes before her husband would return home from work so she had to act fast. She went into Roland's room where he was sitting on his bed playing with clay. He looked up from where he was playing. "Hi Mama."

"Hi Roland..." She sat down on the bed with him. "Can we talk about something?"

"Okay."

"I saw you with those other boys today, it looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"Not really."

"Did that shadow scare you?"

He nodded excessively. "I don't want to leave. Papa got scared too."

"That was because he didn't know what that was. He's never gone with a shadow before."

He just looked up at her listening.

"I went away with that shadow when I was a little girl."

"You did?"

She nodded. "It was the best experience of my life. There's lots of other kids in this place Neverland. There's mermaids, indians, and really cool pirates."

"Pirates?"

"Uh huh."

"But I like it here."

"Well you would go for just a day then you would come back."

"You and Papa and Gina come too?"

Her stomach twisted when he mentioned Regina's name. "We can't only kids can go there. But the shadow takes really good care of you. Would you like to go?"

He nodded. "Just for one day."

She smiled. "Okay I'll show you what to do. She walked over to his window and opened it. "Okay on the count of three I want you to shout 'I believe!' okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay 1... 2... 3..."

"I believe!"

The shadow burst through the window and took Roland away.

Twenty minutes later Robin came home and Marian ran out to him crying. "Robin!"

"What is it?" He pulled her into his arms.

"I went to tuck Roland in and he was standing at the window, he yelled 'I believe' then that shadow we saw today flew in and took him away." Robin pulled Marian in tight as he let out some tears and she rested her head on his shoulder and grinned so he couldn't see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Regina was staring into her mirror when the Hatter walked in. "Snow has such bad taste when it comes to decorating. I'm going to have to redecorate. Only thing left is my mirror."

"I want my heart back. And I want my daughter back."

"Well... I guess it is time for your heart back. Since I have my castle and my royal position back." She picked up a small box off her desk and opened it. She pulled his heart out and pushed it back in his chest.

"Okay. Now I want Grace."

"Are you sure that's for the best?"

"Of course, I'm her father."

"Well then... let's go see Grace." He smiled then she poofed them to another location. They were standing outside a small cabin in the woods. He looked inside the cabin and his face lit up when he saw the back of a girl's head sitting at a table.

"That's her, that must be Grace."

"Look again..."

A little boy sat beside the girl then what looked then their parents sat across from them. "That is your Grace." She pointed at the mother of the two children.

"What no. It can't be. How long was I in Wonderland for? I spend day in and day out trying to get a hat to work. I didn't realize so much time has passed."

"You could still go in there... ruin their family dinner. Her children's names are Hansel and Gretel."

"No... I can't go in there. She probably won't remember me. How could you do this?"

"I didn't do anything." Regina replied insulted at the suggestion.

"I can't handle this... it hurts too much. Do it. Do it again."

"Do what?"

"Rip out my heart. The pain is too unbearable."

"Gladly." Regina reached forward and pulled out his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Back off Pan!" Charming yelled over. "He looked forward at Neal. "Bud, please let me take over riding the dragon."

"You can't" Bae chimed in. "Only Neal can control the night fury."

"I can do this Dad." He whispered something in Toothless' ear. Toothless blew fire at the other dragon but it dodged the fire. Then the other dragon blew fire back, Toothless dodged it. He whispered something else in the dragon's ear. Toothless flew down. Pan looked around wondering where it went. The Toothless came up under it and blew fire towards the green dragon's heart. The other dragon let out a cry as it started to drop. Toothless flew towards it and Charming grabbed Wendy pulling her aboard Toothless. They all watched as Pan and the green dragon fell to the water.

"Ok let's go home." Snow held her children tight. Then Neal directed Toothless home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

22 Years Ago

A few months had passed since Regina was at Robin Hood's house for tea. Between plotting how to seek justice for what her step daughter did to her and leading the kingdom she found herself thinking about that little run in with that little family a few years prior. Once again she was staring at the little clay figure of herself that little Roland made for her.

"What are you looking at?" Regina turned around and saw her teenage step daughter watching her. By now she couldn't hide her hatred towards Snow, but Snow still tried to keep the peace. Her father was killed so Regina was the only 'family' she had.

Regina slipped the clay into her drawer. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't interrupt me when I'm thinking."

"I'm sorry... I just thought-"

"What?"

"I thought we could make peace. My father is gone now and you're the only family I have."

"Family? You think we're family?" Regina charged up close to Snow staring down at her, their faces barely an inch apart. "Family doesn't expose secrets that hurt their so called family."

"What are you talking about? Why do you hate me so much?"

Regina turned around and walked in a circle then came back to Snow. "I am banishing you from this kingdom. If I were you my dear step daughter, I would run."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Everyone arrived safely home to the Enchanted Forest on Toothless, Rumpel and Belle took Baelfire home along with Roland, Wendy, John and Michael. Rumpel said he would take charge of the Darling children and find a way to get them home to London, and find Roland's family.

Neal got Toothless to land just off the castle grounds at the request of his parents. They were still uneasy about their son having a dragon as a pet so they didn't want it too close to their home right now. The sun was starting to go down and each of their pillows were calling their names.

When they reached the path leading up to their home they saw a huge crowd outside. Everyone looked frantic.

"Finally you're home." Grumpy approached them.

"What's going on? We need to get Emma and Neal home." Snow looked at her friend with concern.

"It's the evil queen. She's escaped and has taken over your castle. We tried to stop her but she ripped out Johanna's heart and crushed it leaving her dead and threatened to do the same to us if we got in her way."

"Johanna's dead?" Snow turned around and saw Emma and Neal's eyes start to well up.

"She... but... after the things I said. She wasn't boring..." Neal cried.

Snow caressed her children's cheek.

"Where is Regina? Is she inside? I want to talk to her." Charming drew his sword and tried heading towards the castle then Grumpy stopped him.

"You can't. She's cast a spell, noone can enter. Only she can come and go as she pleases."

"Then we can't go home?" Emma looked up to her parents for answers.

"Snow!" They could see a red hood pushing through the crowd. Red rushed over and hugged Snow. "You're home!"

Snow embraced her good friend. "Can you take Emma and Neal for a few minutes? We need to talk to Regina."

"Of course." She looked down at Emma and Neal. "Come on kiddos."

Snow hated being away from her children again so soon but they had to find out more of what was going on and she always trusted Red.

"So you're back" They looked up and could see Regina standing out on the balcony grinning down at them.

"Regina, what is going on?" Snow yelled back up to her.

"I'm just taking what's rightfully mine. Don't look at me so shocked. I can't believe your lack of decorating skills, you've mucked up my place so much."

"What do you want? Our children are tired and want to go to bed."

"Well that's not my problem. Go find them a bed. They aren't coming in here." She yawned. "I'm tired myself. Can we put a rain check on this conversation?"

"Not while you're in our home." Charming yelled up to her.

"I already told you, this is MY home. Now leave me alone, I need my beauty sleep. If you want to talk further meet me at 10am tomorrow morning outside here. But come alone just the two of you." She turned around and walked back inside.

"WAIT!" Both Snow and Charming yelled but she was long gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17 Years Ago

"Stop! Tarzan Stop!" Turk giggled as Tarzan chased her through the forest. They each jumped vine to vine then Tarzan finally tackled her. They both couldn't stop laughing. Tarzan and Turk had been growing up together. They were practically babies when they first met. Now 13 years later they were the best of friends doing everything together.

Tarzan rolled over on his back lying in a piles of leaves looking up to the clouds. He sighed. "Turk, do you think there's more out there? More than just this forest?"

"Yeah... I know there is actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I found something yesterday. Something that might interest you. On the other side of this island."

"Where we're forbidden to go?" He sat up to look at her.

She nodded. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it."

"Is it as bad as they say it is?"

"No... But I didn't see a lot so maybe that's why."

"Should we check it out?"

"Sure if you want. But we can't tell anybody."

Turk led the way and they stayed up high so the other apes couldn't see them. Finally they saw the river flowing. They each grabbed a vine and swung over to the other side. The other side of the river was where all apes including Tarzan, the manchild, were forbidden to go.

When they looked down and heard voices in a tongue they didn't recognize Tarzan just sat in the tree shocked.

"Told you it would interest you."

"They... they look just like me." Below them were in fact other humans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland had been in Neverland for 8 years. But like all children in Neverland he didn't age a day. He was still the adorable 5 year old that left home years ago. When he first arrived in Neverland he expected a bright happy place that he would only spend a day but this place was sad and scary. To the small boy the only bright thing about Neverland was meeting Baelfire, John and Michael his new friends. But he wanted to go home so badly and would cry himself to sleep every night wishing his Papa would come find him.

But Baelfire tried in everyway possible to make it easier for this small group of friends. And almost everyday he would come up with a new escape plan but Pan always seemed to be one step ahead of him each time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Do you know where your home is sweetie?" Belle sat with Roland on her lap when they got home."

Roland thought about it. "It was a cabin."

"A cabin in the woods?"

He nodded "Yep."

"Do you know what your parents are called?"

"Yeah Mama and Papa."

"Yes, but what did they call each other?"

He thought for a moment real hard. "I don't remember."

"Are you sure? Is there anything else you can tell me about them?"

"Papa was really tall and carried me on his shoulders lots."

"Okay. Is there any other grownups you remember? Is there any name you can give us?"

He thought about it again then smiled. "Gina. Gina a queen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina opened a closet and was pleased to find her old silver desk inside. The same mirror attached to it. She opened the drawer and saw it was right where she left it. She pulled out the clay figure and held it in her hand looking at it. She found herself thinking about that day again. When she pulled Roland away from the shadow something felt different inside her. She didn't know what it was. When she saved Snow all those years ago she felt good inside but this was different. Here 25 years later holding that clay again almost made her long for that feeling again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, why can't we go home?" Emma asked dragging her dress along the ground. "Please be honest with me."

Snow sighed, she had never lied to her children and didn't want to start now. "Because someone took over our home and won't let us back in."

"Who?"

"My step mother."

"We're here." Charming stopped in his tracks and stared at his childhood home. They had first stopped at Red and Granny's house to borrow some clean sheets and night shirts for their family. They decided to go to the farm David grew up on. Noone had lived there since his mother died. Memories flooded back to him, herding sheep, good home cooked meals.

"What is it?" Neal looked confused.

"This is the farm I grew up on buddy. This is my old home."

"You lived here?" Both Emma and Neal looked shocked. Their father had told them numerous times about growing up on a farm, they just pictured it bigger. It reminded them of Hansel and Gretel's home. They loved their friends but even visiting them they never got used to such small space.

"I did. This is where I lived with your grandmother." He walked inside. He was carrying an oil lamp which helped because it was all dark inside. It was almost the same as he remembered except it was dusty and his mother wasn't there. But everything was just the way they left it. "There's only two bedrooms so you'll have to share a room and a bed kids."

"TWO rooms?" Neal's jaw dropped. They were used to hundreds of rooms in their castle.

"I'm not sharing with Neal." The two started bickering back and forth.

"Stop... stop... it's late. I'll share with Emma, Neal you share with your dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17 Years Ago

Tarzan and Turk were just watching the other humans. Tarzan was so amazed. He thought there was noone else like him. He loved his ape family but something always felt wrong. Lost in thought he was brought out of his trance when they heard a branch move. They looked over and there was a girl. A human girl. Tarzan sat there gazing at her. She smiled then took off.

Tarzan forgot about everything else around him, including Turk and took off after the girl.

"Tarzan? Where are you going?" Turk followed after him. "This is too much we should go back."

But Tarzan kept chasing after the girl, ignoring the rest of the world. Then the girl hopped out of a tree and stood by a waterfall. Tarzan jumped down next to her staring at her.

Turk stayed up in the tree watching them.

The girl said something to him but he spoke ape and couldn't understand. He just stared at her. Her long dark hair blowing in the wind, beautiful brown eyes. Then she smiled and dove over the small waterfall. Tarzan dove in after her.

Turk jumped out of the tree and looked at them at the bottom of the water fall. They started splashing each other giggling. Just like Turk and Tarzan did many times. But the look on Tarzan's face Turk had never seen before.

The girl spoke again. "Pocahontas." She pointed at herself.

He smiled then pointed to himself. "Tarzan."

Tarzan and Pocahontas played with each other for hours, Turk just watched the whole time in envy. Then what made her heart sink when the sun started to set she saw Tarzan press him lips against Pocahontas' lips. Turk turn around and rushed back to their forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

After Snow and Emma changed into the night shirts Red gave them and Snow put the clean sheets on the bed they both climbed in.

"Mom? Do you think we'll ever go back home?"

"Of course Emma. You know why?" She put her arm around her daughter and Emma rested her head on her mom's shoulder. "Because good always wins."

"Are we going back tomorrow?"

"I can't promise that. Your father and I are going to talk to her in the morning."

"Can I go too?"

"No. I think you should go to your archery practice in the morning. And Neal can go to his horse back riding lesson."

"Oh yeah archery..."

"Are you still enjoying it?"

She looked up into her mom's eyes and knew how much she loved archer and didn't want to disappoint her. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpel was able to send the Darling children back to London and after spending some time with Bae, Bae went to bed. And Belle put Roland to bed in one of the guestrooms. Rumpel joined Belle in the living room.

The look on Rumpel's face was just plain relief. Like he could breathe again. "I never thought I would have my son home safe under the same roof as the woman I love. He pulled her close and held her tight then kissed her.

"Rumpel... we need to talk about Roland. He couldn't tell me the names of his parents. But he said the name of a grown up he knew."

"Who is it?"

"He said Gina the queen."


	6. Chapter 6

***(So I got the castles mixed up. I guess they were at George's castle last on the show. But for my story it works best for it to be snow's childhood home and Regina taking it back. If anyone's confused we'll just say George still has his castle and it wasn't an option for them to go back there, I don't intend to have him in the story anyway. I've seen tv shows mess up history way worse than that and this is just a fic, just for fun. So let's just go with it.** Thanks emmacharming2**

**Chapter 6**

10 Years Ago

Day by day for the last seven years Turk watched Tarzan sneak over to the other side of the river to see Pocahontas. Ever since he met her he didn't spend much time with Turk anymore. She hung out with Tantor sometimes but he was annoying. She missed her best friend. She didn't understand how drawn away he was. The two of them used to be inseparable but now she was lonely.

One morning after breakfast she saw Tarzan saying bye to his mother before heading off again to see HER. Turk thought she'd just try to catch him first. "Hey Tarzan!" She jumped up to the branch he was on.

"Oh hey Turk. How's it going?"

"Fine. You busy today?"

"Yeah actually, I was on my way to see somebody."

SOMEBODY. Flaming arrows were shooting through her mind. "Oh yeah? Have some time first? Thought we could hang out. You know like old times? Pal?" She playfully punched his arm.

"Oh... maybe some other time Turk. I should get going. I'll see you around." She watched as he headed off to the place he goes to meet SOMEBODY every single day for the last 7 years. It was supposed to be her. He should love her. What happened? That girl happened that's what. And Turk was going to do something about it. Something to get Tarzan out of his trance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"You're here! You're okay!" Merida wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Emma hugged her back. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Merida smiled. "But you're back to archery. Didn't get a chance to tell your mom?"

Emma picked up a bow and arrow. "I was wrong. I like archery."

"Okay..." Merida looked at Emma's clothing. "Where did you get those clothes?"

"My brother and I had to borrow some from Hansel and Gretel." She started shooting a couple arrows getting the bullseye each time.

Other kids started arriving and Merida went to greet them. Emma sighed. She really didn't want to be there. She could go hang out in the woods then return before her parents came to get her. She took the bow and arrow with her just in case. She knew deep in the forest there were ogres afterall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal sighed looking up at the black horse. He want his own horse Maximus but he was still at home and he couldn't get him right now. Or he even would prefer to practice flying with Toothless but his parents didn't want him flying alone until he was older. That was their condition on keeping him. And he had to care for him and he wasn't allowed inside especially at the cabin because he would take up all the room.

He loved horse back riding. He just wished his best friend Hansel was there but their family couldn't afford horse back riding. He found the other kids there were too snobbish and they even picked on him. Yet he loved riding.

"Hey shrimpo, back from Neverland I see. Maybe you should have stayed there, I heard kids don't grow up there you would fit right in!" Sid was the same age as Neal only taller and meaner, he was a prince from another kingdom but didn't act like a prince.

Neal tried ignoring him.

"Hey don't ignore me you little punk."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh good comeback baby. Is the little baby scared to ride the big black horse. And where did you get those clothes? I bet you're not even a prince anymore."

"Stop I'm warning you."

"What are you gonna tell your mommy and daddy on big mean me?"

Finally their riding instructer cut in before it went any further. "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir, Neal was just showing me the new horse he is riding today."

"Okay well lets go join the other kids."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow and Charming were waiting outside their castle for Regina. "I honestly don't care where we live as long as we're together. But we can't let Regina take control of the land, not again. It's not fair to the people."

Charming nodded. "I agree. When she's in charge it's bad news."

"Do I get a vote in this?" Regina appeared out of nowhere.

"No... you don't!" Charming snapped at her.

"What do you want Regina? Haven't you tortured us enough?"

"No, no I haven't Snow. You still don't feel the pain I feel every second of every day."

"Look I'm sorry about Daniel, I really am. But I was just a little girl."

"We've been through this. You should have known better and thought about the concequences."

"Oh Regina stop." Regina simply lifted her hand and shot Charming backwards in response.

She looked right into Snow's eyes. I would watch my back if I were you. You're getting nowhere near this castle."

Snow ran over to Charming and helped him up. "Well this meeting was pointless, she took off. What are we going to do?''

"We'll find a way to get our castle back. In the meantime lets make this as easy as we can on the kids."

"How?"

"We'll clean up my mother's farm. We have some money on us, we'll buy more clothes, food, and I'm going to buy a couple of sheep. We need some sort of income."

"You're right and as long as we're together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sat down at her desk looking at her mirror. She was starting to feel bored. The few servants left in the castle were avoiding her and she was avoiding the Hatter well because he bored her. She needed to find a way to occupy her time but she didn't know how. She was brought out of her trance when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Rumpelstilskin. It's been a while."

"Having fun dearie?"

"Why are you here? And how? I cast a spell so noone can enter."

"I taught you that spell, and I know how to get around it."

"Okay get to it Rumpel, what do you want?"

He grinned. "We got home from Neverland last night. Found my son and some other children."

"And this concerns me why?"

"One little boy couldn't remember the names of his parents. He gave the name of another grown up he knew."

"Okay and who's that?" She rolled her eyes thinking this was a waste of her time.

"He said he knew Gina the queen."

She stared him blankly in the face. "Oh come on Rumpel, I don't hang around children."

"Well this one seems to think you did. And your name is all Belle and I have to go on. Perhaps if you remember him you'll know who his parents are."

"The boy is obviously mistaken. Traumatized from Neverland or something."

"Humour us will you. I hate to tear you away from all this busy-ness..." He used air quotes for the last word.

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine, what's his name?"

"Roland."

She felt like her heart jumped up to her throat. Roland. "He's still a child?"

"Ah, so you do remember him."

She looked down at the closed drawer where she was keeping the clay. "That's right noone ages in Neverland..." She stood up quickly. "Take me to him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 Years Ago

For the passed seven years Tarzan taught Pocahontas how to swing from vines, and hunt for food pretty much anything to do with being an ape. And Pocahontas taught Tarzan how to speak her Native language among other things from her culture. The two had fallen in love. Tarzan was amazed by her, intrigued by her. He hated being separated from her.

When he saw her after crossing the river he embraced her. "Pocahontas!" She smiled at him and the two kissed.

When they pulled out of the kiss Pocahontas frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She pulled out of his arms and turned around. "We're 20 years old now Tarzan."

"Yes... that's true." He responded not sure what she was getting at.

"We're 20 years old and we're still sneaking around. You haven't met my family and I haven't met yours."

"I know... but we both know how my family feels about humans and how yours feels about apes."

"I know, but I just want to be with you."

"I feel the same way." Hang on, I'll be right back. He wisked away for a few moments then returned with some flowers that he picked. She smiled, then her mouth dropped when he knelt down on his knee holding up the flowers and looking into her eyes. "Pocahontas, my love, will you marry me?"

Tears started dropping from her big brown eyes and she smiled in utter excitement and she nodded. "Yes, yes I will." The two embraced and Turk was watching from a tree her stomach turning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 Years Ago

Snow was playing hopscotch with 6 year old Emma out on the terrace. That summer hopscotch was Emma's favourite game and wanted to play it day in and day out. Even though it was so repetitive Snow just loved spending time with her daughter and loved seeing Emma smile. After hopping through the line for about the 50th time that day, Johanna came out interrupting them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, your majesty." She bowed for Snow.

"That's okay Johanna, you're always welcome around us."

"It's the prince, he's not listening again. He's drawn all over the wall in the kitchen. I was able to clean it up but what should I do?"

Snow sighed. "Could you put him in a time out? I'll be in in a moment to speak to him."

"Yes of course." Johanna walked back inside.

"Emma, we need to go in now. Emma?" She turned around and Emma was gone. She grabbed her bow and arrow that was outside and headed to the forest to look.

A pink butterfly had caught little Emma's eye and she decided to follow it into the forest which wasn't far from their terrace. She kept chasing it then she tripped over a stump in the ground. Turning over on her back she saw coming through the trees a very very huge thing walking towards her. She sat there scared to death as it walked towards her. It bent down to her level and growled so loud saliva was coming out of her and its stinky breath was blowing her hair back. She just wallowed in fear. Then all of a sudded she heard a whistling sound.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" It was her mother's voice.

Snow pulled an arrow from behind her back put it in position on her bow and shot the ogre right in the eyes. The ogre staggered for a moment before dropping dead in it's tracks. Snow rushed over to Emma and picked her up. "Are you okay baby?" Snow didn't understand usually the ogres were deeper in the forest.

Emma cried into Snow's shoulder. "I'm okay."

"Don't wander off without Mommy or Daddy. Okay?"

"Okay." Snow carried her little girl back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

Emma had been walking through the forest for a few moments now trying to occupy her time. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the birds were chirping, squirrels were chasing each other. Emma was just soaking in mother nature.

As walked on further she heard a familiar noise she heard when she was younger. She ran in further and saw an ogre standing over someone just like the one that was about to attack her when she was younger. She whistled the way her mom had taughter her. The ogre turned around. She took an arrow from behind her back putting it in position then shot the ogre dead in the eyes. The ogre staggered and dropped dead.

The boy got up and came around to her. "You saved me."

"Well... it was the honourable thing to do." She looked at the boy. "Hey I know you. You came back from Neverland with us."

"Oh yeah you're Neal's sister. Emma right?"

Emma nodded.

"I'm Baelfire." He offered his hand and she shook it.

"No! No!" They turned around and another ogre came running through the trees this one was much smaller then the other one but still bigger than humans. It went over to the dead ogre and bent down to it crying.

Emma looked at Neal taken aback. "I didn't even know ogres talked."

The small ogre turned around to look at them. "Why can't you humans pick on someone your own size?"

"uh..." Emma looked at the ogre confused. "The ogre was attacking him" She pointed at Baelfire. "It was self-defense."

The ogre cried harder. "Now I'm an orphan."

"An orphan?" Emma carefully walked forward and put her hand on the ogre's big arm.

"That was my mom... a human killed my dad 6 years ago."

"I'm sorry... but you guys need to stop attacking us then, we're going to defend ourselves."

"Now I'm all alone."

"No you're not. You can have two new friends as long as you stop hurting humans... What's your name?"

The ogre wiped his eyes with his big chunky fingers. "Shrek."

"Hi Shrek, I'm Emma."

"And I'm Baelfire."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina went with Rumpel to his house, the weird thing was she felt a little nervous. She never got nervous. They walked in and Roland was sitting with Belle. He looked up and saw Regina and ran over and hugged her. "Gina!"

She smiled a little and patted his back.

Roland turned around to look at Belle. "Gina saved me before."  
"She did?" Belle smiled. "Regina, do you know who his parents are?"

Regina looked at Belle then down at Roland then at Belle again. "I want a moment with the child."

Belle looked at Rumpel then down to Roland. "Are you okay with that Roland?"

He nodded.

"Okay, we'll be right back." She and Rumpel left the room.

Regina looked down at the boy she had been thinking about all these years. "Roland, how would you like to come live with me at my castle? You can be a prince."

He smiled "Papa too?"

"We can invite him yes."

"Okay. I wanna go with you."

"Then lets go." She picked him up. "I'll show you something cool." She lifted her hand and just poofed them to her castle.

Belle and Rumpel went back into where they left Regina and Rumpel and found the room empty. "No... how could I be so stupid? We shouldn't have left them."

"Oh well... that's the way the cookie crumbles." Rumpel laughed. "At least he's out of our hands now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 Years Earlier

Turk went up to the chief ape and swallowed hard. She could do this. She wanted to seek justice for all the pain she's had the last seven years. "Sir?"

"Yes." The chief looked at Turk.

"I really hate to do this... but for the safety of the camp I think it's time I should tell you."

"What is it? I'm very busy."

"Tarzan... your wife's son."

"What about him?''

She sighed. "He's been sneaking over to the forbidden side of the island for the passed seven years. To be with a human girl."

The chief's face burned with anger. "I knew it was a mistake to let my wife keep that manchild."

xxxx

"Do you Tarzan take Pocahontas to be your wife?" Grandmother Willow performed the wedding ceremony. It was Pocahontas's grandmother's spirit inside a tree. She was the only one Pocahontas could talk to about Tarzan. The only one who would understand.

"I do." Tarzan smiled.

"And do you Pocahontas take Tarzan to be your husband?"  
"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tarzan leaned forward and kissed Pocahontas holding her close. Then all a sudden they looked over and saw millions of apes storming through. Viciously attacking.

"What's going on?" Pocahontas looked at her new husband.

"I don't know. It looks like the apes are attacking your people."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

The island, now overpopulated by vicious angry apes was a disaster. The island used to be a happy place. After the chief was killed Turk took over. She was now the new chief ape and everyone was under this vengeful angry ape's every command. They had successfully killed all the humans except Tarzan and Pocahontas. And it was their blood she was out to get. She wanted the ape population to grow and grow so they could always over power humans.

Tarzan and Pocahontas, along with Tarzan's mother ape were hidden in the forest, they always managed to escape Turk and her army. 5 years earlier Pocahontas gave birth to Tarzan's son. They named him Mowgli. They hated having to raise him with this war going on. But they always managed to protect him.

Turk was sitting on her throne watching her troops scatter around. One of the strong apes who helped lead the army went up to Chief Turk. "We've searched high and low for Tarzan but we've had no luck. If we keep over populating we won't have enough food supply and their won't be enough room for us. We're already over crowded."

"Then we'll have to find another place to regenerate. The're another island of some sorts across the ocean. We'll go there. Bring the strongest among us and we'll take out any humans that get in our way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Present Day

After picking up Emma from archery practice, they went to pick up Neal from his riding lesson. When they arrived Neal was sitting down and the instructer was looking at his leg. Snow rushed right over. "What happened?" His leg was bleeding.

"Neal fell off his horse, I was just about to patch it up." He went over and got his first aid kit.

"Thank you, but I can do it." Snow insisted. He handed her the kit then went over to talk to another parent. "What happened Neal?" She rested his foot on her lap then poured alcohol over it.

"I just... I fell off. Oooow! Mommy stop, stop. It stings."

"I know, but it'll just sting for a sec." She put a bandgage over it. "See good as new! Now what do you mean you fell? You never fall off your horse."

"I know I just got clumsy I guess." He didn't want her to know that Sid pulled out a sling shot and hit him causing him to fall off. Luckily the sling shot itself didn't hurt, just hitting his calf on that rock hurt and caused him to bleed.

"How was archery practice Em?" Charming sat with his daughter while they were waiting for Snow and Neal.

"It... was fine."

"Emma... you can talk to me. I know you don't like archery."

"You do?"

"You don't have to keep doing it."

"But mom loves it so much."

"Yes but doesn't mean she expects you to. She got you in it when you were younger just to see if you'd like it, and you've been telling her everyday since that you do like it. You're not being fair to yourself or your mom."

"I just want her to be proud of me."

He put his arm around her. "We're both proud of you. But neither of us want you to do something you don't enjoy doing."

"You guys ready?" Neal's knee was all patched up, Snow was holding his hand.

"Yep, we're ready." Charming winked at Emma. "Neal, come walk with Dad. Emma wants to talk to Mom."

"Okay..." Neal walked ahead with his dad. "Are we going home now dad?"

"Buddy, I want you to understand something. Home isn't a castle or a cabin. Home is where our family is. And as long as we're together we're home, it doesn't matter what roof we have over our heads or what clothes we wear. I know you're used to a castle but we're going to have to live on the farm for a while. And I think you'll learn to love it. In fact your mom and I did a little shopping before we picked you kids up. We got you some clothes, food, new toys and even a little surprise I'd like you to help me with."

"Everything go ok today Em?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah... but I didn't stay at archery practice."

"Why not? What were you doing?"

"I went into the woods and met a few friends."

"Okay..."

Emma's eyes started to well up and she stopped in her tracks. "Mom, I've been lying to you. I hate archery. I find it so boring. I just told you I liked it because I wanted you to be proud of me because you love it so much. I don't want to do archery anymore I want to take sword fighting lessons with Neal." Emma sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Emma..." She took Emma's hand and squeezed it. "Yes I love archery, but it doesn't even come close to how much I love you. I want you to do what makes you happy. I just wish you told me sooner, I don't want you doing something you hate just because I like it. You can tell me anything okay?"

"'Kay..."

"And I want you to know I am proud of you. I am very proud of you. You are beautiful, smart and funny. You'll never know how special you are to me." She wiped Emma's tears with her thumb then hugged her.

When they made it to the farm they could see Toothless snoring next to the cabin but then inside the fenced in area they could see two little white woolen figures.

"Sheep?" Emma and Neal's faces lit up and they spoke at the same time.

"Yep. There's a male and a female so you can each name one." He and Snow laughed as their two children went racing over. They jumped over the fence Emma going right to the female and Neal went to the male.

Charming squeezed Snow's hand. "We're going to be alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan crawled into their little cave, his ape-like walk just like he was used to doing. "It's getting worse. They keep reproducing, we won't be able to hide much longer."

"What are we going to do?" Pocahontas looked down at her husband.

Scared little Mowgli hugged his ape grandma's leg.

"Let's take your canoe and immigrate to the land across the ocean. It's our best chance. We'll start anew."

His ape mother couldn't understand the language but she knew something was up. She looked frightened and sad. Pocahontas picked up Mowgli to give her husband a moment with his mother.

"Mother." He took her paw into his hand. "We're going to have to leave this island. If not the three of us will be killed and they'll force you to join them."

"But... this is my home. I've never left home before."

"Mother, the three of us have to leave and we want more than anything for you to come with us. If you stay it's not going to be the home you remember."

She caressed his cheek with her big paw. "It wouldn't be home without you."

He smiled. "Then you'll come?"

She smiled. "I'll come." He hugged her then pulled away. "We have to leave now. The sun is starting to go down. This is our best chance to leave. He stood to his hind feet. Pocahontas put little Mowgli down to help Tarzan pull her canoe out from the back of the cave. They carried the canoe and Mowgli walked with his grandmother. They managed to sneak passed the apes who were falling asleep. They put the canoe in the water. Tarzan helped Pocahontas in then picked up his son and gave him to her. Then he helped his mother in and climbed in himself. The started paddling and saw an ape running out from the woods then stood at the edge of the shore watching them sail away.

The ape watching them rushed back to the forest to tell his chief. He reached her throne and bowed for her. "Chief Turk, I saw them. But they got away."

"Got away where?"

"They were heading towards the land where you wanted us to go to."

She nodded. "Then we leave sooner than we originally planned. We leave first thing in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina took Roland into Prince Neal's room to show him. "This can be your room. We can fix it up however you like it tomorrow."

He frowned.

Great. She's upsetting him already. Maybe he didn't like her after all, maybe he was just like everyone else. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I just... I miss my Papa."

"Oh... well maybe we can see him tomorrow. He's probably sleeping and we don't want to wake him. Do you like it here?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's really big and shiny."

She smiled, she was making him happy. "I'm glad you like it. Now the pajamas here are probably big for you, but I can use magic to make them smaller. Do you like magic?"

"Yeah it's really cool."

She smiled and got a pair of Neal's pajamas out of the dresser drawer. Then shrunk them. Roland watched her amazed. After he changed into them Regina sat on the bed with him. She picked up Neal's Winnie the Pooh. "Would you like this?"

He looked at it and shook his head. "I don't like bears." He looked around the room and saw a toy chest and walked over to it. She tossed the pooh bear into a corner then went over with him and opened the chest.

"You can have anything you'd like."

He dug through the chest then pulled out a stuffed dalmation and smiled. "I like this!"

She smiled. "You like dogs, huh?"

He nodded.

"Well how about a real dog?"

"A real one?"

She nodded then waved her hand over the stuffed dog and it turned into a real puppy.

His face lit right up as he hugged the puppy close. Then he jumped into Regina's arms. "Thank you Gina!"

This time instead of just patting him on the back she hugged him back. It was like she forgot about the rest of the world in that moment... and dare I say it she even forgot about her anger towards Snow White.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked and they pulled out of their hug.

He patted the puppy's head. "Pongo."

"Well alright, I think you and Pongo should get some sleep." She helped Roland and Pongo into Neal's bed and tucked him in.

"If you need anything, I'm in the room next door." She patted Pongo's head.

Roland reached his arms out indicating he wanted another hug. She hugged him. "Goodnight Roland."

"Night night Gina." He yawned and rested his head on the pillow. He fell asleep almost instantly and she sat there watching him for a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Neal got dressed in a hurry the next morning and ate their breakfast quickly. They were excited because their dad was going to teach them to herd sheep. They only had two right now so it was a good time to teach them because it wouldn't be as overwhelming.

"Have you kids named your sheep yet?"

Emma ran her hand through the female's wool. "Mine is Johanna."

"Mine is Bolt."

Charming laughed. "For a sheep? I like it. Okay the first thing you should know about sheep is they're stupid."

Emma's hand went to her mouth. "Daddy you shouldn't call them that."

He laughed. "I'm sorry honey but it's true. If they fall they don't know how to roll over they rely on the shepherd to pick them up. They rely on the shepherd for everything."

He spent all morning teaching Emma and Neal all about sheep while Snow was inside cleaning and fixing up their lunch. After lunch Snow and Charming agreed to take the kids on Toothless for a quick ride. Neal couldn't ride him alone until he was older, unless there was some sort of an emergency then it was ok.

"Mom, why does Neal have a dragon and I don't? I want one."

"Emma, you know this wasn't a planned pet. Both of you had your own horse at home. We weren't playing favourites. And the sheep we got we're hoping will bring us a little income."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan and his family pulled up to their new home land. Looking around everything seemed different. This land was civilized. They could see in the distance a black umbrella with some sitting under it and there was a little boy splashing in the water. The little boy with brown shaggy hair wearing a swim suit started running towards them. He stopped in front of Mowgli staring at him and smiled. Then the woman under the umbrella started heading towards them. Long black dress dragging along the sand. She wasn't dressed for the beach. She looked at Tarzan and his family. "What kind of barbarians are you?" Noticing Tarzan and Mowgli only had a leaf covering them up. And Pocahontas had different kind of clothing too. They couldn't understand the woman's language.

Tarzan's ape mother looked at the other boy and reached up her big thick paw to touch his cheek.

The woman's mouth dropped in disgust and picked up the little boy. "Come on Roland, these people can't be trusted." Regina took Roland and headed off. She told Roland they could do anything he wanted that morning before they went to see his dad. He wanted to go to the beach. She agreed but the beach wasn't really her thing so she just watched. She didn't understand who those barbarians were. She didn't want Roland around them. She took him back home to get changed.

Tarzan's ape mother kept watching the little boy leave with the woman. Tarzan looked at her. "What's wrong mother?"

"That boy looked just like you when you were younger. Exactly like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the apes killed all of Pocahontas' people, they also took all their weapons, canoes, etc and learned how to use them. Turk just went nuts with her vengeance and hatred towards humans. They kept reproducing but now they were running out of space on the island so they had to relocate. All the apes were prepared to leave the island with Turk leading them. They had their weapons and everything they needed. They headed across the ocean to the the shore of the Enchanted forest.

"Do it. Find Tarzan and that family of his and take out every human that gets in our way." The armies of apes spread out and headed into the the Enchanted Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

*******Here's a small update. Don't forget to review! We're now in ape town hehehe******

Chapter 8

"This is a strange land. The shelter here looks a little strange. Let's head deeper into the forest, perhaps we'll find a good sturdy tree to be our new home." Tarzan led his family into the forest. Pocahontas and Mowgli walked a little ahead of Tarzan and his mother.

"Tarzan... you ignored me earlier. That boy looked exactly like you."

"Mother, it's probably because he's a manchild like I was. He's a human we all look alike."

"No it was more than that. He looked identical to you. Same eyes, same nose, same hair. It was like looking right at you when you were 5."

"How's this Tarzan?" Pocahontas and Mowgli were looking up at a very thick tall tree.

"Let's try it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have fun at the beach this morning?" Regina walked into Neal's room after Roland changed.

"Yeah... can I see my Papa now?"

Regina sat at the edge of the bed and lifted up Roland to sit beside her. "Roland I need to ask you something very important, okay? Do you like it here at this castle with me?"

He smiled. "Yeah I like it a lot."

She smiled back. "And I like having you here. When we see your Papa he won't want you to come back here."

"Why not?"

"He'll want you to go back to that tiny dirty cabin in the woods."

"We should bring him here with us."

"He probably won't come."

"Please, I want my Papa."

Regina picked up Pongo off the floor and put him between herself and Roland. "If he took you back to the cabin won't you miss Pongo? This is Pongo's home."

Roland looked at Pongo and at Regina. "Pongo needs me."

She smiled. "Yes he does, and he would miss you very much. And so would I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, Emma's mom?"

Snow looked up from the garden bed where she was planting some tulips and saw Baelfire standing there. "Hi Baelfire, how are you?"

"I'm good. Can Emma come out to play?"

"Emma? I thought it was Neal you hung out with in Neverland."

"Well..."

"I can ask her. But I don't know if it's a good idea for her to be alone with a boy at her age. Only if Neal can go with you two." Snow led Baelfire to the other side of the little house to where Charming, Emma and Neal were playing with the sheep. "Emma, you have a visiter."

Emma came running over. "Hi Bae!"

Bae smiled and blushed. "Hi Emma."

Neal came over too and climbed the wooden fence and sat on it. "Hi Bae."

"Hi Neal... do you guys wanna go play?"

"Yeah..." Emma looked up at her parents. "Can we?"

"Yeah I suppose that's fine if it's alright with your mother."

"Yes just stay together and don't go too deep into the forest. And Emma..."

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you take your bow and arrow just to have with you? Just... just in case."

Emma nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

Snow helped Emma put the bow and arrow sack on her back and watched them run off with Baelfire.

"He seems like a good kid." David commented.

"Yeah he does. He seems to have a little crush on Emma. He asked if Emma could play with him, but she's so young. There should be a third party."

"I agree you made the right decision. Especially after what happened with that Hans kid. But still I think Baelfire is okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turk led her army of apes to the Enchanted forest and ordered them to split up and kill the humans but to keep a few alive so they could be their were going to overthrow the humans and take over the land. Turk and the group of apes that went with her went through the forest till they came to a mine. The seven dwarves were just about to head home from a long day's work.

"Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's home from work we go.'' The dwarves whistled as they marched then stopped in their tracks and looked at the apes. Two apes jumped at Doc and Sleepy and mauled them to death. Then they grabbed Dopey and pulled him away with them.

Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful panicked and just ran in the opposite direction. They just kept running and went to the people they always ran to whenever they had a problem that needed to be fixed. "TERRIBLE NEWS! TERRIBLE NEWS!" Grumpy ran screaming over to David and Snow with the other 3 dwarves in tow.

David was helping Snow finish the gardening. "What's wrong?"

"These apes. They've gone mad. They killed Doc and Sleepy, and kidnapped Dopey."

"Doc and Sleepy are dead?" Snow took a moment and thought of two of her good friends trying to wrap her head around it.

"We have to get Dopey back. There's no way he knows how to protect himself. It was like they were an army out for blood."

"How many were there?"

"Dozens. We panicked and just ran here."

Snow looked at her husband. "The kids are in the forest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma hugged Shrek's leg. "How are you friend?"

Shrek shrugged. "Kind of lonely."

"This is my brother Neal. He can be kind of annoying just to warn you."

"No I'm not!" Neal pushed his sister.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him. "Why did we have to bring you?"

"Me? I'm Bae's friend not you. You should have stayed home."

"You're such a dweeb."

"Poopy face!"

"Guys stop!" Bae broke them up and they looked over and saw an army of apes watching them.

"What the... there's like... dozens of apes." Neal commented.

"And they don't look happy." Emma looked down at her brother. The apes started charging towards them and one grabbed Neal. "NEAL!"

Bae grabbed Emma's arm and they started running with Shrek. "NO!" Emma screamed her voice cracking. "We have to go back for him!"

"There's so many of them, we can't."

"Shrek can take them." They stopped when they got away from them.

He shook his head cowardly. "No I can't, I'm too scared."

Three apes came running through the trees each one started chasing each of them splitting them up. One chased Bae all the way to the troll bridge and he fell grabbing onto the edge. "No, stop! Stop!" Bae hung there for a few moments expecting the ape to grab him. Finally something grabbed his hand. "NO!"

"It's alright." It was a woman's soft voice with an accent he looked up to see his step mother Belle pulling him up to safety. He was so scared and without realizing it he was clinging onto Belle all shaken up. "What happened?"

"The ape... where did it go?"

"Ape? What do you mean?"

"It was chasing me. There were so many."

"Well you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" She held his face in her hands looking into his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Robin, you've got to get out of this slump." Little John sat down beside Robin at the bar stool.

Robin took down another shot of whiskey. "I can't take it anymore. I've been looking for my son for 25 years. I failed him."

"He wouldn't want you to end up like this. Go home to your wife."

"I need to get back out there and look for him. I'm not giving up on him."

Marian stormed into the pub all shaken up. "Robin. These apes... they attacked our home. I got away."

Robin got up from the bar stool to look at her. "Wait slow down... what happened?"

"These apes. They're attacking the town."

They all walked over to the window and saw people running to and fro trying to escape apes that were chasing them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ape chased Emma further into the forest. Emma just kept running even though she felt like her lungs were going to collapse, she had never run so hard and fast in her life. She felt like she was getting some leeway until she tripped over a stump. She tried to sit up and the ape charged over to her. Then she heard loud stomping feet. It was Shrek, he grabbed the ape and threw it as far away as he could then helped Emma up.

"Shrek, you saved me."

"I'm sorry I was chicken before. I don't want them to hurt you, you're my best friend."

"EMMA!" David and Snow came running over followed by the 4 dwarfs. David scooped up Emma in his arms and they backed away from Shrek.

"No it's okay. He's my friend, he saved my life."

"Emma, do you know how dangerous ogres are?" Snow ran her hand through her daughters hair.

"Not this one. He's a kid like me. He has no parents, he's all alone. But he can help us. An ape was about to kill me and he picked it up and threw it away."

David held her tighter. "These apes, there's so many of them."

"Where's Neal?"

Emma started crying. "I couldn't protect him. Some apes grabbed him and took him away."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turk led her band of apes towards Regina's castle and pointed to it. "That is going to be our headquarters. That strange looking place. Attack!" The apes went storming into the castle, killing the few guards and servants Regina had. Regina and Roland were playing with Pongo on the floor in Neal's room. Turk and two other apes barged into the room.

Regina's mouth dropped and she pulled Roland closer to her. "What is this? I cast a protection spell."

They pulled out swords that they stole from the guards and walked in closer.

Roland grabbed onto Regina's waist and started trembling. "Don't worry Roland." She shot some magic at the apes but it just dissolved before touching them and fell to the floor."What? Magic isn't working on them." They started charging towards them then Regina waved her hand and poofed herself, Roland and Pongo away into the forest.

Turk took over the castle and the apes were gathering around and threw the humans they captured into the dungeon in the basement.

After the ape threw Neal into a cell he got up and looked over into the cell next to him. "Dopey!" He recognized his mom's friend.

Regina, Roland and Pongo appeared in the middle of the forest and saw David, Snow and Emma standing there with Shrek.

"What is going on? Why did some monkeys just take over my castle?"

Charming rolled his eyes when she said her castle but now wasn't the time. "I thought you had a protection spell?"

"Magic isn't working on them."

They looked around watching apes running and jumping tree to tree towards the direction of the castle. They were now in ape town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

12 Years Ago

Red held baby Emma who cooed looking up into Red's big brown eyes. Charming and Snow invited her and Grumpy over for tea. Snow passed Red the sugar and she pour some into her tea cup.

"She's grown so much in just a month." Red smiled down at Emma.

"Yes she has." Snow smiled and held Emma's tiny hand.

"Not to sound rude, but why was I invited for this little tea party? I hate tea." Grumpy complained.

Snow looked over at Charming and smiled. "You are both very good friends of ours and we've talked it over. We want you both to be Emma's godparents, along with any of our future children."

David nodded. "So if anything should happen to us, you would take full responsibility of Emma and any future children. Red would be their guardian and Grumpy I'm entrusting you with their protection."

Grumpy responded with a laugh. "That's too funny."

"Snow..." Red sighed then handed Emma back to her mother. "I'm a werewolf I can't care for a child."

"Red, we trust you. You have control of it. And besides that's where Grumpy will come in. During a full moon he'll take the kids. Red..." Snow reached for her best friend's hand. "There's noone I would entrust my child to more than you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Tarzan and Pocahontas watched below their tree at the apes running around in a frenzy. "This isn't right. They're hurting all those humans. I have to help them."

"Don't leave us." Pocahontas grabbed her husband's arm.

"Please just take care of my mother and Mowgli. She followed us over here. I need to talk her out of this. It isn't fair we brought the apes here."

"There's no talking you out of this is there?"

He shook his head. "I was best friends with Turk growing up, I can talk her down."

"Please just be careful. And come back to me." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears then kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma tugged on her dad's shirt. "Daddy..."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Shrek can help us fight the apes. And Toothless... we need to get Neal's dragon."

"But only Neal can control him."

"Regina... why do you have Roland?" Snow looked down at Roland.

"He's mine now."

"Regina, you have to return him to his parents." She whispered so it wouldn't upset Roland.

"Why are you talking to me? You're using up my oxygen."

"Snow..." David and Emma caught up to the others. We can stop them but we need more man power. And our secret weapons."

"Secret weapons?"

"Red, Shrek and Toothless."

"Red... tonight is a full moon." Snow smiled knowing what Charming was thinking. "But Toothless, only Neal can control him."

"And that's what we're counting on. He's a smart kid, hopefully wherever he is he'll figure it out and call on him."

"And then Toothless will rescue him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay Dopey, I know a way to get us out of here. My parents are probably finding a way to save us right now."

Dopey nodded but frowned.

"I have a dragon and when I call for him he'll come and break us out, then we can find my parents and they'll know what to do next." Neal closed his eyes thinking real hard about Toothless then visions of Emma popped into his head. All he could see was how scared she was when the apes were chasing them. He opened his mouth to speak. "Toothless... I know you can hear me."

Toothless who was still fast asleep next to the farm opened his eyes and sat up hearing Neal's voice.

"I need you to..." Neal swallowed hard and switched his command he was giving Toothless. "Go find my sister Emma, protect her and submit to her. I give full control of you over to Emma."

Toothless took off running then his feet left the ground and flew up to the clouds looking for Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's my Papa?" Baelfire and Belle were dodging some apes.

"Back at the house. I was just going for a walk and found you. You were definitely right about the apes."

"I need to find Emma, an ape was chasing her."

"Where did these apes come from?"

"I don't know."  
"Don't worry Bae, I won't let anything happen to us." They kept on running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan approached the castle and saw Turk sitting outside on a throne. He went right up to her.

"Well hello Tarzan."

"Hi Turk."

"Why are you here?"

"Turk, why are you doing this? These people did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? All humans are the same. I should've listened to the rules, never should have gone to the forbidden side of the island. But then again I never would have learned the truth about you."

"I'm sorry I ditched you. But this has gone too far."  
She laughed. "You're sorry? SORRY? You humans deserve to die. Well except the lucky select few I keep as slaves."

"Turk, don't do this. This isn't you. You can change your mind, you can stop this."

Her nostrels widened in fury. "GET HIM!" Tarzan started to run and the apes chased him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Red"

"Snow, what's going on? Where did these apes come from?" Snow hugged her friend.

"We don't know. But we need your help."

"Mine?"

"Tonight is a full moon. You can fight the apes."

"I don't know..."

"Please. I believe in you."

"I believe in you too Auntie Red." Emma wrapped her arms around Red's waist.

"If something goes wrong..."

"Nothing will go wrong. We trust you. Please we need you."

"My good people..." Charming stood on a wagon in the village. "We need to band together to stop these apes. Bring your weapons, all your strong men. We need to fight for our land."

Red, Snow and Emma came out and stood beside Regina. "Why is he speaking to the people? It should be me, I'm the queen."

"Roland? Roland?" Robin Hood and Marian came squeezing through the crowd. "Roland!" Robin ran over and Roland let go of Regina's hand.

"Papa!" He jumped into Robin's arms.

Regina watched, the colour was draining from her face, her mouth opened a little. Robin held Roland tight then looked at Regina. "YOU. YOU did this? I let you into my home then you abducted my son?" Anger was rising in Robin's voice.

"I did no such thing."

"You stand there and deny it?"

"Papa."

Robin focused his attention back on Roland.

"Why are you yelling at Gina?"

"Because she took you away from me."

"No she didn't. She wants us to live at her castle with her."

"Exactly. I found him yesterday and was bringing him back to you."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Thank you."

Roland pointed down at Pongo. "She got me a puppy!"

Marian came up behind them. "Roland, you're okay."

People started gathering together getting ready to fight. And Lancelot, Mulan and their army joined in as well. Then everyone looked up in the air and saw a black dragon fly down in front of Snow, Charming and Emma.

"Charming, where's Neal?" Snow's eyes widened in fear.

Toothless dropped into what looked like a bow in front of Emma. "What is he doing?"

"Emma, I think he's submitting to you." Snow put her arm around Emma.

"But he's Neal's. He was supposed to find Neal."

"He was probably trying to protect you. We'll still find him. We have to fight the apes, do you think you can control him?" Charming asked.

Emma nodded. "I'll do it for Neal. Let's fight these apes, then find him."

"Snow, you go on with Emma. I'll stay on foot and fight the apes. You both have your bows and arrows?"

"Yep."

Tarzan jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of them. The whole town looked at him in silence.

"HIM." Regina snarled. "That apeman brought them here! I saw him earlier he had an ape with him."

"No, I think he's trying to tell us something." Snow pointed to the ground where he was using a stick to draw a picture in the dirt.

"He's drawing us a plan. He's on our side."

"How can you trust a thing like that?" Regina looked at Snow and Charming like they were idiots.

Charming smiled. "It's a good plan. We're doing it." He nodded at Tarzan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 Years ago

"Alright Snow. Grumpy and I talked it over and we would be honoured to be the godparents."

Snow smiled and hugged her friend. "Now I know if anything were to happen to us Emma and any future child will be alright."

"We promise to do right by them if anything happened. But it won't. You and Charming are going to grow old together and know your grandchildren."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

The apes were already lined up when the humans approached. They had swords, bows and arrows, and all kinds of weapons they stole. They were all prepared to attack but so were the humans. The apes made the first move and started charging towards them so they charged back. Shrek took out about 5 apes right away and Charming was able to cut one's head off. The sun was setting and the full moon was coming out and Red made the transformation. Letting out a loud howl she charged through the army of apes taking out about 20. Mulan and Lancelot took out a few as well. But the apes were able to take out some more humans. The four dwarfs had swords and tried fighting as well.

Emma and Snow were up in the air on Toothless looking down. "You okay Emma?" Snow shot an arrow down and killed an ape.

"There's so many of them."

"It's okay, you can do this."

Emma nodded "Okay Toothless, take out the apes!" Toothless dove down and blew fire out of his mouth and killed about 50 apes.

They kept fighting back and forth, many apes as well as people were killed in the process but by morning time there were more people then apes.

Regina stood back with Marian and Roland watching Robin fight the apes. Then an ape stabbed Marian in the abdomen. She fell to the ground.

"Mama?" Roland started crying, Regina picked him up and held him. Robin rushed over.

He was never in love with Marian but cared about her deeply. She was his son's mother after all. He held her hand. "Marian."

She started crying. "Robin... I can't lie anymore. I'm so sorry."

"Lie about what?"

"Our baby... he died."

"What do you mean, he's right here."

"No. Our baby died. I didn't want to lose you. A woman named Cora gave me a baby, she told her daughter he died. He's not our son."

Regina looked at Roland's eyes.

"He's the queen's son." She closed her eyes and breathed her last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toothless was blowing fire at a group of apes when one of the apes with a bow and arrow shot an arrow and hit Snow right in the heart causing her to fall off Toothless.

"NOO!" Emma screamed. She ordered Toothless to bring her down. She ran right over to Snow. "Mommy, no. No."

Charming ran right over. "Snow." Tears filled his eyes and he held her hand.

"Mommy please. I love you." Emma cried and rested her head on the side of Snow's chest that didn't have the arrow.

"I love you too sweet girl. "Her eyes closed.

"Snow, wake up. Wake up." Charming leaned down and kissed her hoping it would wake her up.

Then an ape came up and grabbed Charming.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled.

The ape bit Charming hard in the neck causing him to lose consciousness.

Emma looked back and forth excessively from each parent not knowing who to go to. Then an ape started charging towards Emma. Grumpy came running up behind and grabbed Emma carrying her away.

Emma started hitting Grumpy's shoulders. "NO! We need to help them!"

"I'm sorry kid. But I made a promise to your parents long ago, and I'm not breaking it."

She kept hitting him and crying into his shoulder as he carried her away. "I want my mommy and daddy. Take me back there." The hitting started slowing down and she went limp in Grumpy's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red managed to make her way through the apes and got downstairs to the dungeon. The sun was starting to rise so she transformed back into her normal self.

Neal sat up rubbing his eyes. He managed to get some sleep through the night. "Auntie Red?" He jumped to his feet smiling. All the prisoners got up looking at her anxiously.

"It's okay Neal. I'll get you out."

He pointed over to the wall. "The keys are over there!"

She grabbed the keys and unlocked Neal's cell. He ran right into her arms. They freed everyone else then got out of there.

Neal walked beside Red holding her hand smiling. "I can't wait to see my Mom and Dad. And... Emma too."

When they got outside everything seemed to have calmed down. There were no apes in sight. They saw Grumpy sitting next to a tree with Emma lying on the grass face to the ground. She was still crying.

"Emma." Neal smiled but then frowned when he realized she was crying.

She looked up. Strands of hair sticking to her face from the tears. Neal walked over to her and bent down. She pulled him in for the tightest hug she ever gave him. They told Neal what happened and the two orphans just sat in each others arms crying endless streams of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

*****Short update. Please leave a review :) *****

**Chapter 10**

"Bae! Belle are you alright?" Rumpel ran right over and embraced his loved ones when they arrived home.

"Yeah, Belle saved me." Bae smiled up at her.

"You did?"

Belle shrugged. "I couldn't let him fall. He's your son, he's a part of the man I love."

Rumpel hugged them again. "I never thought I would be so lucky to have both of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin set Marian's body against a nearby tree then walked over to Regina who was still holding Roland. They just stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Regina was remembering when her baby was born. His big brown eyes staring back at her, remembering the emptiness when her mother told her he died. But he didn't die, he was right there in her arms holding tightly to her. She couldn't help but let out a smile and tears formed in her eyes. She knew she felt a connection to Roland ever since the day she rescued him from the shadow but she never knew what it was.

The silence was broken when Roland spoke up. He lifted his face from Regina's shoulder and looked at Robin. "Papa, what did Mama mean?"

He shook his head and reached out to take Roland. "Nothing, she was just confused. Let's go home now."

He tried to take him but Regina held him tighter. "No, he's coming home with me."

"He's MY son!" Robin stated.

"You heard what she said."

"I don't care what she said. Come on Roland, let's go home."

"Roland..." Regina looked into his eyes and smiled. "Do you want to go home with your Papa or come home with me?"

Roland looked at each of them then reached out to Robin. "Papa!"

Regina fought the tears then handed her new found son to Robin. Roland smiled "Papa, I missed you."

"I missed you too buddy." Robin held his son tight then took him home. Regina stood there feeling that same emptiness inside her she felt 30 years ago. Her stomach ached, her heart felt like it was bursting into nothing. She was all alone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we do now?" Tears dropped from Red's eyes as she watched Emma and Neal sit there crying in each others arms.

"We keep the promise we made to our friends. Nothing happens to those kids." Grumpy wasn't one to cry he was just angry. He loved Snow and even Charming. This was not the way it was supposed to happen.

Red nodded then knelt down beside Emma and Neal. "I wish I had the magic words to make this all better for you guys... but I don't. All I can say is that I'm here for you." She opened her arms and Emma and Neal embraced her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pocahontas climbed back into the tree. "Good news, it's safe out there now. The apes are gone. But I can't find Tarzan."

"Then we need to keep looking. I'm not losing my son. If we don't find him, he'll find us first."

They climbed out of the tree do explore the land and find Tarzan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened buddy?" Robin sat Roland down on the wooden table, checking him all over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

He looked down. "Neverland..."

Robin nodded. "Yes, your mother told me that when you went missing. So she was right."

"She said it was fun there."

"Who said it was fun?"

"Mama. That I'd go for one day."

"And that's why you went? Your mother told you to?" Anger was rising inside of him when he realized how deceitful his wife had been.

"I'm sorry Roland. I should have protected you, but I didn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal sat on his bed putting on his black shoes and looked over at Emma who was staring at the wall. "Did you have more nightmares last night?"

A week had passed since that day and every night since Emma had been having nightmares and would barely speak a word during the day. She simply nodded. They were getting ready to go to their parent's memorial service. Neal went over to Emma and sat beside her and held her hand. "I'm here for you Emma."

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Red walked into their room and forced a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina nervously knocked on the door. She was never nervous. But she was so excited that she didn't know if Robin would even let her in. But she had to see Roland. She had to see her son. She knocked again and he answered.

"Regina..."

"Please... don't close the door. Roland forgot his puppy and I thought he'd want him." She held the pooch in her arms, hoping against hope Robin would let her in.

"Ok we need to get one thing clear. He is my son. I don't care what Marian said. Even if it's true, he is my son."

"Well he's my son too. And now that the truth is out the days of us being separated are over. I am going to be in his life." She sighed. "That being said I know he loves you. So I'm not going to take him from you. But I want to see him."

He took a deep breath in and nodded. Then stepped out of the doorway letting her in. "Roland. Someone is here to see you."

Roland came out of his room and saw Regina and Pongo. He smiled and ran over. "Gina! Pongo." He hugged her and took Pongo and started playing with him on the floor.

She beamed looking down at him. He made her want to be a better person.

"We were actually just on our way out."

"Oh... where were you going?"

"To a memorial service for the king and queen."

"The king and queen?" Her mouth dropped. "Snow White? Snow is dead?"

"Yes they were killed during the ape attack. Just like Marian."

She stood in silence for a moment picturing the 10 year old girl she rescued years ago. "No, there must be some mistake, she can't be dead." She realized what was coming out. She wanted Snow dead all along, she should be happy. She changed her attitude. "I was supposed to be the one to kill her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sat at the back of the service with Robin and Roland, hoping to be unseen. She looked around at all the sad faces. Snow and Charming had a positive effect on all these people's lives. Especially their children up in the front row. If this was Regina's memorial service would everyone be this upset? Probably not she thought. As the service started and everyone who spoke about her life long enemies Regina couldn't help but let out a few tears. She couldn't get that little girl's face out of her mind. Her step daughter's sweet innocent little face.

"So here's to our good friends. The king and queen." Tears flowed down Red's face and she went back down to sit with Emma and Neal putting her arm around them.

Regina got up and walked out before anyone could see her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The arrow pierced my mom's heart and she fell hard to the ground. I went right over to her screaming at the top of my lungs. All feeling in my body left me. I felt so numb when she closed her eyes and moments later an ape bit my daddy's neck. Everything was spinning. Before I knew it Grumpy was pulling me away. I couldn't stop crying or screaming then I felt like I was falling deep into a hole. Everything went black like I was losing connection with the world only visions of my parents dying was all I could see from then on out, yet it was dark so dark. My mom's eyes looked so scared, not for herself but scared of leaving me and Neal._

_The arrow kept hitting my mom's heart what felt like an infinity times in a row, then the same with the ape biting daddy's neck. I couldn't stop screaming. Screaming was all I could do._

"Emma, Emma it's okay!'' Emma woke up screaming, her bed sheets were all wet from the sweat dripping from her body. Red was sitting at the edge of her bed and so was Neal. They decided to stay at the farm, Red had her own room and Emma and Neal shared but they got an extra bed for the room. Two weeks since the memorial service Emma hadn't gone one night without nightmares and she still hadn't spoken a word except screaming for her parents at night. She would only nod and shake her head when Neal would ask a question but was completely zoned out to everyone else.

Red wiped Emma's head with a wet cloth. "Emma, please talk to me. Tell me about your dream."

Emma managed to calm down a bit but she just laid her head back on her pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina knocked on Robin's door just like she had been every day for the last few weeks. This time she brought a basket with some goodies in it, hoping to take Roland on a picnic. She was kind of relieved that he hadn't aged the passed 25 years that meant she still had lots of time with him, even though she still missed lots. She never thought someone would make her feel this way again since her father and Daniel both died. He was now her reason for everything and he was even distracting her from everything else in the world.

Robin opened the door and sighed. "Here again?"

Regina smiled. "I was hoping to take Roland on a picnic today."

"Well alright, if Roland wants to. Roland, Regina's here."

Roland ran out of his bedroom and hugged Regina. "Hi Gina!"

Regina hugged him tight. "Hi Roland."

"I missed you! I wish you were here all the time."

Regina smiled. "I missed you too. Would you like to come on a picnic with me today?"

Roland smiled big and his eyes grew wide. "Papa too?"

"Oh I don't know buddy... I've got things to do around the house."

"But Papa. You always have work to do."

He sighed. "Well if it's alright with Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes but then saw the excitement in Roland's eyes. "Yes of course your Papa can come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 Years Ago

Emma helped her little brother blow out the candles on his birthday cake. He turned 3 years old that day. Snow ran her hand through Neal's sandy blonde hair and kissed his cheek. He had his father's hair but his face looked so much like his mother, round face, green eyes. Whereas Emma looked more like their dad except she had her mom's chin.

Neal got a lot of presents that day from friends and from his family. Then Snow handed him one last gift, something they did think he'd like but they didn't know how much he would like it. Emma helped him rip apart blue gift wrap and they saw a stuffed bear inside. Neal's eyes lit right up and he hugged the bear close. That became his favourite toy after that, but he was more than just a toy. Neal always talked to him like he was real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Emma sat at the little wooden table staring blankly at the porridge Red made for her. Neal and Red ate their's up in moments but Emma couldn't even feed herself. Red had to feed her but it was hard because Emma would hardly chew it she was so withdrawn.

"Emma please, you have to eat."

Red got up when there was a knock on the door. It was Baelfire. "Hi. Emma's godmother? I was wondering how Emma was feeling? Maybe she could come out to play?"

"I can ask her bud. But I don't know if she's ready." Red went over and knelt beside Emma and placed her hand over Emma's. "Emma sweetie, your friend Baelfire is here. Would you like to see him?"

Emma wouldn't even budge but Neal spoke up. "Can I go play with him? Might be nice to get out of the house for a bit."

Red nodded. Yeah I think that's a good idea. Just stay together."

Neal smiled then took off with Bae. As they headed away from the house Neal spoke. "I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"I need to go back home to our castle. After the apes took over the protective spell must have faded because I was taken there among other people."

"Okay, why do you need to go back there?"  
"I need to get something for Emma."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina handed Roland a chocolate chip cookie she made. And Roland gobbled it right up leaving a chocolate mess around his mouth. Regina and Robin giggled at how cute he was. Regina picked up a napkin and wiped his face. Roland sat up to his knees and pointed at a purple butterfly. "Look Gina, that looks like you!" The butterfly landed on his index finger and they all looked at it.

"Like me? How?"

"Because it's really pretty and gentle and wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Oh... well... thanks."

The butterfly flew away and Roland smiled watching it then got up and followed it.

"He's a good kid you know." Robin broke the silence. "I was heartbroken when we lost him and never stopped looking for him."

Regina smiled. "Yes he is a good kid."

Roland came running back over to them and started tickling Regina's stomach. She giggled "What are you doing? I should tickle you." She started tickling Roland's tummy and he giggled.

"No stop. We tickle Papa!" He jumped on Robin's lap and tickled him then Regina joined in and tickled him as well. The three of them rolled around on the blanket giggling and tickling each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal and Bae managed to sneak into the castle and Neal led him right upstairs to Emma's bedroom and Neal grabbed her blanket from her bed. Then he went into his room and saw his Pooh bear wasn't on his bed where he left it. He looked in his toy chest and couldn't see it and searched his room frantically but then found it in the corner behind the door. Then he joined Bae who was waiting in the hall. "Okay all set."

Then two of Regina's guards spotted them. "Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here." They drew their swords and Neal and Bae took off running and the guards chased them. "This way Bae." He ran into the library and went over the one of the book cases and tilted one of the books which make the book case open to a secret passage way.

"Whoa" Bae thought it was the coolest thing.

"Come on." Neal led Bae through it and the book case closed when the guards reached it. They kept pulling at all the books trying to find the right one but they had no luck.

"Thanks for your help Bae, but I gotta get back to my sister.'' They were off the castle grounds and heading into the forest.

Bae nodded. "I hope Emma feels better soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 Years ago

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5...6..." Charming held his hands over his eyes and leaned into the wall counting.

Emma and Neal giggled and ran away to find a hiding place. Neal crawled under a table in the hallway but then peaked out from under the long white table cloth and watched Emma go into the library so he followed her. She went over to the bookcase and tilted a book causing the bookcase to open and she went inside. Neal followed before it closed. "Hey, you can't hide where I hide."

Neal looked around amazed. "What is this?"

"It's a secret passageway. Daddy showed me it last week."

"Cool... Do you think he'll find us?"

Charming went into the library knowing Emma would go there and sure enough he heard their voices from behind the staircase and he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh gee..." Charming spoke loudly so they could hear him. "I wonder where Emma and Neal could be. They're too good at this game for me. I wish I could find them, I guess I'll have to surrender."

Neal pushed the staircase open. "Daddy we're here! Don't be scared!"

"Neal, he was just playing us." Emma hit her brother's arm.

Charming laughed then ran over and scooped them both up and tickled them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Neal swallowed hard and he stared at the little farmhouse. His dad was right. Home wasn't a castle or a cabin it was your family. And the passed few weeks he missed his home more than anything. They were a broken home now. But it was still half of their home, that being himself and Emma and he knew his parents would want their half of their home to stick together so he had to do everything he could to help his big sister feel better.

"Okay Pooh Bear." He looked right into his bear's eyes. "I hope this will help Emma even just a bit. Let's try it."

He went inside, Red was there washing the dishes. "Hey did you have fun with Baelfire?"

Neal shrugged. "Where's Emma?"

"Back in bed. I don't think she's sleeping though."

"Okay." Neal slowly crept in the door and and saw Emma sitting up in bed still staring blankly. "Emma... please, you have to wake up. I mean I know you're awake but it's like you're not awake." He sat down beside her and sat Pooh down in front of him. "Emma, I hope this will help you feel a little better." He wrapped her baby blanket around her.

Then her hand grasped the blanket and she brought it up to her nose smelling it and she burst into tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin, Regina and Roland walked along the trails Roland in the middle and holding hands. Then Robin and Regina swung him back and forth and he giggled. Then he let go of their hands and ran ahead to look at some turtles that were walking across the path.

Robin turned to look at Regina. "You know... I had a lot of fun today."

Regina smiled. "You know what, so did I."

"I didn't think I would be this happy again. I mean having Roland back..."

"I feel the same way."

"And you... I had a lot of fun with you today too. I never thought..." He looked deep into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He started leaning into her and she was leaning in too. Their lips were inches away from each other's-

"OOWW! Papa!" Roland screamed and was lying on the groung crying. A very long and wide snake had it's mouth on Roland's leg. They rushed right over to him and the snake slithered away.

Robin knelt down beside him and pulled his pant leg up revealed the snake bite, it was turning purple and Roland's face was turning white. Regina knelt down beside them and held Roland's hand. "Was it poisonous?"

"I think so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The wound on Roland's leg was rapidly turning black and he was breathing very heavily. Regina pressed the back of her hand to his forehead he was burning up and was very flushed. Then she waved her hand over the wound hoping to heal it with her magic but it did nothing. "We need to get him to Rumpelstilskin he knows more about these than I do."

"Can he save him?" Robin looked down into Roland's brown eyes that started to close. There was no way he was going to lose his precious son again, he just got him back.

"Pick him up, I'll just poof us to Rumpelstilskin's house. Save time from walking there."

Robin picked up Roland then Regina waved her hand and in a flash they were at Rumpel's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are things going?" Grumpy asked Red. He came over to check on them.

She sighed. "Not good. Emma isn't getting any better in fact I think she's falling deeper into herself. This isn't fair, Snow would know exactly how to make things better for her."

"I know, this stinks in so many ways."

"Why did they even choose us? I know they said they trusted us, but I'm not mother material. I love those kids, and I loved being like an aunt to them. Coming over for visits, taking them on fun excursions. But this, this is too much. They need their mom, not me."

"Emma it's okay." Neal rubbed his hand on Emma's back.

Emma kept sobbing into her blanket. "Mommy... daddy... come back to me." She was started hyperventalating and kept calling out for her parents and Neal ran out to Red and Grumpy.

"Auntie Red..." Neal started crying as well. "It's Emma..."

They followed Neal into Emma and Red sat on the bed. "Emma I need you to focus on my voice. Take slow deep breaths." She imitated how she wanted Emma to breath. Emma finally started to get control of her breathing but she was still crying. Red pulled her into her arms. "Emma, honey, talk to me."

"I want my mom and dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, where's father?" Mowgli looked up at Pocahontas with sad eyes.

She knelt down to his level and cupped his face in her hands. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to scare him either. "I don't know where he is. He left to protect us, he's our hero."

"I want him to come home." They embraced each other and Pocahontas looked up at her mother in law. Both had that scared and worried look in their eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here dearies?"

Belle saw little Roland passed out in Robin's arms, his almost lifeless body. He was so pale and sweat was dripping from his small face. "What happened?"

Robin laid Roland down on a chesterfield and he Regina looked at Rumpel. "He was bitten by a poisonous snake. Can you heal him?" Regina has tears forming in her eyes. She just found her baby boy she wasn't about to lose him all over again. She was amazed at this tiny little person, his own unique personality, and he came from her. He was a part of her which told her that there had to be some good in her.

Rumpel went over to look at Roland and waved his hand over his wound. "This isn't just ordinary poison, I can't heal him."

"Then what do we do?" Robin was angry and frustrated, this was not supposed to happen. They were having such a fun day.

"There is something. I can't guarantee that it's still there but it's your only chance."

"We'll do anything." Regina knelt down to Roland and pushed some wet strands of hair away from his eyes.

"There was a healing pond in the enchanted forest, but it's gone now."

"Well that doesn't help us." Regina stated bitterly.

"Yes but there were some giants they saved some of the water."

"Okay, where are these giants?"

"There's a beanstalk deep in the forest. At the top is where the giants live. Well only one is there now, the others were killed."

"Then we'll go I'm not letting some giant stop me." Regina rose to her feet and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you'll need this." Rumpel put his hand behind his back and swung his arm back in front there was a small sack in his hand. "Sleeping powder. Doesn't last long but use it on the giant."

Robin took the sleeping powder. "Now when we get up there, where exactly is this healing water located?"

Rumpel shrugged and laughed. "No idea, you're going to have to figure that out yourself when you're up there."

"We can take care of Roland until you get back." Belle knelt down beside him and held her hand to his cheek."

"Thank you." Robin nodded.

"Okay you guys are ready to go!" Rumpel pointed his hands at them and poofed them to where the beanstalk was located.

Regina and Robin were flabbergasted. They still had questions, but they also knew they had to work quickly so they had to just go with it.

Regina lifted her hands up and purple smoke surrounded her.

"What are you doing?" Robin stepped back watching her.

The purple smoke disappeared and she wasn't in a dress anymore. She was in a pant-type suit the women in the enchanted forest would wear, and she had tall boots touching just below her knees. "No way I'm climbing that thing in a dress."

Robin couldn't help but grin and kind of checked her out. She looked over at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's start the climb."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red pulled a strand of Emma's blonde hair behind her ear and cried with her. "I miss them too. Your parents loved you so much. And it's okay to be sad. But everything is going to be okay."

Emma shook her head. "No it's not, it's never going to be okay again. Life is going to keep going around us but it will never be okay, not without my mom and dad."

Not knowing what to say Red just held Emma close.

Neal was crying as well and Grumpy took him out of the room.

"Emma is right. It's never going to be okay. I thought as long as me and Emma stuck together it would be okay, but it won't." Neal grabbed his bear and ran out of the house. He leaned up against the wall and dropped to the ground in a fetal position crying. "What am I going to do Pooh? I wish I was braver and stronger for Emma."

"You are... really quite strong you know." Pooh spoke up in his somber little voice looking up at Neal.

"No I'm not."

"Remember what you told me not long ago?"

Neal smiled. "That you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"Perhaps uh, you should tell your sister that too." Pooh grabbed an empty pot next to the little house and held it up sticking his face inside and sighed. "Oh bother." His voice echoing in the pot.

Neal giggled. "Silly old bear. I'll get you some honey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina slipped and Robin grabbed her hand. They were halfway up the beanstalk already. "Are you alright?"

Regina grumbled. "I'm not exactly used to this kind of thing." She got hold of the beanstalk again and continued climbing.

"How about I distract the giant and you get up high enough to throw the sleeping powder at him." Robin suggested.

Regina winced at the suggested but agreed. "Whatever it takes."

They kept climbing and finally approached the top. It was really quiet almost too quiet. They looked around and saw the giant house with tall statues around it. "That's it, climb up there."

Regina nodded. Robin handed Regina the sleeping powder. She was sick of climbing by then but she had to keep going for Roland. She grabbed onto the statue and started to climb. Surprisingly she was finding it easier, after climbing that beanstalk it was like she could climb anything. And this statue wasn't near as tall as the beanstalk. She got in ready position and looked down at Robin and nodded.

"YO! Mr Giant in there? Come get me! I'm a human come get me!"

They heard loud stomping feet coming their way. The door opened and a large giant came marching out, long curly hair in a ponytail, his face full of anger. "Human!"

"Hey right here!" Robin waved his arms and the giant moved closer.

Then Regina chimed in. "Hey over here!" The giant turned to Regina and she threw the sleeping powder at his face and the giant fell over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma had fallen asleep after Red calmed her down and Neal sat on the bed beside her. "Emma, we will be okay. Mom and dad have taught us so much and I especially know that you'll be okay. Because you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." He kissed her forehead.

_The arrow shot right at my mom's heart again, and the ape jumped at my dad's neck. Once again it was replaying over and over in my dreams and wouldn't stop. But then... this time when the arrow hit my mom's heart it dissolved into nothing and she opened her eyes looking at me. "Emma we're okay."_

Emma shot up awake sitting right up all out of breath.

"Emma, did you have another nightmare?"

A smile plastered Emma's face and relief covered her countenance. "We have to find them. Neal, we have to find them."

"What? Who?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to Red and Grumpy.

Red smiled. "Emma, you're looking like yourself again."

"We have to find them." Emma said anxiously.

"Find who?"

"Our parents. They're alive and we have to find them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Robin looked around the large quiet room. "Where do we look first?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I guess we just keep walking till we see a sign of something." So they kept walking, deciding to stay on the ground then afterwards climb up higher. The place felt familiar to Regina, not that she'd ever been there before but the place was so lonely just like she'd always felt most of her life and it made her long for Roland's recovery even more because if he didn't survive she would be alone all over again.

Robin picked up a sword from the ground and looked at it. "This may come in handy if our little... er... big friend wakes up."

"Look at all the jewels and gold and stuff. What use would a giant have for all these?"

They kept moving and then they heard voices. "I thought Rumpel said there was only one giant?"

"He did." Robin noticed a cage over in the corner and went over to it and Regina followed.

Regina's face dropped with what she saw inside. "You're supposed to be dead."

They looked inside at the faces of her long time enemies Snow White and Prince Charming, and Tarzan was inside with them.


	13. Chapter 13

*****What characters that have been on OUAT already or any fairytale type characters would you like to see in my story? And how would you like to see them tied in to the story and/or main characters? let me know in a review!*****

**Chapter 13**

3 Years Ago

"Our boy's got quite the imagination." Snow smiled, she and David were sitting outside watching Neal play with his stuffed bear. Emma was close by him playing with her dolls.

Neal had a hat made out of paper on his head, and he had one on Pooh as well. Pooh was covered in mud. "Isn't this a clever disguise?"

"What are you supposed to be?"

Pooh looked down at himself then back at Neal. "I'm a little black rain cloud of course."

Neal laughed and shook his head. "Silly old bear."

"Now would you aim me at the bees please?" Pooh pointed and looked up at the tree.

"Careful Pooh, hold on tight." Neal wrapped a blue balloon that had helium in it around his bear's wrist. Then he tugged it up and down. "Four... three... two... one..." Then he let his bear float up to the tree.

"Neal, I think the bees uhm s-u-s-p-e-c-t something."

"Perhaps they think you're after their honey!" Neal called up to him.

"Well it may be that. You never can tell with bees." Then the balloon floated a little higher and hit a sharp branch and made a loud POP! "Oh bother..." Pooh looked down and then he came falling to the ground.

Neal ran over. "Pooh are you okay?"

"Hey look at the prince." Neal turned around and there were some boys from his horse back riding class laughing at him. "He actually thinks that bear is real."

"Awe, do you cuddle wif it efry night?" One boy mimicked a baby voice.

Emma looked up from her dolls then ran over. "What's going on?"

"Your little baby brother is crazy that's what's going on."

"He believes his little stuffed bear is real."  
Neal just stood there frowning.

They kept throwing cruel jokes at Neal but then Emma pushed one of the boys. "Hey if Neal says the bear is real, then the bear is real. Now go pick on someone your own size or you have to answer to me!" She held up a fist and they took off running.

Snow and Charming came over to them. "Emma, why did you push that boy?" Snow knew there must have been a good reason for Emma to do something like that, but still she wished she would use her words instead.

Emma looked at Neal and decided not to embarrass him. "No reason... I just felt like it."

Charming rolled his eyes, he could always tell when Emma was lying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Please, they're alive and we have to find them." Emma pleaded with her new guardians.

"Emma, sweetie. I'm so glad you're feeling better. But..." Red looked at Grumpy, she couldn't say it.

Grumpy took over. "You're parents are gone. And there's nothing we can do to change that."

"No you have to believe me. I had a dream and my mom woke up and said they were both okay."

"Sorry kid, but that doesn't mean anything."

"That's not true, it means EVERYTHING! I know they're alive I just know it, and if you don't believe me I'll find them myself!" She ran back to her and Neal followed her.

Red shook her head. "I wish more than anything she was right. But we can't let them live on false hope."

"Exactly."

"But... what if she is right? We never found their bodies."

"Emma and I saw it, an arrow pierced Snow's heart and an ape grabbed Charming. The reason we didn't find them was because there were so many bodies in that field, not to mention the ape's bodies. We had to burn them all, there were too many to sort through."

Neal sat beside Emma on her bed. "Are you here to tell me I'm crazy?"

"No. I believe you." He said simply.

She looked at his green eyes. "You do?"

He nodded.

She showed a half smile. "Why?"

"Because you would always believe me when noone else would. Besides I want you to be right more than anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Snow." Regina muttered. She didn't know if she was disappointed or happy to see her alive."

Snow let out a small laugh. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you. Can you guys get us out?"

"Yes, where's the keys?" Robin looked at the surroundings.

"In the giant's pocket." Charming put his hand on his wife's shoulder, everything was going to be okay.

"He's outside, we'll-"

"Wait, let's think about this for a minute."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Regina, there must be a reason why you're here. Please just let us out."

"We are here to save our son. We're not here to save a couple of idiots and an apeman."

"Your son?" Snow said just above a whisper.

"Roland, my son was bitten by a venomous snake. Rumpelstilskin sent us up here saying there was some sort of healing water that would help us." Robin explained.

"The healing water, that's what healed us. We can help you get it." Charming smiled.

"Wait. You tell us where the water is, after we get it then we'll let you out." Regina stated simply.

Snow shook her head. "Fine I don't care the order, I just want to get home to my children."

"So where is it?"

Charming and Snow both pointed up to a table, they could see a small bottle, well large compared to their size. "All you need to do is have him drink it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Weeks Ago

Charming gasped for air. He had just watched his beautiful wife get shot in the heart with an arrow and watched Grumpy grab his little girl and pull her away to safety. No matter how much pain he was in the fear and anguish he felt for his was he was at least relieved that Emma was safe. He lifted his hand to his neck, blood kept gushing out all over his clothes. Then he looked over at his wife lying there. He forced himself to crawl over to her. He grasped her hand tightly in his. She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. "Yes, stay awake." Then she closed her eyes again. "Snow..." He looked at the blood all over his shirt. The only way he could help his wife and get home to the kids he realized he needed to take care of himself. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt off and pressed it tightly to his neck.

"Grab two humans. Any we need what we can. I'll grab Tarzan." Turk spoke to the only two apes left. Snow and Charming were lying nearby, they were the last ones the two apes attacked and they grabbed them. Turk knocked Tarzan over the head and grabbed him. Snow and Charming kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Where are we going?" One of the apes asked Turk.

"There." She pointed at a tall beanstalk. "There's more humans than us now so we need to get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Emma squeezed Neals hand and they nodded at one another and went back out to Red and Grumpy. "Auntie Red... I'm sorry about that. I just... thought if I wished it so it would be true."

"Oh Emma." Red ran her hands through Emma's long blonde hair. " I wish it were true too. Your mom was my best friend."

Emma half smiled. "Can Neal and I go out side to play? I think I need some fresh air."

Red smiled. "I think that's a great idea. You haven't been outside much the last few weeks."

Emma changed out of her night gown and she and Neal went outside. "Where do we start Emma?"

"We start where I last saw them. Outside of our castle and we'll look for clues."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Robin climbed to the top of the table and reached the bottle. "It's huge, how are we supposed to carry it?"

Robin pulled out a flask from his jacket and poured out some leftover whiskey over the side of the table then handed the empty flask to Regina. "Here, cup some out." He cupped his hands together for her to step on. She did so and managed to cup out some of the healing water. They both smiled and climbed down the table.

"Got it?" Snow smiled. "Remember the keys are just over there." She pointed to the wall.

Regina looked at Snow then at the keys then down at the flask. "I need to get back to my son." She turned to walk away.

Robin grabbed her arm. "We can't just leave them there."

"Yes we can."

"Remember what Roland said earlier? Comparing you to that butterfly?"

Roland's sweet voice was playing in Regina's head _"Because it's really pretty and gentle and wouldn't hurt anybody."_

Regina sighed "FINE!" She headed over to get the keys then the giant came marching back in. "It's awake!"

She grabbed the keys and she and Robin ran over to the cage and unlocked it. Charming, Snow and Tarzan came out. The giant charged over and picked up Regina. "You humans are always bad news. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Tarzan ran over and bit the giant's big toe that was hanging out of his sandal. "Ow!" He dropped Regina and Tarzan helped her up. Robin ran over and pointed the sword he found at the giant's foot. "No! No don't!"

"This is like the size of a pin next to you." He pointed it closer.

"No! Please I'll let you go, just please don't. It's dipped in poison."

"You need to understand that not all humans are bad." Snow spoke up.

"Yes, and I'm not my brother James, I'm nothing like him."

"Fine, just leave." He haid angrily yet sad at the same time."

Charming nodded. "Thank you. Word will spread that not all giants are bad either, I promise you that."

Regina looked at Robin. "We need to get back to Roland."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Weeks Ago

"The shelter up here is huge." One of the apes commented.

The apes had little trouble carrying the three humans up the beanstalk, they were used to climbing so much it didn't take much effort. Charming and Tarzan kept drifting in and out of consciousness on the way up. But Snow was completely out.

Charming managed to wake up again and hit one of the apes trying to escape.

"This one is causing problems. Kill it."

The ape pulled out it's sword and pointed it at Charming who was being restrained by the other ape. Then Tarzan woke and tackled the ape with the sword. They wrestled on the ground for a moment but Tarzan managed to get the sword from it.

"Well well well Tarzan. That's the way you want it. Fine." Turk pulled out a sword and pointed it at Tarzan to challenge him.

"Turk you don't need to do this."

Turk stared at Tarzan in the eye then swung the sword at him. He swung back and they started to sword fight. The other two apes stood there watching and Charming went over to Snow holding her hand and whispered. "Snow wake up."

"Come on Turk, you're better than this." Turk grew angrier than tackled Tarzan and the two wrestled on the ground then Tarzan's sword went through Turk's chest. She screamed in pain then dropped dead. "No! Turk, wake up." Tarzan shook her but she was gone. The other two apes stared at the situation again then climbed back down the beanstalk.

Charming gasped. "If the legend is correct there's healing water up here. The giant's took what was left. Snow, you're going to be alright." He turned around to look at Tarzan. They couldn't understand each other's language but Tarzan could understand that Charming needed his help to save Snow. They nodded at each other. Charming didn't want to move Snow around anymore, she was moved enough being brought up that beanstalk. "You" He pointed at Tarzan "Stay" He pointed for Tarzan to sit down beside Snow. "Here." Then he pointed at himself. "I" he pointed at the large house "Go there." Tarzan managed to figure out what he meant and sat down with Snow while Charming ran inside.

"Okay the healing water must be here somewhere." He pressed his hand to his neck again, he had lost a lot of blood and was feeling lightheaded but he had to save Snow so he couldn't think about that right now.

Then the giant came marching in and looked down at him. "YOU! You killed my family!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." He reached down and picked him up. "YOU are going to pay!"  
"I've never seen you before in my life. Please I need to help my wife, she's dying."

"Good then you'll know how it feels."

"No please. We need some healing water."

The giant's eyes travelled over to a bottle sitting on the table.

"Is that it? Please we need to get home to our children."

"You human's can't be trusted. You probably don't even have a wife and kids."

"I do, please they need me."

"No."

Charming then bit down on his hand causing him to drop him on the table. There was a small human sized cup next to the bottle and he grabbed it and jumped up to the bottle and reached down and cupped some of the water. He slid down the leg of the table and ran as fast as he could to get to Snow. The giant got up and chased him. Charming made it to Snow and forced half the water in the cup into her mouth and down her throat. The arrow disappeared from her chest and she gasped and woke up. "Charming." He smiled at her and drank the rest himself causing the bite on his neck to heal. Then the giant caught up and grabbed all three of them. He took them inside and threw them in a cage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Emma and Neal stood there for a moment looking at their old castle remembering their times there with their parents. But right now they didn't care about the castle anymore, they just wanted their mom and dad. Emma led Neal to the area where she last saw her parents.

"How will we know where they are from here?"  
"I don't know, we'll just have to look for clues." Emma tried reliving the events from a few weeks ago in her mind. "Okay it had to have been around here, because Grumpy pulled me over to that tree just there." There was still blood all over the field that wasn't cleaned up yet. Emma looked around. Then she noticed a blood trail leading into the forest. "Neal look at that!" She rushed over and Neal followed her.

"How do we know it's Mom and Dad's?"

"Because I can feel it. I have faith." They kept following the blood trail and it led them to a bean stalk. "It stops right here." They stood there looking up the beanstalk.


	14. Chapter 14

*****Here's a new update. Thank you to the guest who suggested fitting Atlantas into the story. I think it's a great idea, and since reading your review some ideas are already stemming from it. Now I haven't seen the movie since I was a kid so I want to watch it first to refresh it, plus I've got to plan it all out, so it'll probably be a few chapters to lead into it. But keep reading!*****

**Chapter 14**

10 Years Ago

"It's okay, one last push." Charming held Snow's hand as screamed. Then her screams were replaced by a baby's cry.

Doc smiled up at his friends as he lifted the baby up. Charming looked at the baby and his face lit up "It's a boy!"

Charming kissed Snow's forehead, tears forming in their eyes. Doc handed the baby boy to Charming. He smiled down at his son then brought him over to Snow. Snow wrapped him in a blanket holding him tight and kissed the top of his sandy blonde hair. Then she looked back up at Charming. "Can you go get Emma?" He smiled and nodded then kissed them both.

"Are you excited Emma?" Johanna was on the floor playing with Emma.

Emma nodded about ten times really fast. "Yesh."

"Yeah, do you know who's coming along real soon?"

"Baby." She threw her stuffed doll in the air and it fell on her head and she giggled and held her hands in the air. "Baby gull!"

Johanna smiled. "Could be a girl, or it could be a boy."

"Tiger!" Emma lifted up one her stuffed animals, completely distracted.

Johanna smiled. "Yes that's a tiger."

"Wawr" Emma imitated the tiger.

"Knock knock." Charming walked into the nursery.

"Da-Da!" Emma abandoned her toys and ran over to her Daddy as if she hadn't seen him in ten years and lifted her arms. "Uppy! Da-Da Uppy!"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek then moved some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Hey Ems, guess what?"

Emma lifted her arms to each side and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh okay, well Daddy will tell you."

"Oh-tay." She started playing with his face.

"Mama had the baby. Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh-tay." Then she started rubbing her tummy. "Da-Da, I'm hungwy."

He held back his laughter. "Okay how about after we see Mama and your baby brother we'll go eat a cookie."

He took her to his and Snow's bedroom and the two of them looked down at the new baby. Snow reached up and held Emma's hand. "Hey baby girl."

"I'm not a baby!" Emma took her hand back and crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry little miss. We'd like you to meet someone. This is your baby brother."

Charming sat her down on the bed and Emma looked at the baby. "Sister."

"No Emma, it's your brother. We still need to name him."

"Heidi!" Emma suggested feeling proud. Remembering the main character in one of the stories her mom always read to her.

"Emma I think we need to give him a boy's name." Charming smiled and rubbed her head.

Emma put her hand on her chin and her face looked like she just created penacillen. "Ci-mon!" She tried to say _cinnamon._

Snow giggled then looked down at the baby. "How about Neal?"

Emma looked at her baby brother and nodded. "Hi Neal!" she shook his tiny hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Neal grew a worried look on his face. "Emma... you know I'm no good at climbing." It was true. The heights never bothered him, heck he could fly on a dragon up in the clouds, but he always had trouble climbing trees. Probably because he didn't have long legs like Emma. Emma was always the tree climber.

Emma patted him on the back. "If you stay back I understand."

He swallowed hard and looked up at the beanstalk, they couldn't even spot the top it was so high. "No, Mom and Dad need us. And they wouldn't want you going by yourself."

Emma nodded. "Okay let's do this." They started to climb. Emma kept an eye on her brother making sure he didn't fall. So far so good, but Neal was climbing really slow, so Emma did too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

45 Years Ago

Ruth bid goodbye to her mother-in-law before heading out to the fields. There was a great famine in their land which caused the death of her husband. She looked up to her mother-in-law a great deal and didn't want to leave her. So the two women stuck together. Ruth went out to the fields everyday to pick grain. She loved her mother-in-law as if she were her own mother and wanted to take care of her.

Women didn't normally go out in the fields in those days so the men always looked at her strangely and tended not to even speak to her. But one day, then young man who managed the fields spotted her. He asked one of the workers who the young woman was.

"She's been coming here everyday for the last two weeks. Heard she's a widow. Goes by the name of Ruth."

He smiled. "Ruth." He stood there a moment just watching her then he headed over to say hello. "Hi there, my name is Boaz."

She stood up from where she was knelt down and shook his hand. "I'm Ruth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Belle lifted the wash cloth off of Roland's forehead and replaced it with a fresh one. "Roland sweetie, I know it's hard but you need to try to stay awake."

He just looked up at her with his weak looking eyes. His face was so pale and sweat was dripping from his face.

"Why exactly are we doing this?"

Belle looked up at Rumpel. "What do you mean?"

"His father stole from me. I haven't forgotten about that."

"Rumpel you need to let things go. And besides a child shouldn't pay for things that his parent does."

Rumpel closed his eyes remembering when he let go of Bae's hand. He thought he had lost his son forever. "Alright, we take care of the boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Years Ago

"Can we look Daddy? Can we look?" Emma asked anxiously, she couldn't contain her excitement. Charming had his hands over her eyes.

"Yeah Dad, can we look?" Neal mimicked his big sister. Snow had her hands over his eyes.

Snow looked at David and he nodded. "Okay kids you can look!" They took their hands away. And Emma and Neal's faces filled with excitement. David had built them a treehouse outside of their castle. They hugged their dad.

"Thanks Daddy!"

He smiled. "Let's go check it out."

They ran over to it and Emma climbed right up it. Snow and Charming smiled watching them. Neal followed her. He started climbing the ladder but got stuck and started crying. "I can't pull myself up."

"I'm coming buddy." Charming rushed over and climbed up to him. Neal hugged onto his dad and he carried him up the rest of the way. "See that wasn't so bad." He patted his son's back.

"Look Mom, look at us!" Emma waved down at her mom.

Snow waved back.

"Come up with us!"

She grinned then climbed up to join her family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay Neal?" Emma looked over and Neal stalled for a moment looking up the endless beanstalk.

"Yeah I'm okay." He started climbing again. He looked down. "I can still see the ground, we haven't gotten very far." He sighed.

"It's okay we're up further than it seems." She looked down, realizing he was right. They were up maybe 30 feet but she wanted to encourage him.

Emma thought maybe distracting him from the situation would help. "So is Toothless yours or mine now?" she grinned.

He smiled. "Well..."

"I suppose I could control back over to you... if I wanted." She winked at him.

"You could. He was originally mine." He tried reaching for the next vine. "I did have him first-" The vine was too far up for him and he fell backwards.

"Neal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 Years Ago

Ruth and Boaz were married and Ruth's mother-in-law was growing very ill and was bed-ridden. Boaz was so good to Ruth and her mother-in-law and was always a gentleman to them. They didn't have a lot but were able to raise their own sheep farm and were getting along okay. Ruth was expecting their first child and they couldn't be happier.

Ruth came home from the market and Boaz was herding the sheep. He came over to greet her. "Hello darling." He kissed her then carried her bag of groceries and they went inside. "Here I'll put them away, you should rest." He started putting the groceries away.

"I'll go check on mother." She always thought of her as her mother and addressed her as such. She went into their spare bedroom and sat next to her holding her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ruth. "You and Boaz have been so good to me."

Ruth squeezed her hand. "You've been good to us."

She smiled and pulled off a necklace from around her neck. "I want you to have this. It was spelled by a gypsy. It predicts the sex of your first born. If it swings north to south it's a boy. East to west it's a girl."

Ruth nodded. "You should really keep up your strength."

"I would love to know what you and Boaz are having. Shall we? Just between us?"

Ruth smiled and nodded. Her mother-in-law held it in front of Ruth and they watched it swing north to south.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Neal fell backwards and his legs got tangled in some of the vines so he was just hanging there crying and screaming hysterically. "HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"NEAL!" Emma was about ten feet from him and climbed sideways as fast as she could without falling herself. "I'm coming I won't let you fa-"

Two hands reached out and grabbed Neal's arms lifting him up. It was Charming. Then Snow came up beside them and took his arms from Charming while he untied the vines that were tangled around Neal's legs. Snow pulled him into her side, still holding onto the beanstalk with her other hand and held him tight kissing his forehead. "It's okay baby, it's okay."

"Mommy!" Neal grabbed onto his mother tightly still crying.

Emma started crying watching her parents. "You're alive! We thought you died."

Charming pulled Emma into his side holding her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Emma." Snow cried, the thought of her little girl having to witness them 'die' broke her heart. She couldn't even imagine what Emma was going through the passed few weeks.

"Mommy..." Emma was crying really hard and hugged onto her mother. Snow hugged her as best as she could without letting go of Neal or the beanstalk. The four of them just embraced each other for a few moments crying tears of joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 Years Ago

It had been a week since Ruth's mother-in-law had passed away. It had been a very hard season. They had nursed her for a long time, but they still had hope. They were going to have a new baby any day now, and her mother-in-law would have loved that baby like her own grandchild.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Just anxious for him to come out." She wrapped her hands around her big belly. "Who do you think he'll look like?"

"Well for one, he'll have my hair colour." He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I know that normally dark hair trumps out the lighter but for generations now blonde has been passed down. It is a strong trait in my family. I have yet to see someone in my father's line with dark hair."

Ruth smiled. "I bet we'll have a great grandson one day with brown hair, that'll shock you." She smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"I hate to break up this vomit-fest," Regina interrupted the family reunion. "But it's starting to get dark, we need to go."

Charming nodded. "She's right, we should get home."

"But Daddy, we are home." Neal looked up at his dad.

"What do you mean?"

"You said as long as we're together we're home. And we're together again."

He smiled at his son. "You are very right bud. But we should get you kids to bed, you've been through a lot."

Charming carried Neal the rest of the way down and at the bottom they parted ways. Regina and Robin went to Rumpelstilskin's taking the healing water with them; Tarzan went to find his family; and Charming and Snow took their kids home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

39 Years ago

Ruth gave David and James a stick each to play with and kissed each of their foreheads moving her hand through their blonde hair. It was their first birthday and they couldn't even afford to get them some toys. She looked down at them with tears in her eyes then went over to their husband. "What are we going to do? We haven't even been able to feed them in days. They're skinny."

"I don't know." Boaz started to cry. "I've failed as a father and a husband. Now we're going to lose the farm, we won't even have a roof over our heads. How are we going to care for our boys?"

They looked over at the twins, James hit David's head with his stick.

"I guess we're learning the hard way." Boaz sighed. "We can't have everything."

"Well prehaps you can." They turned around to see Rumpelstilskin standing there with his silly evil laugh.

"What is that?" Boaz looked him up and down.

"What? I believe the question is 'who' dearie. And I am someone who can help."

"How?"

"I can give you what you want. All you want is for your precious children to have... their basic needs met am I right?"

"Yes..." Boaz replied cautiously.

"I can save your farm, you'll have a steady income, food on the table, roof over your heads."

"You would just give us that?"

"Oh no no no." Rumpel shook his head. "Everything comes at a price."

"And what is the price?"

"Why... your first born child of course." He smirked.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Why do you want a baby?"

"Oh it's not for me. It's for the king."

Panick struck Ruth, her eyes filled with tears. "No, Boaz I don't care what happens. We're not selling our child."

"You don't care what happens" Rumpel mimicked her. "You don't even care if they both die by keeping them?"

"No, there has to be another way."

"This is your best option. Either you let your son grow up in a castle, full of riches having everything he could ever ask for, and your other son growing up with food on the table, or your other option is to let both die before your very eyes."

Ruth tugged on Boaz's arm. "No, there has to be another way. We can't do this."

Boaz looked over at his sons. They barely had any meat on them. They were both growing sick and weak. He looked at Ruth then back at Rumpel. "Fine. As long as you can guarantee they'll both be okay."

"Just sign on the dotted line!" Rumpel giggled and made a scroll appear out of nowhere and handed him a pen and ink.

Boaz took the pen and dipped it in the ink. Ruth pulled hard on his arm and started crying hysterically. "NO! You can't do this. Don't take my baby!"

Boaz signed the scroll. Rumpel grinned. "Thank you dearies!" He disappeared and they turned around, James disappeared too and a whole herd of sheep appeared on their farm.

"No! No!" Ruth dropped to the ground unable to control her crying.

Boaz looked around and it hit him what he'd just done and started crying himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Rumpel, he's getting worse." Belle started shaking Roland. "Roland, wake up. Wake up."

"They should be back by now."

"He's not waking up." She pressed her ear to his chest. "He's not breathing."

Robin and Regina stormed inside without even knocking. "We've got it, we got the healing water."  
Belle was crying. "I'm so sorry... he's gone."

"Wait it'll still work." Robin rushed to his son's side opened his mouth and poured the water into his mouth.

Regina stood their silently, tears forming in her eyes.

After a moment he still wasn't waking up. "Roland, it's Papa. It's time to wake up now."

Belle went over and hugged Rumpel.

"Roland, wake up." Robin shook him but nothing was happening. They stayed another few minutes then Robin got up and picked up a vase and threw it at a mirror that was hanging on the wall and started to cry.

Regina looked down at Roland. This precious little boy who lived inside her, who was a part of her, who always saw the good in her. She couldn't save him. Now he was just lying there, lifeless. She cried and bent down beside him. "I'm so sorry. I've loved you since the day I found out I was pregnant. I love you, Roland." She bent down and kissed his forehead and a beam of light radiated from her kiss. Robin, Belle and Rumpel turned around. Regina sat up and Roland's eyes opened. All the colour was returning to his face and he smiled up at Regina. "I love you too Gina."

Now Regina was crying happy tears and she pulled him into her embrace and hugged him tight. Robin came over and hugged them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow carried Neal, and Charming carried Emma as they walked home. Snow opened the door and Red and Grumpy were sitting at the table. They looked up at them. Red jumped up and hugged Snow. "You're alive!"

Grumpy smiled and shook Charming's hand.

Red cried hugging her best friend. "I should have listened to Emma. She knew you were alive."

Charming put Emma down and wrapped his arm around her. "They found us."

Emma smiled at her Dad. "We'll always find each other."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpel and Bae were in the living room area playing a game of chess. Rumpel was thinking really hard. "Ah-ha!" He moved his bishop and took Bae's queen.

Bae moved his rook horizontal to his father's king. "Ah-ha!" He mimicked Rumpel. "Check mate."

"Augh. What kind of a game is this? It's a lousy game." Rumpel crossed his arms.

Bae held his hand out. "You always have to shake on it at the end."

Rumpel frowned. The last time he shook hands with his son was when he made a deal with him that he broke. He held his hand out and shook Bae's hand. "Good game Bae."

Belle walked in and put some music on. And walked over holding out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"What? I don't dance." Rumpel shook his head, insulted.

"I was talking to Bae." She took Bae's hand and they started dancing. They were giggling and singing along to the words... _"You've got a friend in me... You've got a friend in me... When the road looks rough ahead..."_ Rumpel sat there watching them and couldn't help but smile.

Then a slower song started to play... "_Tale as old as as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends... unexpectedly..." _Rumpel tapped Bae on the shoulder. "I'm cutting in." Then he started dancing with Belle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and Regina tucked Roland into his bed. They smiled down at him.

"Gina?"

"Yes Roland."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"I... uhm..." She looked at Robin.

"Whatever you'd like Roland. As long as it's okay with Regina."

She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Roland." She kissed him again.

"Can you be my new Mama?''

Her heart was melting, she wasn't used to this feeling. "Yes Roland, I'm your new Mama."

They watched him fall asleep then turned off his light and shut the door.

"Thank you. You saved his his life." Robin smiled at Regina.

"I'm so relieved he's okay. He's my second chance."

"I think you are our second chance too." He smiled and leaned into her, and the two finally kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan climbed up the tree and found his family their waiting for him. "You're alright!" The three of them ran into his arms.

"I missed all of you." He kissed Pocahontas then picked up Mowgli.

"I missed you too Father."

He sat down with the 3 of them and told them about his adventures up the beanstalk and the humans he was with. He didn't understand their language but they banded together. And there something about the queen. He couldn't understand what it was, he thought she seemed mean at times. But something was drawing him to her. He didn't tell them the part about the queen though, he kept it to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming and Neal were in the kitchen making hot chocolate with cinnamon. "Emma never gave up on you and Mom. Everyone else did."

"Neither did you buddy. And I'm proud of both you. You stuck together and took care of each other when your mom and I couldn't be here for you."

Emma was sitting on her Mom's lap playing with her long black wavy hair. "Are you ready to talk about it Emma?" Snow kissed her cheek.

"About what?"

"Everything that happened. You've been through a lot. And I'm so proud of you, you never gave up." She squeezed her tight."

"Yes I did." Emma started crying. "I was completely lost without you and Daddy."

Snow cried with her daughter. "But you're so strong..."  
"No I'm not. I couldn't even take care of Neal. I was so scared. I never want to lose you again." Emma and Snow hugged each other tight.


	15. Chapter 15

*****Hey so on the show Cora and Hook left Wonderland before the curse. But in my story she never left Wonderland _yet_. Just wanted a quick scene of her in wonderland.*****

*****And to my Atlantis guest (not sure your name and can't keep calling u guest lol, so I'll call you Sparky) you're not being pushy at all keep giving me suggestions if you have them :) I was planning to do princess and the frog later on anyway, but not till the kids are older so it won't be right away, and I don't want to give anymore away on that subject matter! Love your reviews Sparky, keem 'em coming!******

Chapter 15

Charming came up behind Snow putting his arms around her and kissing her neck. She jumped a little at first but then relaxed in his arms. "It's so good to be home." They smiled watching Emma and Neal chase each other around the farm.

"You know I was thinking, maybe I should build on two extra rooms."

Snow laughed. "Why two? We only need three bedrooms."

"Well for one, Emma and Neal can't share a room forever and I thought maybe we should have another room for a new nanny."

Snow sighed and pulled away from Charming to look at him. "I don't want a nanny, I want to raise them ourselves."

"We are raising them. But Johanna was a huge blessing to us, but we've lost her."

"Johanna was an exception. She practically raised me after my mother died."

"You are just so amazing to me and the kids. And here we don't have servants so we're doing everything around here. A nanny would just be here to help out, she wouldn't be raising them. She could help with housework and step in if we get overwhelmed. Plus it's always nice to have someone on call if we want to go on a date together." He smiled at his wife.

"Let me think about it." She continued to watch Emma and Neal play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpel, Belle and Bae decided to go for a nature walk through the woods. Belle went off to the side to smell some flowers.

"What do you think of Belle?"

Bae smiled. "I really like her Papa. She's so nice to me. But most of all she makes you happy."

"You and Belle are everything to me, you make me want to be a better man."

"You are a better man with Belle."

Mowgli ran up to where Belle was and picked off the flower she was smelling and smelled it himself.

"I'm so sorry. Mowgli, this lady was smelling it first." Pocahontas caught up to her son.

"That's alright, you can keep it."

"You understand my language?"

"Yes, I know over 50 different languages. I read a lot and have studied many languages over the years."

Tarzan caught up to his wife and son and picked up Mowgli and swung him in the air.

"Tarzan, this lady speaks my native language. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh yes, I'm Belle." She offered Pocahontas her hand.

Pocahontas shook her hand. "I'm Pocahontas, this is my husband Tarzan and our son Mowgli."

"How long have you been in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Oh only a few weeks. A little hard to get used to. We come from an island across the bay, the apes killed my people years ago. My husband was raised by an ape."

"Really, wow. Does he know who his real parents are?"

"You know he's never really talked to me about that before." She looked up at Tarzan and he just stared blankly.

"Well if you ever need help with anything. I don't think many people here speak your language. I'd be happy to help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland sat on the floor playing with his blocks and Robin and Regina sat at the table watching him. "Hard to believe just yesterday he almost died."

Regina sighed. "I know."

"You've saved his life twice now."

"Would you and Roland like to come live in my castle? I've got plenty of room. And he would have lots of space to run around."

"I don't know, this is our home."

"Papa? Can you help me build the castle?"

Robin went over to sit with him and build the castle. And Regina left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, Emma and I found an old chest in the cellar. There's lots of cool clippings and stuff."

"Look Daddy." She handed him a map. There was a big red circle in the middle of the ocean.

He smiled. "That was my father's old trunk. I've never looked through it."

"What happened to him? You never talk about him."

He sighed. "He got lost at sea."

"Lunch is ready!" Snow called from the kitchen.

Emma and Neal headed to the kitchen for lunch. Charming sat there a few minutes looking at the map. Then he folded it up and tucked it inside his shirt and joined his family.

Snow poured Emma and Neal a glass of milk. "Your Dad and I want to talk to you about something."

Neal drank a big gulp of his milk leaving behind a milk mustache. "About what?"

"How would you kids feel about a new nanny?"

The kids looked at each other and frowned, remembering Johanna.

"She would just be here to help out. She'll help with housework, and will help take care of you kids." Charming explained.

"Will she be mean?"

"Will she smell weird?" Neal asked concerned.

Charming laughed. "No, we would even let you two help us pick the right one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina held out the hatter's hat and set it on the ground.

"You're taking me back to Wonderland?" He had no choice, Regina had control of his heart. But at this point he didn't even really care anymore.

"Yes." She started spinning the hat.

"Why?"

The hat was spiralling and growing a wider and wider portal.  
"I need to have a word with the queen of hearts." They jumped through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan and Pocahontas smiled, his mother was playing hide and seek with Mowgli.

"You've never talked to me about what Belle just said."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Aren't you curious as to who your parents are?"

"I know who my mother is. She's right there playing with our son."

"Why don't you ask her about it? She's been so good to you. Just because you find out more about your real parents, doesn't make her less your mother."

"She is as real as it gets. She fed me, loved me, healed every wound, comforted me when I was upset or scared. She didn't abandon me, like my birth mother probably did. She took me in and loved me as her own."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming and Snow were lying in bed. He was massaging her shoulders. "You are so beautiful. Just like the day we met."

She laughed, "I'm pretty sure I've aged a bit since then."

"Not at all. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

They looked up and saw Emma and Neal knocking on the door.

"Hey." They sat up and smiled at their children.

"What'cha got there?"

Emma was holding a piece of paper. "Neal and I wrote out an advertisement for a nanny."

Snow beamed. "You did?"

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes of course."

Emma smiled and read off their paper:

"Wanted: A nanny for two adorable children.

If you want this choice position

Have a cheery disposition

Rosy cheeks, no warts!"

"That's the part I put in." Neal smiled proudly.

"Play games, all sort.

You must be kind, you must be witty

Very sweet and fairyly pretty

Take us on outings give us treats

Sing songs, bring sweets

Never be cross or cruel

Never give us castor oil or gruel

Love us as a son and daughter

And never smell of barley water-"

"I put that in too!" Neal chimed in.

"If you won't scold and dominate us

We will never give you cause to hate us

We won't hide your spectacles so you can't see

Put toads in your bed

Or pepper in your tea

Hurry, Nanny!

Many thanks

Sincerely,

Emma Ruth and Neal Leopold."

Charming and Snow smiled at their children and clapped. "That was very good. Can Mom and I add a few things to it though?"

Emma and Neal smiled. "Okay." They climbed into bed with their parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papa! Papa!" Roland ran out of his room and into Robin's room.

"What's wrong Roland?"

"There's a monster in my closet."

Robin climbed out of his bed and put a housecoat on. "Want Papa to inspect it?"

"Yes." Roland took his Papa by the hand and led him to his room.

Robin opened the closet door but there was nothing inside but clothes and toys. Then he looked under the bed. "Look buddy, no monsters."

"But there was. I wish my new Mama was here."

Robin sighed. "Maybe she'll be back tomorrow."  
Robin tucked Roland back into bed and kissed him goodnight and went back to his room. Roland laid there eyes wide open, he couldn't sleep now. He kept watching his closet door. It crept open and a big furry paw reached through. The door swung open and the large monster was standing there again and gave a big roar to Roland. Roland screamed at the blue and purple furry monster standing there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and the hatter walked through the looking glass and arrived in Wonderland. As they walked along the path the caterpillar blew smoke in their faces. "How does it feel to be back?"

"I don't feel much anymore since you ripped my heart out."

"Hey, when you returned to the enchanted forest who came with you? Two come through, and two leave that's the hat's rules."

"Someone who wanted out of Wonderland as much as I did." He kept walking.

They arrived at the maze and went through until they arrived at the Queen of Heart's palace. Sure enough she was sitting outside with her mask in front of her face.

"Bow for the queen."

She lowered her mask. "Regina, dear, what brings you to Wonderland?"

"I'd like a word alone with you, mother." She looked around at the king of hearts and all of Cora's henchmen.

Cora nodded. "It's alright." She looked at everyone and they all stepped aside.

Regina walked right up to her.

"Oh Regina, I've missed you." She rubbed her daughter's arm.

"Oh cut the balogni. How could you keep my son from me? It's been thirty years! I thought he was dead."

"You found him?"

"What kind of a mother does that? Makes her daughter think her child is dead?"

"I did it for you. When are you going to learn, love is weakness. That child would have only held you back."

"Back from what? All this unfullfilling power? I've been alone all this time, full of bitterness. I even killed my own father so I could cast a curse that didn't even go through. But all this time I could have had my son."

"How did you find him? Did you go to that jungle and hunt him down?"  
"Jungle, what are you talking about?"

"Well that's where I took him. Guessing he grew up with some apes or something."

"What? No, Roland was raised by Robin Hood."

"Oh... okay nevermind. You should get going."

"Did that twit find my son in a jungle? She said you gave him to her."

"I did."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"There were two. You gave birth to twins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother..." Tarzan sat down beside his mother.

She responded with a smile.

"Can you tell me about where I came from? Who are my real parents?"

"Tarzan..."

"I know... I haven't asked since I was a child, and back then you wouldn't tell me. Please, I'm an adult now. I need to know."

"You're right. I don't know a lot, but I can tell you what I know."

Tarzan looked at her, listening.

"I had a baby, but he was killed by a cheetah. It was the hardest thing I have ever gone through, the pain was just unbearable. I didn't think I could go on. I went for a climb, I just had to get away from the other apes, I needed to breathe. Then I saw a human woman get off a ship and leave a basket at the edge of the jungle. She looked down at it and mumbled something in another language, then turned around and got back on the ship. Crying was coming from the basket, so I jumped out of the tree. When I opened it I was startled. Apes and humans never got along. We were always warned to stay away from humans. But something inside of me knew that you were my child. It didn't matter if you were a manchild or an ape child. As soon as I picked you up and you held your tiny paw to my nose I knew you were my child. We needed each other."

Tarzan wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged her. "That woman who gave birth to me is not my mother, she abandoned me. You are my mother in every way that matters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rooster figure on top of the weather vane switched from west to east early the next morning as Charming was getting the sheep ready for the day. He looked up in the sky, the wind didn't usually switch directions so abrubtly like that, he wondered if a storm was coming in. Snow was giving Emma and Neal their breakfast. The kids jumped up from the table and climbed on the chesterfield looking through the open window at a tiny figure in the sky floating towards them.

"Neal, look!" Emma pointed at what they could start to see, a woman floating through the sky holding a black umbrella.

"Is it a witch?"

"No, witches have brooms, silly."

They watched in awe as the tall slender woman landed in front of their dad. She closed her umbrella and offered him a handshake. She wore a black hat with flowers on it, and a coat with a red scarf.

"You are the father of Emma Ruth and Neal Leopold are you not?"

"Ah..." He was still in awe not knowing what to say.

"You know that is rather rude, you should close your mouth you are not a codfish. You are a grown man."

"I'm sorry... yes I'm their father, my name is David." He shook her hand.

She shook his hand. "I am here in response to your advertisement."

"Advertisement... but we haven't sent it out yet."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I... think so."

"Well alright... the qualifications... Item one" she pulled out a piece of paper. "A cheery disposition. I am never cross."

David stood there dumbfounded as she went through the little advertisement his children read to himself and Snow the night before.

"I am kind, but extremely firm. When it comes down to it, I am practically perfect in every way. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes... please continue."

"Very well. I shall require every second Tuesday off."  
"Alright."

"Now then. Shall I see the children?"

"Yes of course. And my wife would want to meet you too." He offered to carry her carpet bag but she refused his offer.

They walked inside and Emma and Neal were still in awe looking at her.

"Well it seems to run in the family. Close your mouths please." They closed their mouths.

"Hello, my name is Snow. May we help you?"

"She's here for the nanny position." Charming wrapped his arm around Snow.

"Oh yes, beg your pardon. My name is Mary Poppins."

"Nice to meet you Mary." Snow offered her hand.

"Never just Mary." Mary Poppins stated insulted. "Always Mary Poppins." She set her bag down on the table.

"We weren't expecting a nanny so soon. Your room won't be ready till the end of the week."

"Very well. May I see the children's room now?"

"Sure, we'll show you." Emma and Neal led her to their room.

"How dreadful. " She commented on their messy room. "When did you last tidy up?"

"Our mom just cleaned it yesterday."

"And you messed it up already?" She shook her head. "This will never do. Let's tidy up your room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twins? No I only had one. Roland. I saw him, he was perfect. I would remember if there were two."

"It wasn't even Roland that you saw dear. He was your second born."

"What? Wait, let's back track... I gave birth to twins, only saw one and you told me he died. Then you gave one to Robin and his twit wife and left one stranded in a jungle."

"To sum it up yes. But I did it for you."

"Why mother? Your thought process is messed up. They were my children. What jungle was this? Where is my other son?"

"I can help you find him. But you'll need to take me with you."

Regina laughed. "Take you with me? After everything?"

"If you want to find your son yes. Without me you'll never find him. You do want to find him right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then the choice is yours, dear."

Cora and Regina caught up to the hatter. "What is she doing here? I thought you were just going to talk to her.

"Plans have changed. I need to take her with me."

"You're just going to leave me here again?"

"I have no choice." She waved her hand so that he couldn't move his feet from the ground. "Don't worry that will wear off once we're gone."

"No, I can't stay here, not again."

"Just ignore him dear. Let's go find your son." Regina and Cora stepped through the looking glass leaving the hatter behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Belle anxiously set a tabled lunch for Rumpel and Bae, placing some pink flowers in the centre of the table then called them for lunch. Bae ran in and handed Belle a little dandelion he picked outside and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Bae." She smiled smelling it then added it to her pink bouquet on the table.

Rumpel plopped down across from Belle frustrated.

"What is it Rumpel?"

"Oh just people."

"Are you alright?"

"It's business, I don't want my family worrying about it."

They ate their sandwiches and Bae couldn't stop talking about Emma. "Then she shot the ogre dead in the eyes and he dropped dead! She's always saying that she hates archery, but she's so good at it."

Belle smiled, "She seems like a very nice girl."

"She is."

Rumpel took at bite out of his egg salad sandwich. "Belle, I've noticed you've been vomiting a lot the last week or so."

Belle blushed. "I actually have some news to tell both of you."

They stared at her worried there was something wrong.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Bae smiled, and Rumpel stared blankly for a moment then a smile plastered his face and he kissed Belle. "That's wonderful!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 Years Ago

David hugged his father. Boaz kissed his head and ran his hand through David's shaggy blonde hair. "Be a good boy, take care of your mother."

Ten year old David nodded. "How long will you be gone father?"

"I'm not sure, bud. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Here." David handed his father his bag of marbles. "For good luck."

Boaz smiled. "But those are your marbles, son."

"And we can play when you come home."  
Boaz smiled. He took the marbles and hugged his son one last time. Then he said goodbye to Ruth and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Snow went with Mary Poppins and the kids for a walk through the woods. They were giving her a trial run, and they still didn't know her very well and Snow wasn't comfortable letting her take the children on her own yet. Charming stayed back so he could work on building on new rooms for Neal and Mary Poppins. They decided Emma would keep the current room. He stopped to get a drink of water and pulled out the map from his shirt and started thinking about his father. He went downstairs to the cellar and opened his father's trunk. There were papers upon papers about this mysterious land. He looked at a few of them and kept on digging. There was a journal at the bottom. He didn't know his father kept a journal.

He sat down on the cold floor and started reading it:

_King George came to me today. He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He would give us our son James back if I would go this lost city, that according to the legend was buried under the sea, and retrieve this power source that supposedly has preserved the city. I don't even know if this place is real, so I've started some research on the subject. There is so much material to go through. I can't tell Ruth about this, I don't want to give her false hope. But I can't give up this chance to have both boys home where they belong. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are we going to find him mother? You said you left him on an island, do we just go to the island and look for him?"

"It would be so much easier to use a locator spell, I thought I raised you better than that."

"But we need something that belongs to the person."

"Yes, did you have any toys or anything you bought for him before he was born that you've kept?"

"The blanket you wrapped him in when he was born. I kept that." She dug through her closet and found the blanket. "This is it, this will lead me to my son."

"Nervous?"

"Nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." She sighed. "Mother, why did you insist on coming back with me? You could have just reminded me of the locator spell. You had all you wanted in Wonderland. There must have been another reason you came."

"I came through to be with you dear." She placed her hand on Regina's cheek.

She pulled away. "I'm still angry at you. Now let's find my son." She sent the blanket soaring through the air and they followed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming flipped through the pages of his father's journal talking about this lost city then a slip of parchment dropped out. He picked it up and unfolded it and read it.

_My darling Ruth,_

_I have reached the outskirts of the lost city of Atlantis, but I'm being held captive by this creature, I believe it's the leviathon I have studied about. I will find the heart of Atlantis so we can finally get our son back and have the family we always dreamed of. I will not stop fighting for our family. All my love,_

_Boaz_

He heard the door open and the sounds of his children arguing about something. Charming grabbed the journal, a few of the notes and the message and rushed up to show Snow.

"Dad, look what Emma did. She crashed our kite into a tree and now it's all ripped up."

"You were the one who kept trying to take it from me. I was doing just fine then you caused me to crash it." Emma lifted it up to show her dad.

Charming tucked the journal into his shirt and took the kite from Emma. "Oh that's alright, I can mend that right up for you."

"I'm going to require the rest of the day off, sir." Mary Poppins spoke up.

"No problem, Mary Poppins. Snow and I will take the kids to fly the kite after I fix it. Okay kids, this will only take a few minutes. Would you like to help me?"

They smiled big and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Pocahontas." Belle met Pocahontas at the bottom of their tree home, she was carrying a basket.

"Hi Belle." Pocahontas smiled.

"I made some banana muffins this morning, thought you would like some."

"Thank you. Tarzan, Mowgli and my mother-in-law should be back any minute. But what are muffins?"

"Oh they're really yummy. It's a good snack."

"Well thank you, we'll try them. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, I just found out Rumpel and I are going to have a baby."

Pocahontas smiled. "Congratulations."

"Hi mother." Mowgli hugged his mother's leg.

"Hi, did you have fun with father and your grandmother?"

"Yeah."

Tarzan kissed Pocahontas. "Hello Belle."

"Hi Tarzan."

"Why is this leading us deep in the forest? I thought you said you left him on some island." Regina complained as she and Cora followed the little blue blanket through the woods.

"I don't know, dear. He must have left the island."

They kept following it and saw a group of people the blanket led them right over to them and stopped in front of Tarzan and Mowgli.

Regina's mouth dropped and her eyes filled with tears.

"That must be him dear." Cora rubbed Regina's back.

"They... must have been fraternal twins. But he does look a little like Roland." Tears fell down her cheeks and she bent down and cupped little Mowgli's face in her hands meeting his eyes with hers then pulled him in for a tight hug. "That's why Roland went up to you at the beach, he must have known you were his twin brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 Years Ago

The leviathon picked Boaz up and threw him into the little jail cell. He was so close, just on the outskirts of Atlantis. Where he would finally find the key to getting his son home. But he felt like he was failing. There was no way out of the cell.

He pulled out a piece of parchment paper from his shirt and wrote a message on it. There were two doves sitting just outside of the cell and he grabbed one then tied the paper to it's feet. He had to let his family know that he was okay. He sent the bird flying out of his cell, hoping it would reach home. Then he pulled the marbles David gave him out of his pocket. "Don't worry David, we'll play that game of marbles soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Alright the kite's all fixed kids."

"A proper kite needs a proper tail, don't you think?" Snow got a long strip of fabric and tied it to the kite.

"I like Mary Poppins, but I think it'll be much more fun flying the kite with you there, Daddy." Emma smiled and held her dad's hand.

"There's nothing I would rather do. Now, let's go fly a kite." He took Neal's hand and Snow took Emma's other hand and they headed out side and watched Neal let the kite up to the sky and he and Emma took turns flying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina held Mowgli tight then Pocahontas pulled him away from her and picked him up. "What are you doing?"

Regina looked at her not understanding her language.

Belle was quick to translate. "She asked what you were doing."

Regina stood back up and swallowed hard. "That's my son."

"Regina says that Mowgli is her son."

"Is she out of her mind?"

"She said, are you out of your mind?"

Tarzan put his arm around Pocahontas and Mowgli, then his ape mother pulled him to the side. "What is it mother?"

"That person." She pointed to Cora. "She's the one that left you in that basket when I found you."

Tarzan looked at Cora then back to his mother. "Are you saying she's my birth mother?"

Regina kept crying. "Please, I thought he was dead."

Belle translated, "She thought he was dead."

Pocahontas shook her head. "You've got the wrong child."

Tarzan walked up to Cora and looked at her not knowing what to think.

"Wait, let's sit down and talk about this." Belle broke it up. She looked at Regina. "Start from the beginning."

"I gave birth to a son, my mother told me he died. She took him to an island and left him there. I just found out that he was in fact alive. I used his baby blanket that I kept for a locator spell and it led me here. It has to be this little boy."

Belle translated to Pocahontas. And Tarzan turned around. "Her mother abandoned the child? Who's her mother?"

Belle asked Regina. "Who's your mother?"

"This is my mother, Cora." She pointed to Cora.

Belle translated to Tarzan.

"When did she give birth?"

"When did you give birth, Regina?"

"Thirty years ago."

Belle translated. Tarzan turned and looked at Regina. "I think I'm her son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming and Snow sat down watching the kids play and he pulled out the journal from his shirt to show his wife. "I found these things in my father's old chest."

Snow flipped through them a bit. "Okay."

"I never knew why he went to sea. I understand now. He did it to get my brother James back. If he got this power source and gave it to George."

"Power source?"

"Yes. But look at this." He showed her the message. "I think he's still alive."


	17. Chapter 17

*****Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Sparky yours are always encouraging! Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 17**

Regina looked at Belle. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

"Tarzan thinks he's your son."

"But... I had twins. Wouldn't they be the same age?" She looked at Mowgli.

Cora put her arm around Regina. "You gave birth 30 years ago dear. Roland didn't age because he was in Neverland. They weren't together so one must have aged in real time."

"How do we know for sure? Ask him why he thinks he's my son."

Belle asked Tarzan, "Why do you think you're her son?"

"My mother said that woman left me in the jungle in a basket." He pointed to Cora. "And you said she's her mother.

Belle translated to Regina.

Regina looked into Tarzan's eyes and indeed she saw the same eyes looking back at her the day he was born. She remembered the pain shooting through her whole body when Cora told her he was dead, but here he was all grown up standing in front of her. She just kept looking in his eyes not at his lack of apparel. She lifted her hand touching his cheek then he pulled away and picked up Mowgli.

He turned to his ape mother and Pocahontas. "We need to get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow read the message from her father-in-law and looked through the journal.

"I know what you're thinking, and I know it's a long shot. I shouldn't jump to the conclusion that he's alive based on this. But I can just feel it. That's why I never had any closure, he must be alive."

"If you believe he's alive, then that's enough for me. Because I believe in you."

He touched his hand to her cheek. "Wouldn't this be amazing. Emma and Neal would have a grandparent, alive. They could get to know him."

"That would be wonderful. Are you going to search for him?"

Charming sighed. "I don't want to leave you and the kids."

"You should go. If you really believe he's alive, it's the right thing to do. I would do the same for my parents."

"But the kids... and..."

"You know they would want you to go. If it were one of us they would move mountains to find us." She chuckled. "They practically did trying to climb that beanstalk to find us."

He smiled remembering them climbing. "You're right."

"I want to go with you."

He shook his head. "No, you need to stay here with the kids. They've already been through so much, they need you."

"And you."

"I know, but at least one of us needs to stay."

She pondered the thought of leaving her kids again and she knew in her heart she had to stay. "You're right. But I want you to take Grumpy and the dwarfs with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Grumpy?"

"Yes Grumpy. He's a lot stronger than he seems."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle kicked her shiny boots off when she got home, and Rumpel and Bae were on the floor building something.

"I think this piece would go here, Papa."

Rumpel took the piece and put where Bae was pointing.

"Hey, what cha boys doing?"

Bae's face lit up when he saw Belle. "We're building a cradle for the baby."

Rumpel smirked. "Yes, out of gold."

"Oh my the baby will be treated like royalty." Belle went over to join them.

"My little brother or sister deserves the best."

Belle smiled at Bae. "Do you hope you'll have a little sister or a little brother?"

"A little sister."

"Really?" Belle was surprised thinking he'd want a brother. "Why a sister?"

"Because I think Emma and Neal's relationship is really cool. They're always looking out for each other. I want to look out for my little sister."

Belle rubbed Bae's shoulder. "You are going to make a great big brother."

Rumpel cleared his throat.

"What is it, Rumpel?"

"I had a vision today. Of the birth."

"You did?"

He nodded. "I know what we're having."

She put her hand out in front of him. "Stop right there. I want to be surprised."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me one thing though, is the baby healthy?"

"Yes, very healthy. But the birth will be a little early, don't know why but it'll still be a healthy birth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina knocked on Robin's door. He was quick to answer it. As soon as he opened the door without thinking Regina wrapped her around him and started crying.

"What's the matter?"

He held her for a moment then ushered her to the table. He handed her a handkerchief.

She wiped her eyes then looked at him. "Twins... Roland was a twin. My mother lied to me."

"What?"

"I only saw one baby. Then I passed out. When I woke up she said he died. But she never told me I had twins. She split them up. Gave one to you and Marian and the other one she left abandonned in the jungle. He's the man who was with that prit Snow White and her husband up the beanstalk. I was so rude to him, like I am to everyone."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. We just figured it out. I missed everything. At least I have a second chance with Roland, but Tarzan is a grown man. He probably thinks I abandonned him. He grew up with apes."

"But you didn't abandon him, and he will understand that."

"He doesn't even speak English. Rumpelstilskin's wife had to translate for us."

He took the handkerchief and started wiping her eyes for her. "Then we'll have to learn his language. Belle can teach us. Or he'll learn English. But he'll understand."

"We?"

He pulled his hand away from her face. "Well... he's my son's brother so that makes me involved. I want Roland to know his brother."

"Is Roland in bed? I don't want him to see me like this."

"Yes he's sound asleep."

xxxxx

The blue and purple monster stood over Roland's bed roaring at him. Roland hugged onto Pongo. The monster turned around and walked back into the closet.

Roland looked at Pongo. "Papa doesn't believe me. I need to prove it." He got up and followed the monster through the door. He couldn't believe it when he walked through the door to another location. It was a large room with bright lights and there were monsters of different shapes and sizes walking around and a bunch of different doors all in a row, with monsters coming in and out of them. Out of one door came a skinny purple monster, that almost looked like a large lizard. He came slithering out but behind him walking out the door was a little girl, just a little younger than Roland. She was wearing a little pink night shirt and had black pigtails sticking out the sides of her head. She looked over at Roland. Then she walked through the monsters trying not to be seen and went through the doors. Bewildered, Roland followed the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow and David decided the best thing was to be completely honest with Emma and Neal. They hated to say goodbye but knew it was something their Dad had to do. And the pair were beyond excited about meeting their grandfather. They even wanted to tow along for the ride, but he insisted they stay home with their mom and Mary Poppins.

"Be good for your mom and Mary Poppins."

They hugged their Dad and he kissed the top of each of their heads.

"I love you Daddy." Emma kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, princess. And you too young prince." He gave them one more hug then went over to Snow. "I'll see you soon."

"Sooner rather than later, I hope." Snow hugged him.

"I hope so too." He kissed her then joined the dwarfs on the ship. They all waved to Snow, Emma, Neal and Mary Poppins and the ship took off.

"Welcome aboard the jolly rodger." They heard a thick accent. The man stirring the ship was all in black and had a hook for one of his hands. "The name is Killian Jones, most know me from my nickname: Captain Hook."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cora climbed aboard a ship. She looked up at the captain. He was very odd looking, looked like tentacles were hanging from his face, and had crab arms and legs.

"Welcome aboard the flying dutchman. Where are ya headed?" He had a very squeeky voice.

"A little place called Atlantis."

"Ahh, the buried city?"

"Yes, I need to bring something back with me."

"What are you looking for?"

"It's called the heart of Atlantis."


	18. Chapter 18

*****In case anyone doesn't know who Pirate Captain is, he's from Pirates Band of Misfits. Hopefully some of you have seen it. I don't think it's as popular as some of the movies i've used in my story, so just wanted to clarify! Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 18**

Roland followed the little girl into a room that had what looked like little metal cupboards to Roland, they were lockers but he'd never seen a locker before in the enchanted forest. Then he saw his big blue and purple monster looking through one of the lockers and there a smaller monster beside him, it was round and lime green and had only one eye, and two pointy this coming out of it's head. He saw the little girl walking up to the big one reaching her hand out to it.

"Kitty!"

Roland's mouth dropped open and he pulled the little girl out of the room. The monsters turned around but nothing was there.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked the little girl concerned.

"He looks cuddly like a kitty!"

"He's not a kitty, he's a scary monster."

"He's not scary."

"Yes he is. He lives in my closet."

The girl started whimpering and shrinking in fear, clinging onto Roland's arm as the purple lizard-like monster slithered passed them.

"What's wrong?"

"Monster..." She cried.

"Is that your monster?"

She nodded.

"That blue and purple one is my monster."

The lizard-like monster was out of sight and she calmed down.

"I'm Roland."

She smiled. "My name is Mary, but everyone calls me Boo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pocahontas went to lay Mowgli down to sleep and Tarzan sat down to start a fire to keep them warm for the night. His ape mother sat down beside him. He angrily rubbing the sticks together to make a fire but it wasn't working.

"Tarzan..."

"Stupid sticks don't even work!" He jumped up and threw them off the side of the tree and then punched a branch.

"Tarzan talk to me."

"About what? I can't even start a fire to keep my family warm."

"Don't worry about the fire, it's not that cold. Just a breeze."

He sat back down beside her and she held his hand. "What are you feeling inside right now? I know your angry, that's obvious."

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You just came face to face with your real mother."

"You're my real mother."

"I mean your birth mother."

"That woman is nothing to me. You're my mother."

"I saw your eyes when you realized she was your birth mother. You were longing for her."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"If you want to get to know her, that's okay. It doesn't make you any less my son."

"I'm a fully grown man. It's a little late for that."

"No it's not. Now talk to me. What are you feeling right now?"

He sighed then made eye contact with her. "I love you mother... but I could have grown up with other humans. It would have been nice to have actual shelter from the rain. But none of that matters. You were there for me, she wasn't. She didn't want me, you did."

"You don't know that, they said the woman who left you in the jungle wasn't your mother, maybe she had no choice."

He stood up. "I'm going to check on Mowgli."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really think he'll understand?"

"Yes, Regina. It might take some time but he'll know the truth."

She smiled through her tears. "You know, I never wanted all that. The castle, being queen, power. All I wanted was to be with Daniel. And after he died, I thought I couldn't go on. Then I found out I was pregnant and that was all that mattered. But then I thought my baby died. I had nothing left. I needed something so I chose revenge. Because at least it was something."

"But now you have two sons, and from what I understand a grandson?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay it's just sinking in that I have 2 sons... I can't think about being a GRANDMOTHER right now."

"The point is you have family. You have something to live for. And... you have me."

She pressed her lips against his and climbed onto his lap. The two kissed for several moments then she just sat silently in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bae's finally asleep. He's so excited."

"He's going to make a great big brother." Belle smiled.

"Thought of any names?"

"A few. How about you?"

"Well Bae likes the name Emma." He chuckled. "Big surprise."

She laughed. "He's so sweet. Well I've got a few names from some of the books I've read."

"Okay."

"If it's a boy I like Maurice after my father, or Aragon or Oliver."

"Alright."

"And for girls I like Pirita, Ophelia and Christine."

"All names from your books other than Maurice?"

"Yes. Are there any names you'd like?"

"Only name I like is Belle."

She smiled. "If it's a girl maybe her middle name can be Isabelle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming had finished the two new bedrooms before he left, and Emma and Neal were excited to have their own rooms again. But somehow they both made their way into their parents' room. Mary Poppins was sound asleep in her room, and Snow made herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon before making her way to bed. She didn't expect her children to be lying on her bed giggling when she walked in.

"I thought you were both asleep in your rooms?"

"We were just talking about one time we were playing hide and go seek with Daddy." Emma smiled thinking about her favourite man in her life. Snow laid down beside Emma and stroked her long blonde hair. "We were inside the bookcase back at home, you know the secret passageway? We were little at the time and Daddy was teasing us saying he had no idea where we were and Neal thought he was scared and came out revealing our hiding spot."

Snow laughed with them. "Neal, you are too cute." She reached over and messed up with hair with her hand.

"Well I was just a kid back then." He sat there playing with his toes, then lifted one foot up and stuck it under Emma's nose.

"Eew!" She pushed it away. "You're disgusting!"

"Neal don't put your foot up to Emma's nose."

He just laughed.

Emma climbed on top of her mother and laid on top of her. "I'm not laying next to him anymore."

Snow laughed. "Do you want to switch places?"

"Yes please."

Snow rolled over to the middle so she was between her children. They each cuddled into her and she wrapped her arms around them."

"Mom, can you tell us the story of how you and Daddy met again?" Emma played with Snow's long black hair.

Snow smiled. They always asked to hear the story about once a week. "Sure. Well I was running from the queen and your father was riding through the woods on a carriage..." She always left out the part that she was stealing from him and that he was engaged to someone else. Within moments both Emma and Neal fell asleep in her arms and she kissed both of their foreheads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook steered the Jolly Rodger through the big waves and they came up to an underground cavern. Hook pointed to it. "Tha'z it. The entrance to Atlantis."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Hook stopped the boat a few feet away from the shoreline. "There's a giant beast in there."

Charming nodded. "The leviathan... it was in my father's notes."

"Aye... we'll need our weapons ready."

"Well well well if it isn't Captain Hook." The Black Pearl pulled up beside them. Jack Sparrow chugged down some whiskey."

"Sparrow..."

"You're that pirate from Neverland. I thought noone could leave without Pan allowing it?" Charming looked at his confused.

"Tha'z correct. He banished me from Neverland. Said I was becoming a nuisance. Can't imagine how." Just then his ship crashed into the Jolly Rodger. Luckily the damage wasn't too bad.

"Why are you even here, Sparrow?" Hook stirred his ship away a bit so their ships weren't touching anymore.

"Same reason I'm here I suppose." Another ship pulled up beside them.

"BlackBeard." Hook and Sparrow snarled at the same time.

"Oh just my luck." Yet another ship pulled up. "You won't beat me this time."

"Who are you? Never seen you before."

He rolled his eyes. "It's me. Pirate Captain. Why you lads ever remember who I am?"

"Pirate Captain?" Charming chuckled. "That's your name?"

"Yes. And I'm going to finally win Pirate of the Year award this year once I present to them the Heart of Atlantis."

"You and that crew?" Hook chuckled when he looked at Pirate Captain's crew.

"Why are all you pirates arriving at this particular time when I'm here?"

"It just worked out that way." Another voice appeared in another ship. "We all want the heart of Atlantis to have control of Treasure Island."

"Well I don't, Long John." Pirate Captain shook his head. "I just want to be Pirate of the Year."

Charming looked at Hook. "Is that how I got you on such short notice to bring me here? You want the Heart of Atlantis too."

"The deal was I'd bring you here to search out your father. No reason I can't run my own errands while I'm here."

"Well whatever reason we're all here, can we work together to get passed the leviathan?"

All the pirates looked at each other. "Yeah, yeah I suppose we could do tha' "

xxx

Cora and Davy Jones were watching Charming, the dwarfs and the other pirates from a distance. "Are we going in?"

"Not just yet." Cora put a hand up."They're going to fight this leviathan and we can use that to our advantage. While they're in battle it will distract the leviathan and we can sneak through and beat them to the heart of Atlantis. And have it all to ourselves."


	19. Chapter 19

*****Wow two chapters in one day! So I forgot to say in the last chapter, Boo is around 2 in Monsters Inc but in my story I'm making her maybe 4 or 5 because i want her closer to Roland's age, and I want her speaking whole sentences. With Atlantis it's my own spin on it. Well everything is my own spin on things pretty much. Hope you guys like it. Please review review review! Need to know what you guys are thinking. What characters are you liking in it? What characters don't you like? What storylines do you like? Let me know! Thanks :D Enjoy! *****

**Chapter 19**

Charming pulled out his sword and started off the ship.

"Tha'z not going to work there mate." Jack Sparrow was chugging down his alcohol.

"He's right." Hook got off with Charming.

"Then what is going to work?"

"These." BlackBeard got off his ship and pulled out something from his jacket and handed one to Charming.

"What is it?" Charming looked at the little silver thing.

BlackBeard handed one to Sparrow, Hook and Long John Silver.

"Hey don't I get one?" Pirate Captain frowned.

"Like I'd trust you with one of these. Besides, I only have five."

"What are they supposed to be and how are they better than swords?" Charming studied the object.

"This..." BlackBeard held out the object in front of him and a green light projected about 4 feet out of it making the others back up quickly. "Is a lightsaber."

"A lightsaber?" Charming held his out and a blue light projected from his.

A purple light projected from Hook's and a pink light projected from Sparrow's and red from Long John's.

"Hey, why do I get pink?" Sparrow complained.

"Purple's not much better."

"These lightsaber's will come in handy, not just with the leviathan. This city is much more advanced than what we're used to, all because of the heart of Atlantis. Now the leviathan will shoot electric bolts at us. These lightsabers will shield them off. Noone has been able to kill a leviathan yet. More power to you if you can. But it can't fit through the entrance. So basically we need to dodge it and get through."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Papa doesn't believe me about the monster."

"My mommy and daddy don't believe me either."

"Do you live in the Enchanted Forest too?"

"What's that?"

"It's where I live."

"Mommy says we live in Boston."

"Boston? Is that near Neverland?"

"You mean like Tinker Bell and Peter Pan?" She got all excited and giggled. "I love Peter Pan!" She clapped her hands together.

"Why?"

"He saves everyone."

"No he doesn't."

"It's a good movie."

"What's a movie?"

"It's on the tv and it's really bright and fun!"

"TV?"

"Yep."

"We should try to get home. My Papa will be looking for me."

"And my mommy and daddy will be looking for me."

They peaked around the corner and when the coast was clear they snuck back to the scream floor and saw their doors were still there.

"I like you!" Boo giggled and kissed Roland's cheek.

Roland blushed but managed a smile.

"Come back again tomorrow night?"

"Okay." Roland put his hand to his cheek where she kissed him.

She waved and walked through her door. Then Roland walked back through his.

"Roland? Where are you?"

"Roland?" Regina opened the closet door and saw Roland standing inside there. "There you are."

"Hey buddy." Robin took Roland's hand. "Chased the monster's away?"

He nodded and the three of them sat on the bed. "I'm going to make some pancakes for us, but Regina and I want to talk to you first."

Pancakes? Roland didn't realize he'd been gone all night, he didn't get much sleep before he left. But he looked up at Regina with his lower lip sticking out. "Why did you leave?"

"Oh Roland." She stroked his brown wavy hair. "I had to go talk to my mother about something, I was coming back and I did come back."

"But you didn't say goodbye."

She pulled him into her arms and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry Roland. I'll never leave like that again, I'll always say goodbye first."

"Okay."

She pulled out of the hug and looked at him seriously. "Roland. Do you know that I'm your real mother not just pretend?"

He nodded and listened.

"Well you see I had two babies, and both were taken from me. One of them was you and you were given to your Papa."

He became confused. "Papa took me away from you?"

"No!" she put both hands in the air. "No not at all. Your Papa loves you, you were given to him but I didn't know and your Papa didn't know."

"Does that make any sense to you buddy?" Robin patted his back.

"I think so. But where's the other baby?"

"He was... given to another family." Regina explained.

Robin continued. "He's all grown up now, bud."

"Why?"

"Remember you lived in Neverland for a while buddy?"

Roland nodded.

"And you stayed little while you were there, but your brother, Tarzan, he grew up."

"Oh. Would he want to meet me?"

Regina and Robin paused looking at each other.

"He probably will bud, but right now he's just a little confused about things. Okay?" Robin explained.

"I can help him understand." Roland offered.

"You don't have to do that, sweetie." Regina moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I want to. Tell him what a great Mama you are."

She smiled. "Thanks Roland."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Bae." Belle poured a glass of milk for her stepson. He looked half asleep and his hair was sticking out every which way.

Rumpel sat across from them and started eating his porridge. Belle poured him some tea into their chipped cup.

Bae rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

Belle smiled and looked at Rumpel and back at Bae. "Yes we have actually."

"Yeah?" His face suddenly became more awake.

"If it's a boy it'll be Maurice Jonah. And Pirita Beatrice if it's a girl."

Bae smiled. "I was hoping Emma if it's a girl but I still like those names."

"Beatrice is after one of the ladies who helped raise your Papa."

"Okay that's cool. If it's a girl I'm gonna call her Pirre for short."

Belle smiled. "I think she would like that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming and the pirates crept into the cavern. The dwarfs, Pirate Captain and the rest of their crews waited outside since they didn't have lifesabers. Luckily the water had sunk down so they could go inside. Is sunk every hundred years then would rise again. As soon as they entered the leviathan came right at them shooting electric bolts at them. Charming was used to a sword so he easily shielded the shots at him.

Cora and Davy Jones found the dwarfs, Pirate Captain and the others outside. They bounded them up outside. Quit easily, Cora just used magic. And they entered the cavern. They saw Charming and the pirates battling the leviathan. They snuck around unnoticed and entered through. They kept walking and finally saw the lost city

Charming and the pirates kept shielding off the leviathan's shots and dodging physical throws. Hook dodged an electric bolt but wasn't quick enough to see another one come immediately after to Charming charged forward and blocked it with his lightsaber. Then the leviathan sent another shot hitting Long John in the head and knocking him right out, he died right on the spot.

Cora and Davy Jones made their way through the city and came up to the throne. There was a woman, presumably the queen sitting there. They walked up and the guards were the first to speak. "Bow for Queen Amadala."

They started to bow.

The queen shook her head. "They don't need to bow." She said modestly. "My name is Padme. How can I help you?"

Charming jumped on the leviathan's claw and when it reached towards it's chest, he stabbed it right in the heart with his lightsaber. He pulled his lightsaber out and it started to fall but he jumped back over to the pirates. They watched it fall down into nothingness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"We're not used to having visiters." Padme smiled warmly. She turned to the guards. "Can you show our guests to a room?"  
They nodded.

"Perhaps you can join us for dinner later."

"That is very kind of you." Cora grinned.

The guards led Cora and Davy Jones inside of the castle. Two children came running up to Padme.

"Maw-therr!" The girl complained. "Luke keeps chasing me everywhere."

"Because she's annoying!" Luke had a toy gun and pretended to shoot her.

Padme chuckled. "What am I going to do with you two?" She placed both hands over the buns wrapped around Leia's ears. "You two go wash up for dinner, okay? We have a couple of dinner guests."

"I don't like washing up." Luke studied his dirty hands.

"Go on you two."

"Okay..." They both ran inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming and the pirates put their lightsabers away, and headed over to the entrance to Atlantis leaving Long John's body behind. Standing in the entrance way they saw the lost city.

"It's beautiful." Charming exclaimed looking over and seeing the city but looking around where they were standing. "But this place gives me the creeps." It was all jungle leading up to the city. "I don't know I feel like..."

"Feel like what?" A squeeky voice appeared behind them.

Charming darted around drawing his lightsaber. "Like we're being watched."

A little green troll-like creature was sitting there on a tree stump and covered it's face with it's hands. "Away with your weapon, I mean you no harm!" It looked over at Charming and the pirates. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone." Charming put his lightsaber away.

"Well he is, the rest of us are looking for someTHING not someONE." Sparrow wabbled over next to Charming.

The troll-like creature nodded. "Help you can, yes!"

Charming pulled out his father's journal and turned to a drawing inside of it. And looked back up at the creature. "You're Yoda."

"Yes."

"Can you help me find my father? He came here years ago to get the heart of Atlantis but never returned."

"Ah, yes yes. The great Boaz. I knew you were coming."

"Then you know where he is?"

"I do! The leviathan locked him up, he escaped."

"Okay, so where is he now?"

"The queen locked him up. He's in a jail outside her castle."

"Can you take us there?"

He shook his head. "I don't know about that. He's locked up with the others who have tried to steal the heart of Atlantis."

"So it's because of the queen I grew up without a father? What is with all these evil queens?"

Yoda looked at him seriously. "Queen Amadala is not evil."

"Then why would she keep my father locked up over some power source?"

"Because it's the only thing protecting her children from their father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay look, we don't know who else to ask. Little John can't today, and well, you are good with kids." Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Regina." Snow smiled at Emma, Neal and Roland playing on the floor. "Roland will have a great time with the kids."

Regina sighed and bent down to Roland. "Papa and I will be back this afternoon, okay?"

Roland stood up and kissed her cheek. "Say hi to my brother for me!"

She smiled. "I will. Have fun."

"Bye Mama."

"Bye Roland." she went back over to Robin.

"You ready?"

"I hope so." They left.

"I won! I won! I won!" Neal started jumping up and down.

"Calm down, loser. It's just go fish." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous." He stuck her tongue out at her.

"Can I join in this hand?" Snow bent down to them and Emma moved over to make room in their little circle.

"Sure."

xxx

Regina and Robin met Belle in the forest at the bottom of the tree where Tarzan and his family were living. Sure enough Mowgli and Tarzan were chasing each other around in that area. Tarzan scooped up a giggling Mowgli tickling him.

Regina smiled watching them. When Tarzan noticed her he put Mowgli down and looked at her. Belle went over to him. "Tarzan, Regina wants to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What's wrong father?" Mowgli asked his father concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why don't you climb up and see your mother?"

"I'd rather stay with you!" He crossed his arms.

"Mowgli, please do as I say. Go up."

Mowgli pouted and dragged his feet along the ground mad, kicking some leaves and climbed up.

"Regina just wants a few minutes that's all."

He nodded. "Alright."

Belle turned to Regina and nodded. "He's willing to talk."

Regina smiled and inched her way closer to Tarzan, Robin next to her and Belle between Regina and Tarzan to translate.

"Your son is beautiful."

Belle translated.

"Stop stalling, get to the point." Tarzan crossed his arms.

"Thirty years ago, I gave birth. My mother told me he died. It was like my heart was shedded into pieces. I JUST found out that you are alive, and that I actually had twins."

"Twins?" Tarzan's arms uncrossed themselves and his eyes lightened.

She nodded. "Yes, but he's been in Neverland for years so he hasn't aged. He's still a five year old boy."

"That boy on the beach... who came up to Mowgli? That's my twin brother?"

"Yes, we told him this morning about you. He's really excited and wants to meet you, officially I mean."

He nodded. "I want to meet him too."

She smiled. "That is wonderful. Please, you have to know I wanted you."

"Yeah? You still want me? I'm a fully grown ape man."

She paused listening to Belle translate.

"That's what I thought." Tarzan crossed his arms again.

"I didn't say anything yet."

"I'd like to know my brother, and I'd like Mowgli to know him too. Doesn't mean I want a relationship with you."

She fought back the tears. "Roland... will be very happy." She choked the words out. Robin put his arm around her.

"How soon can I see him?"

"How about now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand, I thought you said you could help us." Charming shook his help.

"Help you find the way out, yes."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not listening to some troll." Hook started walking.

"No, no, please. Don't do this to the queen."

"Why exactly does she need to protect her children from their father?"

"It was just before she gave birth. He was a good man, a jedi on the light side of the force. But he turned... to the dark side. The queen almost died but she survived and tried raising the children on Naboo. But he went to extremes trying to take the children from her. She brought us all here, only thing protecting this city is the heart of Atlantis. If it's taken, he'll find us. The power source is sustaining us, kept us alive for thousands of years without aging."

"Sounds more like a curse to me."

"You don't understand what he'd do. He wasn't always like this, young Skywalker wasn't."

"If it's been thousands of years wouldn't he be dead now?"

"His suit, you see preserves his life."

"Well enough of this sob story." BlackBeard interrupted, "But it's time we be on our way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we eat now, mother? I'm hungry." Luke rubbed his tummy.

"Me too, mother."

She sighed. "Okay you two can start eating, I'm going to find out where our guests are. She got up to speak to a guard. "Where are they?"

"I just checked their room, there's no sign of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it. What we're here for. The Heart of Atlantis."

"Now how do we contain it?"

"Oh a little bit of magic." Cora pulled out a clay jar and took the lid off. All the particles were being sucked in like a vacuum. She displayed an evil grin on her face. "With this I can have everything." She placed the lid on the jar to contain it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir. I think you need to see this."

"It better be important."

The man pointed to his screen. "Look, the radar's going off."

The other man breathed heavily through his black mask and bent over a bit to look at the screen. He spoke with his deep voice. "That's it. That must be where my wife and children are. The power source must be contained now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"How can they be gone?" Padme started panicking. "Anytime we've had a visitor they've been after the power source."

"I'm sure everything's fine, your majesty."

"It can't be fine, if the power source is contained he'll find us. I can't let him near my children, I know what he'll do to Luke."

"Perhaps your husband has changed."

"My husband is dead. Darth Vader is not my husband. Ani was a good man."

"My apologies."

"No I'm sorry I snapped at you. Could you send out some guards to look for them?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Padme went back into the dining room and saw Leia eating ice cream. "Where's your brother?"

Leia ate the last scoop of her dessert and looked at her mother. "He went to play outside."

"By himself? You're supposed to be together when you go out."

"R2D2 went with him."

"Did Luke say where outside he was going?"

"He wanted to play with Yoda."

"Okay. I'm going to go find him, can you stay with C3PO, baby girl?"

"Awe can't I come with you?"

"Not tonight."

"But mother..." Leia whined.

"Please, just for tonight. Please listen to me."

"Okay."

"Okay he's in the library. Stay in there with him until we get back."

"Okay mother."

Padme smiled and kissed her forehead. After making sure Leia was with C3PO, Padme quickly threw on her white pants and shirt and got her old blaster gun out and tied a holster around her waist and fastened it in. Once she was all set she headed out to find Luke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, just let me go find my father. I promise we won't take your power source."

Yoda looked up to the sky. "Change. Changing, something is."

"What do you mean?"

"The atmoshere, is changing it is." He held both hands on his walking stick. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes, but they stayed back. They didn't come this far."

"Hi Yoda!" The blonde haired boy showed up with the little blue and white robot beeping beside him.

"Master Luke."

"Me and R2 came to visit. Who are your friends?"

xxx

"What are we doing once we land sir?"

"Be prepared for anything." Darth Vader stared out the window. "I am going to find my family."

"We are approaching our destination."

He breathed heavily through his mask. "The clones are ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"They are under strict orders, no harm is to come to Padme or the children."

The man nodded. "Prepare for landing."

Charming, Yoda, Luke and everyone looked up at the spaceship coming towards them. Strong wind blowing through their hair.

"Happening now, it is." Yoda pulled out his light saber.

Unsure, Charming did the same as Yoda and pulled out his light saber and the pirates did as well.

"Wh-what is that?" Luke looked to Yoda frightened.

"Home you go, master Luke. Quickly."

But Luke just stood there frozen.

The starship landed in front of them and the cargo door popped open. Dozens of white clones marched out carrying blaster guns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sure we can go now." Regina smiled warmly.

Tarzan walked up to Robin and felt his cape. "I'd like some garments like these. Be more relatable to my brother, I don't want to scare him." He looked down at his half naked body.

Regina nodded and waved her hand and Tarzan was dressed in prince's clothing.

He shook his head. "No, no. This is weird. Something more like his." He pointed to Robin's outfit. "That looks more comfortable."

Belle kept translating for them. Regina sighed, she thought Tarzan looked very handsome all dressed up but she waved again so he was wearing clothing similar to Robin's.

Shortly they arrived at Snow and Charming's farm, Mary Poppins was the one who greeted them at the door, she was in the middle of dusting. She let them in. Emma and Neal were sitting at the table with Snow having a snack.

"Where's Roland?" Regina snarled at Snow.

"He fell asleep while we were playing cards, so I took him in to Neal's room to have a nap. He seemed absolutely exhausted, did he not sleep well last night?"

She shook her head looking at Robin. "He slept the whole night, he never left his room."

"Okay would you like me to go get him?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, Neal's room is the one at the end of the hallway."

Regina went to Neal's room. "Hey Roland, time to wake up."

Roland squinted his eyes opened and rubbed them. "Mama."

"That's right sweetie, your Mama is here. And somebody else wants to see you too. Your brother, Tarzan."

"Yeah, I wanna see him." He yawned.

"You're really sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah." He buried his face into her shoulder and she carried him out.

"Roland. I want you to meet your big brother, Tarzan." She set him down.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Tarzan and smiled.

Tarzan knelt down so he was eye level with Roland and smiled. "Hi Roland."

Belle continued to translate for them. Roland looked up at Robin and Regina. "Why does he talk different than us?"

Robin bent down beside Roland. "He doesn't know our language yet, he speaks a different one. But that's why Miss Belle is here so we can understand each other."

"Okay..." Roland offered his hand and Tarzan shook it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Vader came out of the starship with his red lightsaber following behind the white clones. Charming and the others prepared for battle. A few clones came towards Charming shooting at his but he shielded with his lightsaber then killed them. The clones attacked the other pirates as well. Yoda fought off some clones with his green lightsaber. A clone charged towards Luke shooting at him but Padme arrived and pulled Luke out of the way. She held him to her side as she shot at the clones. Darth Vader came charging through the clones ignoring all else and stopped in front of Padme and Luke.

"Padme."

She held her gun pointed at Darth Vader. "Luke, I want you to run home right now as fast as you can."

"But mother, I don't want to leave you."

"Luke this is not the time to argue, please do as I say."

He nodded and ran in the opposite directions as the clones.

"That's my son."

"He is not your son. He's the son of a jedi, not you." She still had her gun pointed at him. "You killed my Ani."

His head was turning not even listening to her.

"We could have had a life together, a family. All because of you we didn't. Now they're growing up without a father."

Darth Vader started walking away.

"What are you doing?"

He started walking faster and faster. She stood there watching him.

"Help! Help me!" Luke was hanging off a bridge and a clone was pointing a gun at him.

Darth Vader shoved the clone out of the way. "I said no harm comes to them!" He reached down and pulled Luke up.

"Luke!" Padme came running towards them but Darth Vader walked fast towards his spaceship carrying Luke with him.

"Mother!"

"Luke! No, don't do this!" She ran towards the ship.

Darth Vader and what was left of the clones boarded the ship. Darth Vader watched Padme until the door closed. The starship took off leaving Padme crying on the ground.

"Please I want to go home!" Luke shrinked in a corner of the starship when Darth Vader put him down. "Are you the man that destroyed my father?"

"No, I am your father."


	22. Chapter 22

*****New chapter! Atlantis/Star wars s/l is coming to a close because I've got other ideas. Once again please leave a review, good or bad. Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 22**

''How are you Roland?'' Tarzan smiled at him. Belle translated.

''Sleepy. Do you like hide and seek?''

He chuckled. ''Sure, it's fun. I play with my son sometimes.''

''You're a papa?''

''Yes, my son is about your age. You met him at the beach.''

''Oh. Can we go play hide and seek in the forest?''

''I guess so.''

Roland went over and pulled Regina and Robin's hands. ''Lets go play!''

''Well is that okay with Tarzan?''

Roland looked up at Tarzan and he nodded. ''Sure.''

Regina, Robin, Tarzan and Roland all left the farm. Regina even thanked Snow for taking care of Roland before they left.

''Mom.'' Emma pulled on Snow's arm.

''Yes, sweetie?'' Snow stroked Emma's golden hair.

''Why didn't Regina get to raise Tarzan? Is that why she was bad because she got hurt?''

''Sometimes circumstances get in the way of us being with the people we love. Whether it's the fault of their own or not. Regina had no choice when Tarzan was taken from her, but she made poor choices after that. But to be separated from your children, I've experienced that short term when you and Neal were in Neverland and when your father and I were up the beanstalk. I don't know what I'd do if I never got to raise you. You and Neal and Daddy are my world.'' Snow pulled Emma in close.

''I love you Mama.''

They hugged each other for a few moments when there was a knock on the door.

''I'll get it!'' Neal ran over to the door and placed his hand over the doorknob.

''Hey there mister. What did I tell you to always do before you open the front door?''

''Oh right...'' He raised his voice a bit. ''Who is it?''

''Hi Neal, it's your teacher, Ms. Beadle.''

He looked over at his mom to get the okay to open the door and she nodded. So he opened the door and smiled at his teacher. ''Hi Ms. Beadle.''

''Ms. Beadle...'' Snow smiled warmly. ''May we help you with something?''

''I'm hoping so. I've been working at the one room school house here in the Enchanted forest for ten years now. And, I've just gotten married.''

''Oh how wonderful. Congratulations!''

''Thank you. But you see my husband has just gotten hired for a new job in Emerald City. So we'll be moving. The Enchanted Forest will need a new school teacher. School starts next week already and we're leaving in two weeks.''

''That is very exciting, but all the students will miss you. Who will be the new teacher?''

''I was hoping you would take over. You are very good with children, and you were an excellent leader while you and your husband were still head of this kingdom.''

''Oh I don't know...''

''I can't think of anyone better in the Enchanted Forest. I will still be here next week, so I could train you and help you get to know the children.''

''Well... we could use the extra income now. And then I wouldn't have to be away from Emma and Neal during the day.'' She looked at Emma and Neal. ''How would you guys feels about that?''

''That's fine.'' Emma spoke for both herself and Neal. But Neal didn't let on he was unsure about it. But he trusted his Mom and Emma.

Snow nodded. ''Okay I'll do it.''

Ms. Beadle smiled. ''That is wonderful. So as you know school starts at 9am Monday morning, if you could meet me there around 8:30 so we can prepare for the day.''

'Sounds good, I'll see you then.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Noooo... I failed him.'' Padme continued to cry on her knees. Yoda went over to her and helped her up.

''Cry, you should not. Find him we will.''

''But how?''

''The starship we came here in. Yes yes.''

''How do we boot it without the power source? We haven't used it in thousands of years.''

''We find the power source. With their help.''

They looked at David and the pirates. ''I would love to help but I still need to find my father and get home to my family. And I have no idea who took the heart of Atlantis.''

''We do.'' Grumpy and the others came up behind them.

''Grumpy.''

''It was Cora and some other pirate, kind of ugly looking.''

'' It was Davy Jones himself.'' Pirate Captain shook his head. ''They were after the heart of Atlantis now I won't get the pirate of the year award.''

''She bound us. Tied us up with magic. We finally broke free.''

''What does Cora want with the heart of Atlantis?''

''Don't ya see there, mate? She wants control.'' Hook explained.

David rolled his eyes. ''What kind of family did Snow's father marry into? What if they've left already?''

''Please, if I let your father go, will you help us?'' Padme pleaded with David.

He nodded. ''Alright I'll help. Besides who knows what Cora will do with that power source, I don't want her endangering my family.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You... you can't be my father.''

''I am.''

''Then why did you take me away from my mother and hurt so many people?''

''So we could be together. I want you to join me.''

''With what?''

''I can show you the power of the dark side. You and we could be great together.''

''No! I'll never join you!'' He huddled in a ball in the corner.

''Luke...''

''Yoda warned me about the dark side. I didn't think my father...''

''There's not enough power on the light side.''

''Please, I want my mother. Please take me home.''

''How is... your mother?''

''She's sad all the time. I think we make her happy but most of the time she is sad. I think I know why now...''

''Why?''

''Because of you...''

He just stared blankly at his son.

''Why did you choose all this over us? I think Mother misses you.''

''She does?''

''Yes.'' Luke sat up a bit. ''Please, you can still change. Please just take me home. We can still be a family.''

''She won't take me back.''

''How do you know?''

''What is your sister like?''

''She annoys me most of the time like I annoy her. But she's smart and funny and really pretty.''

He nodded.

''Please, turn the ship around. Take me home.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What's wrong Neal?'' Emma walked into her brother's room. She sat on the floor beside him. He and Pooh were building blocks.

Neal shrugged.

''You've been really quiet, that's not like you. Is it about Mom being our new teacher?''

He nodded.

''Well I think it's kind of cool. If we got someone else they might be mean... or smell funny which you don't like.''

He scrunched his nose at the last comment. ''I know, but Sid is going to make fun of me for it. He always teases me, but this will make it worse.''

''Don't worry about Sid, I always have your back when it comes to him.''

He smiled. ''I know.''

''Don't let him get to you. Something isn't right about that kid, it isn't you. I've seen what he does to his toys. Any kid like that is messed up.''

''Thanks Emma. I know we fight a lot... which I think we both enjoy actually...'' They both smirked in agreement. ''But when it comes down to it I couldn't ask for a better big sister.''

''And I couldn't ask for a better little brother.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Okay, Mama, Papa you close your eyes and count to 10 and me and Tarzan and Belle will hide!''

They chuckled and covered their eyes. ''Okay One... Two... Three...''

Roland grabbed Tarzan and Belle's hands and pulled them behind a tree. Belle had to be there again to translate. ''Aren't Mama and Papa so fun?''

Tarzan smiled. ''Yeah I guess they are.''

''We're lucky. We have the best Mama in the world. She loves us.''

''You think she loves me too even though I'm all grown up?''

''Yes. She was so excited when she told me about you.''

He smiled a little.

''I wonder where they're hiding.'' Regina looked around.

''I think it's going well Regina. I think Roland will help bring you and Tarzan closer.''

''You think so?''

''Yes I do.''

''They seem to get along well.''

''Yes, I'm glad Roland has a sibling. Marian and I never got around to having another baby.''

''Do you miss her?''

''Sometimes. But the truth is I was never in love with her. I mean I did grow to love her as my son's mother. But I was never _IN_ love with her.''

''I think I've spotted them.'' She whispered to Robin chuckling. Roland was peaking his head around a tree looking at them.

They crept up to the tree and yelled. ''Boo!'' All of them including Tarzan laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They searched Atlantis but had no luck finding Cora and Davy Jones. ''They must have gotten away.''

''So that's it? My baby is just gone forever?''

''There must be another way.'' David looked at Yoda.

Yoda was about to speak when the wind was blowing their hair back and looking up was Darth Vader's starship coming back down. It landed in front of them and the door opened. Darth Vader and Luke were standing in the entranceway.

''Luke? Luke!'' Padme's face lit up and she ran towards the starship.

Luke came running down. ''Mother!' He jumped into her arms. She cried and kissed him all over.

She cupped his face and checked him over. ''Are you alright?''

He nodded. ''Yep. My father wants to change. We can be a family now.''

She pulled him back into her arms and looked up at Darth Vader uncertain.

Yoda looked up at David. ''I take you to your father now.''

His face lit up. ''Yeah?''

''Follow me.''

David and the dwarfs followed Yoda. The pirates stayed back. Yoda took them to Padme's castle and into to the basement where the dungeon is. Yoda pointed to some keys hanging from the wall that he couldn't reach so David grabbed them. They went down the hall towards the jail cells. There was a long strip of prisoners.

''The power source is gone. We let all prisoners free now.''

David nodded at Yoda and lets out the prisoners one by one. Then he finally made it to _the_ jail cell. He looked up and saw his face. But he was expecting and older face, grey hair. He was exactly how he remembered him. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. He hadn't aged a day. He was 40 years old physically just like his son.

''Father?''

Boaz came closer to the bars looking at Charming with tears in his eyes. ''David?''

David looked at him for a moment then looked at the locked and unlocked his jail cell. Boaz came out and looked at David from head to toe. ''David...'' He pulled him in for a hug. ''You found me.''

David hugged back but couldn't bring himself to say anything in that moment.

Boaz pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. ''You're all grown up.'' Then he frowned. ''I came here because... because...''

''You wanted to get my brother back.''

''You know about James?''

David nodded. ''Mother told me about him.''

''But I failed. And I failed you too in the process. I never should have left.''

''I would have done the same thing.''

''Do you know your brother now? How is he doing?''

''He died. I'm sorry Father.''

''What? He's gone?'' All colour drained from his face.

''Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going. And we still have a lot of prisoners to set free.'' Grumpy interrupted the reunion.

''He's right. We need to get going.''

''But James...''

David patted Boaz on the back then unlocked the next jail cell. ''Oh Boaz, I'm sorry to hear that.'' The skinny man in the cell next to him gave his condolences to Boaz. ''I know how much you went through to save your son.''

Boaz nodded.

They freed the other prisoners and headed out of Atlantis.

''This is Milo. He came to Atlantis to explore it 3 years ago and got thrown in to the cell next to me. He has a family to get home to as well.''

''Yep, I'm from a city called Boston. My wife and little girl are waiting for me. Mary is 5 years old now.'' He pulled out a picture of his little girl from when she was 2. Two tiny black ponytails sticking out the sides of her head. ''I always called her Boo.''

''She's sweet.''

They found all the pirates waiting at the entrance to Atlantis.

''What do we do now?'' Sparrow drank more whiskey.

''Well I need to find Jones and tha' woman to get the power source so I can have it for myself.'' Blackbeard stated simply.

''Look I don't care about this silly power source. But we need to get it away from Cora because who knows what she'll do with it, I'm not letting my family be in danger.''

''You have a family now?'' Boaz smiled.

''Yeah. I have the most beautiful wife in the world and we have two children, a boy and a girl.''

''Your mother has always wanted to be a grandmother. I can't wait to see her with them.''

''Oh... she died too, Father.''

''My Ruth? No, there must be some mistake.''

''I loved her so much.''

''Will you stop with these sob stories? It's time we be going and stop Cora.'' Sparrow interrupted.

''So all of you pirates are coming to the Enchanted forest?''

''Yes'' They all said in unison.

''I need to get home to Boston. But the people I came here with left with the submarine.''

''How do you get to Boston?''

''Well we came through a tidal wave.''

''Like a portal?'' Hook pulled out a few beans from his pocket. ''I been saving these for a rainy day.''

''Can they make a portal?''

''I can only spare one.'' He tossed it into the corner and it made a wide purple portal.

''Thanks.'' He turned to Boaz. ''Best of luck to you.''

''To you as well.''

Milo jumped into the portal to head back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland was really getting exhausted so Robin scooped him up. ''I think someone needs an early night.''

''But I'm not sleepy...'' Roland mumbled falling asleep on his father's shoulder.

''I hope we can do this again soon.'' Regina smiled a Tarzan.

He nodded. ''I'd like that. To uh spend time with Roland I mean.''

Regina nodded. ''Okay we better get Roland home to bed.''

Tarzan and Belle watched them head off in the opposite direction. ''Belle?''

''Yes?''

''Can you teach me to speak English?''

She smiled. ''I'd be happy to.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Luke, I want you to go home with R2D2.''

''But I want to stay here with you and Father.''

''Please just go home to your sister.''

''But...''

''Please listen to me.''

He gave in and nodded. ''Come on R2.'' He and and R2D2 headed home.

Padme crossed her arms looking up at Darth Vader. He walked down to her. ''Padme...''

''Don't Padme me. Not after all you've put us through.''

''You're right... I don't want this anymore. I want to change.''

''Then prove it!''

He nodded then slowly pulled off his mask and looked into her eyes. ''You're as beautiful as the day we met. I was right, you are an angel.''

She gasped at his distorted head and face. He looked nothing like the Anakin she knew and loved. She shook her head. ''I can't let you near my children.''

''_Our _children.'

''Look, if you want to change, prove it. Until then stay away from us.''

He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back for a moment then pulled away. ''No, you need to prove yourself first. Leave the dark side, choose your family over all that, Ani.''

He nodded. ''I will.''

She pulled away from him and headed back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Robin tucked Roland in bed then headed out to the kitchen. ''How did you feel about today?''

''It was nice. I liked seeing Tarzan and Roland bond.''

''Me too.'' Robin smiled and caressed her cheek.

''I still don't understand what you see in me. Even being Roland's mother you don't have to do all this. Bonding with Tarzan too. You don't have to. You don't have to be with me.''

''No, I don't have to. I want to.'' He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his shirt. ''Regina, will you marry me?''

Tears started to form in her eyes and she cupped his face. ''I don't deserve you... but Yes! Yes I'll marry you!''

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood to his feet pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Roland's closet door opened and the big blue and purple monster crept in again to scare Roland. He closed his eyes thinking of Boo's sweet voice calling him kitty. He opened his eyes and all of a sudden the monster didn't seem scary at all. In fact it did look just like a giant kitty. When it realized Roland didn't seem scared anymore it went back into the closet and Roland crawled out of bed to follow it. He wanted to see his friend Boo again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan climbed up to his family tree top and laid down beside Pocahontas. ''Hey honey, how did it go? Nice clothes.'' She ran his cape through her fingers.

He grinned. ''Not bad actually. I had fun with my little brother and I think he did too.''

''And your birth mother?''

''Maybe she's not so bad after all.''

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. ''You're giving her a chance, that's wonderful.''

''Yeah, I guess it is kind of wonderful.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle sat up in their bed and held her hands to her stomach.

''What's wrong Belle?'' Rumpel rolled over to look at her.

''The baby just kicked.'' She smiled and pulled Rumpel's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked again for Rumpel.

He grinned. ''That's amazing.''

''That's our baby, Rumpel. Our love created another human being.'' She kissed him and they held each other in their arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"See you tomorrow night!" Boo waved at Roland.

"Bye!" Roland walked through his wooden door and Boo walked through her white door that had pink flowers painted on it.

Boo walked into her little room and was about to climb into bed but her mother was calling her for breakfast. She yawned but it was worth spending time with Roland. She went out to the kitchen and sat at the table with her parents. Her mom kissed the top of her head.

"How did you sleep, Boo?"

"Okay..."

Her Dad poured the milk into her fruit loops for her.

"Thanks Daddy." She shifted around in her seat then started eating.

The door bell rang so her mother went to answer it. She opened the door and the man hugged her immediately.

"Esmeralda! I'm home!"

"Milo? I thought... I thought... You're alive?"

"Yes!" He pulled out of their hug and kissed her. "I'm home. Where's Boo?"

"Milo..."

"I wanna see Boo." He smiled. "where is she?"

"In the kitchen..."

He hurried into the kitchen to see his little girl and saw another man eating with her. He shook his head and ignored him and went over to see his daughter. "Boo..."

She looked right through him and back to her mother. "Mommy, who is that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland crawled into bed and Regina tapped on his door and walked in. "Hey there buddy. Rise and shine."

Roland moaned. "I don't wanna get up, Mama."

She knelt beside his bed and stroked his wavy brown hair. "But Papa and I want to tell you something."

He bured his face in his pillow.

"Roland, why are you so tired?"

Roland moved his face away from the pillow so he was looking at Regina. He didn't want to tell about the new world he found in case they wouldn't let him go there anymore and he wanted to keep visiting Boo. So he sat up in bed and hugged Regina. "Good morning, Mama."

"Good morning, buddy. Let's go see Papa." She carried him out to the kitchen where Robin was pouring some hot porridge for them. She sat down with Roland on her lap.

"Good morning, pal." Robin handed Roland a glass of milk.

"Good morning, Papa." He snuggled in close to Regina.

"Roland..." Regina stroked Roland's hair and spoke to him in a soothing voice. "Do you like that the three of us have been spending a lot of time together lately?"

He nodded. "Tarzan too."

She smiled. "How would you feel if the three of were together always?"

"Like forever?"

"Yes."

"I would love that."

"So would we. Roland, your Papa and I are getting married."

"So we'll really be a family." He sat up more to look at Regina.

"Yes." She squeezed Roland tight and smiled at Robin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you excited for school next week, Bae?" Belle poured him some orange juice.

He shrugged. "Not really. But at least I'll get to see Emma everyday." He smiled thinking about her.

"She's a really sweet girl."

The door knocked so Belle set the orange juice down.

"Who's here so early in the morning?" Rumpel grumbled.

"That must be Tarzan, I'm going to start teaching him English."

"Why? It's not your responsibility to fix his relationship with Regina."

"I know... I'm just helping. Noone else can translate for them.

He rolled his eyes as she left the kitchen. She opened the door. "Good morning Tarzan."

"Morning." He walked in. He was still wearing the clothes Regina gave... er made for him.

She led him into the library. "You seemed like you had a lot of fun yesterday."

He shrugged. "Roland is really sweet."

"How are you feeling about Regina?" She pulled out a book that translated the native language to English.

"I don't know... I just feel abandoned by her. Plus she seems mean to everybody."

"But she didn't abandon you. And something I've learned since falling in love with Rumpel." She sat on the desk looking at Tarzan. "Sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

"So you think Regina is that teacup?"

"She just might be. She might surprise you." She handed him the book. "Carry this with you always. It will help you translate. But I'll teach your some phrases this morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're doing well, David?" David was staring out at the water and Boaz came up beside him.

David nodded "Really well actually. I have a beautiful family."

"Yeah? What are my grandchildren like?"

He smiled thinking of them. "They are both so unique. Emma is 12. She's not a tomboy, but she's not a girly girl either. She's tough and strong but also very sweet and smart. She's beautiful. She's a daddy's girl. Neal is 10, he's small for his age which bothers him sometimes. He's a spunky little guy, so smart and funny. He and Emma would do anything for each other. But they also fight a lot like typical siblings."

"They sound amazing. Blonde hair right?"

He laughed. "Yes they do have our blonde hair. Snow's hair is black as silk but they have our blonde hair. Neal's features are just like Snow's though. And everyone always says Emma looks just like me, but I see all Snow in her other than her hair."

"I can't wait to meet them."

Hook pulled into the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest. "Arrived at destination."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Neal played with their porridge and stared at it.

"What's wrong kids?" Snow ate a mouthful of her porridge.

"I miss Daddy." Emma sighed.

"Me too." Neal agreed.

"I know, so do I. But he'll be home before we know it." She stroked Neal's sandy blonde hair. "Are you kids excited for school to start?"

"NO!" They said strongly in unison.

"Why not?"

"Homework is no fun. Summer is better, we get to have fun and play." Emma explained.

"Yeah, school is boring." Neal mumbled.

"Well I'll do my best to make it fun this year."

They all looked up when the door opened and Charming was standing there with his father.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Charming!"

All three hurried over to hug him in a group hug. Charming kissed Snow. The family embraced each other. Then Neal tugged on his father's shirt. "Dad, who's that?"

He pulled out of the hug then took Boaz's arm to show him in. "This is my father. Your grandfather."

They all looked at Boaz. Neal was the first to approach him. "Grandpa?"

They all chuckled. "Yeah kid, I suppose so." Boaz sideways hugged Neal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um... sweetie, why don't you finish your fruit loops while us grown ups talk in the living room."

She shrugged. "Okay Mommy."

The three adults walked into the living room. Both men looked at Esmeralda confused.

"Milo, I thought you died."

"Well... I didn't. Who is this?" Milo put his hands on his hips.

The large man put his arm around Esmeralda. His biceps were huge. "This is my husband, Ralph."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan knocked on the door of the cabin, with the translator book in his hand. He decided to try without Belle there. Robin opened the door and smiled. "Tarzan."

He flipped through his book. "Play. With. Roland?"

"Yes of course, come on in." He opened the door wider for Tarzan. Tarzan flipped through the book to try and understand. He walked in.

Roland was still on Regina's lap, she picked him and walked over to Tarzan and smiled. "Hi Tarzan."

He looked up the word _hello_. "Hello."

"Hi Tarzan!" Roland smiled at him.

Still flipping through his book. "Want. Go. Play. Roland?"

"Okay! Want to take Pongo for a walk?"

"Pongo is his puppy." Regina explained.

Tarzan looked up the word _puppy_ and understood. "Okay. Maybe. Lunch. After. With. Regina?'

"Really?" Regina got tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He held the book to his side and looked at Regina.

"Hey buddy, why don't we go get Pongo ready for his walk." Robin took Roland from Regina and they went to his room to get Pongo.

"You're going to give me a chance?" Regina held Tarzan's free hand.

Tarzan flipped through his book to translate. "Yes. Chance."

Roland came out of his room carrying Pongo and showed him to Tarzan "This is Pongo." Tarzan patted Pongo's head then they headed outside.

Regina watched them walk out together and Robin wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"He wants to have lunch with me."

"He's giving you a chance. He's trying now."

"I never thought I could have a happy ending without ruining other people's lives in the process."

"Well, welcome to your new life. This is our happy ending." He kissed her neck.


	24. Chapter 24

*****Speeding up the story a bit because I want to get to the good stuff. Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 24**

"Watch this!" Roland threw a stick and Pongo ran for it.

Tarzan flipped through his book and smiled. Pongo brought the stick back to Roland and he gave the stick to his brother. "You try."

Tarzan threw the stick and Pongo ran to get it.

Tarzan flipped through his book again. "Want. Meet. Son. Mowgli?"

Roland took the stick from Pongo and threw it again. "Does that make me an uncle?"

"Yes."

They played a little longer then headed back to the cabin.

"Hey. Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah. Pongo loves Tarzan." Roland sat at the table. Tarzan sat beside him.

Regina and Robin set the food on the table.

"Mama, Papa. Did you know I'm an uncle?"

"Ah, yes we did." Regina looked at Tarzan. "Perhaps you could bring Pocahontas, Mowgli and... your... your mother over for dinner sometime."

He looked through the book. "Yes. Maybe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David, Snow, Emma, Neal and Boaz were having a celebratory lunch. Emma and Neal were telling him about their experiences in Neverland, climbing the beanstalk, Toothless, etc. They were thrilled to have a new Grandpa, even though he looked like he was the same age as their parents.

Mary Poppins came out to the kitchen she had her suitcase and her umbrella with her. "Goodbye everyone."

"Where are you going Mary Poppins?" David asked.

"The wind is changing. I have a new family to go to."

"Oh. Well thank you for all your help."

She nodded and left.

"Well I guess we have an extra room now. Father, would you like to live with us?"

"Yes, I'd like that." He put his arm around Neal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and all the children were getting ready to go back to school, much to their disgust. Roland and Mowgli were probably the only ones excited to start kindergarten, and Snow was excited to start teaching. She, Emma and Neal got to school early so Ms. Beadle could go over things with Snow. Then the students started arriving.

Regina and Robin walked into the tiny school house with Roland. "You be a good boy." Robin handed Roland a notebook.

"Make lots of friends." Regina smiled.

Little Mowgli ran in and hugged Roland followed by Tarzan and Pocahontas. Regina helped them buy some clothes for Mowgli to wear at school.

Snow came over to them. "Good morning, Roland and Mowgli. Are you boys excited for school?"

The both nodded in unison.

"Would you like to find a seat?" They each held onto Snow's hands and waved by to their family.

Regina, Robin, Tarzan and Pocahontas walked out together. Bae walked in and smiled when he saw Emma. He went up to the front and sat next to them. "Hi Emma."

"Hi Bae."

Other children arrived. Bae moved over to sit with a boy around his age. Merida sat beside Emma, with Aurora and Gretel behind them. Neal sat beside Hansel. And Roland and Mowgli sat together. Sid walked in with his friend and purposely sat behind Neal and Hansel.

Ms Beadle stood up and smiled warmly. "Welcome back everyone. And welcome to some new students as well." She smiled at Roland and Mowgli in the front row. "I have some sad news and some good news. I am going to be leaving, but Mrs. Nolan is going to be your new teacher. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Mrs. Nolan.

All the children said "Hi Mrs. Nolan" in unison.

Sid tapped on Neal's shoulder and spoke in a baby voice. "Couldn't leave home without Mommy?"

The boy beside Sid pulled out a straw from his pocket and blew a spitball and Snow's face. Ms. Beadle saw him do it. "Willie Oleson! Go stand in the corner!" She pointed to the corner up at the front. He hung his head in front of him and went up to the corner and stared at the wall.

"Now 7th graders if you could turn in geography textbooks to page 92 we're going to talk about the great land of Oz, and Mrs. Nolan is going to teach the lesson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4 months Later**

"Still no sign of your mother?" Snow and Charming met Regina and Robin at Robin's house.

Regina shook her head. "Either she's taken the power source to another realm or she's saving it for something. I doubt she's changed her mind, she doesn't do that."

"We need to prepare for defense."

Regina nodded in agreement to Charming. "I can't believe I'm going to suggest this... but once Robin and I are married we're going to live in the castle. We've spoken to Tarzan and Pocahontas, they will be joining us. I need to protect my family. Would you guys return to the castle as well, to protect our families and the kingdom?"

Snow and Charming looked at each other and nodded. "Yes that's for the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Check mate." Bae grinned and held his hand out to shake Rumpel's.

"You beat me again, son." He shook Bae's hand.

"Rumpel." Belle came into the library holding her stomach. "My water just broke."

"Really?"

"Whoa." Bae exclaimed.

"I didn't think you meant this early."

Rumpel got up and helped Belle to the couch. "It's alright. Bae, can you go get some towels, sheets, blankets anything you can find."

"Yes, Papa." Bae ran out of them room.

"It's alright Belle, just breathe."

Belle took deep breaths and looked at Rumpel. "Our baby is coming Rumpel."

He kissed the top of her head. Bae returned with what he could find. "Here Papa." He gave everything to Rumpel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina met Tarzan, Pocahontas and Mowgli at the chapel. Roland was with his Papa getting ready for the ceremony. Tarzan was sitting in a pew, his face was in his hands crying.

"What's the matter?" Regina placed a hand on his back.

They all knew enough English now and understood each other.

Pocahontas was holding Tarzan's hand. "I'll let you have a moment with Regina." She squeezed his hand then took Mowgli's hand and left the sanctuary.

Regina sat down beside him. "Are you alright?"

He lifted his face from his hands and looked at Regina. "My mother... she died this morning."

"I'm so sorry." She held his hand and squeezed it.

He nodded. "It was natural causes so she didn't suffer. But it still hurts."

"Of course it does, you loved her."

"She was so good to me." He cried harder and Regina pulled him in and held him as he cried. He let her comfort him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Belle, push."

Belle screamed and held Bae's hand tight while she pushed. Soon her screams were replaced by a baby's cry. Rumpel dried the baby off and wrapped the baby in a blanket and showed Belle. "It's a girl!"

Belle beamed and her eyes welled up. "She's beautiful!" She held her arms out.

"Wait, there will be plenty of time for that. We'll deliver the other one first." He placed the baby in a basket next to them.

"The other one?"

"She's having twins?" Bae's face lit up.

Rumpel nodded. "Okay Belle, time to push again."

She sat up and squeezed Bae's hand and pushed again as she screamed. More crying filled the air and Rumpel handed Belle both their twin girls. They kissed their foreheads.

"They're perfect." Belle kissed both their foreheads and Rumpel followed by kissing them.

Bae held each of their tiny hands. "Hi babies, I'm your big brother Bae. I will always protect you."

"So what should we call them."

Belle looked at the oldest twin and said "This is Pirita Beatrice." Then she turned to the youngest. "And this is Christine Isabelle."

Rumpel beamed and kissed Belle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina walked into the little chapel wearing a long white dress. She smiled seeing Robin, Tarzan, Roland, Pocahontas and Mowgli at the front with the priest. It was her family. All she ever needed.

Robin beamed at his beautiful bride walking down the aisle. Regina was his second chance, and he was never going to lose her. She was the love of his life, his soul mate.

Regina made it to the alter and held hands with Robin and looked deep into his eyes. Both were crying tears of joy.

"Do you Regina, take thee Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, honour and obey from this day forward. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Robin, take thee Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love, honour and obey from this day forward. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Robin and Regina kissed and their family clapped for them.


	25. Chapter 25

***** What is going on here? Twins everywhere and now Christmas in July say whaaat? haha. I realized it worked out RumpBelle's twins would be born in Dec so I couldn't help but celebrate Christmas! So two chapters of Christmas then I'm pretty sure I'm going to SORAS everyone. I know this isn't a soap opera but i think the term Soap opera rapid aging syndrome would still apply lol. I've been lazy and haven't been editing after the past idk how many chapters :S so anyway enjoy! And Merry Christmas :D *****

**Chapter 25**

Neal snuggled Pooh close in the carriage ride back home. He was anxious to get back to their old home. He was getting used to the farm, but he missed his old room, the servants, his horse Maximus, and the atmosphere. There was so much room to run around and play. He missed the sercret passageway, and he missed his old clothes. Yes he was excited to get back to their castle.

Emma rested her head on her Daddy's shoulder and smiled at her new Grandpa who was sitting across from them. She had mixed feelings about going home. She missed her canopy bed, and the people but she was growing to love the farm. They were always a close knit family but she was enjoying the small little house because it was just their family under one roof, with the exception of Mary Poppins who stayed with them for a bit she enjoyed the house to themselves. But in the end it didn't matter because wherever they lived she was with her family.

Snow had mixed feelings about going back to her childhood home. That's where all her memories were, good and bad. It was where she grew up. Where her mother Eva gave her the tiara, and where she learned to ride a horse and shoot archery. Where Emma and Neal took their first steps and spoke their first words. But it was also where her parents died. But it didn't matter, as long as she was with her family.

David rested his head on Emma's and looked out the window at the snow. The lovely white snow, always reminded him of his beautiful wife. He looked across at Snow and smiled. His beautiful queen. It really didn't matter to him where they lived but he knew this was who Snow was. A queen, a leader, a mother. This was her kingdom and he would do anything to help her protect the kingdom and most of all their family.

Boaz looked down at his grandson who was holding onto his stuffed bear. He had fallen in love with his grandchildren and adored his daughter in law. But most of all he was just so blessed to be reunited with his son. He felt like he didn't deserve them after walking out to get James back and it didn't even work. He missed out on half of David's childhood in the process. He smiled at his son. So grown up now. He was handsome, smart, courageous, a wonderful father and leader. He couldn't be more proud of his son.

Neal leaned against Snow and whined. ''Will Santa Claus be confused because we keep moving? Will he find us?''

Snow smiled ''Of course he'll find us.''

''Yeah don't worry Neal. He has special radar.'' Emma winked at her brother.

The carriage pulled up to the castle and they all got out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hi Pirre! Hi Chrissy!'' Bae looked down at his sisters lying in their cradles. ''Guess what? Santa is coming tonight!''

Belle smiled and leaned into Rumpel on the couch. ''Yes he is.''

''Oh! Emma invited all of us to the castle for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Her parents said it was okay. Can we go? Please, can we go?''

They laughed at his anticipation to spend time with Emma. ''Yes of course, I wanted to speak to her parents anyway.''

''Hear that Pirre and Chrissy? I'm going to make your first Christmas the best ever!''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina knocked the already opened door. ''How is everything going?''

Tarzan and Pocahontas were getting settled in their new room. ''It's so big.'' Tarzan commented.

Regina rubbed his arm. ''It's okay, you'll get used to it.''

Mowgli came running in. ''Father it's so big here!''

''Do you like it?''

He nodded. ''Yeah a lot better than the tree.''

''I'm glad.''

''Can I go play with Roland?''

He smiled. ''Sure buddy.''

Mowgi smiled big and ran out to the halls to find Roland.

Regina smiled. ''They sure have a lot of fun together.''

''Yep, they sure do.''

''I actually wanted to ask you and Pocahontas. Robin and I wanted to go away on our honeymoon next week. Could you watch Roland for us?''

''Yes of course.''

''We'd be happy to.'' Pocahontas smiled. ''We love little Roland.''

''Thank you. He loves you guys too.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''MY ROOM!'' Charming, Snow, Emma, and Boaz walked up to their wing of the castle. Neal ran the staircases and darted into his room and jumped on his bed. He jumped up and down with Pooh. ''We're home Pooh bear!''

''Yes. Nothing beats being at home.'' Pooh spoke in his solemn little voice and couldn't jump as high as Neal. In fact after jumping a few times he gave up and sat there then looked towards the hallway. ''Do you uh... suppose there's any honey in the kitchen?''

Neal giggled and stopped jumping and sat in front of him. ''You silly old bear.''

He looked out to the hallway and saw Roland and Mowgli run by, they turned around and looked in Neal's room.

''Hi.''

''Hi.'' Roland and Mowgli said in unison.

He smiled when he realized he had two new people to play with anytime he wanted. ''Wanna go build a snowman?''

Their faces lit up and nodded. ''Yeah!''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma laid her baby blanket on her canopy bed and smiled.

''Hey there, princess. Feel good to be back in your old room.'' Snow came in and sat on her bed.

''Yeah it does actually. At first I was unsure.''

''Oh yeah, you liked the farm?''

She nodded. ''Yeah it was nice. But at least we brought the sheep with us.''

''Yes your father and grandfather want to continue herding sheep.''

Boaz knocked on the door. ''Hey Emma. Neal and the other boys went outside to build snowmen. I thought maybe we could join them.

Emma's face lit up and she looked to her mother. ''Can I?''

''Yes of course.''

Emma put on her coat, hat, scarf and mittens and she and Boaz joined the boys outside. Boaz built the biggest snowman, Emma and Neal built a medium sized one, and Roland and Mowgli built a small one.

Roland and Mowgli tugged on Emma's coat. She turned around and looked down at them. ''What's up?''

''Emma, Emma. Look at our snowman.''

Emma chuckled and behind their little snowman and moved its arms and made a funny voice ''My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs.''

The two boys giggled and hugged Olaf.

Neal threw a snowball at Boaz and laughed. Boaz turned around and gave Neal a pretend evil eye. He bent down and rolled a snow ball and stood up about to throw it at Neal but then three more snowballs hit from behind. He could hear nothing but giggles from Emma, Roland and Mowgli who threw them. He laughed then threw a snowball at Emma. The four children ganged up on Boaz and chased him around throwing snowballs at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle laid Pirita down beside Christine and smiled at them. She sang to them. ''_Lullaby and goodnight, go to sleep little babies...'' _She missed the tip of her finger and placed her finger on each of their heads. ''Goodnight sweethearts.''

She went out to the hallway and saw Rumpel and Bae outside Bae's room. ''I don't wanna go to bed Papa. They're babies, my bedtime should be later than their's.''

''But Bae they don't usually stay up this late, and it's passed your bedtime.''

''Besides...'' Belle joined in. ''Santa Claus won't come if you're awake.

He rolled his eyes. ''Oh come on, I'm not a baby. I know he's not real.''

Rumpel looked at him confused. ''You live in a world of magic and fairytales. You've seen fairies, witches, dragons but you don't believe in Santa Claus?''

''It's just kind of silly. A fat guy giving gifts to every kid in all the worlds in one night? We don't even know how many worlds there are out there.''

''Well you're not ruining it for your sisters when they're older. Now I'm ordering you, go to bed Bae!''

Bae's face filled with hurt. He turned away from his father and went to his room.

''Rumpel... I've never seen you yell at him before.''

''I know...but... my boy is growing up. He's not a little boy anymore.'' His eyes filled with tears and Belle hugged him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Goodnight Emma.'' Snow turned Emma's light out.

''Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad.''

''Goodnight.'' Charming smiled at his daughter.

They went to the room next door to say goodnight to Neal.

''Can I stay up so I can meet Santa?''

They smiled. ''No buddy. He'll only come if you're asleep.''

He sighed. ''Okay.''

''Goodnight Neal.''

''Goodnight.''

Everyone at the royal household was fast asleep by midnight. And like Christmas tradition not a creature was stirring not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; the children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads...

A bright light beamed in through all the windows and there a loud sound of horn coming from outside which didn't seem to wake any of the adults, only the children. Neal jumped out of bed and stared out his window. Unsure he grabbed his blue housecoat and ran next door to Emma's room. She was doing the same thing, staring outside her window.

''What is that, Emma?''

''I don't know. Let's go ask Mom and Dad.'' Emma put on her purple housecoat and they went to the master bedroom and peaked inside, but their parents were fast asleep. ''How did they not hear that?''

Neal shrugged.

''Let's go check it out.''

''Okay, let's take the secret passageway it'll be faster.''

They followed the noise and bright light outside and looked around. A man's voice was shouting loudly. ''ALL ABOARD!'' He was holding up a lantern and he was standing outside of a train. ''ALL ABOARD!''

Emma and Neal walked through the snow to get a closer look at the man.

''Well... are ya coming?'' He asked them.

''Where?'' Emma asked uncertain.

''WHY TO THE NORTH POLE OF COURSE!'' The conductor shouted. ''THIS IS THE POLAR EXPRESS!''

''The north pole?'' Their faces lit up and they looked at each other then back to the conductor.

''Of course! So are ya coming?''

They looked at each other and backed up a bit. ''We're not supposed to go anywhere with strangers.''

''I work for SANTA CLAUS. And SANTA CLAUS is not a stranger to anyone! Except for unbelievers.''

Emma shook her head and held Neal's hand backed up two steps.

He shook his head at them. ''Suit yourselves.'' He started to climb back on.

''NO WAIT!'' Neal let go of Emma's hand and jumped up beside the conductor.

''Neal, what are you doing?''

''I want to meet Santa.''

''You're not going by yourself.''

He smiled. ''Then come with me.''

''Ugh...'' She groaned. ''You better know what you're getting us into.

''Tickets please.''

''Tickets?'' Emma looked confused.

''Yes, check your pockets.''

Emma reached in her housecoat pocket and sure enough pulled out a shiny gold ticket and Neal did the same. The conductor took them and punched some holes into them and formed a letter on each. They looked them over. Neal's had a 'C' on it and Emma's had an 'L'.

''Well alright, find your seats.'' They walked in and saw Bae sitting in a seat.

''Emma!'' He smiled. ''Neal!''

''Hi Bae.''

''Come sit with me.''

They joined him at his booth and sat across from him at the table. ''So what is-'' Emma looked outside and noticed Roland and Mowgli standing outside the train but the train was starting. ''Oh no! They want on the train!''

''We have to stop the train!'' Neal who had the aisle seat saw an emergency stop lever near the ceiling. He ran to the last booth and climbed up on the seat. ''I can't reach it!''

Bae jumped out of his seat and climbed up beside Neal and pulled the lever causing the train to come to a sudden and loud stop. All the kids jolted.

The conductor came charging back not happy. ''Now who pulled that?'' He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it. ''We have a schedule to keep!''

''But they want to come on the train.'' Bae pointed at Roland and Mowgli outside of the train.

''Oooh. Well why didn't you say so!'' The conductor went out to see them and punched holes in their tickets and they climbed on board. When they spotted Bae, Emma and Neal they came over to them.

''Hey there.'' Emma smiled.

Roland got distracted when he saw a familiar face at the next table and he went over to her. ''Boo!''

She smiled. '' Hi Roland! We're gonna meet Santa!''

''Wanna come sit with me and friends and my nephew?''

''Sure!'' She came and joined them. Mowgli sat with Emma and Neal, and Roland and Boo sat with Bae.

''This is Boo, she's my friend.''

''Hi Boo.'' Emma smiled. ''How do you guys know each other?''

''Well... We met at Monsters, Incubated.''

Bae laughed. ''You mean Monsters, Incorporated? I've been there.''

''What's that?'' Emma and Neal asked in unison.

''When I was living with the Darlings there was a monster inside their closet, it always disappeared when we tried to show their parents. So we thought we'd investigate one day and we followed it inside the closet. These monsters have made it a business. Our screams give them power.''

''That's kinda dumb.''

''REFRESHMENTS ANYONE?'' The conductor along with some other men came out carrying hot chocolates for everyone. He got to their table and set hot chocolates in front of them.

''Excuse me!'' Neal put his hand up. ''Can I get some cinnamon?''

''Oh me too please!''

A moment later they came back with cinnamon for Emma and Neal.

After what seemed like a few hours, but it wasn't even a minute because time stands still at midnight on Christmas eve, the Polar Express finally arrived at the North Pole.

''Okay now, everyone grab a traveling buddy.''

Roland and Boo were buddies, Mowgli and Neal buddies which left Emma and Bae as buddies. All the kids got off the train but Bae didn't budge. Emma was about to climb off but went over to him. ''What's wrong?''

He shrugged.

''Don't you want to meet Santa?''

''I'm not so sure he's real.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Well if he's real why didn't he ever come to Neverland? All the lost boys could have used some Christmas cheer.''

''Maybe Pan wouldn't allow it. He has Neverland under his feet. Maybe Santa isn't allowed in Neverland.''

''I never thought of it that way.''

''I bet he'd like to see you.''

''I'm kinda curious myself.''

''Come on Bae, lets catch up to the others.''

He nodded and followed Emma.

The conductor led all the children to where the huge crowd was gathered around. There elves singing Christmas songs, and Santa's sleigh and reindeer were all on display. The reindeer were dancing causing the bells on the sleigh to make a pretty noise.

''That sound is so pretty Bae.''

''What sound? I don't hear anything!''

''The bells.''

Then the crowd started clapping and cheering like wild.

''There he is!'' Roland cried out.

''It's Santa!'' Mowgli cheered.

''I don't see anything.'' Bae sighed. ''I don't see him!''

A bell fell off the sleigh and rolled in front of Emma. She picked it up and shook it then looked at Bae. ''You don't hear it?''

''No. Santa must not be real.''

''But Bae, just because you don't see something doesn't mean it isn't real.'' She handed him the bell. ''Listen.''

He took the bell and shook it close to his ear and finally he heard it. He looked up and finally saw Santa Claus standing by his sleigh. '' I see him! I see him!''

''Now...'' Santa spoke. ''To choose the child to receive the first gift of Christmas.'' He looked out at the children and pointed at Boo and smiled. ''Come on up Mary. But I know you prefer to be called Boo.''

Her mouth dropped but went up to his on his lap. ''Merry Christmas, Boo. What would you like for Christmas this year?''

She thought about it for a moment then decided. ''For my mommy, daddy and Milo to stop fighting and be happy.''

''When they see your face tomorrow morning... Christmas morning... they are going to work something out so they will get along.''

She smiled. ''Thank you Santa.''

They all boarded the Polar Express and headed back home. Emma and Neal checked in on their parents who were still sound asleep. They decided they didn't want to go back to their rooms. Emma climbed in beside Snow and Neal climbed in beside Charming.

Snow smiled when her eyes opened a little and held Emma close.

''It'll be Christmas soon, Mom.''

''Yes it will be.'' She kissed the top of Emma's head.


	26. Chapter 26

*****Hey, so I'm a little melancholy. This is the last chapter with little Emma and Neal. Loved writing them as kids, but I've got so many ideas for them a little older. But maybe I'll have flashbacks of them little (which btw i haven't had flashbacks for a while). This is basically just a fluffy Christmas, no drama unless you include Neal's 'antics'. I've really enjoyed writing Neal, funny because i was skeptic when Snowing got pregnant again on the show but now i love him lol. Okay anyway Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 26**

''Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'' Neal jumped on Emma and their parents. ''It's Christmas morning! It's Christmas morning!''

''Can't we sleep a little longer?'' His father grumbled not wanting to open his eyes.

Every Christmas year after year Neal was always the first one up at an 'undecent' hour of the morning according to Emma.

''Go to sleep Neal, we have all day!'' Emma buried her head in the pillow.

''It's Christmas! The one day a year to wake up early!''

Neal got his way and everyone rolled out of bed. Boaz was already awake and was in the kitchen making hot cross buns and hot chocolate.

''Father, you don't need to do that. Here we have help for that.'' Charming yawned and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

''On Christmas morning it is my pleasure to make breakfast for my family.''

Neal was laying flat on the floor staring down the presents under the tree. ''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' He waved his hands in the air still laying there. ''Can we open them now, Mom?''

''We have to wait for your father and grandfather.'' Snow was sitting with Emma and braiding her long blonde hair. ''Besides, we're eating breakfast first.''

''How can you eat when these presents are calling our names?'' He couldn't understand their logic, it was one day a year and they were delaying it further.

They ate breakfast and opened their stockings from santa. And finally what seemed like forever to Neal they started opening presents. Emma took her time opening her gifts but Neal tore through his like mad. He got lots of toys, candy and clothes from his parents. He always thought clothes were boring gifts.

''Would you kids like to open my gifts next?'' Boaz referred to Snow and charming as 'kids' as well. He handed Snow and Charming a tiny box. Snow was the one to open it. It was a pamphlet on a weekend getaway at a tiny inn in the Enchanted Forest.

''Father... you didn't have to do this.'' He held back commenting that he can't afford it, but he didn't want to embarrass him.

''Yes I did, you two need some time away and I will take care of Emma and Neal.'' They both thanked him.

''And for Neal... Your present is being set up in your room as speak.''

Neal ran up to his room and saw one of the servants setting up a long train set in his room, the tracks wrapped around his entire room. He ran back down and hugged him Grandpa. ''Thanks Grandpa!''

''And for Emma...'' He pulled a basket out from behind him a little veil was covering it.

Emma pulled off the veil and there was a tiny dalmation puppy inside with a pink bow tied to it's collar. Her mouth opened and her face lit up. ''A puppy!'' Emma pulled the puppy out and held it close then hugged Boaz. ''Thanks Grandpa!''

Boaz of course asked Snow and Charming first before getting her the puppy. He hugged her back. ''What are you going to name her?''

Emma looked at the puppy. ''Perdy.'' She lifted the little paw. ''Because she's awfully perdy!''

Emma and Neal had made a scarf for their mom and socks for their Dad for Christmas. And Boaz got lots of clothes. They enjoyed just being together and watching the kids under the tree.

Emma whispered to Neal. ''I woke up this morning and look...'' She showed him her Polar Express ticket and the holes on it spelled out a word, not just 'L' anymore. It spelled out 'LEADER'.

''Look at mine.'' He showed Emma and his spelled out 'CONFIDENT'. ''Why does it say that?''

''Maybe it means you need to be more confident in yourself. You're always second guessing yourself because you're small. But you can do great things you just need to be confident in yourself.'' Emma tucked her ticket away. ''I still haven't told you my present.''

''Told me?''

''I'm giving Toothless back over to you. He is really your dragon. He loves you.''

Neal smiled. ''Thanks Emma.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the opposite wing of the castle, Regina and her family weren't up quite as early but they still had a tree and presents. She gave Robin a new bow and arrow; Tarzan and Pocahontas new clothes; Mowgli and Roland new toys and new clothes. After opening their presents Tarzan and Pocahontas took Roland and Mowgli outside to play in the snow.

Robin and Regina were cuddled on the couch together. Robin had his arm wrapped around her and Regina rested her head on his chest. ''Best. Christmas. Ever.'' Regina smiled.

''I still have to give you my present.''

Regina sat up and Robin pulled out a box. She opened it and there was a necklace inside. She lifted her hair off her neck and he put in her.

''Thank you. It's beautiful.''

''No, you're beautiful darling.'' He kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle dressed Pirita and Christine in their tiny little matching red and white dresses that she and Rumpel got them for Christmas. They were 2 days old so they were a little big for them, but nonetheless her beautiful daughters looked adorable. Their big green eyes looked up to their mother's green eyes. Even so young they looked like their mother and has tiny tiny strands of reddish brown hair sticking out of their nearly bald heads. She picked up Pirita and kissed her tiny head. Her tiny hand reached out and touched the necklace hanging from Belle's neck that Rumpel had given her for Christmas.

''Check mate!'' She heard her stepson's voice from the other side of the room. They had given Bae a special chess set for Christmas and he wanted to try it right away. She smiled watching them shake hands.

''Are you boys ready to go? The girls and I are ready.''

Rumpel grabbed the new cane Belle gave him and stood to his feet. ''We're ready.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone gathered around the long table , and the kids all sat at a smaller table anxious to eat. Snow greeted all her guests. The four dwarfs thanked Snow and Charming for the mugs they gave them for Christmas, and Red and Granny thanked them for the scarves.

Everyone was all settled and started to eat the turkey. Snow passed Belle the mashed potatoes.

''Rumpel and I had something we wanted to ask you.''

Snow smiled and listened.

''Would you and David be the godparents of our little girls?''

Snow looked at David then back to Belle. We would be honoured to. What is their names by the way?''

''We still haven't announced it. She looked to Rumpel.''

Snow smiled. ''No better time than the present. '' She tapped her glass with her knife. ''Everyone, Belle and Rumpelstilskin have an announcement to make.''

Belle nudged Rumpel wanted him to speak so he stood to his feet. ''Belle and I would like to announce the birth of our daughters. They were born two days ago on December 23rd. Pirita Beatrice and Christine Isabelle.'' Belle smiled warmly as everyone clapped.

After dinner everyone looked outside and watched fireworks fill the sky over the kingdom. Charming put his arms around Snow. She relaxed in his arms. ''This was a wonderful Christmas.''

''It was.'' He agreed.

''The kids are growing so fast. I'm going to miss Neal's antics each Christmas and Emma grumbling with them. They'll probably grow out of it.''

''Yes, but no matter how old they get they'll always be our little girl and boy. We'll always be a family.'' He kissed her cheek and they continued to watch the fireworks.


	27. Chapter 27

*****Oh my goodness, I've had this planned out in my head for so long and I finally get to write it, I hope everyone enjoys it! This chapter is solely about Neal, Emma Bae. But I haven't forgotten about the other main characters in my story. Plus what happened to Cora and Davy Jones and the heart of Atlantis? Stay tuned. I'm testing Neal with a couple girls, let me know who you like him best with or do you want to see him with someone else? And my gosh, every girl needs a dad like Charming looking out for her, its a huge pet peeve of mine when tv shows and movies make parents look wrong for protecting their daughters. I mean yes parents aren't always perfect but they should be looking out for their daughters. So enjoy! Please review!*****

**Chapter 27**

**5 Years Later**

Emma was all giddy. She had been to ball dances before but this was different. It was her first date. She and Bae had been friends for some time now, in some ways he was her best friend next to Merida of course. She could never talk to a boy about some things she would talk to Merida about. Bae had had a crush on Emma for years now, Emma always thought of him as a friend until this recent year. The two had started flirting with each other and now he was taking her to a ball. Bae had never been to a ball before so this was a new experience for him, and as nervous as he was about dancing it paled in comparison to how excited he was about dating Emma for the first time.

"So Baelfire is picking you up?" Charming knocked on Emma's door and smiled at her in her long red gown.

Emma was looking at herself in her looking glass. "Yeah."

"You are so beautiful."

Emma blushed and hugged her Dad. "Thanks, Daddy."

Charming waited at the doors for Bae to arrive. He knew Bae, he was a good kid and was always a good friend to Emma but still Emma was his little girl. No matter how old she got he would always protect her. And he needed to make that clear to Baelfire.

Bae arrived holding a bouquet of flowers and Charming greeted him. "Hello, Baelfire."

Bae smiled and shook his hand. "Good evening, sir."

"Emma's upstairs with her mother. She'll be a few minutes. Won't you sit down." They made their way to one of the sitting rooms and sat down. Charming could tell that Bae was nervous, and he didn't want to make it worse on him but he was Emma's father and that came first. He would ease into it. "Are you excited about tonight?"

He smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Emma loves dancing. We've given her an 11 o'clock curfew though."

Bae nodded in respect. He didn't expect to take 17 year old Emma later than that.

"So, are you still working for Gepetto?"

He nodded. "Yes, Pinocchio and I are both supervisors at his shop. His business has really grown."

"That's good to hear."

"It is. Gepetto is a good man."

"I couldn't agree more, he has raised a fine young man." He decided to just lay the cards on the table. "Bae, you are also a fine young man. You have been a great friend to both Emma and Neal over the years and you've shown nothing but respect for myself and Snow. But I need to give it to you straight. Emma is still young, you are both young. And I think it's great that her first date is with you, but I need to know what your intentions are."

Bae nodded. "I have had a crush on Emma for years. I have grown to care for her deeply. Honestly I would do anything for her. I would very much like to marry her one day and have a family of our own. But I'm not going to blow it. We will go at the speed she is comfortable with. I realize she is 2 years younger than me, she is not an adult yet. But even on a short date I will protect her.''

Charming nodded. "You are a great boy. I mean young man. And I trust you with Emma."

Emma came down the staircase, Snow was holding the end of her gown so she wouldn't trip.

Bae stood to his feet and smiled. "You look beautiful." He handed her the small bouquet of flowers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal finally grew taller than Emma and Snow, he didn't quite reach his father's height but he grew into a nice looking teenager. He was always full of adventure and loved exploring the kingdoms. He would even dress as a peasant sometimes just so people wouldn't be oohing and ahhing over the young prince.

He was walking through the marketplace on the outskirts of Agrabah seeing all the interesting people walk by. Agrabah was one kingdom he had never explored before. It was interesting enough. Across the way he saw two small children. The girl grabbed a piece of bread and put it in her pocket but the man working there saw it. "THIEF!" He took it from her.

"Please, me and my brother are hungry."

"Sir, by order of the Sultan I command you to give them the bread." A peasant girl, who looked to be about 14 came up beside them.

"Order of the Sultan? What authority do you have?"

"Well..."

"I asked you a question."

"Please just give them the bread, they're starving."

"GUARDS!" He shouted. A few of the palace guards came over. "This woman, is a THIEF! ARREST HER!" The man lied through his teeth.

"I am not!"

The guards grabbed hold of her arms. "Miss, you are coming with us." They started dragging her off.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Neal came over and pulled his sword out.

"Are you her accomplice?" The guard pulled his sword out and swung it at Neal. It skinned his arm causing it to bleed.

He gasped in pain then started fighting back. The girl got free. "Come on!" He held his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes..." They ran for it. The guards chased them through the marketplace. But Neal and the girl outran the guards.

The girl touched Neal's arm. "You're hurt."

"Oh... it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you're bleeding." She took the veil off her head and pulled out her canteen and poured water on it then cleaned the wound.

"Thanks."

"Are you from around here?"

"A couple kingdoms over."

"I'm Jasmine."

He smiled. "Neal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Earlier that Day**

Bae was fixing an old clock at Gepetto's workshop. He was really excited about taking Emma to the ball that night, she was all he could think about that day. A couple of boys from school walked in.

"Bae, my man!" One of the guys said. "Working hard."

"Yep."

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Not tonight, I have a date."

"Date? With who?"

He blushed. "Emma."

"Emma? As in Princess Emma? Don't take this the wrong way, but you're way out of her league, dude."

"Why?"

"She's a princess. There's like some royal law that says royal has to marry royal. You're not royal."

"Oh... well maybe there's an exception."

"No way the King and Queen would let her marry a non-royal, man.''

"But I really like Emma."

"Well I think I know a way."

"How?"

"There's this sea witch, Ursula. I've heard she does great things. Perhaps she can turn you into a prince."

"Really? You know I'm not really into that magic stuff... it always comes at a price."

"But if you like Emma so much, what price is too much?"

He thought it over a moment. "Okay take me to this Ursula."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal sat on the cliff throwing stones out into the water. He loved breathing in fresh air and feeling the breeze through his hair and watching the sunset. He just loved the outdoors.

"Hey there, babyface."

He turned around and saw his long time enemy Sid. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your pal?"

"You are most definitely not my pal."

"Still don't have a chick of your own? Noone likes the little shrimp?"

"Isn't this teasing getting a little old?"

"I guess you'll always be a shrimp."

"I'm warning you..."

"Shrimp. Shrimp Shrimp."

"SHUT UP!" Neal jumped to his feet and punched Sid in the nose.

Sid touched his nose and saw blood on his fingers. "Oh that was not very nice..." He tackled Neal. Neal wrestled back. Sid punched Neal in the eye and Neal punched his cheek. They edged closer to the cliff and Sid pushed Neal off.

Neal landed in the water and hit his head off a rock and lay motionless in the water. Then something pulled him to the shore. He coughed up some water and looked up at the red headed girl who came to his rescued. "You... you saved me."

She smiled at him. "I'm Ariel."

"Neal." He sat up and noticed she didn't have any legs but a fin instead which startled him. He pulled back a bit. "You're a... a... a..."

She laughed. "A mermaid."

"Yeah..." He bit his lip. "Oh no I'm late. I need to go." He jumped to his feet.

"So soon?"

"Yeah I have a ball to attend. It's a special one just for young people. I'm not big on dancing, but I'm expected to be there."

"Have fun."

"Thanks again." He ran off and she watched him run into the forest.

"Bye." She smiled and swam back into the water. Ariel could not get Neal out of her head. Why couldn't she go to the ball too? Why could she dance? It was because of her stupid fin. She sighed. She kept swimming lower and lower.

"Well hello dear."

She was taken aback and stopped in her tracks. She heard the stories, she heard the tales. But she never thought Ursula the sea witch was real. She knew it was her right away.

"Do you need some help?"

"Uh... I should be getting home."

"What's the matter? I saw you with that boy."

"Doesn't matter. A mermaid can't be with a human."

"But I could make you a human too."

"How?"

"I could give you legs."

Her face lit right up. "How?"

"I'm the sea witch, I can do anything."

"Please... I would very much like to go to that ball."

"Very well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was so nervous. He didn't want to blow it with Emma. But she thought he was a fine dancer. He swung her and pulled her back smiling at her. The song stopped and they left the dance floor.

"Oh there's my brother." Emma spotted Neal from a distance. He was standing back, she knew he hated dancing so he was just watching.

Bae wiped his forehead again. "Emma, mind if I step out on the balcony for a minute. Just need some fresh air."

"Ah yeah sure. I'll grab some punch."

He smiled then headed out to the balcony.

Neal watched all around the ballroom at the young people and yawned. This was just simply boring to him. But he had to make an appearance. He didn't find any of the girl's his age attractive. He was tempted to just leave. Then she walked in. Her long black hair sitting off her shoulder, wearing a pretty green dress. She was smiling, she looked breathtaking. He had to go over to say hello. He made his way over.

"Jasmine." He smiled.

"Neal? Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?"

He chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?"

She smirked. "Touchee."

"Well... would you like to dance?"

"Yes, yes I would." He bowed and took her hand and they started dancing.

Ariel walked into the ballroom. She was getting used to balancing her new legs. She was excited. She'd never been around this many humans before. She was offered some punch. She took a sip then she saw Neal dancing with another girl. Her glass dropped to the floor. She shook her head. "Maybe he's just being friendly." She told herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Earlier that day**

"So you want to be a prince do you?"

"It's the only way I can be with Emma. Can you make that happen?"

"Of course, it's what I do."

Bae smiled.

"Drink this." She was floating on top of the water and handed him a small bottle.

He looked the bottle over. "How do I know it's not poison?"

"Trust me. You drink this, and when the time is right, and you'll know when the time is right, Emma will kiss you and you'll turn into a prince."

"Okay. But I want Emma to kiss me because she wants to, not because she has to."

She nodded.

He nodded back. "Okay for Emma." He drank the potion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae had been gone quite a while so Emma decided to go look for him. She made her way through the crowd and out to the balcony. There was a boy and girl out there but no sign of Bae. The boy and girl went back into the ballroom. "Bae? Baelfire?" She sighed. Bae wasn't the type who would stand her up. "Bae?"

"Emma?" His voice was coming from the bushes.

"What's wrong Bae?"

"I did something bad."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

He came out of the bushes. Well technically he hopped. She gasped. "Bae?"

"I'm sorry Emma." The frog spoke to her.

"What happened?"

"I went to see a seawitch. I shouldn't have, I know magic always comes at a price."

"Why did you go see a seawitch?"

"One of the guys was saying how royal has to marry royal that it's tradition and that you could never be with me."

"I don't care about some stupid tradition."

"But don't your parents?"

"No. They want me to marry for love, not for tradition."

"I'm sorry."

"How do you turn back into a human?"

"Well... she said true love's kiss would turn me into a prince and I would know when the time is right."

"So I need to kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me because you want to, not because you have to."

"Well... to be honest I was kinda hoping we'd share a first kiss tonight anyway."

He smiled.

"I just didn't think you'd be in the form of a frog." She sighed. "But you can't stay a frog forever." She picked up the frog and kissed him. A large beam of light radiated from their kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

*****Hey, so who do you guys like together Neal/Ariel or Neal/Jasmine? What do you guys think of Sid? Been trying to build a rivalry for them since they were young. **

**Yay Sparky! Good to hear from you. I totally understand having no wifi sucks! You should get an account so I can message you. My only way of responding is like this... it won't even let me respond right on your reviews :/**

**There's a lot of holes that will slowly be filled in. Don't worry guys. I have no idea how long this story will go, have stuff planned years in the future of these characters. But keep in mind I'm not a professional writer, doing the best I can and having fun doing it! So hope you enjoy where everything is going. Oddly enough Neal and Regina have been my favourite characters to write for. Thought it would be Emma and Snow because they are my faves on the show(still LOVE Regina tho! Epic character both as good and as evil!) loved developing Neal's character, and I had fun redeeming regina. So enjoy! And I would love love love to hear what you guys are thinking!*****

**Chapter 28**

"Okay girls time for bed."

Christine yawned and held her arms up for Belle to pick her up. Belle scooped her up and stroked her long reddish brown hair. "You too Pirita."

"NO!" She ran into the other room.

Belle sighed. "Can go up and brush your teeth, baby girl? I'll go get your sister."

The little girl nodded and ran upstairs. Belle when to find Pirita. She was just in the other room playing with her dolls. She was slouched on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. She walked over to her and crossed her arms. "Bed time miss Pirre."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Oh okay… I guess Chrissy and I will have to read a bedtime story without you.

Both twins loved books just their mother and started reading very young. Anytime Belle or Rumpel wanted the girls to behave they could just 'threaten' to take away one of their books for a day.

Pirre's mouth dropped. "No Mommy, I want a story."

"Well, then go and brush your teeth just like your sister."

"Ok." She ran upstairs.

Pirre joined her sister who always took her time brushing her teeth. She was still in the middle of brushing. Pirre grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. She looked at the toothpaste then squeezed some over Chrissy's head. Chrissy could see what was happening through the window and screamed. "MOMMY!"

Rumpel was close by their bathroom and peeked his head inside. "What is going on?"

"Chrissy had an accident." Pirre put her toothbrush in her mouth.

Rumpel noticed the toothpaste all over Chrissy's hair.

"She missed her toothbrush." Pirre said with a straight face.

Rumpel tried not to laugh. "Is that what happened Chrissy?"

"No, Pirre did it." She started crying. "My hair's gonna go all white."

He knelt down to her level. "I promise it won't go all white. Watch this." He waved his hand over her head and the toothpaste disappeared.

Her face lit up and she hugged him. "Thanks Papa!"

Pirre rinsed her mouth out looked at them. Why did Chrissy always get all the attention?

Belle looked in. "Hey what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Rumpel winked at Pirre which made her giggle."

Rumpel picked up Chrissy and Belle picked up Pirre and they took them to their room and tucked them in their twin canopy beds. Pirre's bed was all purple and Chrissy's was all pink.

"Papa, when is Bae coming home?"

Rumpel stroked Chrissy's hair. "Maybe in an hour. You'll be asleep before them."

"Can we stay up to see him?"

"You'll see him in the morning."

"I'm hungry!" Pirre looked at her mother.

"You just brushed your teeth sweetheart and we had a big supper."

"Oh."

"But we're going to have waffles in the morning."

"Ok."

"What book would you like to read tonight."

"Oh oh! Me me!" Chrissy rose her hand as if she was at school."

Belle laughed. "Yes Chrissy?"

"Can we read Beauty and the Beast?"

"Sure if that's okay with you Pirre?"

"Ok."

Belle grabbed the book and started reading to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama?" Roland climbed onto Regina's lap.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Emma asked me to take care of Perdy tonight and I think I did something wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's acting weird. She's hiding even from Pongo and she loves Pongo, they've always been buddies."

"Okay… should we go check it out?"

He nodded and led her to his room. Pongo was laying by the bed whimpering. "She's under my bed."

Roland got down on the floor looking under his bed then looked up at Regina expecting her to do the same. She was not too happy about getting on the floor but she knew it was important to Roland so she got down as well. "You're right she doesn't look too good. We should take her back to her owners."

"But I don't think she wants to be moved."

"Maybe we should get your fa-"

"Wait she's moving."

"Ew, she's not doing her doodie on your floor is she?" Regina looked disgusted.  
Roland's bed spring wasn't too low so Perdy had a fair amount of room to move around. They finally noticed what was coming out of her behind…

Roland's face lit up. "Mama look! It's a puppy!"

"Great… just what we need, more dogs."

The puppy came out then another one came out and then another and then another.

"That's four puppies! We have four puppies!"

Perdy was cleaning her pups off. Pongo crawled beside Perdy and licked her.

"Wait Roland… Perdy is Emma's dog, so they're her puppies." She sighed in relief.

"But Pongo is the father, so that makes you their Grandma!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal smiled at Jasmine.

She lifted her hand to his eye not touching but inching it. "What happened to your eye?"

He shrugged. "Oh it's nothing."

The music stopped and everyone clapped. "Want some punch?" They went over to the buffet and he poured her some punch and some for himself. She took a sip.

"So your father is the Sultan of Agrabah?"

She nodded. "Yep. It's just been him and I since I was three." She looked across the room and he could tell something made her nervous. "I ah… I better get going Neal."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just I gotta go." She put her glass down and headed over towards the entrance. He saw her walk up a man who looked a lot older than her. He looked angry and hung her head as if she'd done something wrong then they left together.

Something tapped him on his shoulder he swung around. "Ariel!" He smiled but looked confused when he noticed her legs. "You have legs!"

She smiled and nodded.

"But how?"

She just shrugged. 'He seems happy to see you.' She thought to herself.

"Well uh… would you liked to dance?"

Smiled and nodded. So they started dancing.

"You seem awfully quiet tonight. Yet strangely happy."

She shrugged.

"This actually turned out to be a fun night afterall. Weird I've been dreading it for weeks." He looked towards the door.

She beamed at Neal.

"Hey Neal!"

The music stopped and they walked over to Merida who was calling him.

"Have you seen Emma and Bae? They went out to the balcony about a half hour ago and disappeared."

"Maybe they went home early? Knowing my dad he probably wanted them back early. Which by the way it's nearing my curfew time."

"You're right, I'm sure everything's fine."

"Yeah." He turned to Ariel. "So I guess I'll see you around." He smiled at her then left.

Merida grabbed a glass and was about to grab the ladle but a hand reached out and poured it for her. "Hi."

She looked up at the young blonde guy. "Hi." She smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She blushed.

"I'm Luke."

"I'm Merida."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened? What is going on?" Emma looked over her webbed green feet.

Bae looked at Emma in shock. "I don't know… I was supposed to turn back into a human not the other way around."

She hit Bae. "Why did you have to do this? Things were going fine!"

"I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad."

"Ugh… I don't have time to be mad. What do we do?"

"I guess we have to find Ursula the sea witch."

"Why would we go back to her? My vote is we find the Blue Fairy. No more dark magic."

"Okay, you're right."

"Maybe I should find Neal, he can take us home."

One of the waiters came out to the balcony to clean up some of the dishes left out there. He noticed the frogs. "Shoo! Shoo!" He nudged them over the edge. They fell over but luckily a bush broke their fall.

"Now what are we going to do? I wanna go home!"

"Me too. But we have no choice, we have to keep moving."

They were at the back of the castle and stepped out onto the pathway. A carriage was coming towards them. "Come on Emma!" They over the fence and landed on the beach.

"Oh great! Now what?"

" I… I don't know."

Emma didn't want to say anything to Neal, but she wished her parents were there. They would know what to do.

"Excuse us!"

They turned around. Two fish were poking their heads out of the water. They didn't even know that fish could speak.

"We're looking for his son, Elmo." The blue fish explained.

"Nemo…" The clown fish corrected.

"Oh Nemo!" The blue fish nodded.

"Have you seen him?"

"Uh… no." Emma said.

"Okay, thanks anyway." They swam back into the ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland was all snuggled in his bed. It was an exciting evening. He loved the new additions. Now he just had to convince his parents to keep all the puppies. Or maybe 2 of them, since they were half Emma's. He waited patiently for his monster to come in so that he could sneak through to see Boo. They'd been meeting every night for the last five years. But they didn't stay the whole night anymore because neither one were getting any sleep so they would play for a few hours then each would head back home.

Finally his monster came through. Roland pretended to scream. He realized he had to keep giving his screams so the monster would continue to come back, but he wasn't scared of it anymore. Once the monster headed back through he followed behind him. They managed to sneak around without the monsters knowing for this long. He made it through to the other side. There was no sign of Boo. Usually they would find each other right away. He hid behind his door for a while but she still wasn't coming so he went to investigate. He went to all of their favourite places to play but she was nowhere to be found. He went back to the scream floor and saw her door. The purple lizard slithered out of it. He waited and waited but she wouldn't come out. So he walked through her door.

"Boo? Boo?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal came home. Snow and Charming were playing Chinese checkers. Neal kicked off his shoes. They were so fancy and made his feet hurt. When Snow saw him she jumped up right away and went over to him running her hand to the side of his face. "What happened to your eye?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It certainly is not nothing.

"I'm fine."

She crossed her arms. "Neal Leopold Nolan tell me what happened this instant."

"Fine… I got into a fight."

"Why?"

"He was being an idiot, no big deal."

"Well let's go put some ice on it."

"Is Emma on her way home?" Charming joined them to the kitchen.

"I thought they left early." He shrugged. "They must still be there." He hopped on the counter and Snow cleaned the bruise over his eye.

"Did you see her there at all?"

"Yeah near the beginning."

Snow handed him the ice. "No more fights young man."

He smirked. "Yes, mom."

He went up to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you from Luke?" Merida smiled at him.

"I'm from Atlantis but my family has just moved here. For a fresh start."

"That's cool."

"My sister is around here somewhere."

"I have three little brothers. All annoying." She rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "Want some punch?"

Ariel sipped on her punch, overall she was quite happy with her time with Neal. She wished he could have stayed longer but it was a start. She just wished that the cost for legs was her voice. But as soon as she kissed her true love she would get her voice back. That had to be Neal.

"Care to dance?" One of the princes came over to her. He was tall. Too tall for her liking. It made her feel short. That's what she liked about Neal, he didn't tower over her. Plus he was cute, strong and sweet. But she shrugged, what would it hurt just to dance? She nodded at him.

He took her onto the dance floor. They started dancing. "I'm Sid."

She smiled and tried to mouth 'Ariel'.

"Can't you talk?"

She shook her head. "That's alright, I can do the talking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Bae hopped into the forest. They looked up into the sky. "Which star?"

"I'm trying to remember…" Bae sighed thinking back to a rough time in his life. They continued the forest. It was dark and cold and the ground was wet but they kept moving. "I don't know Emma…"

"Worry not children… I have found you." The Blue Fairy floated down to them.

Emma smiled. "You can help us?"

"Yes, please. Can you change us back?"

She shook her head. "I can not. Your actions today were very selfish Baelfire. You turned to dark magic to get what you want."

"Well can you at least change Emma back?"

"I'm afraid not. This is part of the curse that was cast on you."

"There must be another way." Emma pleaded. "My parents have always told me that there's always a way."

"That there is. You will both have to go on a journey. Baelfire will need to learn what it's like to be selfless."

"How will he do that? What does he have to do?"

"You both will figure that out along the way."

"What if we don't figure it out?" Bae sighed.

"Then you'll both stay frogs. But I believe you can do it." She smiled. "I'll let you start on your journey now." She floated back up to the sky.

"What about our parents? We have no way of letting them know we're okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow tapped her fingernails on the stand beside the couch. "It's passed midnight now, where is she?"

Charming jumped up. "I'm going to look for them. Stay here in case she does return." He grabbed his jacket.

Snow got up. "No, I'm going with you."

"What if she comes home?"

"There's plenty of people here if she does. I'll tell the cook and she can tell Neal in the morning."

He didn't want to waste time arguing with her. They had to find Emma. He nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

*****Flashback of Milo and Esmeralda, next chapter will be a flashback of the Skywalker fam, maybe multiple flashbacks. Don't forget to review :)*****

**Chapter 29**

**5 Years Ago**

"You remarried?" Milo frowned.

"I'm sorry Milo, I thought you were dead."

"Boo didn't remember me, when I saw her." He played with his coffee cup. They went to a coffee shop to talk things over.

Esmeralda squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Milo."

"She called _Him_ Daddy."

She pulled her hand away. "You've got to know what you really hurt us."

"What do you mean?"

"You have always put your crazy explorations before us."  
"But Atlantis is real, I found it."

She shook her head. "You still don't get it. Atlantis was more important to you than we were. It still is."

"That's not true…"

"If it wasn't true you would never have left us. We've moved on, Milo. Ralph is there for us like you never were. He's the father that Boo needs." She stood up. "I'm sorry Milo, but we've moved on."

"But I've been fighting to get home to you for the last 3 years."

"It isn't your home anymore."

"Then where am I supposed to go?"

She shrugged. "Get a job. Get an apartment or something. Settle down and maybe just maybe you can be a father to Boo." She picked up her purse and walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Boo? Where are you?" Her room was empty. Her bed was stripped on it's sheets and it was quiet. He walked through to the hallway and could hear heavy breathing coming from the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen and saw a large man with messy hair sitting on the floor against the cupboards. He was drinking out of a bottle and he wiped the sweat off of his upper lip.

He looked around the kitchen. There were empty bottles everywhere and some were broken on the floor as if they'd been thrown.

"Excuse me? Is Boo here?"

The man looked over at Roland. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm just looking for Boo…"

"She's gone… they left me." He took a swig of his beer. "Never coming back…"

"What… well where did she go?"

"With HIM." The man stood up towering over Roland. "Get outta here!"

Roland ran back towards Boo's room and to the closet. He opened her door but stopped. He ran his hands over the wall at the back of the closet and panicked. "No… No!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ew, porridge." Pirre was disgusted, neither she nor her sister liked porridge. She lifted up her bowl and started pouring hers into Chrissy's bowl.

"Hey…" Chrissy put her hands over the bowl to stop it just causing a mess. "Mommy…''

"Oh girls!" Belle came over and grabbed Pirre's bowl. "You need to eat your porridge it's good for you."

"It's yucky." Pirre pouted.

"What if I pour some brown sugar and berries on it would that help?"

"Ok." Pirre smiled.

"Ice cream too?"

She laughed. "No, not ice cream too Chrissy." She poured a little brown sugar and berries over each of their porridge. "Eat up and I'll take you to your play group."

"Where is Bae?"

Belle sighed. "Don't you worry about Bae, girls."

"Okay Mommy." Chrissy smiled and ate a berry.

"Ok." Pirre started eating too.

Belle left the kitchen and found Rumpel who was pacing back and forth. "Are you alright?"

"He was out all night, this isn't like him. I know he's technically an adult but…"

"He's still living under our roof. He's your son, you have the right to be concerned."

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door. Pirre and Chrissy came running passed them.

"I'll get it!"

"No me!"

The girls both ran to the door. Belle and Rumpel followed them. Pirre got her way and got to open the door. Snow and Charming were standing there.

"Where's my son?" Rumpel asked immediately.

"We were hoping you'd know where Emma is. David and I have been out all night looking for them."

Chrissy started crying. "Mommy, is Bae okay?"

Belle picked up Chrissy causing Pirre to look at them feeling jealous. "Come on girls, we have to get you ready for your play group." She took Pirre's hand and they walked away.

"Did Bae say anything to you yesterday before coming to pick up Emma?"

Rumpel shook his head. "He just seemed really nervous… wait… he said something about not being good enough for Emma. He told me he thinks she has to marry a royal. But he ended it how he would do anything to be with Emma."

"What are you saying? What does this have to do with them missing?"

"I wonder if he wanted to become a prince so badly so Emma would like him…"

"But she already likes him." Charming was confused.

"Maybe he sought out a way to become a prince."

"How?"

"Well you know… magic."

"Not dark magic?"

"Could be. Magic always comes at a price…"

"And that's why they're missing? But where are they?"

"Don't know." He turned around and started walking away.

Snow and Charming looked at each other. "Wait, so that's it?"

"No, deary. I need to get something of Bae's. I'm going to use a locator spell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma opened her eyes. Ah, it must have been a dream. She closed her eyes and stretched. She opened her eyes again.

"G'morning Emma."

Emma screamed when she saw him. It wasn't a dream afterall. She and Bae really did turn into frogs last night. She slept by a tree stump out in the woods. Her parents were probably worried sick about her. "It wasn't a dream?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid not. I was hoping it was as well." He handed her few leaves. "I know it's not much, but you've got to keep up your strength. And I don't think you want to eat bugs."

"Ew… no thanks. I'm good."

"But Emma, I don't know how far we have to walk… er… hop."

"Maybe we'll find some berries along the way. What did you eat?"

He got embarrassed. "I don't think you want to know."

"It's okay, tell me."

"I ate a beetle."

"Really?"

"When I was in Neverland we ate all sorts of bugs when we could find any meat. You kind of get used to it."

"Uh… okay…"

"Are you ready to go? I thought we could just explore the forest a bit, maybe it would lead us on our journey the blue fairy was telling us about."

She nodded. "Alright."

"I just don't know which way is best to go."  
"Uh, excuse me?"

They looked around to see where that voice was coming from. "Did you hear that Emma?"

"Yeah…"

"Down here!"

They looked down and there was a tiny ant looking up at them. He had a leaf in the shape of a hat and another in the shape of a backpack.

"Uh… hi."

He smiled. "I'm looking for bigger bugs. I saw a beetle crawling in this direction but he disappeared on me."

Bae looked at Emma. "Uh, he's not here…"

"Oh…" The ant frowned. He looked Bae and Emma up and down. "Say, maybe you two would be better warriors!"

"Warriors for what?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

He grinned. "To save my colony."

"Save them from what?"

"The grasshoppers. They come to us every season demanding food from us."

"That's not fair."

"Not at all. So I stepped up. We need you to help defeat them."

"Oh I don't know…"

"Bae, maybe this is what the Blue Fairy was talking about. The selfish thing would be to just take off. We should help him."

Bae nodded. "Okay we'll help."

He grinned. "My name is Flik by the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Gramps. Home from your trip?" Neal securely fastened his sword to his waist.

Boaz smiled. "Yep just got back this morning."

"Have you seen my folks? And Emma?"

He sighed. "Yeah, cook told me that Emma never returned home last night. Your parents are out looking for her."

"What? She's okay right?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Well, I'm going to find her."

Neal had no idea where to look. He figured the forest was a good place to start. He's there all the time anyways, he knows it inside and out.

**Last Night**

Ariel leaned on the railing of the balcony watching 2 frogs hop across the road. Sid leaned up beside her and handed her another glass of punch.

"I've noticed you really care for Neal."

She nodded.

"I also care very deeply for someone. That girl Jasmine he was dancing with, my family used to visit her kingdom a lot when I was younger. You see, Jasmine is supposed to be with me. And Neal is supposed to be with you. If we worked together we can make that happen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Okay, so you know what to do. When Neal comes closer, just struggle okay. Make it look real." Sid covered his face as Neal approached. Sid grabbed Ariel and all she could let out were moans and groans. He pulled out towards the middle of the path.

Neal saw them and drew his sword. "Take it easy buddy. Please just let Ariel go."

Sid drew his sword and held it to Ariel's neck

Neal used his sword to pull Sid's from Ariel's neck. She fell to the ground and the two teenaged boys started swordfighting. Sid's sword just skinned Neal's arm. Then Neal's skinned Sid's side. Sid took off running deeper into the woods.

"Are you alright?" Neal helped Ariel to her feet.

She nodded and touched Neal's arm where he got cut.

"Oh I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm actually trying to look for my sister." He thought it over, he didn't want to lead Ariel on but he didn't want to be rude and just leave her saving her. "Would you like to help?"

She smiled and nodded. He lead her deeper into the woods and explained what was going on. "So I didn't know where to look, but I couldn't just sit at home and wait. I know the forest, I could get around blind-folded." He shrugged. "So I figured I would start here."

She nodded and looked towards a little pub.

"Are you thirsty?"

She nodded.

"I don't think they'll let us in. Maybe they'll let us get some water."

They headed into the pub. It fairly busy for morning time. "Hi, can we get two glasses of water?"

The man laughed. "Water? How old are you kids?"

Neal and Ariel looked at each other. Before they could say anything he dropped two glasses of water in front of them. They both took a sip.

"Hey I know you." A drunk man walked up to them. "You the prince!" He held his glass up giving him cheers. "How about a game of darts? You win and I'll give you a prize. I win and I get your girl."

"I… think we should get going Ariel…"

The man pulled Neal over to the dart area and handed him three darts. The man took his shot missing the dart board completely. Other men had to duck out of the away.

Neal looked at Ariel who shrugged. Neal nodded. "How hard can this be? I took a few archery lessons when I was younger, I can do this." He concentrated really hard and threw the dark, and it hit just out of the ring of the bullseye.

"Say that was really good." The man took another shot causing heads to duck.

Neal took another shot hitting the second ring. Then man's last shot completely missed again. And Neal's final shot hit the bullseye. Neal turned around and high-fived Ariel.

"You got me." The man slouched down in the chair.

"So what's my prize?"

"Prize?" The man laughed.

"That was the deal."

"Oh…" The man got up and grabbed something off another table. "There ya go." He handed Neal a bag full of water…

"A fish? My prize is a fish?"

"Why you complaining? What does a prince need?" He shoved him. "Get outta here! This is no place for a prince!"

Neal got up and he and Ariel left the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have any of you seen Roland?" Regina sat beside Robin at the breakfast table. "He wasn't in his room this morning."

"Really? I'm sure he's just running around with Mowgli or something."

Tarzan and Pocahontas came in and sat down with Mowgli.

"Mowgli," Regina squeezed her grandson's shoulder. "Have you seen Roland this morning?"

He shook his head. "No, not since last night."

Regina looked at Robin. "Well, where is he then?"

Robin shook his head and looked at Mowgli. "Did Roland say anything to you last night?"

Mowgli shrugged.

Robin could read Mowgli well and could tell he was hiding something. "Mowgli, we're getting worried about Roland. If you know something you need to tell us. Sometimes we have to break secrets if someone is in trouble."

"Please, Mowgli. What is going on with Roland?"

Mowgli looked into his grandmother's eyes and gave in. "Well he said he was going to ask Boo to be his girlfriend last night."

"Who's Boo? Does she live in the Enchanted Forest?"

He shook his head.

"So he left the Enchanted Forest?"

Tarzan put his arm around his son. "Please buddy, tell us what you know."

He told them about the monster in his closet and meeting Boo at Monsters, Inc, and how he's been going through his closet door for 5 years since they were living in the cabin in the woods. "But he always returns. I don't know why he wouldn't this time."


	30. Chapter 30

*****This is quite a long chapter. Had a lot I wanted to cover. As promised some Skywalker flashbacks.**

**I'm bringing Jafar into the story. Just want to clarify, I've only seen bits of OUAT in Wonderland, I'm taking bits of him from that and the cartoon but it's not following exactly like either. He did live in Wonderland as you'll see in this chapter, and his father used to be Sultan of Agrabah which I'll get into later. Other than that it probably won't follow his character too much from OUAT in Wonderland.**

**And to the guest from Chapter 28, I forgot to respond last chapter... thank you so much for your review, that's very encouraging! I don't plan on bringing in Eric or Aladdin into the story, if I were to they wouldn't be with Ariel or Jasmine because I brought them in for Neal's story and I have a lot planned for them with that. So I hope you'll still like it :)**

**And Woody and Jessie are not toys in this. Okay I'll stop talking and let you guys read! Enjoy :) *****

**C****hapter 30**

**5 Years Ago**

"What do you think, Yoda? He claims to be trying. He claims he wants to turn from the dark side. He claims he wants us to be a family. But after everything, I just can't trust him." Padme paced back and forth.

Yoda interlocked his fingers, and rested his chin over them. "Indeed."

"But I want more than anything for Luke and Leia to know their father. Their real father, Ani, not Vader. He was a good man. Obi Wan saw that, you saw that."

He nodded. "Warned young Skywalker, I did, about the paths to the dark side."

"And he didn't listen. Honestly, how can he expect me to trust him again?"

"Turning _from_ the dark side, much harder than turning _to_ the dark side. Be careful, he must prove himself before you trust him again."

"And that's what I told him. I know Ani would want me to put our children first. Otherwise I would take him back in a heartbeat, even if it were foolish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Merida pulled back her arrow and shot it across the field hitting the bullseye. She picked up another arrow and shot the bullseye again.

"Hi There."

She swung around with an arrow all set to shoot but pulled it to her side when she realized it was Luke. "Oh hey Luke. Thought you were one of my brothers. I like to scare them."

He laughed. "Your father said you'd be out here."

"You remembered where I live."

"Yep. So you're pretty good at archery."

She shrugged. "I suppose. Are you?"

"I've never tried before actually."

She held out her bow and arrow. "Be my guest."

He grinned and took the bow and arrow looking it over.

"Need some help?"

"Uh… I suppose so."

She held up the bow so it was in position for him to shoot and showed him where to put the arrow. "Now shoot."

He pulled back the arrow and let go. It went about 4 feet and dropped to the ground. "Hmm…"

She laughed. "Here I'll show you." She gave him another arrow and wrapped her arms around him with her hands on his and showed him how to do it. They pulled the arrow back and shot the bullseye.

"Wow that's really cool. I'll have to teach you how to use a lightsaber."

"What's a lightsaber?"

He laughed. "Hear, hold this." He handed her the bow and arrow then pulled his lightsaber out of his pocket and a blue light shooted out of it.

"Whoa!" Merida took a step back. "I've never seen anything like that in my life."

"Wanna hold it?" He handed it to her and she looked at it in awe.

"That's so cool."

He smiled at her. "I want to be a jedi, like my father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay girls we're here." Belle held each of her girl's hand. "Look, it's your friend Sheila who you met at your last play group."

Chrissy jumped up and down and waved at her friend. "Can I go say hi, Mommy?"

"Sure can."

Chrissy kissed Belle's cheek then ran over to play with Sheila.

"What's wrong, Pirre? Don't you want to play with them?"

"It's boring here." She pouted.

"Oh hi Belle."

"Oh hello." Belle smiled at Sheila's parents, they were each wearing cowboy hats and they had a boy with them.

"This is Flynn. He didn't make it last week. He's a little older than Sheila." The red-headed cowgirl smiled down at him.

Belle smiled. "Hi Flynn. This is my daughter Pirre."

Pirre stared blankly at him. Fireworks were flying around both their heads and everyone else seemed to have disappeared from Pirre's little world.

"Hi Pirre." Flynn smiled shyly at her.

"Pirre, say hello." Her mother's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hello."

"Why don't you go play with Flynn?"

Pirre looked up at her mother then back to Flynn. "Ok." She walked off with Flynn.

"Well Jessie, you and Woody have very nice children."

Jessie smiled. "So do you and Rumpel."

Chrissy and Sheila ran over to Pirre and Flynn. Pirre was still staring at Flynn.

"This is my annoying brother, Flynn." Sheila pushed her big brother over.

"Hey, what was that for?" Flynn looked at his sister then turned to Chrissy. Fireworks started flying between their heads now. All Flynn could think about was Chrissy. She and Pirre were identical twins but something attracted the 6 year old to Chrissy. As much as a 6 year old could be attracted of course. He stood to his feet. "Hi." He displayed a crooked smile. "I'm Flynn Rider."

"Hi." Chrissy smiled slightly, feeling uninterested.

Pirre pouted and walked away. She stood by herself next to a tree, watching Flynn talk to Chrissy and Sheila. Everyone always favoured Chrissy over her. When was she going to be someone's favourite.

"Hi."

She turned and saw a boy standing there, he had a very thin layer of hair on his head, he almost looked bald. She ignored him and looked back at Flynn.

"I'm Charlie Brown, want to play?"

"No." She walked away from him.

"Good grief." He walked back to his little brother who had even less hair than he did. "I guess you were right Caillou, everything I do turns into a disaster. I don't understand girls." He frowned.

"Girls are yucky." Caillou looked disgusted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Years Ago

"Well well, if it isn't the Mad Hatter himself."

"You summoned me."

"Yes, I believe we can help each other."

"How can WE help each other?" He played with the rim of his hat.

"I need you to make me a hat."

"Why do you want a hat?"

"Because I want out of Wonderland."

The Hatter laughed. "I can't even get a hat to work."

"No, but I can."

He smirked. "Really? Why do you want out of Wonderland?"

"There's nothing left for me here. I am going to return to Agrabah and reclaim what is rightfully mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Jasmine was sitting out in the garden stroking her tiger, who was well trained. "What am I going to do, Rajah? I am betrothed, I can't break royal tradition. But I just don't love Jafar." Rajah purred looking up at her.

"You don't love me?" Jafar walked out to the garden and chuckled. "Well that's just too bad. We are going to be married princess, and I am going to be Sultan."

Jasmine sighed. It was like her father was under a spell by Jafar. Ever since they met Jafar 5 years ago, her father was like the president of his fan club. It was like Jasmine's feelings didn't matter at all. And she didn't want to marry now, she was only 14. "I don't want to marry you."

"Well you are under age, I'm afraid. It's your father's choice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where is this anthill?" Emma hopped beside Bae as they followed Flik.

He smiled back at them. "Just follow me. Princess Atta is going to be so excited to meet you."

"So what is this Princess Atta like?"

He stopped and turned around to look at them. As he spoke his arms flailed about. "Princess Atta is amazing! She leads the colony so well, you are going to love her!"

All of a sudden they heard a roar, but it was high and not very scary.

Flik turned in the direction of the roar. "What was tha-" He screamed as a lion cub scooped him up in his mouth.

Emma and Bae gasped. "Hey, let him go!"

"Yeah, let him go!"

"Don't tell him what to do." A small meerkat walked up beside the lion cub.

"Yeah, leave Simba alone." A warthog agreed.

"But he's our friend." Emma tried persuading them.

Simba pulled Flik out of his mouth and held him by his paw. "He's your friend?"

"Hey kid, remember what Pumbaa and I told you?"

Simba shrugged. "Hakuna Matata." He started putting the ant back in his mouth.

"No!" Emma, Bae and Flik said in unison and Simba stopped.

Simba put Flik back down. "I don't want to eat anybody's friend." He looked at his friends. "Sorry Pumbaa and Timon."

Timon put his hands on his hip. "But it's just a bug."

"I'm not eating him."

Flik sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 Year Ago

A large slug like alien pulled Leia close to his stomach. Leia grabbed onto the chain he held around her neck so it wouldn't choke her. This thing was disgusting. It kept speaking what Leia thought of as gibberish.

"Let me go!"

He only pulled the chain tighter. All of his minions surrounded them cheering him on.

Darth Vader bursted in the room and drew his red light saber. Leia looked up at him in shock. Her father who had been pulling back and forth between the dark and light side of the force the last few years here to rescue her. "Let her go, Jabba." He breathed heavily through his mask. He knew the Huttese language, but Leia had no idea what they were saying.

Jabba the Hutt laughed at him. "Why would I do that?"

"She did nothing wrong. It's me you want."

"I don't want you. I want this city."

"That's it? Leia for this city?"

Jabba the hutt was holding Leia prisoner in her own home and booted Padme and Luke out. "Take her and leave Atlantis. This is my territory." He took the chain off her neck and tossed her over to Vader.

He picked up Leia and carried her out of the castle. Padme was outside holding a teenaged Luke in her arms feeling helpless. They looked and couldn't believe their eyes when Darth Vader was carrying Leia out. Padme ran over to them and hugged Leia when Vader set them down.

Leia looked up at him. "You saved me…"

Padme wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you. Yoda was right, you are trying to change."

"We have to leave Atlantis right now."

"Why?"

"That was the deal, Leia for Atlantis."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Leia held up her blaster gun and shot at a dragon. She was new to this forest and didn't know her way around yet. She decided to explore an abandoned castle but she didn't realize it was surrounded by a dragon. Her blaster gun didn't seem to be doing any good. So she just ran dodging the fire that the dragon was spitting at her. She didn't know how she would escape this.

"DUCK!"

She heard a voice shout at her so she stopped in her tracks and ducked as a sword flew above her and hit the dragon right in the chest causing it to fall over. Then she was being picked up and taken away from there. Once they were far enough away she was set down on the ground. She looked up and gasped when she saw the face of what saved her: an ogre.

"You… save me."

He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "My name is Leia."

"I'm Shrek."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is a lion hanging around a warthog and a meerkat?" Bae asked Simba as they walked.

Simba frowned. "Well you see, I can't go back home."

"Why not?"

"I'm kind of an outcast."

"Why are you an outcast?"

"I did something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you can change the past."

"I'm sure your family misses you."  
He sighed. "Well my Dad doesn't miss me, he's dead. And if my mom finds out what I did, she wouldn't want me there."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Pumbaa and Timon told me I have to put my past behind me, and turn my back on the world."

"That's terrible advice. Yeah we shouldn't dwell on the past doesn't mean you should run from your problems. I tried that and paid for it. It wasn't until I returned home and made peace with my Papa that things got better."

"So… you're saying I should go back and face the music?"

"We all make mistakes, no matter how big or small it's our responsibility to fix it. Like with me and Emma, we're not really frogs we're people who turned into frogs because I made a big mistake. I underestimated Emma and her parents, just like you are underestimating your mom right now. I bet she would forgive you."

"I do miss my Mom…" He ran ahead to Pumbaa and Timon. "I've made a decision, I'm going home. And I want you guys to come with me!"

Pumbaa fainted.

"You don't understand Simba, bigger lions will eat us!" Timon tried to revive Pumbaa.

"No they won't, don't underestimate my pride." Simba winked at Bae. "Besides, I won't let them."

Emma, Bae and Flik said bye to Simba, Pumbaa and Timon and continued on their way.

"Watch what I can do!" A small rabbit was rolling down a hill. "Wheeeee!" He stopped in front of them, but looked up at a young deer at the top of the hill. "Come on, it's alright!"

The deer looked down the hill nervously but took a step back then slid down the hill on his stomach.

The rabbit smiled at the deer. "Some fun, huh Bambi?" He turned around "Hi!"

"Hi." Bae and Emma said in unison.

"Come on Bambi, let's go!" The two friends continued through the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem so confident." Robin followed Regina to their room. "I can't lose him, not again."

"We won't. From what Mowgli told us, I think Roland has gone to another world." She walked up to her mirror. "Watch this. Magic Mirror on the wall…"

The genie's face appeared in her mirror. "My fair queen…"

"Show me my son. Where is he?"

His face dissolved and the mirror showed Roland curled up in a ball in a closet looking terrified. Regina and Robin gasped. Robin put his arm around Regina.

Genie's face reappeared. "Your son is in a place called Boston, in a land without magic."

"A land without magic…"

"When you arrive in this land, you need to find a man named Milo Thatch. He will lead you to your son."

"But how do we get there?" Robin asked as the face disappeared. "Wait tell us how to get there!" He turned to Regina. "Now what?"

"I don't know if you know… but 17 years ago I almost casted a curse on the land."

"I think everyone knows about that. But what does that-"

"Snow and her husband were going to send Emma there to save her from the curse through a magical wardrobe. Two could go through, but when it didn't happen no one went through. It was to send them to the land without magic."

"Then you're saying…"

"It must still work. We can go through."

"Where is this wardrobe?"

"It was in Emma's nursery but they moved it to another room."

"Okay and if this works, how will we get back?"

"I don't know if we'll be able to."

"But we can't just leave him there alone."

She started tearing up. "I'm going to have to say goodbye to Tarzan and Mowgli."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Emma, Bae and Flik arrived at the anthill the grasshoppers were already there and they were angry.

"You're lower than dirt, you are ants." The biggest grasshopper was lecturing the large gathering of ants as he walked back and forth. "Let this be a lesson to all you ants, ideas are very dangerous things." The ants just stared at him dumbfounded as he continued. "You are mindless, soil-shoving LOSERS, put in this world to serve US!"

"You're wrong, Hopper."

Hopper turned around and saw Flik standing there with his hands on his hips. On either side of him were Emma and Bae who were still frogs.

"Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers." Flik continued. "I've seen these ants do great things. And year after year they manage to pick food for themselves AND you. So who is the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers. It's YOU who need US!"

Hopper walked up closer to Flik, trying not to show his fear of the frogs. He went to hit Flik but Emma stood in the way. His arm just ticked her foot, he was so much smaller than her it just tickled. But a light radiated from Emma knocking Hopper to the ground.

Emma stared at Hopper in shock then looked at Bae. "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know…" He walked over to Hopper who was trying to stand up. "Stop being a bully!" He shot his tongue out and sucked Hopper into his mouth and ate him. He looked at the other grasshoppers. "That'll be you next if any of you ever bother these ants again!" All the grasshoppers flew up above the grass and took off.

Flik and two ants with crowns on their heads walked up to Bae.

"Thank you. From all of us." The younger one smiled.

"This is Princess Atta and her mother, the queen."

All the ants cheered but Emma stood there in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina hugged Mowgli. "You be a good boy."

"I will Grandma."

She kissed his forehead. "Take care of Pongo and the puppies. I know Roland would want you to."

"I will."

Robin hugged Pocahontas and shook Tarzan's hand. Then Regina hugged Pocahontas.

She walked over to Tarzan and cupped his face in her hands and they both teared up. "If there was any other way…"

"You have to find Roland. You will find your way back, I know you will." He hugged her. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Tarzan." She kissed his cheek then went over to the wardrobe and climbed in. She cried watching Tarzan and Mowgli as Robin closed the door. He reopened it and she was gone so he climbed in. Tarzan walked over to close it. "Take care of my mother and brother."

Robin nodded. "I will."

Tarzan closed the door and opened it and his stepfather was gone too. He walked over to Pocahontas and Mowgli and hugged them.

Regina climbed out of the tree and looked around the woods-y area. Did it not work? It didn't look so different. She ducked when she heard a noise in the sky. Something flew by, was it some sort of strange bird or dinosaur?

A light radiated from the tree knocking Regina to the ground and Robin climbed out of the tree. He reached down and helped Regina to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Let's find that Boston place."

They made their way through the woods and were taken aback by the strange looking carriages zooming across the large pathway. They ran across as the carriages made loud beeping noises at them. They found some sort of shelter and walked in. A lady was standing behind a counter.

She looked them up and down. "You guys on your way to a costume party?"

"No." Regina was insulted. "Are you?"

The girl smirked. "Let me guess… Robin Hood?"

"Yes…" He smiled.

"And… some sort of witch?"

"I am not a witch." Regina crossed her arms, she did not like this woman.

"We are looking for a man named Milo Thatch in a place called Boston."

She laughed. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Not exactly."

"It's about a 4 hour bus ride to Boston. Don't know about the guy you're looking for though."

"What's a bus?"

She stared at them blankly. "Seriously?"

"Uh you'll have to excuse my wife, we aren't from here. What she means is can you tell us where to find a bus?"

"Well, my shift is just about over I suppose I could give you a lift, the bus station is on my way home."

"Thank you." Robin nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is going to find them?" Charming questioned Rumpel as they followed the comic book.

"Bae calls these things comic books. He created them himself. It'll lead us to them." He smiled to himself, Bae loved these superhero characters he made up.

"Okay as long as it finds them." Snow looked at Charming worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was kind of fun wasn't it?"

Emma nodded but she was silent since they left the anthill.

"Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and kept hopping.

"It's because of that light that shot out from you isn't it?"

"Neal…"

"What?"

"Neal! It's Neal!" Her face lit up and she started hopping faster towards Neal and Ariel. Bae followed her. "Neal!"

Neal looked around. "Uh, did you hear that?"

Ariel nodded.

"Down here Neal!"

"Whoa!" They looked down. "It's a talking frog."

"Neal, it's me. Emma."

"Emma? What? How?"

Emma looked at Bae.

"It was my fault, but we're stuck like this. Can you help us get home?"

Neal couldn't help but laugh. "Emma, you're a frog!"

"Oh shut up! It's not funny!" But the truth is if their roles were reversed she would be laughing at him too.

"Okay… so what do I do?"

"Pick us up, I'm sick of hopping around."

He set his fish down beside them and picked up Emma.

Emma looked at the fish. "What's that?"

"Oh just some fish I won playing darts."

She looked at the scared looking goldfish. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to find my Dad. I don't know where I am."

"Is your name Nemo by any chance?"

Neal looked at Ariel. They could hear Emma talking but not the fish.

"Yeah I'm Nemo."

She looked at Bae. "I think we can help you find your dad."

"Really?"

Emma looked up at Neal. "Can you take us back to where we were last night?"

He nodded. "Uh, sure." He picked Emma and Nemo, and Ariel picked up Bae.

They arrived at the water and looked around. They saw a blue fish swimming around. "Fabio! Oh Fabio!"

"That's one of the fish we saw!" Neal took Emma and Nemo over to the blue fish. "Are you looking for Nemo?"

"Oh yes, Nemo!" She looked at Nemo and jumped out of the water and dropped back in. "Nemo! I knew I'd find you if I came back here! Your father wanted to look somewhere else!"

"My Dad is looking for me? He came all this way?"

"Yep!"

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure thing, Chico!"

Neal poured Nemo into the water with Dory.

"Thanks guys!"

Emma smiled. "Bye Nemo."

"Bye Nemo." Bae smiled as well watching Dory and Nemo swim off together.

"Okay, you guys wanna go home now?" Neal looked down at his sister.

Just then a comic book floated in front of Ariel and Bae. Rumpel, Charming and Snow came running out of the forest.

"Neal? I don't understand…" Snow shook her head. "Why did it lead us to Neal?"

"I don't know…" Rumpel was just as confused.

"Mom! It's me!"

Snow looked down at the frog Neal was holding. "Emma?"

"Yep, this is Emma and Bae." Neal handed Emma to their mother.

Rumpel gasped. "Magic always comes at a price."

"I should have known better than anyone, Papa." Ariel handed Bae to Rumpel.

Charming placed his hand on Emma's head and spoke to Rumpel. "How do we turn them back into humans?"

"I have a potion at home that will do it."

Snow and Charming smiled at each other.

"But I only have enough for one."

"It has to be for Emma, she wasn't the one who got them into this." David stated simply.

"He's right, Papa. Please give it to Emma."

They took Emma and Bae back to Rumpel's house. Rumpel got the potion ready. They set both Emma and Bae on a table.

"Bae, you don't need to give up your father's potion for me."

"Emma, I don't want you to have to live as a frog."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks Bae." She kissed his cheek and everyone watched as light radiated from her kiss and when the light disappeared Emma and Bae were sitting on the table as humans again.

"Oh Emma!" Snow hugged her, then Charming wrapped his arms around both of them.

Rumpel hugged Bae.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine was brushing Rajah's fur. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't marry Jafar, she just couldn't. She just wanted to be a kid right now and have fun. She sighed.

"Uh, Princess Jasmine?"

She looked up. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Prince Neal."

She walked out her balcony and smiled, "Hi Neal."

Neal dressed up real nice to impress Jasmine. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Oh not much…"

"Me neither…" He smiled at her. "You look really pretty tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you… you look pretty smart yourself tonight."

Toothless poked his head on the ledge watching them.

"Whoa, what's that?" Jasmine clutched onto Neal's arm for protection.

"Oh, that's just Toothless. He's my dragon."

"You have a dragon?"

"Yeah. Toothless is amazing."

"You know, come to think of it he's kinda cute." She let go of Neal's arm and patted Toothless' head.

He smiled. "You don't want to go for a ride do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure, do you trust me?" He climbed on Toothless and held out his hand.

She smiled remembering him saying that the first time they met. And for the first time in years she could finally trust someone and took his hand. "Yes."

He lifted her onto Toothless, she held onto Neal's waist and they went for a ride through the sky.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Dad?" Nemo called out.

"Da-ad?" Dory mimicked.

"Dad? Dad?"

"Dad? Wait, is he your dad or my dad?"

"My Dad."

"Oh… Da-ad? Dad?"

"Nemo? Nemo!" Marlon swam as fast as he could and scooped Nemo up in his arms.

"Daddy! You found me!"

"Oh Daddy, you found us!" Dory joined in on their hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toothless landed next to a river and Neal and Jasmine climbed off. They took a stroll along the riverbend watching the sun set.

Jasmine smiled "It's beautiful."

Neal took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Sid and Ariel were watching them from behind the trees. Ariel gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll break them up, yet."

Jasmine pulled away from Neal and shook her head. "I can't. I really like you but I can't." She turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too forward." Neal was sincere, the last thing I wanted to do was push her.

"You're not. You are charming and sweet. It's just…"

"What's wrong?"

She turned around to look at him. "I'm getting married next week."

"What?"

"Five years ago my father… I am betrothed to a man named Jafar."

"Was he the man you left the ball with?"

She nodded.

"He looks to be 40 years older than you. You're only 14. You shouldn't be thinking of marriage. Besides, isn't it illegal?"

"Not in Agrabah. As long as my Father is for it. I have no say."

"Have you tried talking to your father about it?"

"Yes, many times. But Jafar has him under some sort of spell."

"Do you love Jafar?"

"No, the man disgusts me."

"Then you shouldn't have to marry him."

"But there's nothing I can do.

"Then we'll figure out how to break Jafar's spell over your father."

"No Neal, you've been so good to me. I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all."

Sid clenched his teeth. "There's no way that shrimp is going to swoop in and be Jasmine's hero in all this." He looked at Ariel. "Come on, we're interrupting them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bae!"

"Bae!" Chrissy and Pirre ran into Bae's arms

"Hey girls!" He hugged them tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chrissy rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you more!" Pirre played with his face.

"Welcome home, Bae." Belle hugged him.

"Thanks. Say, I had an idea. Why don't I babysit my amazing little sisters, and you guys go have a night out?"

"But Bae, you just got home." Rumpel argued.

"I'm fine. When was the last time you had some time alone?"

Belle smiled. "What do you say Rumpel?"

He shrugged. "I guess that would be nice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow had her arm around her daughter as they walked into Emma's room. "Why don't you change then we can play a game with your Dad and grandfather?" She turned to leave.

"Mom?" Emma sat on her bed.

Snow turned around.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." She walked back in and sat beside Emma. "Everything okay?"

"It's just… a lot happened."

"What happened?" She looked concerned. "Did Bae treat you okay?"

"Yes, Bae was great. He made a mistake going to the seawitch, but I understand why he did it."

Snow grinned. "Did you and Bae get along good?" She nudged her.

Emma smiled. "I really like him. I want to date him some more. But… I wanted to talk about something else…"

Snow listened.

"We were saving these ants from some grasshoppers… I know that sounds silly… but anyway I stepped in front of this ant to protect him from getting hit by one of the grasshoppers so he hit me. But he was so small next to me it just tickled. But when his arm made contact with me a light radiated out of me… I don't know how else to describe it. But it knocked the grasshopper to the ground."

Snow grinned. "Baby, you know how your father and I have told you and Neal that you're both the product of true love?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Bae's father told us before you were born that true love produces the most powerful kind of magic. And there's magic inside of you and Neal. We knew it would come out when you kids got older."

"You're saying I'm a witch?"

"No, no." She held her hand and squeezed it. "But you have a power inside of you. You can choose to use it if you want or you don't have to. That is completely up to you and we'll support you no matter what. Just as long as it's not dark magic of course…"

Emma laughed. "No way."

Snow hugged Emma. "No matter how big you get… or powerful you get" Snow laughed at the powerful comment, "you'll always be my little girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus finally passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Boston' and pulled into the station. Regina rushed to get off the bus and threw up on the curb. Robin climbed off the bus and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Never going on that thing again… only for Roland."

He laughed. "You ready now?"

She stood up straight and got herself together. "Ready."

They walked into the station and Regina walked right up to the man behind the counter. "Excuse me, I am looking for someone."

"Wait in line, please."

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips. "You don't speak to your queen like that!"

Robin pulled her away to the back of the line. "You are not their queen here, remember?"

"Still that man was rude. We shouldn't have to wait in this line while Roland is out there."

"I know, but we don't understand this world, if we don't abide by the rules we could get in trouble and delay even further getting to Roland."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just out of my element not being able to use magic. I just want to find Roland."

He sighed. "I know I'm frustrated too."

They finally made their way to the front of the line. The man looked at them "May I help you?"

"Yes, my wife are looking for a man named Milo Thatch in Boston."

"Well why are you asking me? Go look in a phone book!"

"What's a phone book?"

"Uh what my wife means, is where can we find a phone book?"

"Go look in the phone booth!" He pointed at the phone booth that was off to the side.

"Thank you."

They went over to the phone booth.

"How do we get in?"

A little girl heard Regina ask that and she opened it for them.

"Oh… thank you."  
They went inside it. "That must be it."

Robin opened the phone book. "It appears to be in alphabetical order of last names. That helps." He turned to the 'T' section and found Milo's name. "Now what?"

Regina ripped the page out and walked out of the phone booth. "We find another bus or carriage and make them take us to him." She stormed outside and Robin followed. She walked out to the middle of the road in front of a car and put her hand out. "I command you to stop!"

"REGINA!" Robin tackled her so the car just missed her. The car kept driving but blasted the horn as it passed them. He helped her up. "Be careful, remember you don't have magic here and you are not a ruler here."

She nodded.

"Hey, do you need some help?" A car pulled up beside them.

"Yes we do actually."

The man was dressed up like a prince and a woman beside him was dressed up like Snow White.

They climbed into the back seat. "Finally some people who dress normally around here." Regina mumbled.

"You must be on your way to Tucker's costume party." The woman smiled. "I'm Snow White, who are you?"

Regina laughed. "You dear, are no Snow White."

"We're actually looking for a man named Milo Thatch." Robin handed them the paper.

"Oh that's easy. That's just around the corner." The woman pointed. "It's on Henry Street."

The man turned left onto Henry Street and pulled up to a semi-detached home. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Robin and Regina climbed out of the car and knocked on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yee-haw!" Woody and Flynn were riding around on a horse.

Sheila was brushing her horse.

"Okay kids, time for bed!" Jessie came out of the house.

"But mom…" The kids whined.

"Now it's passed your bedtime, and I don't wanna here another word alright?"

"Fine…" They walked inside with their heads lowered.

"Hey there pretty lady!" Woody swung Jessie around and brought her in close. He took his hat off and kissed her.

"Hey there, take it easy cowboy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae was tied up to a chair and had a gag around his mouth. His cowboy hat was tilted just over his eyes.

Pirre and Chrissy had feathers sticking out of a band around their heads and they were dancing around the cowboy they captured.

"OEHWOEWOEwoewoe " They made a ululation sound with their mouths.

Bae managed to untie their poorly tied rope and jumped up and playfully tackled his sisters. They screamed and laughed at the same time then started tickling him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jasmine… Neal." Sid and Ariel walked up to Neal and Jasmine.

"Oh hi Sid."

"Hi Ariel." Neal smiled to be friendly, but he was kind of ticked that they interrupted his time with Jasmine. "You know Sid?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah my father was friends with his parents, he spent a lot of time at my castle growing up."

"Yup, those were the times." Sid walked between Neal and Jasmine and put his arms around each of them. "I recognize a date when I see one. Ariel and I are on one ourselves. What do you say we make it a double? Take a stroll along the river…"

"I suppose…"

They started walking. Sid walked between Neal and Jasmine, and Ariel on the other side of Neal. "You know Jasmine… Neal and I go way back too, don't we Neal?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "I suppose you could say that."

"Did you tell her about Pooh?"

"Pooh?" Jasmine wondered.

"Come on Sid, I was just a kid."

"Pooh was Neal's teddy bear. Wouldn't be surprised if he still has it. Talked to it like it was real."

"So? Better than setting fire to toys and chopping their heads off like you did, Sid."

"They're just toys!" Sid threw is hands in the air in frustration.

"I think it's kind of cute that Neal talked to his bear."

Neal blushed and looked over at Jasmine. "You do?"

"I had plenty of dolls that I talked to." She looked at Sid. "Some of them Sid chopped their heads off."

"Yeah and you cried like a little baby."

"I was a little girl, I loved my dolls."

"Dolls are for sissys. I did you a favour."

"Those dolls were given to me from my mother."

"Well your mother had no class."

"Sid!" Neal glared at him then watched as Jasmine ran off into the woods crying. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _her _being interested in someone like _you_?"

Neal shook his head then followed after Jasmine.

Ariel put her hands on her hips and glared at Sid. This wasn't the plan she went along with.

"Don't worry fishy, Jasmine will be mine and Neal will be all yours. In the mean time…" He pressed his lips hard against hers. She started pulling away but gave in. A light radiated from their kiss. They pulled away from each other.

"Wh-what was that?" Ariel put her hand to her throat. "My voice is back."

Sid rolled his eyes. "Oh great, now I have to hear your voice."

"I don't understand… Ursula said when I kissed my true love my voice would come back. That was supposed to be Neal."

"Well don't look at me. Jasmine is my true love. And I'm going to do whatever it takes so that she's mine."

Neal caught up to Jasmine who was leaning against a tree with her face buried in her knees. He sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just… it's not fair. My mother would stop this marriage, she would have protected me."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Jasmine, I can't imagine growing up without a Mom."

"I have such vague memories of her. And the dolls that she gave me, Sid destroyed. And my father is not himself anymore. I just feel so alone."

"You are not alone."

She smiled slightly at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 Years Ago

King Triton and Queen Athena smiled proudly as they watched their 6 daughters swim around joyfully. Athena bounced baby Ariel in her arms. Ariel reached out and touched Triton's forearm. He smiled at his baby girl. "Want to come see Daddy?" He repositioned himself on the rock and took her from Athena. "You look so much like your mother."

They up in horror when they saw a pirate ship coming towards them. "GO!" Triton shouted. He jumped into the water pulling all 7 of his daughters into his thick arms.

Athena gasped. One of the little mermaids who was playing with her daughters got her fin caught between two rocks. She swam over to her and pulled her fin free.

Triton pulled his daughter down under and handed Ariel to his oldest daughter Aquata and swam as fast as he could back up to the shore. "ATHENA!" The ship crashed into the rock where Athena was. "NOOO!" When he made it to the shore the ship was gone and Athena was nowhere in sight. Triton presumed her to be dead.

One of the pirates had grabbed Athena and pulled her on board. "What do you want?"

"She'z kinda pretty don't ya think?" It was captain Jack Sparrow and he took a chug down of rum. "Can I keep her?"

"Why did you pull her up anyways, mate?" Captain Hook steered the ship with one hand and a hook.

"Like I said, I wanna keep her."

"What's a mermaid going to do in Agrabah?" Hook stirred the ship towards Agrabah.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Regina knocked on the door and a little girl about Roland's age answered. Regina and Robin looked down at her. "Does Milo Thatch live here?"

She nodded. "I'll go get him!" She ran into the house to find her father and they both returned a minute later.

"May I help you?"

"Milo Thatch, we are looking for our son."

"We were told to come to you." Robin squeezed Regina's shoulder.

He looked at their clothes. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No…"

"Come in. This is my daughter, Mary."

She shook their hands. "They call me, Boo."

Regina's face lit up. "Boo? My grandson told us that Roland was looking for you."

"You're Roland's parents?"

They nodded.

"Roland is looking for me? Milo… we need to go back home."

"Not to Ralph, it's too dangerous."

"But I know Roland. He's probably there looking for me and can't get back."

"Listen Boo, he's not the man you remember."

"This isn't about me!"

"We're not going back there."

Regina crossed her arms. "Well you're going to tell us how to get there."

"Boo, can you go to your room for a few minutes?"

"No! I want to make sure Roland is okay."

He turned back to Robin and Regina. "Look Ralph has gotten dangerous since he started drinking."

"That's why Roland looked so frightened in the mirror… You have to take us to him."

"Alright, I'll take you. Where are you from?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

"We have no way of getting back."

"I can help you with that. But let's go get your son first." He grabbed his jacket. "Boo you're staying here with your mother, no arguing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 Years Ago

"Don't worry Drizella, we will find a way to bring our kingdom and Agrabah together. We already have our son." He patted Sid's head as they walked through Agrabah.

"But Gaston, Hamed doesn't have a daughter, he's not even married."

"Then we find him a wife. We're already on his good side. Don't worry, Sid will be Sultan one day."

"Mermaid for sale! 34 million Saudi Riyal- starting price!" Hook and Sparrow were standing on a stand and Athena was tied up at their feet. "Don't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Everyone kept walking passed not interested.

"Mermaid for sale!"

"I'll buy her!"

Drizella looked up at her husband, shock and disgust written all over her face. "Whatever for?"

Hook smirked and pointed at Gaston with his hook. "Sold!"

"I've got this figured out." He whispered to Drizella.

"What figured out? What are we going to do with a mermaid?

"It's not what we're going to do with a mermaid, but what will the Sultan do with her."

"A wife for him? But she's a mermaid!"

"With a little magic we can get her legs. We're going to take her to see the sea witch." He stepped forward and took Athena from the pirates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Sid leaned in the doorway watching Ariel. She looked at the nightgown that was given to her. She wasn't used to this kind of clothing. She set it down on the bed and realized she was being watched. She turned around. "Your castle is so big."

"Well that's why it's a castle." He said sarcastically.

"Are you sure your folks don't mind me staying here?"

He shrugged. "Once they know the circumstances they will."

She sat on the bed and looked at him. "Maybe we should just drop this whole charade. Neal seems to really like Jasmine."

"I'm not giving her up to that baby! I've been waiting my whole life to marry Jasmine, they barely know each other."

She shrugged. "Well I've known Neal about the same amount of time."

"But I need your help. Jasmine will be mine." He left the room and she sighed.

He walked down the hallway and his mother grabbed his arm. "Who is that girl? Why is she here?"

"Relax mother. She's going to help me get Jasmine. Jasmine is interested in that loser Neal so we're going to split them up."

"I think Prince Neal is the last person you should be concerned about."

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out she's been bethrothed for 5 years. She's getting married next week to a man named Jafar."

His face grew red in fury. "Don't worry mother, Jasmine will be mine. Our kingdoms will come together. I will not disappoint you and father."

"How will you do that?"

He smirked. "The bride will not show up at the wedding."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal sighed as he returned home. He couldn't stop thinking about Jasmine. It broke his heart that she was living such a sad life. All he wanted was to give her hope, like his parents always gave him hope. He found his family in the sitting room playing charades. He noticed quickly it was the men against the ladies. He grinned watching Emma trying to make their mother guess.

Emma put out two fingers.

"Okay uh" Snow guessed. "Two words?"

Emma nodded and put out one finger.

"First word?"

She nodded. She pointed to herself.

"Uh Emma?"

She shook her head. She pointed to herself again then ran each finger along the top of her head.

"Oh, Princess!"

Emma smiled and nodded. Then held out two fingers.

"Second word"

She nodded then held her hands in front of her and stood up straight walking slowly.

"Bride?"

Emma nodded.

"Princess bride?"

"Bingo!" Emma pointed at her.

"Well that was just too easy." Neal walked in.

"Oh Neal, come join us. It's guys against the girls." David smirked.

"Oh come on, that would be three against two." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Are you afraid to lose?" Boaz teased.

"No way. Right Mom? We can take you."

"Yeah and besides, you boys are already losing."

"We just didn't want you girls to whine." Charming winked at Snow.

"Alright well Prince Neal, your turn."

Neal grinned and drew a piece of paper out of the hat and read it. "Awe man, that's hard…" He shrugged and stood in front of them. He held out four fingers.

"Four words!" Boaz called out.

Neal nodded and held out one finger.

"First word"

He nodded then lifted his hand holding his index finger horizontal to his thumb.

"Uh… Little?"

Neal tilted his hand then put his fingers in a crawling movement.

They stared blankly at him. Emma and Snow laughed.

He shook his head and moved on. He put out 4 fingers.

"Fourth word?"

He nodded then pulled on his pants at his thigh level.

"Leg?"

"Clothes?"

"Fabric?"

Neal shook his head.

"Pull?"

"Stand?"

"Zebra?"

"Times up!" Emma proudly announced and smirked at her brother. "You guys lose!" She high fived Snow.

Neal put his hands on his hips and glared at his father. "Zebra? Really?"

"Erm…"

"So what was it Neal?"

Neal looked at his mother. "Ants in your pants. Duh!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Days Ago

Milo heard the door bell and answered the door. Esmeralda and Boo were standing there. Esmeralda had a black eye and she was carrying two suitcases.

"Are you alright?"

"This isn't fair!" Boo whined. "I wanna go back home to Dad!"

Esmeralda shook her head. "We can't go back there.

"What happened?"

"Mom forced me away from my home, that's what happened." She took off running to her room that she had stayed in a few times trying to give Milo a chance the last few years.

"Are you okay?" Milo took her suitcases and she walked in.

"His drinking, it's gotten out of control. I'm sorry Milo, you were right about him. I should have listened."

"Come on in, I'll get you some ice."

"I had to leave. Honestly I don't care about me, but there's no way I'm letting this happen to Boo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Ralph chugged down another swig of beer then wipes his lips on the back of his hand. He stormed into Boo's room. He hated the site of her empty room. He was ticked. He was angry. He was furious. He heard the soft whimpers coming from her closet. He pulled out his gun and walked over and opened the closet door. Roland lifted his chin from his knees and looked up at the large man towering over him. He didn't know what the man was pointing at him but he knew it wasn't good. He huddled even more into the corner in a little ball.

"Someone needs to pay." He cocked the gun and pointed it at Roland's head.

Roland buried his face in his hands not knowing what else to do.

Ralph started to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Regina pushed her way in front of him just as he pulled the trigger.

"Mama?" Roland cried as he watched her fall down in front of him.

"REGINA!" Robin pushed his way in and knelt beside Regina.

"What did you do?" Milo looked at Ralph who just realized what he had done.

"I… uh…"

Milo pulled out his cell phone and dialled 9-1-1.

Robin held Regina's hand. "Don't leave us…"

Roland stood up beside Robin looking down at his mother.

The paramedics and police arrived really quickly. Ralph was arrested and the paramedics put Regina on a stretcher and took her to the hospital. Robin picked up his ten year old and hugged him tight.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Milo offered.

"Thank you…" He was unsure of what a hospital was so Milo explained on the way.

They sat in the waiting room anxiously. "Are you alright, Roland?"

Roland nodded. "Is Mama going to be alright?"

Robin put his arm around him and sideways hugged him. "She has to be."

The doctor finally came out. Robin, Roland and Milo stood looking at him.

"She made it through surgery. The bullet just missed her heart, so she's going to be fine. She was very lucky.

"Oh thank you Lord." Robin teared up and hugged Roland.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Belle laid a blanket down on the grass near the woods. She set the picnic basket down and Rumpel and Bae helped her unload the food. Chrissy and Pirre dropped down on the grass and started rolling around.

Belle put her hands on her hips. "Girls! There's a reason why we brought a blanket. I didn't want you to get grass stains on your new dresses!"

They walked over to Belle, she looked them over. There were green streaks on Chrissy's light yellow dress and blue light blue dress. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Who wants to go on a horsey ride?" Bae crawled over to his sisters.

"Oh me! Me!" Chrissy raised her hand anxiously.

"No Me!" Pirre stepped in front of her.

"Well there's room for two cowgirls."

Pirre climbed on his back first then Chrissy climbed on behind her. He crawled around the blanket. Pirre kicked his sides. "Faster!"

Belle laughed. "He's not a real horse, Pirita."

"Sure I am!" Bae did his best to crawl faster.

"Giddyup!" The girls kept repeating back and forth.

"Oh my, Chrissy and Pirre." They looked up and Emma was there with her family giggling. "You have one funny looking horse."

"He's slow too." Pirre grumbled and crossed her arms.

Snow hugged Belle. "You guys are having a picnic too?"

"Yeah, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah we'd love to."

Emma knelt down next to Bae and the twins. She looked at the girls "Guess what kids?"

Pirre shrugged. "I don't know I'm not psychic."

"Oh… well my dog Purdy and Roland's dog Pongo had puppies."

Both girl's faces lit right up.

"And we can't keep them all. Would you girls like one?"

They both nodded ferociously. "YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Emma." Snow spoke calmy yet she was shocked. "I told you to ask Belle if it was okay first before you ask the girls."

"Oh…"

"No, that's fine." Belle smiled. "We've been talking it over for months now, we've been wanting to get the kids a pet."

The girls grinned. "Can it be my puppy mommy?"

"No Pirre, you have to share."

She pouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina opened her eyes. She was all groggy and her chest hurt from where the bullet hit her. The bed she was in was uncomfortable. She had these weird tubing sticking in her arms and up her nostrils. How did this happen? She felt so helpless and vulnerable lying there. Then. Then she looked over and saw Roland on a chair asleep next to his father. He was safe and this was all worth it. She tried sitting up a bit which woke up Robin and Roland. Robin rushed over to her and squeezed her hand. "Darling, how are you?" He kissed her forehead.

She shook her head. "What happened?"

"You saved my life, Mama. Again!"

Regina smiled and touched his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, especially now that you're okay."

She looked up at Robin. "Where are we?"

"It's called a hospital. When people get sick or injured they are brought here and a doctor heals them."

"If we were home I could do that myself, much faster."

"The doctor says you have to stay here a week."

"I have to lay in this bed for a week?"

He nodded. "Milo is very generous. In this place their health care is expensive. He's paying for it."

She thought of back home all the taxes she made for the people of her kingdom. Most couldn't afford it. She was so happy she had Robin and Roland there with her, but she missed Tarzan and Mowgli greatly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal ate the last piece of cake that Belle made. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. He had one thing on his mind. Well one person. He walked over to Snow. "Hey, I'm gonna head out."

Snow sighed. He was rarely home these days, but it was summer so she understood. "Okay will you be home for dinner?"

He nodded. "Yep." He headed on his way.

Next Bae and Emma came up to Snow. "Mom, we're going to go for a walk."

Her babies were growing up before her very eyes. No longer do they ask, they just tell her they're going. She nodded and watched them head into the woods.

Pirre was chasing Chrissy around and started towards the woods.

"Girls, stay where I can see you!" Belle called out to them.

"But Mommy, we want to go with Bae and Emma."

"Okay just don't go too far away from them."

They nodded and ran into the woods. Emma and Bae must have been fast walkers because they couldn't see them.

"I think we should go this way." Chrissy pointed in one direction.

"No! They went this way!" Pirre pointed in the opposite direction.

Chrissy decided to trust her older sister's suggestion. Afterall she had one minute more of experience in this life than Chrissy did. So she followed Pirre. She looped arms with her sister but Pirre ran ahead. It was a well and she climbed up on the stones.

"Look it's a wishing well." She raised her eyebrow and looked at Chrissy. She got an idea. "Chrissy! Let's make a wish!"

Chrissy climbed up beside her looking down. "Oh oh oh! I wish that me, Pirre, Bae, Mommy and Papa will be with each other always! And that Bae will marry Emma because I really like her!"

Pirre raised her hand behind Chrissy's back. She looked down at what seemed like and a bottomless well then looked at her sister again. She was about to push her when Chrissy saw a pink butterfly flying in front of her.

"Look Pirre, a butterfly!" She jumped off the stones and chased the butterfly. Pirre was still in her pushing motion and she lost her balance and fell over into the well. She screamed and Chrissy turned around and saw her falling. "PIRRE!" She ran over to the well and looked down. "PIRRE!" She looked around, there were no grownups in sight. What was a 5 year old to do? "It's okay Pirre, I'm gonna go find Mommy!"

Pirre screamed the whole way down. Her right leg broke her fall, and she heard a loud crack. She cried out in pain. "Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy!"

Chrissy took off running into the woods, she didn't know how far she'd gone. She kept running then bumped right into Bae and Emma. "Bae Bae Bae!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Chrissy? Why are you by yourself?"

She pulled on Emma and Bae's hands. "Pirre it's Pirre…" She led them to the well and pointed. "She fell down the well!"

All the colour drained from Bae's face and he leaned over the well looking down. "PIRRE? Can you hear me? It's Bae! We're going to get you out, okay?" He looked at Emma. "What do we do? Should we go back for help?"

Emma thought it over for a second. "After what happened with that grasshopper… I looked through Regina's book of spells last night. Let me see if this works…" She closed her eyes and thought carefully. Then a line of rope poofed in front of them on the stones of the well. "It worked!" Emma's face lit up.

Bae's mouth dropped but he shook off his shock because he had to move quickly. He grabbed the rope. "Here, help me tie it around my waist."

Emma grabbed his hand. "All due respect, I think I should be the one to go down."

"But she's my sister."

"I know, but there's no way I can pull you back up. It has to be me."

He hesitantly nodded and helped tie it around Emma's waist then the other end to a tree. Chrissy just stood there watching in fright. Emma climbed onto the well, Bae looked into her eyes. "Pull on the rope 2 times when you have her. Be careful. And please bring my sister back."

She nodded and kissed him then headed down. He lowered her down.

A few minutes later Snow, Charming, Rumpel and Belle came running towards them.

"We heard screaming." Rumpel looked at Bae and Chrissy who was crying hysterically.

Chrissy ran over to Belle and they hugged. "Mommy!"

"What happened?" She looked around. "Where's Pirre?"

Snow looked around as well. "Where's Emma?"

Bae looked at his father and stepmother. "Pirre fell down the well."

"WHAT?" Belle started panicking.

He looked at Snow and Charming. "Emma went down to get her."

"Emma's down there?''

Belle put Chrissy down and ran over to the well. "I have to go down there!"

Rumpel pulled her back.

"What do we do?" Snow cried.

"You can help me pull!" Bae felt the rope tug twice so he knew Emma found her and he started pulling.

Snow, Charming, Rumpel and Bell joined in on pulling. Finally they saw the top of Emma's blonde hair holding a frightened little Pirre. They climbed out and Belle ran over to them. "Give me my baby!" Emma handed Pirre over to Belle, she held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Rumpel and Bae rushed over to hug them too.

Snow hugged Emma and Charming wrapped his arms around them.

Pirre cried. "Ow my leg!"

Rumpel squeezed Belle's shoulder. "Set her down, I need to look at her leg."

Belle didn't want to let her go but let her down.

"I think it's broken." Rumpel ran his hand over Pirre's leg and it healed instantly.

Belle looked at Bae and Emma. "Thank you for saving her."

Bae smiled at Chrissy. "Chrissy came and found us, she's a real hero, herself."

Chrissy smiled as Rumpel and Belle ran their hands through her hair which made Pirre jealous, once again she was getting the attention. She needed a new plan.

"Chrissy pushed me!"


	34. Chapter 34

*****To the guest from Chapter 32, thank you for taking time to review, however I don't think I've been writing Charming as stupid. The purpose of the game night was for family bonding and laughs. I meant for Boaz and Charming to be really giggly and acting silly (I apologize if it didn't come across that way), and from my personal experiences when you're giggly and acting silly during a game you usually don't do very well and don't win(yet you have more fun that way!). If anything Neal didn't act out his category very well, even Snow had to ask him what it was because she didn't know what he was acting out.**

**And at the beginning of the story, Charming figured out that Hans was bad when Snow had no clue, but I don't think that makes her stupid either. I've made him the hero in a lot of places in my story, because I love seeing him in action. And I've already started to, and plan to have more of Emma and Neal being the heroes and showing their strength, kindness, goodness , leadership etc to show that both Snow **_**and **_**Charming raised them well. But I think I've done well in keeping the main theme which is family sticking together and believing in each other. I hope this helps clear that up a bit :) **** Enjoy the next chapter!*****

Chapter 34

15 Years Ago

"Alright, when you meet the Sultan, be nice, act interested."

"But I'm not interested." Athena tested walking on her new legs.

Drizella grabbed her arm. "Well you're going to act interested."

Gaston crossed his arms. "Or else I am going to kill your family."

Athena's mouth dropped. "You wouldn't…"

"Don't test me. The choice is yours." He opened the door for them.

Athena surrendered and followed Drizella inside. The Sultan was waiting for them.

"Hamed!"Drizella kissed both of his cheeks and hugged him.

Gaston shook his hand. "Hello dear friend."

"Hamed, this is Athena. Athena this is Hamed."

The Sultan smiled and kissed the top of Athena's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Athena looked at Gaston and Drizella then back to the Sultan. "The pleasure is mine."

"I've been looking to take a wife to extend my kingdom. Gaston and Drizella have told me much about you." He knelt down on one knee. "It would bring me great honour if you could fulfill the position." He put a very expensive ring on her finger.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "The honour would be mine."

Gaston and Drizella exchanged grins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Hey Jasmine." Neal approached her in her garden where she was petting Rajah.

She sighed. "Neal… you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Jafar is meeting me here to go over wedding and honeymoon stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"Good, I wouldn't mind having a word with him."

"No that's a bad idea. You don't know what he's like."

"If he has that much control you shouldn't have to marry him."

"Is that so?" Jafar walked in with the Sultan at his side. He carried a gold, ruby eyed staff in his hand. "Well it's too bad I don't care what you think."

"Is this your father?"

Jasmine nodded.

Neal walked up to the Sultan. "How can you let your daughter marry him?"

The Sultan looked towards Jafar, Neal noticed the ruby eyes on the staff lighted up.

"My daughter is to marry Jafar next week." His voice sounded almost robotic.

"Perhaps, sir…" Jafar grinned. "This young man should be thrown out of the castle for causing so much trouble."

"Yes. Guards, throw out this young man." The Sultan pointed at Neal and two guards came and grabbed his arms and started dragging him out.

"What? This is ridiculous… don't worry Jasmine, I will find some way to help you!" The dragged him to the entrance of the castle and literally threw him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle looked at her youngest. "Sweetie, is this true?"

"No I didn't!" Chrissy stepped back and cried harder. "I didn't push her!"

Snow looked at Emma and Charming and whispered. "Maybe we should go…"

"Yes she did! She said she wanted me to make a wish with her then she pushed me!" Pirre stuck out her bottom lip and hugged her mother.

Rumpel knelt down in front of Chrissy. "You need to tell us the truth."

"But I didn't do it, Papa."

"Chrissy, I'm afraid we're going to have to ground you for a week. This is very serious. Pirre could have gotten more hurt."

"But I didn't do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 Years ago

Jafar finished cleaning the foyer of the Sultan's castle. After his mother died he expected his father the Sultan would take him in as his son, not his servant. But he loved his other son much more than Jafar, Jafar just wasn't needed or wanted there.

Hamed went to the foyer, he was told it was urgent.

Another man walked in. "Sir Hamed?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I regret to inform you that both the Sultan and the young prince have been killed."

Jafar's mouth dropped as he listened in.

"How?" Hamed was just as shocked.

"They were assassinated."

"Assassinated?"

"Yes… but the thing is there's no one else in line for the throne. He has no other heirs and no other relatives. When this happens the throne goes to the royal visieur, and that is you."

"But I can't be Sultan."

"Wait!" Young Jafar stepped in.

They both looked down at him.

"I am his son too."

They both laughed. "Sorry young man, but if he had another son we would know about it."

Jafar's eyes welled up and he ran out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week after the Present Day

Jasmine sat down in her chair and cried in her hands. This was the big day. This would be the day her life would end. She looked beautiful. White wedding gown, white flowers in her hair and a veil hanging down her long dark hair. But she didn't feel near as beautiful as she looked. She wasn't ready to grow up, she just wanted to be a little girl a while longer and have fun. She wanted to get to know Neal more. Was this really happening or would she wake up from a horrible nightmare with her mother there to wipe her tears?

A black figure climbed in through the window. She looked up to scream at the man covered in a mask but he slapped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He tied her hands behind her back, tied her feet together and gagged her mouth then carried her out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal arrived at the wedding, it was a large crowd gathering to see the royal wedding. He didn't know how but he was going to get the staff away from Jafar somehow so that the Sultan himself would stop the wedding. He thought maybe if he saw Jafar before the ceremony started then he wouldn't have to make a big scene.

"Neal!"

He turned around and saw Ariel coming towards him. "Ariel." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "It's a royal wedding, everyone is here."

He smiled, not everyone he thought, he didn't see anyone from closer to home. "I'm actually looking for the groom."

"I'm guessing he won't come out till closer to the start of the ceremony."

He nodded. "I was afraid of that."

"I think it's starting soon, maybe we should find a seat."

They grabbed two seats at the back of the bride's side closest to the aisle.

Music started and Jafar stepped to the front by the altar. The doors at the back opened and the three bridesmaids stepped in dropping petals along the aisle and made their way to the front. Next the Sultan was being carried up the aisle on his throne.

Everyone bowed as the Sultan was being carried passed them. "You're majesty."

Everyone looked back in anticipation for the princess bride. Two peacocks were standing at the doorway with their feathers spread out. Their feathers came down which was to reveal the bride but everyone gasped when they saw her maid servant standing there.

"The princess is gone!"

People turned to each other started whispering to each other.

"How can she be gone?" Jafar looked furious.

Neal looked at Ariel and stood up.

Ariel stood up too. "Are you going to find her?"

"Yes."

"I'll help you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was so relieved to change back into her 'normal' clothes. She had cabin fever since she first woke up in the hospital, but knowing that Roland was safe with Robin made it all worth it.

Robin and Roland rolled a wheelchair into her room. "The doctor says you have to go down on this?"

She chuckled. "You can't be serious."

"Look Mama. It's fun!" Roland sat on it and wheeled it back and forth.

"The sooner you give in the sooner we get home."

"How are we getting home anyway?"

"Milo told me that once a month there is a tidal wave in the Atlantic Ocean, when you go through it, it's a portal. Brings you to the waters near the Enchanted Forest."

"And how are we going to drive a ship?"

"Milo has been teaching me this week. This is our only chance."

She smiled. "So we will get to see Tarzan and Mowgli again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming had his hands behind his back as he approached Snow to join her for lunch on the balcony. "Hey there beautiful." He kissed her.

She smiled at him when he pulled away. "Charming like always."

He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to Snow.

She smelled them and smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Their beauty doesn't even compare to yours." He kissed her again then sat across from her.

"Thank you. Where did you get them?"

"I picked them myself in the forest."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt." One of the palace guards interrupted.

"That's alright. What's up?"

"A woman and her husband are here and she insists on meeting the king and queen."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "You can bring them here."

The guard nodded and went to go get them.

Snow chuckled. "I wonder who they are, maybe we have some fans."

"Maybe." Charming smirked.

The guard returned with the elderly couple. The man looked embarrassed to be there and the woman looked over dressed and wearing a fancy hat.

"Your majestys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Bucket."

"It's Bouquet!" She shook her head. "Perhaps you should consider hiring new help." The woman curtsied for Snow and Charming then nudged her husband when he wouldn't bow. "Richard!"

The man shook his head then bowed for them.

"Hello." Snow and Charming tried not to laugh.

"Richard and I are very concerned." Mrs. Bucket spoke very proper and had an accent. "We have never received an invitation to any of your balls. And I have never received an RSVP for my candlelight suppers. Perhaps it's the messenger or the hired help. So I am personally delivering your invitation today." She handed Snow her invitation.

"Uh… thank you but-"

"And you dear Queen Snow are invited anytime to my home for tea. We will use my nicer china."

"Okay we will consider it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal knocked on Jasmine's door, then he and Ariel stepped inside. "Jasmine? Are you here?" Neal sighed. "Where would she go? Did she run away?" He started pacing the room not sure whether to let her go or search for her.

Ariel frowned. "You really care about her, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know we're still young but I want the chance to get to know her more and I don't want her to have to marry Jafar. She doesn't want that, she's told me. She's too young to get married. Gah…" He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Where could she be?"

Ariel swallowed hard. Guilt was eating the pit of her stomach. She cared about Neal, she really did but this wasn't the way to win someone over. She was going about this all wrong. "Neal…"

"Yeah?"

"I know where she is."

"You do? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, I should never have gone along with it."

"Ariel, tell me."

"Sid took her, but he was all dressed in black so she wouldn't know who he was. He's taken her to that abandoned tower that is being guarded by a dragon. The dragon only wakes up at a certain time of day, his plan was to go in and save her before the dragon wakes up so she would see him as her hero."

"Why would you go along with that?" He shook his head. "Doesn't matter right now. Please take me there, I'll summon Toothless along the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid drew his sword and started climbing his way back up the tower. He ripped his mask off, Jasmine had to see the face of her hero. His plan was going well. He kept climbing until he felt something very hot beside him. Fire was being blown beside him. He turned around and the dragon was awake sooner than he thought it would be. He held out his sword towards it, but the dragon simply swung his arm at Sid causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Jasmine was tied to a chair, trying to get loose. She could hear the commotion outside and tried harder to get loose. The dragon's large eyeball came right to the opening of the tower staring right at her.


	35. Chapter 35

*****Pirre is an evil child lol. Let me know what you guys think! Like where it's headed? Enjoy!*****

Chapter 35

"_Chrissy, I'm afraid we're going to have to ground you for a week. Grounded. Grounded. Grounded. Grounded…"_

Chrissy sat on her bed crying. It was the last day of her punishment. Her mother's voice kept playing over and over in her head. She wasn't even allowed to read, and that was her favourite thing to do.

Belle knocked on the door. "Hey baby girl."

"Hi Mommy."

Belle sat on the bed beside her and rubbed small circles on her back. "Your punishment is over, okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you learn anything from this?"

Chrissy sniffled. She didn't know how to answer that, but more than anything she just wanted to hug her mom. "Not to push Pirre down a well."

"Yes, she could have been seriously hurt. But no matter what, Papa and I still love you." Belle kissed her forehead.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-A, My oh my, what a wonda-ful day, Pwenty of sunshine heading my way, Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-A!" Pirre was skipping through the halls singing but stopped in the doorway of her's and Chrissy's room and watched as Belle hugged Chrissy as she cried and kissed her forehead. She couldn't understand, Chrissy was in trouble for pushing Pirre, even though she didn't really push her, and yet their mother still loved her anyway.

"Hey Pirre." Belle was now in the door way running her hand through Pirre's wavy reddish brown hair. "Chrissy's not grounded anymore, why don't you go play with her?"

"Ok."

Belle headed down the hallway. Pirre walked into where Chrissy was.

"Hey. Wanna play?" Chrissy handed Pirre a stuffed kitten.

Pirre took the kitten. "I heard Mommy and Papa talking."

"About what?"

"You. They mad."

"Why did you say I pushed you?"

"'Cause you did."

"I don't like being grounded."

"That wasn't nice of Mommy and Papa to do that. Maybe they'll do it again."

"But why did you lie?"

"Mommy and Papa shouldn't have done that. That was mean."

"Yeah… I don't want that to happen again."

"Maybe if you left it wouldn't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"You could run away." Pirre suggested, she was serious.

"But I would miss you guys."

"But then you wouldn't have to get grounded again."

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will."

"Ok." Pirre got on the floor and pulled out Chrissy's small suitcase from under her canopy bed.

"Right now?"

"Yes, sooner the better." She put the suitcase on Chrissy's bed and started throwing in her stuffed animals.

"Okay if you think it's best. You have much more sperience in life than I do. You're the wise one." She helped her sister pack more toys and one dress.

"Where will you go?"

Chrissy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Sheila's house. I hope I can find it."

Pirre closed the suitcase and handed it to Chrissy.

Chrissy hugged Pirre. "I'll miss you."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 Years Ago

The Sultan rushed out of the master bedroom, he had a smile plastered over his face. He hugged his friends Gaston and Drizella. "It's a girl!"

They smirked as they hugged him back. "What's her name?"

"Jasmine. It's Jasmine. I don't know how I could ever thank you two for bringing Athena into my life."

Athena kissed baby Jasmine's forehead. Jasmine looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes.

"Hey baby girl. I really wish you could know your sisters. But I know Triton will take care of them. I can't leave you alone, besides if I go back they'll all be killed. I truly hope you can know your sisters one day. I love you Jasmine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Neal and Ariel climbed on Toothless, who met them near the tower. Toothless was always eager for adventure, just as his master Neal was. But still Neal feared for Jasmine's safety. Hadn't the poor girl been through enough? He was the one Sid hated, Sid should be going after him not hurting Jasmine in the process.

Toothless soared through the air, the sky was all blue until they inched closer. Surrounding the tower was all smoke from the fire-breathing dragon guarding the poor princess.

The other dragon spotted Toothless and charged right towards him spitting fire at him. Toothless was quick to dodge the fire and spat more fire at the other dragon who was able to dodge it as well. This reminded Neal and Toothless a lot of their adventure in Neverland, their very first adventure together. Of course Neal was much younger then, and this time Peter Pan wasn't sitting on the other dragon.

Toothless dodged another blast of fire jolted Ariel off. Neal reached down quickly and grabbed her hand pulling her back up. Neal had enough. He stood up balancing himself on Toothless' back. "That's enough!" He drew his sword holding it in both hands and tossed it right at the other dragon's heart, causing it to fall to the ground dead.

Toothless pulled up to the tower, Neal jumped off into the tower. Jasmine's eyes filled with relief and mumbled through her gag.

"It's okay, I've got you!" Neal did what EVERYONE should do in this situation and untied Jasmine's hands FIRST, so she was able to untie one leg and Neal untied her other leg and pulled off her gag LAST, rather than the gag first.

They rushed over to Toothless and Neal helped Jasmine climb on when the door at the back of the room swung open. Sid was standing there, he had climbed the stairs from the bottom.

Neal walked over to him. "Why would you do this?"

Sid was furious, his plan had failed. He drew his sword to challenge Neal, there was no way he was going to lose to a baby. He swung his sword at Neal's cheek causing it to bleed.

"Neal!" Jasmine screamed. "Sid, leave him alone." Toothless backed away a bit but they could still see inside the tower.

Neal drew his sword. "Sid, we don't have to do this."

Sid swung his sword at Neal again but Neal blocked with his own sword. Sid kept moving forward pushing Neal toward the open window of the tower. Neal moved to the side and Sid fell over but Neal grabbed his hand.

Sid started to panic. "Please… Please don't let me fall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Roland." Boo hugged Roland.

"See you at Monster's, Inc?"

Boo sighed. "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to go there. The monsters only like to scare small children."

"Then come with me."

"I can't leave my Mom. This place is my home."

"Then I'll find a way so we can see each other. Hopefully the monsters will come to scare us a bit longer so we can buy time."

"I hope so."

"Boo?"

"Yeah?"

"I was going to ask you… the night I couldn't find you… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She giggled. "I thought I already was, silly." She kissed his cheek.

Esmeralda smiled. "Aren't they adorable."

Regina scrunched her nose. "No it's not. Roland time to go buddy." She didn't like the idea of her little boy liking girls already, she didn't want to share him.

Robin shook Milo's hand. "Thank you for everything. Helping us get home, lending us a SHIP."

Milo nodded. "I know what it's like trying to get home to family. Besides, my adventures are on hold at the moment. I'm not leaving my family again."

Robin, Regina and Roland boarded the ship and waved bye to their new friends. Well… Robin and Roland's friends, Regina doesn't make friends very easily….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pirre changed out of her purple dress and put on one of Chrissy's pink dresses, which was very similar to the one Chrissy was wearing that day. Chrissy always wore warm colours and Pirre always wore cool which helped everyone tell them apart. They were identical twins. Only thing that was different was Pirre had a birth mark on her back and she was left-handed, Chrissy was right-handed and had no birthmark.

Pirre danced around their room with one of her dolls singing and jumped on Chrissy's bed. She was very impressed with her new plan. "For the first time in forever… for the first time in forever! Nothing's in my waaayyyyy!" She collapsed on Chrissy's bed and hugged her doll.

Belle knocked on the door. "Do you girls want to go to the park?"

Pirre sat up on Chrissy's bed and looked at her mother.

"Where's your sister?"

Pirre pretended to frown. "Pirre ran away." She ran over and hugged her mother and grinned so she wouldn't see.

"What? Why would she run away?"

Pirre shrugged. "Can we still go to the park?"

"Not right now, baby. Did Pirre say where she was going?"

"Nope."

"Stay here, okay?"

"Ok."

"Rumpel!" Belle went out to the hallway and he met her there.

"What is it?"

"Pirre ran away."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" Bae poked his head out of his room.

"Can you babysit Chrissy? Pirre ran away and we have to find her."

"Of course."

Pirre poked her head out of her room and scrunched her nose. The idea was if she pretended to be Chrissy her parents would spend time with her, just her.

"Come on Chrissy." Bae picked up Pirre and carried her into her room. "Emma's coming over soon, maybe the three of us can do something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal pulled Sid up and they both climbed on Toothless.

"Thanks…" Sid was surprised that Neal had saved him.

Neal slightly smiled. "Hold on…"

Toothless took off carrying Neal, Jasmine, Ariel and Sid on his back. Jasmine held tightly to Neal's waist and rested her head on his back which made Sid's stomach turn.

Neal held out his hand in the open air. "Is this… snow?" Sure enough flurries were falling from the sky and it was the middle of the summer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chrissy walked through the woods trembling. Sounds of different animals frightened her as she walked through. But soon it started to snow which make her feel so much better. She loved the snow. She giggled thinking of having winter in the summer. She didn't know her way around very well but soon started recognizing the area. She had travelled this way with her family before when they went over to Sheila's house. She even found the pathway that led to their farm. She started running in excitement when she spotted the farm. Little Flynn and Sheila were playing outside in the fresh layer of snow. There wasn't a lot of snow yet so they were just rolling around in it, but soon there would be lots of snow because it was starting to fall quickly. Chrissy was started to get chilly, she was not dressed for winter weather and hoped that Sheila would have some warm clothes. She ran over to them.

"Hi Sheila, hi Flynn."

"Oh hi Chrissy!" Sheila smiled.

Flynn grinned. "Hi."

"Can I live here?"

"Sure!" Sheila stood up. "You must be cold."

Chrissy nodded as she was shivering.

"Come on, I'll get you a sweater."

"Okay, but please don't tell Mr. and Mrs. Rider that I'm here. They'll send me home."

"Jep, no problem." Sheila took Chrissy inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma shivered as she walked up the stairs and found Bae in his sisters' room colouring with Pirre.

"Have you looked outside?"

Bae looked up at Emma. "No, why?" He and Pirre went over to the window and saw a blizzard.

"It's freezing." She grabbed a blanket off of Pirre's bed. Can I borrow one of Belle's sweaters?"

"Yeah of course. Why is it snowing in July?"

"I have no idea."  
"Pirre is out there somewhere, and our parents are looking for her."

Pirre's eyes grew wide, did Chrissy make it to Sheila's house?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pirre? Pirre where are you?" Belle and Rumpel walked through the snow. They were looking on their castle grounds hoping she didn't go far.

"We are definitely not dressed for the weather." Rumpel waved his hand and some purple smoke shot around them and when it was gone they had winter coats and boots on.

"Rumpel, Pirre is out there. And she probably did not dress warmly."

"We'll find her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina, Robin and Roland stepped into a foot of snow when they got off the boat and approached their castle that was covered in ice and a curious white sleigh carriage was parked in front.

"What the heck? Who froze the summer?" Regina hated winter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow and Charming regained their balance when a layer of ice appeared on the floor and managed not to slip. Charming held onto Snow. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what is going on?"

"Excuse me, I am going to have to ask you to leave my new home." They turned around and saw a woman completely made of a million little snowflakes like stars, she was of ice yet alive and wearing a white woolen coat with a troll at her side.

*****Just as FYI, this is not Elsa. This is going to be closer to the original Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson. Do you think I should bring in Anna and Elsa too?*****


	36. Chapter 36

*****Short update. Next chapter we'll find out more about our little snow queen. Enjoy!*****

Chapter 36

"Got Pirre's blanket?"

Belle nodded. "Yes." She handed the blanket to Rumpel.

"This will lead us to her." He casted his locator spell on the blanket and it led them back inside.

Belle smiled. "So she never went outside? She must be hiding."

The blanket led them upstairs to the girls' room and stopped in front of Pirre where she was colouring with Emma and Bae.

Belle looked down at Pirre and saw she was colouring with her left hand. Then she looked under the back of her dress and saw the birthmark. "Pirita Beatrice!"

"Oh… hi Mommy you found me!" Pirre hugged her mother's leg.

"Why are you posing as your sister? This is not funny. Where is Chrissy?"

Rumpel knelt down to Pirre's level. "Pirre, this is not a game. Where is your sister?"

"Why is it always about Chrissy? Why is she your favourite? I tried pushing her down the well but when I fell by accident it was still about Chrissy. Even when I pretend to be her you don't love me! When she's gone, I'm still not good enough. Why don't you love me?" She ran over to her bed and cried in her pillow.

Rumpel and Belle gasped. They had punished Chrissy when she did nothing wrong, and they had no idea Pirre was feeling this way. Belle sat beside her on the bed and rubbed small circles on her back. "Pirre, baby look at me."

Bae nudged Emma and whispered. "Maybe we should give them some time."

Emma nodded and they stepped out of the room.

Pirre shook her head and didn't lift her face from her pillow.

"Why don't you think we love you? That is not true."

"Yes, we love you, Chrissy and Bae equally." Rumpel tried.

"Everyone likes Chrissy more than me, because she's more like you, Mommy."

Belle pulled Pirre onto her lap and stroked her hair. "Now you need to understand something, even if Chrissy may possess more of my qualities you are each your own person and I love you both. Pirre I love you more than you will ever know. You are funny and so smart. Why else do you think Chrissy always calls you the wise one? She looks up to you. When I hug her or spend time with her doesn't mean I love her more. And if you ever feel like you're not getting your share of the attention, just come to me or Papa and tell us. Okay?"

"Ok."

"I love you baby girl." Belle kissed the top of her head. "Now can you tell us where Chrissy is?"

"Ok."

"Where is she?"

"Sheila's house."

"Thank you, sweetie. Now Mommy and Papa have to go get her. Will you be okay staying with Bae and Emma?"

"Ok." Pirre kissed Belle's cheek.

Rumpel kissed her forehead and they headed downstairs. Belle wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe Pirre has been feeling this way and I had no clue."

"It makes sense."

"What?"

"She's a child of the dark one. Bae turned out fine, but he was born before I was the dark one. I always thought both girls took after you with their beauty and personalities. But Pirre was right. Chrissy is just like you but… what if Pirre is turning out like me, evil?"

Belle slapped him in the face. "Pirre is not evil! Don't you say that. Yes I see some of your traits in her, but there is good in you too. And that's one of the infinity reasons why I love her because she's a lot like you. But she is her own person as well. I don't ever want to hear you talking that way about her again."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just got thinking when Pirre said that."

Belle nodded and looked outside. "I hope Chrissy made it to Sheila's house."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean your new home? This is our home." Charming put his arm around Snow.

"Well you're going to have to find a new home, because this is mine now. I left my home in Permafrost to seek justice."

"Justice? From whom?"

"From me." Regina walked in with Robin.

"Well, dear friend… how nice of you to join us."

"What is it you want?"

"I am going to take away everything that you love." With that she blasted some ice towards Snow assuming everyone in that room Regina cared about.

"NOO!" Charming jumped in front of Snow and he turned into all ice.

"CHARMING!" Snow screamed.

Then she blasted ice at Robin and he became an ice sculpture as well.

Regina clenched her jaw. "Don't do this Rowena."

She laughed. "After everything you took from me, all you can say is don't do this? GET OUT OF HERE! This is my palace now."

"Don't make me do this." Regina lifted her hand and a ball of fire appeared.

"You think you're strong enough to take me on?"

Regina threw the ball of fire at the snow queen, it hit her arm and made a small red spot, resembling a bruise. She laughed again.

Regina looked at her hand. "I don't understand, fire was always your weakness. You must have grown in strength."

"I'm sorry, how do you know her?" Snow looked at Regina.

"It's complicated…"

"What's so complicated about it? YOU RUINED MY LIFE! Consider those two ice sculptures your warning, I will take out everything you love." She looked down at her troll who was silent the whole time. "Troy, please escort these ladies out."

"We'll escort ourselves out." Regina raised her hands and poofed herself and Snow to her side of the wing where Tarzan, Pocahontas, Mowgli and Roland were. Roland went to find them while Robin and Regina wanted to find out what was going on.

"Wait, Charming is still there."

Regina looked at Snow like she was pathetic. "We can't help them by just standing, by crying, we need to fight." She turned to Tarzan and hugged him tight.

"And how do we do that?"

"Well first off I need to get my family out of here because she's going to go after them. Then I need to find Rumpelstilskin because she's too strong for me to fight her on my own. I know fire is still her weakness but I need more of it."

"You need fire? My son's dragon has fire."

"Then we find him too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle and Rumple knocked on the Rider's door. Jessie was the one to answer. "Well howdy there folks! What brings ya'all out here on such a stormy day?"

"Chrissy ran away and we believe she came here to see Sheila."

"Oooh dear. Sheila baby?" She called for her daughter.

The little girl wearing overalls marched over to them, her cowgirl boots made a noise as she walked along the wooden floor. Her cowgirl hat barely fit her, it was hanging off her short brown hair.

"Are you hiding out Chrissy Gold here?"

"Nope." She lied.

"Are you sure now?"

"Mind if we look around?" Belle inquired.

"Sure, be my guest!"

Belle and Rumple didn't have to walk far when they saw two little feet sticking out from under the table. Belle shook her head and knelt down and dragged her out by her feet.

Chrissy smiled. "Hi Mommy."

Belle shook her head but picked her up and hugged her tight. "Chrissy, you scared Mommy."

"I'm sorry. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's go home."


	37. Chapter 37

*****Awe this is the first time I think I wrote Emma and Snow having angst in this story, but I think it was inevitable and it all works out anyways! Enjoy!*****

Chapter 37

45 Years Ago

"Are you sure about this?" Young Rowena finished tying her ice skates.

"Yeah I've done it lots of times!" Regina helped Rowena up and they stepped on the ice.

"I've never skated before…"

"It's easy!" Regina made a figure 8 and danced around the ice.

Rowena tried to balance herself. "I hate the winter… I miss the sun."

Regina took her friend's hands and pulled her around. Rowena was all shaky. Regina guided her friend along the ice before they knew it Rowena was giggling along with Regina. Regina let go of her hands.

"No don't let go!" Rowena panicked as she slid along the ice.

Regina smiled. "You're okay. Try it!"

Sweat dripped down Rowena's forehead. She took a step and the ice started to crumble. "Uh uh… Regina. Help me."

Regina noticed that ice was starting to break and she skated towards her. "It's okay Rowena, I'm coming! Don't panic!"

The ice broke and Rowena fell through.

"NOO!" Ten year old Regina screamed and she darted closer. She knelt down and tried to grab Rowena's hand but she sunk further into the freezing cold water and drifted further under the ice. "NOO! I'm going to get Daddy. It's okay Rowena!" Regina rushed back home to find her father.

Rowena fought to hold her breath but slowly fell unconscious.

Moments later Henry and Regina arrived at the scene. Henry took a dagger and chopped through the ice and pulled Rowena to safety. Her body was just like ice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"May I help you, deary?" Rumpel poured himself a cup of tea in his chipped cup.

"I know how we can defeat this Snow Queen." Regina explained.

"We?"

"Please Rumpel, she turned Charming and Robin to ice." Snow forced herself to hold it together.

"Why should I help Charming? He owes me a favour, not vise versa."

"Oh come on. You got Baelfire back from Neverland too. Besides that was five years ago."

"Still, a deal's a deal."

Regina looked at him right in the eye. "I am not losing my family over this. Besides this storm is affecting the entire Enchanted Forest, and it's only going to get worse. Think of YOUR family."

He set his tea down. "Alright, what do we do?"

"We need fire, and lots of it."

He nodded.

Snow looked at Regina. "Then what? How do we save Charming and Robin?"

"The only way is if she does it willingly, or if she dies. Then everything will melt, including our husbands. All of you will get torches, Rumpel and I will use magic. Magic produces the most powerful fire so we need as much of it as possible."

"I want to help." They turned around and Emma was standing with Bae.

Regina laughed. "How can you help, child?"

"With magic. I have it."

Snow walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder. "Emma, you don't have to do this."

"I want to help, Mom."

"You have magic?"

Emma nodded.

"The Saviour, of course."

"The what?" Emma looked from Regina to Snow.

Regina chuckled. "You never told her?"

Snow spoke barely above a whisper. "Now's not the time."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Can we talk about this later, sweetie?"

"No, I want to know now."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Your parents were going to send you through a magic wardrobe as a baby to another world so you could save everyone from my curse. Can we move on now?"

"What?" Emma's eyes started to well up looking at her mother. "You were going to send me away?"

"Emma… I…"

Emma quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away from her mother and walked up to Regina. "Teach me to use magic."

Regina nodded and smirked. "Come with us. Hold onto those emotions, they'll come in handy." Emma avoided eye contact with her mother as she followed Regina and Rumpel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarzan stroked Pocahontas' hair as they watched Belle colour with Roland, Mowgli, Pirre and Chrissy. "You stay here with Belle and the kids, okay?"

"You're going?"

"Yes, they need my help. Robin was turned to ice, I want to help save my stepfather."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Always." He kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal and Jasmine dropped off Sid and Ariel off at Sid's castle. Jasmine rested her head on Neal's shoulder. "Please don't take me back there. I don't want to see him."

Neal nodded. "I need to go home and see if my parents know what's going on with this snow storm. Want to come?"

She nodded. "Neal? Thank you for saving me." She kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Focus."

Emma held her hands out in front of her.

"Concentrate!"

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear."

"And when the wind blows or it's raining or someone's shooting ice at you."

Rumpel chuckled and sat back in his chair while he watched.

"Concentration's hard, that's the point." Regina circled around Emma. "Find your anger, and use it to focus."

"There has to be a way without going dark."

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability!"

"And you're a monster."

"Smell that?"

"What?"

"Smoke." Regina pointed at Emma's hands.

Emma looked down at her hands and a fireball was forming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle pulled Chrissy aside while Pocahontas played Chinese checkers with Roland, Mowgli and Pirre.

"Sweetie, we need to talk about what happened."

"I don't wanna run away again."

She smiled. "Good. You really scared Mommy and Papa."

Chrissy frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But no reading for two days, okay? Running away is very serious and something could have happened to you."

"Okay."

"Okay, now lets go play Chinese checkers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow and Tarzan approached the castle carrying torches, and Emma, Regina and Rumpel were prepared for battle.

Toothless landed next to them carrying Neal and Jasmine. "Hey Mom, what's going on? What's with the snow and your torches?"

"Well… the jist of it is there's an evil queen who casted an eternal winter on the land and only way to stop her is with fire. We could really use Toothless' help."

Neal nodded in agreement. Moments later the snow queen stepped outside.

"Alas, I knew you would return."

"Rowena, I'm giving you one last chance. Unfreeze the land."

"NEVER!" Rowena blasted ice towards them but Toothless blew fire at the ice blast and it melted.

"FINE. Have it your way." A fireball appeared in Regina's hand and she threw it at Rowena. It hit Rowena's leg.

Snow and Tarzan took their torches and lit up the bushes surrounding them.

Regina, Rumpel and Toothless took on full battle with Rowena. Fire and ice kept shooting back and forth. Emma stood there staring at her hands.

Snow walked up to Emma. "It's okay sweetie. You can do this."

Anger rose up in Emma, she was confused more than anything but a fireball rose in her hands and she threw it at the snow queen's heart and that was all it took for the snow queen to melt into a puddle. Everyone froze and looked at Emma who was just staring at her hands in awe.

All the snow and ice began to melt and moments later Charming and Robin came running out. Robin hugged Regina and Charming hugged Snow, Emma and Neal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"18… 19… 20… Ready or not here I come." Roland went to seek out where Mowgli and the girls hid. He quickly heard giggling coming from the hall closet. He walked over to it and opened the door to two screaming girls.

Their screaming quickly turned to giggles as Chrissy and Pirre ran past Roland.

"Where are you going, I found you?"

"You gotta tag us!"Pirre called back to him as they ran further down the hall.

He shook his head and followed after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the snow melted and everyone got settled into their own homes, Neal wanted to take the opportunity to introduce Jasmine to his parents and ask if she could stay with them for a bit.

"Mom, Dad… this is Jasmine."

Snow smiled warmly and shook Jasmine's hand. "Hi Jasmine, it's very nice to meet you."

Charming smirked and nudged Neal's arm, he was proud of his boy. "Hello Jasmine."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan."

"Please, call us Snow and David."

"Uh, Mom, Dad? Would it be alright if Jasmine stayed with us for a bit? Things aren't going well for her at home right now."

"Oh of course. You can stay as long as you want." Snow smiled. "Charming, would mind showing her to one of the guest rooms? I want to go up and talk to Emma."

He nodded. "Yeah of course."

Snow headed up to Emma's room where she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She tapped on the door. "Emma, sweetie. Can I come in?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess."

Snow laid down beside Emma and now they were both staring at the ceiling. "I'm very proud of you. You did an amazing job today."

"Thanks."

"What Regina said…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why were you going to get rid of me?"

Snow sat up and leaned against the pillow. "Emma, it was never about getting rid of you. We were trying to save you."

"From Regina's curse? What kind of curse?"

"She was going to send all of us to a land without magic where the only happy ending would be hers. Time would be frozen, everyone would be miserable except her. It was prophesied that you would break the curse on your 28th birthday because you're the product of true love. Gepetto built a wardrobe from an enchanted tree but there was only enough magic for one to go through. The original plan was for me to go through while I was pregnant with you so you could escape the curse, but you were born before the wardrobe was ready and we were running out of time. You were a threat to Regina's curse and she was going to kill you. So your father took you to the wardrobe."

"I don't understand, why am I still here? Why is everyone still here?"

"Because the curse never went through. Regina was arrested and Red got the news and told your father before he closed the doors of the wardrobe." She turned Emma's chin so their eyes made contact. "Emma, you need to know that was the hardest most unbearable moment of my life when you left my arms. But under those circumstances I would do it again in a heartbeat, because it was your best chance. But when your father returned with you in his arms and told me what happened, I can't even begin to describe how much relief I felt when he placed you back in my arms."

Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks and Emma sat up to hug her mother. "Thanks Mom. I'm glad the curse didn't happen."

"Me too, more than you'll ever know."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Pirre sat pouting watching Chrissy play with Flynn and Sheila. She really liked Flynn. They asked if she wanted to play with them but she refused, she knew he liked Chrissy better. It wasn't fair, she met him first.

She looked over and noticed Charlie Brown and his brother Caillou were getting dropped off. His father appeared to be bald too with really large arms, and his mom was tall and really skinny holding a baby who was bald too. She rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Don't fooget you's spinach." Charlie and Caillou's father spoke through the pipe hanging out of his mouth and handed them their 'snack' for the play group.

"Do you we have to?" Caillou whined. "It's so yucky."

"oh Olive, spinach what kept our family strong for thousands of years." He turned to his wife. "And what does all me oxspring do with it? Theys spits it up!"

"Okay boys, go play. Say bye to Swee'Pee." She bounced the baby on her hip.

The boys waved bye and walked away.

"Children. They cry at you when they're young, they yell at you when they're older, they borrows from you when they's middle-aged and they leave you alone to die. Without even paying you back."

"Oh Popeye, let's go!" Olive pokes with a high pitched voice.

Charlie Brown watched as Caillou ran off with a couple little boys his age. "Good grief, even my little brother can make friends when I can't." He walked somberly watching the other kids have fun when he saw Pirre sitting against a tree. "Uh, hi."

Pirre looked up at him then looked the other way ignoring him.

"Can I sit with you?"

She shook her head.

Charlie sighed. "Nobody likes me."

That got Pirre's attention. "They don't?"

"No…"

"You know, I know how you feel about that."

"You do?"

"That happens to me all the time. Maybe we can help each other."

"Yeah?"

"I never get what I want. Not having Chrissy for a sister. Come with me."

He followed Pirre over to Chrissy, Flynn and Sheila.

"Hi Pirre!" Chrissy's face lit up. "Wanna play with us?"

"Ok."

"Yay!"

"This is Charlie Brown, my boyfriend." She looked at Flynn when she said it and looped her arm through Charlie's.

"What?" Charlie looked at Pirre.

"Really?" Chrissy smiled. "I got an idea! Let's play wedding! Pirre and Charlie get married."

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is your room comfortable?" Snow passed the rolls to Neal as she asked Jasmine

"Yes, thank you." Jasmine took a roll when Neal passed them to her.

"How are things at the shop, Bae?" Charming passed the meat to Emma as he spoke to Bae.

"Things are good, getting a lot of business."

"What in the world is that?" Emma's face went green.

"It's something I haven't had in years. It's called chimera. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." Boaz grinned. "I requested it for tonight."

Emma grabbed her serviette and threw up. She was never a big meat fan but this was just plain disgusting.

Snow got up out of her seat and pulled her hair back. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "I think I'll stick to veggies tonight."

Neal giggled as he took a bite of the chimera. "What's wrong Emma? Sure you're not pregnant or something?"

"Oh shut up!" Emma threw her roll at him.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Kids, we have guests." She knew that no matter how old they got they would always act like this when they were around each other.

"Not for long." They looked up to see Jafar standing there. "I'm here to take back my fiancée."

"Over my dead body." Neal jumped to his feet.

"Neal." Snow grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

Charming walked over to Jafar. "How can you be engaged to Jasmine? She's only 14."

"With her father's permission I can do what I want. Now Jasmine, if you would please come with me."

Jasmine's eyes started to well up and she looked at Snow. "Please don't make me go back there."

Snow nodded and looked at Charming who nodded as well. Charming turned to Jafar. "Jasmine is staying put. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without Jasmine."

"Either leave on your own, or a couple of my guards will escort you out."

"Fine. You want to stay here Jasmine, I will find another way to gain what is rightfully mine." He stormed out.

Tears started streaming down Jasmine's cheek and she ran from the table up to her room. Neal started to go after her.

"Neal, why don't I try talking to her." Snow offered.

Neal nodded.

Snow followed Jasmine up to her room. "Hey." She sat on the edge of the bed where Jasmine was crying into her pillow. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged.

"Is this why you didn't want to go home?"

She nodded. "It's not fair. My father is pretty much brainwashed and my mother is dead so she can't help me. I don't want to marry him. I feel so alone."

"You're not alone. David and I will not let Jafar marry you. We're going to protect you, okay?"

Jasmine slightly smiled. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chrissy and Pirre giggled. They were sitting on the floor playing with their new puppy that Emma and Bae just brought over. The puppy licked Chrissy's face.

"Thank you Emma!" Both girls hugged Emma.

"You're welcome! Take really good care of her, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Ok."

"What are you going to name her?"

"How about-"

"Maya!" Pirre interrupted Chrissy. "Let's call her Maya!"

"Oh okay."

Pirre lifted Maya up and she licked her face. "Hi Maya!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mowgli smiled and hugged his puppy close. "Thanks Roland, I've always wanted a puppy."

"You're welcome. I'm glad Mama and Papa let me keep one too." He petted his puppy. "I'm calling her Molly."

"Mine is Spots."

"You okay, darling?" Robin placed his hand on the small of Regina's back. She was looking at Roland and Mowgli.

"Now we have 3 dogs. I don't even like dogs."

"But look how happy they are."

She smiled. "I do like seeing them smile."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine sat on the balcony watching the sunset. She felt at peace living there but she missed her father and was still afraid of Jafar coming after her. She felt something on her shoulder, two tiny spotted paws were resting on her shoulder. She turned around and Neal had one of the puppies smiling.

"Awe he's adorable!" She held the puppy.

"Emma and I named him Lucky. I thought he might cheer you up a bit."

"The puppy is great, but you're the one cheering me up." She leaned in and kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is with great despair that I announce the death of our Sultan." Jafar spoke to the people of Agrabah. Whispers and gasps filled the air. "He committed suicide, and his daughter Jasmine has forfeited the throne. When this happens the throne goes to the royal viseur. So it is my duty and responsibility to take over as Sultan from this day forward."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae sat beside Pinnochio who was sitting against a tree with some parchment paper and pen.

"Hey, watcha writing?"

Pinocchio grinned. "A new superhero idea for our comic books."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, here's a drawing. I call him Spiderman."

"Ohh that's cool."

"Yeah, he shoots out cobwebs from his wrists. Have you made up any new ones?"

"I'm still working on what he looks like, but I'm calling him Iron Man."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah… anyway, I'm dying to tell someone."

"What is it?"

"Provided I get her father's approval, I'm going to ask Emma to marry me."


	39. Chapter 39

*****Hey guys, I know 18 is young now-a-days, but Cinderella was about 18 I believe when she got married on OUAT, so I'm assuming it's the norm in the Enchanted forest and it works with what all I have planned for this story, so hang in there. Next chapter is going to be all about the wedding. So excited Eeeeee! Hope you enjoy how I wrote it. Trying to write it like a fairy tale hehe.*****

Chapter 39

"Hi Bae, I'll go get Emma."

"Oh, I was actually hoping to speak to you, sir."

Charming grinned. "Sure. I'll go get some refreshments, take a seat."

Bae sat down in the sitting room twiddling his thumbs nervously until Charming returned. He handed him a glass.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. So what's up?"

"I love Emma, I always have."

Charming smiled. "That makes two of us."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want whatever she wants. She wants to live here, then I want to live here, if she wants to live in OZ then that's where I want to be."

"I hope you're not asking to take my daughter to OZ." He laughed.

Bae laughed as well. "No. But with Emma turning 18 soon, I'd like to ask for your blessing… I want to ask her to marry me."

Charming listened.

"Everyday I spend with Emma, I really can't see spending my life without her. So as her father, I know how much Emma looks up to you, I'd really like your permission to ask her."

"Well as much as I try to deny it…" Charming's eyes started to well up. "She's not a little girl anymore. I mean she will ALWAYS be MY little girl. But I know how much she loves you and the love you share in return. You are both mature and I believe you will take good care of her. Well you better anyway." He laughed a little and wiped away his tears. "So yes Baelfire, as long as Emma says yes you have my full support and blessing."

Bae started crying as well and shook his hand. "Thank you!"

Charming pulled him in for a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day

Emma met Bae outside, he was standing next to a blanket that was spread out over the grass. Rose petals were scattered over it and he was holding a single rose. He dressed up for the occasion.

"Awe, Bae."  
He handed her the rose and kissed her. They sat on the blanket and he held her hand. "I got you a present." He handed her a fairly large wrapped present.

She smiled and started unwrapping it. Inside was a box. She opened it to find a smaller box. She giggled. She kept opening to yet a smaller box and a smaller box. Until she found a tiny box. Her mouth dropped when Bae gently took the box from her and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and so did his as he spoke.

"Emma, we've had an amazing journey together so far, and now I think we're ready to take the next step in that journey. I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of marrying me."

Her face lit up as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Emma Ruth Nolan, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course!" She leaned forward and kissed him. Then he placed the ring on her finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few Days Later

Bae and his family came over to have dinner with Emma's family to share the news. They all gathered around the table eating. Snow and Charming each at the heads of the table, Emma and Bae sat with Neal and Jasmine, and across from them Rumpel and Belle sat with their girls who couldn't sit still, they wanted to play. Bae and Emma sat anxiously through dinner. Snow and Belle mingled with each other, Charming sat their eagerly waiting because he knew why they were gathered together, but Rumpel had no idea why they were there. Neal and Jasmine just listened as they ate.

They finally got to dessert and Bae and Emma looked at each other and nodded. Bae spoke first. "Well I bet you're all wondering why Emma and I wanted to have this dinner."

Emma beamed and showed them the ring on her finger. "Bae and I are engaged."

Snow and Belle jumped up and went over to Emma to see her ring and embrace her. "Oh Emma." Snow started crying which made Emma cry too.

Rumpel went over and hugged Bae. "Oh son, I'm so proud of you."

Chrissy and Pirre stood up on their seats and jumped up and down in excitement.

"My wish came true!" Chrissy hugged her sister, and Pirre actually returned the hug.

Snow and Belle went over to hug Bae. Charming and Neal hugged Emma. Then Chrissy and Pirre ran over to hug Emma. "Are you gonna be our sister now?" Chrissy asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes us sisters." Emma hugged the twins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal walked into the sitting room and noticed Jasmine crying. He walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "I just got a message saying that my father died and that Jafar is now Sultan."

"What? I'm so sorry."

"They said he killed himself, but he couldn't have…"

"I wish I had the magic words, all I can say is that I'm here for you." He held her tight.

She continued to sob into his shoulder.


	40. The Royal Wedding

*****This was so much fun to write! Took about 3 days (not entirely I didn't sit there typing 3 days straight lol but you know what I mean ;) ) Hope I did it justice. I got REALLY detailed lol. Please let me know what you think, it's a fairy tale wedding I hope mine will be like this one day! Enjoy!*****

Chapter 40

The Royal Wedding- A few months later

**The Women**

The bridesmaids moved to and fro getting last minute things together. Merida, Emma's best friend and maid of honour wanted everything to be perfect for her lifelong friend. "We still need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!"

Emma giggled at her friend's superstitions.

"Well I have something old." Snow put a pin in Emma's hair then went to her room to get her daughter something old.

"I have something you can borrow." Jasmine offered as she took off her bracelet and handed it to her boyfriend's sister.

Emma smiled. "Thanks Jasmine, it's beautiful." She hugged her.

"And something new." Merida handed Emma a garter.

Belle and her girls came over. "Pirre, Chrissy and I have a few things blue." She gave her a blue necklace.

Pirre and Chrissy got all excited. "This if for you Emma!" Chrissy handed Emma a blue hair pin.

"Oh my." Emma smiled. Chrissy kissed her cheek.

Then Pirre handed Emma another blue hair pin all proud.

Emma hugged Pirre. "Thanks sweetie."

"Ok."

Belle poofed up their little white flower girl dresses that had purple trimming.

The bridesmaids wore lavender coloured dresses and looked beautiful.

Snow returned with her old tiara and Emma's mouth dropped when she saw it. "Mom… I…"

Snow smiled. "I want you to have my old tiara. It my mother's and her mother's before that. But now it's yours."

Emma's eyes started to well up. They walked over to the mirror and looked at their reflection. Snow placed it on Emma's head. "It's beautiful."

"It looks even more beautiful now that it's on you." Snow kissed her forehead.

_Snow put one last flower pin into Emma's hair then kissed her daughter's forehead as they stared at the looking glass. Tears filled Snow's eyes, it was Emma's first ball. "You're growing up so fast."_

"_Not fast enough." Emma complained._

"_Cherish these moments Emma. I know I do. A lot of children aren't as lucky as you and Neal."_

_Emma rolled her eyes._

_Snow looked in her daughter's eyes then pulled her in tight. "I love you so much."_

_Emma's eyes started welling up too. "I hope I'm as pretty as you when I grow up Momma."_

_Snow pulled away and cupped Emma's face in her hands. "You are the most beautiful princess in all the lands."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Men**

Robin and Tarzan dropped off Roland and Mowgli, who were the ring bearers, with the men to get ready for the ceremony. The men were dressed up in fancy suits appropriate for the time in the Enchanted forest, and had white buttoned flowers on their collars that Bae's little sister Pirre made for them.

Bae looked in the mirror, he was so nervous but excited at the same time. He was going to marry his true love.

"Bae?"

He turned around and saw his father who was beaming. "Hey Papa." He hugged him.

"I'd like to give you my wedding gift now."

"Yeah?"

Rumpel walked over to the door and opened it. In walked Wendy, John and Michael Darling.

Bae's face lit up and he hugged all of them. "How?"

"I created a portal so they could come for the wedding, but they'll have to leave right after."

"We're so excited for you." Wendy beamed at him.

Bae smiled. "I'm so glad you could be here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Arrival of Guests**

The groomsmen/ushers stood by the doorways prepared to seat the guests. Thousands of people from the kingdom came to see their princess get married. Lilies were the themed flower surrounding the church and pews.

Robin, Regina, Tarzan and Pocahontas arrived and Neal the best man took each ladies' arms and showed them to a seat on the bride's side. Regina wasn't all that enthused on being there, but she wanted to see her son and grandson as ring bearers.

Philip who was also a groomsmen showed the dwarves to a reserved row second to the front on the bride's side.

Pinocchio who was a groomsman led his father and Jiminy Cricket to a seat on the groom's side.

Hansel the final groomsman took Granny and Red up to the reserved front row on the bride's side where Boaz also sat and there were saved seats for Snow and Charming.

Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow showed up and took seats at the back. They were both drunk.

Sid and Ariel walked in all dressed up and Neal met them at the door. "Sid…" He turned to Ariel and smiled. "Hi Ariel."

"Hi Neal."

"I'll show you to your seat." He took them to the same row as Regina.

Regina was annoyed and asked to switch seats with them so she could have the aisle seat and see Roland and Mowgli walk up the aisle.

Thousands of other guests arrived and took their seats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Daddy, I'm Nervous**

Charming beamed as tears streamed down his cheek. His daughter was breathtaking. Her dress was gorgeous, her hair looked beautiful but still all he saw was his beautiful baby girl. "Are you ready, princess?"

"Daddy, I'm nervous."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to be."

"I know. I'm so excited to marry Bae, I love him so much."

"And I love you." He hugged her tight and remembered her first night.

_It was Emma's first night in the castle and Charming was finally able to convince Snow to get some sleep. She didn't want to take her eyes off her baby in fear that she would wake up and she would be gone. That Emma did in fact go through the wardrobe and they would all wake up cursed. But Charming eased his wife and reassured her that it was real, that they were still home and they had their daughter._

_It was a few hours into the night and Charming woke up to a baby's cry. He sat up and looked at his wife asleep. He didn't want her to have to wake up so he quickly got out of bed and went next door to the nursery. He looked down in the crib and saw his beautiful baby girl lying there crying. He picked her up and rocked her in his arms. "It's okay princess, Daddy's here now." Emma stopped crying and held onto her Daddy's finger with her tiny little hand. "There's nothing to be scared about. Daddy will never let anything bad happen to you. I will always protect you." He kissed her forehead and laid her back down. "Goodnight baby girl." He tapped her unicorn mobile so that they started dancing for her. She turned her attention from her Daddy over to the unicorns and watched them until she fell asleep._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Ceremony**

Bae took Belle's arm and walked her down the aisle as music started to play.

"Your father and I are so proud of you Bae."

Bae smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. I know I've never told you this but you're my mother in every way that matters. My real mother abandoned me for a pirate but you've always been there for me and I love you."

"Oh Bae." Belle's eyes started to well up. "And I love you. You are like a son to me."

Bae kissed her cheek as he brought her up to the front row on the groom's side beside Rumpel and the Darling siblings, then he took his place at the front.

Following, Neal walked Snow up the aisle and took her to the front row and she sat beside her father-in-law Boaz. She beamed at him, the dwarfs, Red and Granny.

Neal went to the back of the church again. The music changed.

Mowgli and Pirre walked up the aisle together, Pirre threw flower petals as they walked up. Mowgli carried one of the rings on a pillow. Regina winked at Mowgli as he walked by her, and Belle smiled and waved at Pirre as they walked by her.

Next Roland and Chrissy walked up the aisle. Chrissy threw flower petals just as her sister did. Regina smiled at Roland and winked at him as well. When they got near the front Chrissy waved at her mother. "Mommy!" She shouted loudly and the crowd giggled. She ran over to Belle. Belle led her to the front beside Pirre on the left side then returned to her seat.

Pinocchio walked Jasmine up the aisle and took their places at the front, then Hansel and Gretel followed, then Philip and Aurora walked up. Then Neal the best man and Merida the maid of honour walked up and took their places.

The Blue Fairy led all the fairies up the aisle. As they flew they sprinkled a special fairy dust that would bring them good well wishes for the future. It made the church all sparkly and pretty in all different colours. The Blue Fairy sprinkled blue dust, Nova sprinkled pink and purple, Tinker Bell sprinkled green, among other colours that the other fairies sprinkled.

The wedding march started to play and all the guests stood to their feet to watch Charming walk Emma down the aisle. Emma practically hugged her father's arm as they walked. Everyone bowed as they walked by, Bae couldn't control the tears streaming down his face as he watched the love of his life walk towards him, their eyes locked each other's the whole way up, and as they reached the front row Snow got up and hugged her, she was full of tears.

The priest spoke up. "Who gives this woman, in holy matrimony?"

"Her mother and I do." Charming's voice cracked as he spoke. He hugged Emma tight and kissed her cheek and they sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The room was silent and Bae and Emma giggled.

The priest continued. "Baelfire Lukas Gold, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honour and obey from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Emma Ruth Nolan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honour and obey from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do." Emma cried looking deep into Bae's eyes.

They got the rings from Roland and Mowgli.

"Baelfire, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the ring on her finger.

"Emma, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. You may now kiss the bride."

Bae leaned forward and kissed Emma. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Reception**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Baelfire Gold!" Jiminy Cricket announced and everyone cheered as the bride and groom took their seats at the head table with the rest of the wedding party.

Chicken parmesan was served for the adults, and mac and cheese for the kids. Everyone mingled as they ate.

**The Speeches Begin**

The attention was brought to the front when Merida rose to give her maid of honour speech:

"Emma and I have been best friends for a very long time and I remember when she met Bae for the first time, I knew that they belonged together…." When Merida got to the end of her speech she raised her glass. "To Emma and Bae!"

It was Neal's turn to give his speech. "Growing up Emma and I were probably the typical siblings. We fought about EVERYTHING. And I was usually right…" He winked at Emma and she chuckled. "But we were always there for each other and always protected each other."

"_Hey look at the little prince." Neal turned around and there were some boys including Sid from his horseback riding class laughing at him. "He actually thinks that bear is real."_

"_Awe, do you cuddle wif it efry night?" One boy mimicked a baby's voice._

_Emma looked up from her dolls and ran over. "What is going on?"_

"_Your baby brother is crazy that's what's going on."_

"_He believes his little stuffed bear is real."_

_Neal just stood there holding his Winnie the Pooh bear frowning._

_They kept on throwing cruel jokes at Neal but then Emma pushed one of the boys. "Hey, if Neal says the bear is real, then the bear is real. Now go pick on someone your own size, or you have to answer to me!" She held up a fist and they took off running._

Everyone joined Neal in toasting to the happy couple.

**Their First Dance**

Jiminy spoke again. "Emma and Baelfire are now going to share their first dance as husband and wife.

Music started to play as Emma and Bae stepped onto the dance floor looking deep into each other's eyes and holding each other.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Emma rested her cheek against Bae's cheek and he whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bae."

_As Emma walked through the forest she heard a familiar noise she heard when she was younger. She ran further into the forest and saw an ogre standing over someone just like the one that was about to attack her when she was younger. She whistled the way her mom had taught her. The ogre turned around. She took an arrow from behind her back putting it into position then shot the ogre dead in the eyes. The ogre staggered and dropped dead._

_The boy got up and came around to her. "You saved me."_

"_Well… it was the honourable thing to do." She looked at the boy. "Hey I know you. You came back from Neverland with us."_

"_Oh yeah, you're Neal's sister. Emma right?"_

_Emma nodded._

"_I'm Baelfire." He offered his hand and she shook it._

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

**I'll Dance with Cinderella **

"And now it is time for a father daughter dance." Jiminy their master of ceremonies announced.

Charming gently took Emma's hand and danced with his daughter.

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

_Emma walked up to her old nursery and saw her dad standing in there. "Daddy?"_

_Charming turned around and looked at his daughter. "I can't believe this day is here. I remember your first night in here. And now look at you. You are so beautiful." Charming held his daughter tight._

"_Daddy, I'm kind of nervous about the ball. What if I trip or something?"_

_He ran his hand along her cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about."_

"_Can we have just one more practice before we leave?"_

_Charming smiled and nodded. "There's nothing I would want more." Young Emma climbed on her dad's feet and the two danced together._

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Emma rested her head on Charming's shoulder and both cried as they danced.

**A Parent's Love**

"Now we'd like to hear from the groom's father and stepmother." Jiminy announced Rumpel and Belle.

Belle was the first to speak. "Bae, you may not be flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone, But still you're miraculously my own. Never forget for a single minute, You didn't grow under my heart - but in it." Belle smiled wiped the tears from her eyes. "I couldn't wish for a better stepson… no a better son. You are the best big brother to our girls and you have grown into an amazing young man. And you have chosen an amazing young woman to be your wife. I love you so much Bae."

_Rumpel handed Belle their twin girls._

"_They're perfect." Belle kissed both their foreheads and Rumpel followed by kissing them._

_Bae held their tiny hands. "Hi babies, I'm your big brother Bae. I will always protect you." _

Rumpel continued. "Emma and Bae, we wish for you a long and happy marriage." He raised his glass.

"And now we're going to hear from the bride's parents!"

Charming smiled at Emma and winked. "When Emma was born, I was head over heels. I never knew someone could steal my heart like she did. And right then I never wanted to share her. But when I met Baelfire and got to know him, I knew that he would take good care of my little girl. So make sure you treat her right."

Snow continued. "When Emma was born, we almost didn't get to raise her…"

_Charming looked into his baby girl's eyes as he set her in the wardrobe and kissed her forehead. "Find us…" He started closing the doors._

"_WAIT!"_

_He turned around to find his wife's good friend Red standing there. "I just got word. Rumpelstilskin has locked the queen up. He was going along with the curse so he could reunite with his son but he's found another way to find him… I'm not too late?"_

_Charming's jaw dropped as he panickly turned around the doors were half closed. He opened them and was overwhelmed with joy when he saw his baby girl lying there crying. He picked her up and held her tightly kissing her forehead. The baby immediately stopped crying in her Daddy's arms._

_Charming hurried back up to the master bedroom standing in the doorway watching his wife crying into her pillow. "Snow…" He said softly. She turned around looking up at them and relief filled her face. He walked over and handed her their daughter and the three of them embraced as he told her the good news._

"Words cannot express the joy we had in raising both Emma and Neal. So here's to our beautiful daughter and our handsome new son. To Emma and Bae, may you always have happiness!"

Emma ran over and embraced her parents. The three of them cried tears of joy in one another's arms.

**The Cake**

Everyone gathered around as Emma and Bae cut the three-tiered wedding cake. John Darling who was a photographer back home in London was taking pictures. A lot of people freaked out at first because they had never seen a camera before but they started to ease at posing for the camera. He took a picture of Emma and Bae cutting the cake, then Bae picked up a piece and fed it to Emma.

Pirre climbed onto the table and stuffed her face into the cake. Her face was covered in chocolate. "Love the chocolate vanilla cake!" Bae and Emma laughed.

"Mommy!" Chrissy called for Belle and pointed at Pirre. Belle shook her head and laughed. She pulled her off the table and cleaned her up.

**More Dancing**

Everyone danced and mingled some more. Neal danced with his mother and then with Jasmine and again with Emma. Snow of course danced with her Charming husband, and Bae shared a dance with Belle and then with his new mother in law. Chrissy and Pirre were thrilled when each took turns dancing on Rumpel and Belle's feet.

Regina took turns dancing with the men in her family, Robin, Tarzan, Roland and Mowgli.

**All the Single Ladies**

After all the dancing all the single ladies lined up, all ages. Emma turned around and tossed her bouquet behind her. It was coming right towards Chrissy and she got all excited about to catch it, then Pirre darted towards her and pushed her out of the way and caught it herself. Chrissy started to cry and walked off to the side. Jasmine grabbed her bridesmaid bouquet off the table and knelt down in front of Chrissy.

"Would you like to have my bouquet?"

Chrissy smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'd like you to have it." She handed it to her and Chrissy smiled.

**All the Single Men**

Next the single men all lined up and Bae turned around and tossed the garter behind him aiming for his best man and brother in law Neal.

Everyone watched as the garter landed in Sid's hands. He looked over at Ariel and their eyes locked.

Bae turned around and rolled his eyes. He knew what kind of guy Sid was.

**Leaving for the Honeymoon**

Emma and Bae changed into more casual clothes and everyone threw rice at them as they walked out and met their families outside. Snow picked rice out of Emma's hair and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Regina rolled her eyes.

Snow glared at Regina. "Do you mind the nasty comments, this is an important day."

"I wouldn't even be here if my son and grandson weren't in the wedding party."

"You wouldn't even have your son and grandson if you went through with that stupid curse!"

"Mom, Regina please!" Emma touched both of their arms. "I wish you two would just get along." Just then a light radiated from the three of them. Emma pulled her arms to her side. "What was that?"

Regina and Snow stood there stunned for a moment. They each looked at their arms and their dresses. Regina spoke up. "It was nothing."

"Well okay." Emma hugged her dad and brother and new in-laws.

Regina and Snow looked at each other.

Emma hugged her mother one last time, but Snow's eyes just grew wide and awkward. Regina's eyes filled with tears. "You better get going."

Emma looked at Regina weird. "Okay… I love you all." Bae and Emma climbed in the carriage and waved at everyone as it drove away.

**What just happened?**

Snow pulled Regina aside. "What just happened? Why am I in your body?"

"I… I don't know." Snow looked down at Regina's dress.

"Well why did you send Emma away?"

"This was her wedding day and she was about to go on her honeymoon, I didn't want to ruin it for her. Can't you undo this?"

"Not this type of spell, only Emma can undo it."

"So I have to live in your body for a week?"

Regina sighed. "I guess so."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

''Let's go talk to Rumpel. Perhaps he knows how to help.'' Regina suggested to Snow.

''He already left with Belle and the girls.''

''Then we'll go to him.''

''I need to tell Charming.''

''Tell him what?'' Regina grabbed Snow's arm, which was really her arm. ''They're going to think we're crazy.''

''Are you kidding me? I can't lie to my husband, he understands magic.''

''But why worry them? You tell Robin that we have something important to do and I'll tell your husband.''

Snow rolled Regina's eyes. ''Fine. But as soon as we get home we're telling them.''

Regina made her way over to Charming. "Sn… Regina and I have an errand to fun."

Charming smirked. "You and Regina?"

"Yep we'll be back later."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm as she started to turn away and was about to kiss her then she slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Oh… I'm just not in the mood right now." She walked away

"Oh… okay…" Charming stood there confused.

"Hello love." Robin smiled at who he thought was his wife.

Snow slightly smiled. "I actually have to run an errand with Re… with Snow. I'll be back later, okay?"

He looked at her confused. "You sound different. Your voice is more soft or something." He was used to more sass in his wife's voice.

"Oh just the wedding stuff gets me sentimental." She was confused herself, she didn't know how to be Regina.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek causing Snow to flinch.

Snow made her way over to Regina. Regina raised her hands… well Snow's hands to poof them to Rumpel's house but nothing happened. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I can't use magic in your body. You must have my magic."

Snow looked at her hands. "I don't know how though…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Alfred! Take us to Rumpelstilskin's home." She ordered the driver of a carriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chrissy pulled out her pink night gown to change into and laid it onto her bed. Pirre pulled out her purple nightgown and walked over to Chrissy's bed. "Why don't we switch?"

"Why?"

"Then we can see if Mommy and Papa know how to tell us apart."

"But isn't that kinda mean?"

"No." Pirre stated simply.

"Well if you think so, you are the wise one."

"Yep."

"Okay lets switch." Chrissy took Pirre's nightgown and gave her her pink nightgown.

"Ok."

The girls changed into each other's night gowns and sat on each other's beds when Rumpel and Belle walked in.

"Oh wow you girls changed all by yourselves, good job." Belle sat on Pirre's bed beside Chrissy and Rumpel sat on Chrissy's bed beside Pirre.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Rumpel stroked Pirre's hair.

"Yep."

"I can't wait till Bae and Emma come back from their homeynoon!" Chrissy looked up at her mother.

"Us too Pirre." Belle pulled back the sheets and Chrissy climbed into bed looking over at Pirre.

Rumpel tucked Pirre into Chrissy's bed. After they told them a bedtime story, Pirre turned to look at her sister. "It didn't work."

"That's too bad. Oh well goodnight."

"No, I have a new idea."

"Oh…" Chrissy was kind of disappointed but she trusted her sister.

"We'll wear the same dress in the morning. Our matching white dresses, You go to Mommy and ask her to guess who you are and I'll do the same for Papa."

"Okay, I hope they guess right."

"Ok."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Ok."

Rumpel and Belle went downstairs to the sitting room. Rumpel sat down at the chess set. "I can't believe he won't be coming back."

Belle walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "He and Emma will visit all the time, and when they're not visiting we'll be over there visiting."

"I know, it's just not the same."

They looked up and saw Snow storm in who was really Regina, and Snow followed in Regina's body.

"May we help you dearies?"

"Yes! You can find a way to undo this stupid spell that HER daughter casted on us!" Regina pointed at Snow.

Rumpel looked at Belle then back to Regina and Snow. "I'm confused."

"Somehow I am stuck in Snow's body and Snow is stuck in my body."

Rumpel bursted out laughing. "You're Regina?"

Snow stepped forward. "We think Emma casted a spell on us by accident. Regina can't undo the spell, she thinks only Emma can do it but we wanted to see if you can."

He shook his head. "I can't. But I've seen this before, Emma can't either."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I have live out the rest of my life in my idiot step daughter's body?"

"If you two don't grow to understand on another than yes."

"Understand each other?"

"Yes it is up to the two of you to fix this. Come to an understanding of each other. Don't tell your families about this just go and live like you're each other. Get to know each other's ways and each other's families."

"I'm not lying to Charming or our kids."

"You won't have to, you'll be with Regina's family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pirre and Chrissy ran downstairs the next morning wearing their matching white dresses. The parted ways, Chrissy went to the kitchen and Pirre went to the library.

Chrissy walked up to her mother who was making pancakes on the stove, she pulled on her dress. Belle looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning Mommy!"

"Where's your sister?"

"With Papa. Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Guess who I am!"

Belle tried not to giggle and studied her daughter. She grinned. "You are Chrissy! I recognize your nose crinkle."

Chrissy grinned. "Ous cream!"

Belle laughed. "What?"

"I want some ous cream!"

"Well not before breakfast, silly. Maybe later on today."

Pirre ran into the library and found Rumpel reading. He looked up from his book. "Well good morning."

"Guess who I am!"

He thought about it for a moment. "Chrissy?"

Pirre got mad and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh Pirre?"

"Well, duh!" She stomped out of the room mad. She and Chrissy went upstairs and changed back into their colours and came down to eat breakfast.

After they finished eating their breakfast Belle looked at her girls. "What would you like to do this morning?"

"Mommy, can we play with Maya?" Chrissy got all excited.

"Sure." She picked up the dishes.

The girls ran into the other room and Rumpel looked at Belle. "You know, you don't have to cook or do dishes. We have servants you know."

"I know, but I like to sometimes."

They went outside with the girls and watched Pirre throw a ball and Maya ran to fetch it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, are you okay?"

Regina raised her brow at Charming.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine, let's get this breakfast thing over with."

"Good morning Mom!" Neal kissed her cheek.

Regina was disgusted and took a seat at the table. Everyone looked at her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You never sit there. Your spot is across from Dad's."  
"Yes, well I wanted a change."

Charming and Neal looked at each other and shrugged then grabbed a seat.

"So what's for breakfast?" Regina tried not to be awkward.

"Waffles." Charming smiled.

The maidservant put a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her. "Hot chocolate? This woman has no taste." She muttered under her breath.

"So Neal, what are you and Jasmine up to today?"

Neal looked at his dad. "We're going on a picnic actually." He smiled at Jasmine.

"Sounds fun." Boaz poured some syrop onto his waffles.

Perdy and Lucky came running in and growled at Regina.

"What's wrong guys? It's Mom."

"Enough! Out!" Charming commanded them. Emma had them well trained and they listened to Charming's command.

Regina took a sip of the hot chocolate and spit it out then stood to her feet. "Ugh disgusting! I can't stand cinnamon! I've had enough!" She stormed out of the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow took a bite of her eggs.

"Mama, can Mowgli and I go play outside after dinner?"

"Um…" Snow was unsure how Regina would answer that. "If it's okay with your father."

Robin looked at her strangely but shrugged it off. "Sure buddy."

Pongo, Molly and Spots came running in and barked at Snow. "Sit." She tried commanding them but they didn't obey her and kept barking. She took one last bite. "Excuse me." She left the table.

Snow found Regina. "I can't do this any longer. I mean your family is great but it's not my family. We should just tell them."

"Um excuse me, your majesty." A man walked up to Regina and bowed.

She rolled her eyes because he thought she was Snow and wouldn't bow in front of Regina's body. "What do you want? How did you even get in here?"

The man was taken aback, he wasn't used to seeing Queen Snow speak to someone like that.

Snow took the man's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is going into a frenzy. It's a dry season, there's no food."

"Your point?" Regina put her hands on her hips.

"Regin… Uhm… don't worry, we're going to take care of this." Snow smiled and reassured him.

The man smiled and left.

"I'm going to get Charming."

Regina rolled her eyes. "First of all he thinks your me, besides who needs him."

"I need him."

"Do what you want but I'm going to speak to my people." She walked out.

Snow rolled her eyes. She always liked bring Charming with her for these things but she couldn't leave Regina alone to talk to them, besides she had her face and the people would probably be traumatized so she followed her.

They took a carriage ride into the village where everyone was running frantic. Regina was first to step out of the carriage and everyone gathered around bowing and holding onto her dress.

"Queen Snow!"

"Help us!"

"Please your majesty, only you and King David can help us!"

Snow stepped out of the carriage and everyone backed up in fear.

"It's the evil queen!"

"Everyone run!"

"She is not evil!" Regina stuck up for herself. "She's been nothing but good the last 5 years."

The townspeople looked at each other.

"Queen Snow would know better than anyone."

"So what do we do? We have no food."

Snow spoke to them calmly. "Everyone needs to stop panicking. I have people coming to bring you extra food from the castle until we can get the crops growing again." She reassured them.

Once the people were satisfied she and Regina climbed back in the carriage ride.

"Wow Regina… people hate you."

"Gee thanks."

"No I mean, I kind of understand where you're coming from a bit. Everyone dotes on me and run from you. You've had to deal with that for a long time."

"Yeah well, I suppose I am partly to blame for the way I've treated people."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine ran through the trees, her adrenaline was rising, sun beaming down on her. She ran into the open field. Neal was chasing after her, he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her, both of them giggled and fell to the grass then kissed.

"Hey."

They looked up and saw Ariel standing there with Sid. They always turned up at the worse moments it seemed. So they both sat up. "Hi Ariel, Hi Sid."

"How are you guys?" Neal smiled.

"Good, your sister's wedding was beautiful."

"Yeah it was."

"If you like frilly dresses and annoying Fairies floating up the room."

Neal ignored Sid. "They're on their honeymoon now."

"That sounds fun."

"Well smell ya later." Sid and Ariel continued on their way.

Neal stood up then helped Jasmine up. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yep, I'll drop you off at home and I'll go get it."

Neal did just that. He dropped Jasmine off at home then he made his way to Agrabah to her former home at the palace. He snuck in hoping not to see anyone and made his way to the garden. He saw the tiger and made his way over to it. "Hey Rajah, I'm going to take you to our girl Jasmine, okay?" He stroked his head.

"What are you doing here?" Jafar approached the garden.

"I'm taking Jasmine's tiger."

"Good, I don't like animals. And keep that brat Jasmine too, glad she's not in my way anymore."

"Yeah well I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

"Glad our feelings are mutual. Now get out of my palace."

Neal nodded and took the tiger with him.

"Now keep your eyes closed." Neal held his hands over Jasmine's eyes as he led her to the garden at home.

Jasmine giggled. "What's my surprise? I want to see it."

He laughed and pulled his hands off her eyes. "Surprise!"

Her face lit up and she ran over to hug her tiger. "Oh Rajah! Thank you Neal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sat outside pondering her thoughts. She missed her family. She thought Snow's life and family were boring, she just wanted her body back.

"Hi Snow." Red was walking up to her.

Regina looked behind then back at Red realizing she was talking to her. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just came to see you."

"Alright."

"Emma looked beautiful yesterday."

"I guess so."

"Your mother's wedding dress looked amazing on her."

She nodded.

"I know you must miss her and your father too."

Regina tried getting in to Snow's head responding how she would. "I wish my parents could have had the chance to see my kids."

"They would have been so proud of you."

At that Regina's eyes started to well up, it was like those words were pulling at her heart strings.

Red looked up at the sky. "Wow it's looking stormy. Maybe I should head out. Sorry to keep this short."

"That's fine."

Red hugged her. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She waved at her then left.

Regina waved then stood up just as Snow came out to her.

"Regina, we need to talk."  
"Yes we do. I was just going to look for you."

Snow nodded.

"I'm sorry I killed your father. You were my stepdaughter and I should not have taken him from you."

Snow smiled slightly as her eyes filled with tears. "And I'm sorry I told your secret about Daniel."

Regina hugged Snow and Snow hugged her back. A bright light radiated from their hug. They looked up at each other realizing they had their own bodies back then hugged again.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Emma and Bae got out of the carriage ride and greeted Neal and their parents at the door. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma. Bae carried their suitcases in, Charming took one from him and shook his hands.

"How was it Emma?" Snow kissed her cheek.

"The bed and breakfast was very nice, good service. And the beach was just beautiful. It was so nice just to do nothing together." Emma hugged Charming and Neal.

"I should actually go home and pack my things." Bae smiled. He was so happy he was married to Emma but he would miss his family. He kissed Emma. "I'll be back soon."

Emma kissed him back. "See you soon."

Bae left.

Emma went with her family into the sitting room, she sat on the couch with Snow, and the men sat across from them.

"So how has your week been?"

Snow looked at Charming and Neal then laughed. "Well Regina and I actually switched bodies but we're back in our own now."

Emma smirked. "What? How?"

"Well before you and Bae left on your honeymoon, when you touched our arms and said you wished we would get along, it kinda caused us to switch bodies."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to ruin your big day, besides it worked out. Regina and I just had to understand each other more and we did. Doesn't mean we're best friends but we understand each other's point of view more."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out."

"Hey so if Emma has magic because she's the product of true love would I have magic too?"

"You probably do bud." Charming messed up Neal's hair.

Neal shook his head, he hated to admit that he liked his dad doing that, so they agreed he wouldn't do it in front of anyone outside their family.

"So was the beach nice?"

"Yes, the sand was soft and the water was warm."

"So Em, what did you get me?"

Emma chuckled at her little brother. "What if I said I didn't get you anything?"

"Then I'd send you back there to get me something."

Emma shook her head then pulled something out of her bag and tossed it at Neal.

"Oh sweet, a new compass."

"Yep, we got the same for Dad and Mr. Gold." She handed the other compass to her dad. "The name of the bed and breakfast is on the back." She pulled out a seashell and handed it to her mom. "Hope you like it."

"It's beautiful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bae! Bae! Bae! Bae! Bae! Bae! Bae! Bae! Bae!" Chrissy and Pirre screamed in excitement as they ran downstairs when they heard their brother come home.

Bae hugged Rumpel and Belle then peeked around the corner when he heard his sisters coming. "Uh oh, where's my two favourite sisters?"

"Bae!" Pirre jumped into one of his arms.

"Bae!" Chrissy jumped in his other arm. They both kissed his cheeks a million times over.

Bae scooped up his sisters and followed Rumpel and Belle into the sitting room.

"Bae I made you and Emma a picture!" Chrissy ran over to the table and grabbed her drawing and brought it over to show him.

"That's beautiful."

"It's our family. Mommy, Papa, you, Emma, me and Pirre."

"I love it."

"I made one too." Pirre brought her's over and showed him.

"That's nice." He smiled then raised a brow. "Who is everyone in the picture?"

"That's me holding hands with you and Emma, and Chrissy is standing over there in the corner."

"Uh okay..." He turned to Rumpel and Belle. "So how has your week been?"

"Oh not too bad." Belle smiled. "Twins keeping us busy like always."

"We missed you, Bae." Rumpel smiled slightly.

"I missed you guys too."

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was amazing. We had a great time."

"What did you bring me?" Pirre asked with a serious face.

Bae laughed. He pulled two dolls out of his bag. Handed the one with the pink dress to Chrissy and the one with the purple dress to Pirre.

"Thanks Bae!" Chrissy smiled and hugged it tight. "I'm gonna call her Emma, after our new big sister!"

Pirre smiled as well. "Sanni, after the girl in my book."

"Great choice in names!" He pulled out a compass and gave it to Rumpel, and gave Belle a new book.

Bae smiled looking at his family and his eyes started to well up. "I should really start packing my things up."

"Packing, but you just got home." Chrissy looked up at him sadly.

Rumpel joined them on the couch. "Girls, Bae and Emma are married now. Bae is going to live with Emma."

Pirre grabbed his leg. "You can't leave."

Chrissy started crying. "I thought you and Emma were gonna live here."

"You know what, we're going to see each other all the time. Maybe you girls can come have a sleepover sometime."

Belle walked over and picked up Pirre off the floor. "You girls would have so much fun having a sleepover. I know you girls love Emma."

Pirre scrunched her nose at Emma's name.

"Now we have to let Bae pack, okay?"

"Ok."

Bae went up to his old room and started packing his things up. Pirre and Chrissy followed him up and stood outside his room.

"This isn't fair." Chrissy hugged her Emma doll tight.

"This is Emma's fault."

"But I like Emma."

"She tricked us. She's stealing him."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's mean." She grabbed Chrissy's doll. "You should change your dolly's name."

Chrissy looked at her sadly. "To what?"

"Call her trolly. Because Emma looks like a troll."

"I think Emma is pretty."

"No she looks like a troll because trolls are mean and she's mean."

"Oh... okay."

"We can't let Bae leave."

"How do we do that?"

"We'll take all his stuff out of his suitcase. Follow me." She and Chrissy tiptoed in Bae's room when he went to sort through his closet. They took some clothes out of his suitcase then went next door to their room and hid all his stuff until his suitcase was empty again.

Bae finally finished packing his things from his closet to a box then dropped it on his bed next to his suitcase and saw it was empty. "Uhh, Papa?" He called down the hallway.

"Yes, son?" He appeared in the doorway.

"Am I going nuts? I just packed a bunch of things in my suitcase and now it's empty."

Rumpel "Uh..."

They started hearing some giggling coming from the girls' room. Bae rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

Rumpel smirked. "I think there's some people who don't want you to leave."

"I guess I should go talk to them, eh?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea."

Bae nodded and headed to his sisters' room and tapped on the door. The girls jumped up and ran to their beds pretending they were reading and he just chuckled to himself then walked in. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Pirre crossed her arms and turned her back to Bae and Chrissy started crying and ran over to sit in the corner. Bae sighed then went over and picked Chrissy up and brought her over to Pirre's bed and sat them beside each other then knelt down at their level.

"You need to understand something, no matter where I live you two are always going to be my sisters and I will always be your brother. And we're going to see each other all the time."

"Why are you leaving us?" Tears streamed down Chrissy's cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you. I just got married."

Pirre just sat there pouting.

"But Mommy and Papa are married and they live here." Chrissy rubbed her eyes.

"But my home is with Emma now. But me and Emma were talking and we want you two to come for visits all the time. And we can have sleepovers."

Chrissy smiled. "I like that."

He smiled back. "Me too."

"I'll miss you, Bae." Chrissy hugged her big brother.

"What do ya say Miss Pirita, join in on our sibling sandwich?" He tickled her side and got her giggling and joined in on their sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Bae scooped up Emma in the hallway. "Hello beautiful."

She giggled then ran her hand along him jawline. "Hey there handsome."

He carried them into there new room so they weren't in the same hallway as Neal and her parents. He set her down on the bed and kissed her.

"Bae?"

"Mmm." He took her shoes off and started massaging her feet.

"I found out something while you went home to pack."

He listened and continued massaging her feet.

"I'm pregnant."

He stopped massaging and looked at her. "You are?"

"Yeah I guess it's from our wedding night."

His face lit up. "That's wonderful!" He set her feet down and kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mowgli sat down next to Roland. The boy had been depressed for weeks now. "What's wrong Roland?"

Roland sighed. "The monsters won't come to scare me anymore. I don't think I'm going to see Boo ever again."

"Don't say that. There must be another way for you to see her again."

"I hope so. Maybe one day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months later

"Bae!" Chrissy and Pirre screamed in unison as they ran through the castle doors into Bae's arms.

Bae squeezed them tight then hugged Rumpel and Belle.

Belle knelt down to Chrissy and Pirre's level. "Now you girls be good for Emma and Bae and listen to them, okay?"

They nodded and hugged their mother. They had been planning to have a sleepover and Emma wanted a trial run at parenthood, so she and Bae were in charge that night. She even insisted that Snow and Charming not help.

The girls were extatic to see Bae even though he came to visit them frequently but they were always excited to see him. Emma, however they still blamed for taking their brother away. Their little minds just couldn't understand why Bae left, only conclusion they came to was that Emma stole him from them.

Emma smiled and held there hands leading them inside after Rumpel and Belle left. "What would you girls like to do?"

"Can we-"

"Let's play hide and seek." Pirre interrupted her sister.

She smiled. "Okay who wants to seek first?"

"Bae!" Pirre pointed at her brother.

He smirked. "Okay, I'll count to twenty while you ladies hide." He started counting and they went to hide.

"Where are we going to hide?"

"You hide in the closet." Pirre said.

"Okay." Emma went in the closet and closed the door.

"Okay, where should we hide?"

Pirre ignored her question and pushed a chair in front of the closet door. Chrissy whispered. "That's not very nice."

"She deserves it for stealing Bae. Now let's go hide."

Chrissy frowned and followed her sister. They didn't realize Emma could hear them. And the chair wasn't very heavy so she easily pushed the door open.

Chrissy and Pirre walked by the kitchen. "Chrissy you go find a hiding spot somewhere else."

"Oh okay." Chrissy went off to hide and Pirre walked into the kitchen.

The cook was in there making dinner. "Oh hi there, you must be one of Bae's sister's."

"What's for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches." She smiled. "Emma ordered it because she knows you and your sister love them.''

"Ok."  
The cook put them all on plates. "I'm going to call everyone for dinner. Now don't you get into the food without everyone else." She patted Pirre's head then went to find the others.

Pirre looked at the sandwiches then looked through the drawers till she found the baking soda and grabbed the ketchup from the fridge. She added some baking soda to the ketchup then left the ketchup bottle on the table and put the baking soda away.

The four of them sat down to eat. Emma poured some chocolate milk for Chrissy and Pirre then sat down across from Bae.

Pirre grabbed the ketchup bottle and pretended she had trouble opening it. "Emma, can you help me open the ketchup?"

Emma smiled. "Sure kid." She took the bottle from Pirre and when she opened it, it exploded on her.

Pirre covered her mouth with her hand but she couldn't hide her laughing. Bae and Chrissy's mouths dropped open and Emma stormed out crying.

Bae looked down at Pirre who was laughing. "Did you do that Pirre?"

She got control of her laughing and made a straight face. "No, Chrissy did it."

He turned his head sideways. "_Chrissy_ did it." He repeated not believing her.

"I tried to stop her. She put baking soda in the ketchup." she held her hands up sideways.

"Just eat up." He got and met the cook just outside. "Can you watch my sisters for a few minutes and make sure they stay out of trouble?" He looked back at Pirre sternly then followed Emma upstairs. She was in one of the bathrooms cleaning herself up. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over Pirre."

She wiped some ketchup off her clothes. "It's okay, I don't blame her at all."

"Why not?"

She sighed "I overheard her during hide and seek. They think I stole you from them."

"Oh wow I know how upset they were when I moved out, but I thought they were doing okay. I had no idea they blamed you."

"Yeah weird thing is I thought they were looking up to me like a big sister."

"They did, I know they did. And they will again. I think they're just mad that I don't live at home anymore. I'll go talk to them."

Emma held her baby bump. "No, can I? Maybe I can get them ready for bed and tell them a bedtime story. Try to ease into it."

He smiled. "Sure."

A few hours later Emma showed Chrissy and Pirre to the room they'd be spending the night in. "Hey girls, time to change into your pjs okay?" She handed the pajamas over to them.

"NO!" Pirre threw the pajamas down and stormed out of the room.

"Pirre!" She looked down at Chrissy. "Can you change at least?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh." She ran after Pirre.

Emma tried going after them. "Chrissy? Pirre?" She sat down on the bed defeated.

Moments later Bae came in carrying them. "I want you to apologize to Emma. She's just trying to be your friend." He set them down. "What's going on, you two were so excited when we got married. I know you love Emma."

"No I don't, she stoooole you from us!" Pirre whined.

"Emma did not steal me. I wanted to come live with her. If anything you should be mad at me. Don't take this out on Emma. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I love you Emma." Chrissy said softly. "At least I think I do, but Pirre keeps telling me I don't."

Neal knelt down beside Chrissy. "Chrissy you have to stop letting Pirre form your opinions about things."

"But Pirre has more life sperience than me, she's the wise one."

"Pirre is smart, but you're smart too. And right now Pirre is wrong. Now when you look at Emma how do you feel? Without thinking about Pirre."

Chrissy walked up to Emma and put her hands on her cheeks. "I think she boo-tiful. I love her and want her to tuck me in tonight."

Emma smiled "I love you too Chrissy." She hugged her.

Bae turned to Pirre. "Pirre, just because I moved out does not mean I don't love you any less than before."

"Ok."

"Tell me, how did you feel about Emma before I moved out?"

"I loved her. I wanted to play with her all the time."

"Then you should still love her and not be mad at her because of a decision that made, okay?"

"Ok."

"Now can you say you're sorry?"

Pirre nodded and walked over to Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma smiled and hugged her. "That's okay, kid." She handed them the pajamas again. "Now can you put your pjs on?"

They both shook their heads and dropped them.

Bae rolled his eyes and picked them up. "Pirre would you like your purple pajamas?"

She took them. "I like purple."

"And Chrissy would you like your pink pajamas?"

She smiled and took them. "I like pink."

Emma looked at Bae amazed. "That's it, they wouldn't change because I gave them the wrong pajamas?"

"Yeah Chrissy wears warm colours and Pirre wears cool colours. But you girls should have just told Emma."

After the girls were tucked in and fell asleep Emma and Bae watched in on them. "You're so good with them. You're going to be a great father. Me on the other hand, I had no idea what to do tonight."

"That's just my sisters, don't let them get to you. You are going to be a wonderful mother."


	43. Chapter 43

*****Whoo two chapters in one night! The ending here lives up the title of the story! Let me know your speculations on what's going on :) *** EDITED Bae gently grabbed her arm, not her brother Neal. Ew if a brother called his sister babe :S ********

Chapter 43

5 Months Later

"Thank you for having us for dinner." Belle picked up Pirre.

"You are welcome anytime." Snow smiled warmly.

"Ahh." Everyone turned around and Emma was holding her stomach.

"What's wrong babe?" Bae gently grabbed her arm.

"I don't know."

Snow smiled. "Emma honey, I think the baby is coming."

"But it's early. And you let all the staff have the night off, and Doc died... Ahh..."

Belle smiled. "Maybe I can help. I've read books on delivering babies."

Chrissy hugged Belle's leg. "Mommy, is Emma okay?"

"Yes honey, your little niece or nephew is coming." She put Pirre down. "Why don't you girls go find Roland and Mowgli and play with them?"

"Ok." Then ran off to find the boys.

Belle and Snow went in the other room with Bae and Emma.

Charming was smiling ear to ear. "Our grandchild is going to be here soon."

"Yes... but I also think it's time I cash in my favor, deary."

Charming's smile faded. "What?"

"I have a lead."

"A lead on what? I don't want to miss my grandchild's birth."

"Wouldn't you rather miss the birth than leave our grandchild in danger?"

"What do you mean?"

"Regina and I have a lead on our dear missing friend, Cora. And we need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow wiped Emma's forehead with a cold cloth and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry sweetie, once your baby is in your arms this will all be worth it, trust me."

Bae kissed Emma's knuckles and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Emma, in a few minutes I'm going to have you start pushing. Suck on a couple ice cubes before then." Belle handed Bae the bucket of ice.

Bae placed an ice cube in Emma's mouth. It melted almost instantly.

"Okay Emma, sweetie, it's time to start pushing." Belle nodded at Snow and Bae.

Snow and Bae squeezed Emma's hands tight as she started pushing and screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not that I don't want to help, but why did you come to me? You both have magic. I don't, Robin doesn't."

Regina and Rumpel looked exchanged looks. "You see deary, we don't know what power she has with the heart of Atlantis. Our magic may very well be no good. You have slayed dragons in your day, and Mr. Hood is very good with his bow and arrow. We're hoping to at least take out Davy Jones."

"And you think she's been hiding out at Regina's childhood home?" He looked at Regina as they approached the stables.

Charming drew his sword and Robin got his bow and arrow ready. Charming kicked the door in and Davy Jones was holding a sponge and a starfish then looked up at them. "Well well, you found me." He dropped the sea creatures into a bucket of water.

"Where's my mother?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Wait we need to keep him alive so he'll tell us where Cora is." Charming started putting his sword away until Davy Jones pulled his out. "Just tell us where she is."

He started challenging Charming to a sword swung at Charming, he had to lean backwards and it cut his arm. Charming swung back and but off a few of his tentacles. Davy knocked Charming's sword out of his hand and knocked him to the ground and held his sword to his neck.

Robin pulled back his arrow and shot it right at Davy Jones' chest. He fell backwards freeing Charming to stand up. "You saved me."

"He won't be bothering us anymore."

"I'm grateful for you saving me, but how are we going to find Cora now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Push Emma!"

Emma pushed as hard as she could until they heard a baby's cry. "It's a boy!" Belle lifted him up to show them then she cleaned him off.

Bae and Snow kissed Emma's forehead. Belle handed the baby to Bae. "Hi son, I'm your Daddy." He kissed his head then handed him to Emma.

"Hey kid." Emma cried. "I'm your Mom, and this is your Grandma."

Snow smiled. "Have you two decided on a name yet?"

Bae nodded at Emma.

"Yes we have."

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Hey are we too late?" Charming smiled when he saw the baby. Rumpel, Regina and Robin followed.

Emma smiled. "No Daddy, you're just in time to meet Henry David Gold."

Rumpel and Charming made their way over. Regina smirked from the doorway. "Henry? My father's name was Henry."

"Oh really? We just liked the name." Emma kissed Henry's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day- Boston

Emma streightened out her mini red dress as she got off the elevator. She made her way over to the table. The man stood up to shake her hand. He was a rather large man and very gruff. She wouldn't even be on a date with him if it wasn't her job.

"Emma."

"Ralph? You look relieved."

"Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…"

"Fake. Outdated. Stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalogue. So…"

"So… Um… Tell me something about yourself, Emma."

"Oh. Ah, well, today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me! What about your friends?"

"Kind of a loner."

"And, you don't like your family?

"No family to like.

"Oh, come on. Everyone has family."

"Technically, yeah. And everyone knows who they are? Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met."

"Okay. Your turn. No wait, let me guess. Um… You are handsome, charming…" She lied a little sweet talking him.

"Go on."

"The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong – embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw you in jail."

"What?"

"And the worst part of all is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bail bondsman."

"Bail bondsperson." Emma corrected.

Ralph flipped the table, spilling everything on Emma and ran out of the restaurant.

Emma jumped up. "Really?"

Ralph ran across the street, while dodging traffic, to his car. Emma calmly walked towards the his car. He started the ignition, but the car wouldn't move. He opened the door to look out, and saw a boot. Emma caught up to him.

" You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I got money."

"No, you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family. I heard about your daughter, Mary isn't it? Poor girl seems to be following in your footsteps."

"Yeah, what do you know about family, huh?

Emma slammed the man's head against the steering wheel. "Nothing."

Emma arrived home to her apartment, kicking her heels off of her sore feet. She opened a box with a cupcake inside. She put a single, star-shaped candle on top and lit it. She leaned on the counter and stared at it.

"Another banner year." She closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to be alone on her birthday, and blew out the candle. The doorbell rang. She got up to answer the door, only to find a little boy standing there smiling."

"Uh? Can I help you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son."


	44. Chapter 44

*****I've had a lot of this planned for a while now! Excited to write it! I'm just saying Future Day instead of 10 years later because it goes back and forth a lot and the present day is still when Henry was born. I hope everyone enjoys! Let me know your thoughts!*****

Chapter 44

Future Day

Henry pushed past Emma into the apartment.

"Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

"Ten years ago. You gave birth to a baby boy, and have a memory of giving him up for adoption. That was me.

" …Give me a minute." Emma went into the bathroom to compose herself.

Henry yelled from the other side of the door. "Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some."

Emma exited the bathroom and noticed Henry drinking juice straight from the bottle.

"You know, we should probably get going."

"Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me."

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep."

"You're not going to do that."

"Try me."

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are."

"Trust me, there's a lot more you're great at in life."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Emma bounced baby Henry in her arms as Bae brought his sisters in to meet their new nephew. "Pirre, Chrissy this is Henry."

Chrissy smiled."Hi Henry."

"Is he Charlie Brown's brother too?"

"Um, no."

"He looks like his family. They're all bald."

"That's because he's a baby. He'll grow more hair when he gets older." Emma kissed the top of his head."

"Can I hold him?"

Emma and Bae looked at each other. Bae knelt down at Chrissy's level. "Henry is still really tiny right now, maybe when he gets a little bigger, okay?"

Chrissy frowned. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Years Ago

Cora, Davy Jones, along with multiple others, stood at the end of a forest around a fire throwing various things into the fire.

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win."

The Blind Witch looked at her. "And we'll be happy?"

"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't, there are other ways."

The trees around them start to grow taller until the group was completely surrounded. The people in the group relent, and each gave a lock of their hair.

Cora nodded. "A wise decision." Cora walked around collecting their locks of hair. "All that remains is the final ingredient. The heart of Atlantis. Let my wrath be unleashed."

She let out the power source into the fire. A large pillar of smoke appeared briefly, but then suddenly disappeared leaving only the heart of Atlantis shining brightly. Laughter started filling the air.

The gnome chuckled. "Yeah, you really unleashed something, there."

Cora was confused. "I don't understand. I thought the heart of atlantis would spare having to give the heart of the thing that I love most."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Pirre sat off to the side watching Chrissy interact with Henry and everyone. First Chrissy always got the attention now this new baby was the highlight of everyone's day. She jumped off the couch and snuck out quietly so noone noticed. She saw someone looking in through the window at her so she went to go see.

She walked outside and saw the older woman who made no effort to cover up that she had been watching her.

"Hello Pirita. My name is Cora."

"Ok."

"I have been watching over you and your sister since you were born. I guess I'm kind of like your guardian angel you can say."

Pirre just stared at her blankly.

"I am an old friend of your father's. And you and Christine are two very special girls."

Pirre scrunched her nose. "Chrissy is everyone's favorite."

"That may be true for others but you are my favorite."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You have a very big future ahead of you, and I need your help."

"With what?"

Cora grinned. "Your father is a very powerful man, and you my dear are his child."

"Well, duh!"

"Well that's what makes you more special than your sister, you have inherited things from your father that Christine hasn't."

"Like what?"

"The darkest magic you can imagine. You dear are going to be even more powerful than your father one day. You see he was born good, he wasn't born as the Dark one."

Pirre just looked at her not understanding what she was saying.

"But you my child, you were born with dark magic. Have you noticed any magic coming out of you yet?"

"Nope!"

Cora frowned. "So it's going to take longer than I hoped it would."

Pirre kicked a rock on the ground, she was getting bored.

"Pirita, I'm going to come see you everyday, or at least try to without your parents knowing. Because I am going to teach you magic. Don't say a word to anyone, alright?"

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Emma and Henry were driving in Emma's yellow beetle.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember – I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could."

"You know I have a name? It's Henry. You named me."

Emma looked at him confused but kept driving.

Henry pulled out a book and was looking at a picture in it.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did."

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying."

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

"Oh, kid. You've got problems."

"Yep. And you're going to fix them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Neal rocked Henry in his arms, smiling down at his nephew. Pirre snuck back into the room without anyone noticing.

Tarzan and Pocahontas brought Roland and Mowgli down to meet the new baby. They joined everyone.

"Oh he's so cute." Pocahontas smiled.

"Thank you." Emma beamed. "Bae and I actually wanted to ask you if you and Tarzan would be the godparents. If something happened to us Henry would go to my parents or Bae's parents but if something happened to them he would go to you until Neal comes of age."

"We would be honoured to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Emma and Henry finally arrived in Storybrooke.

"Okay, kid. How about an address?"

"Forty-four Grey Street. apartment 3."

Emma pulled him up to the apartment building and they got out of the car.

Henry smiled up at Emma. "You ready?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure, kid."

They climbed the staircase to Apt 3 and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with short black hair. Her mouth opened slightly when she saw Emma. It took a moment before she noticed Henry coming out of her gaze. "Henry. What are you doing here?"

Emma raised a brow.

Henry walked past her and into the apartment putting the book on the table. "We have to get down to business."

"Wait, he's not your kid?" Emma looked at her confused.

"No, I'm his teacher. I'm Mary Margaret." She shook Emma's hand.

Emma grinned and shook her head. "Emma. Emma Swan."

"Emma. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. So I'm the kid's birth mother."

Mary Margaret smiled. "He found you."

"Yeah. So can you get him home?"

"No I can't leave yet. We have to get started on Operation Cobra."

"What's Operation Cobra?"

"It's our project to break the curse."

"Oh the fairy tale thing."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I should never have given him the book."

"What is up with this book?"

"Come sit and I'll explain!" Henry took off his coat making himself at home.

"Might as well come in, I'll make us some hot chocolate." Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen.

Emma shrugged and sat down with Henry.


	45. Chapter 45

*****To the guest who asked about storybrooke Mary Margaret's age, yes she is the same age as Emma like on the show, but I'm not revealing why or how just yet but keep on reading and things will come to full circle soon :) *****

Chapter 45

''Won't your parents be worrying?''

''Why? Are you worried? I don't know where Dad is yet...'' Henry frowned.

''Okay... and your adoptive parents?''

He flipped through the pages in his book and came to the evil queen. ''This is my cursed adoptive mother the evil queen. At least she used to be evil.''

Mary Margaret served the hot chocolate for them and joined them at the table.

Emma took a sip. ''Cinnamon?''

''Oh sorry, that's just a quirk of mine. Hope you don't mind.''

''Not at all.'' Emma looked at her curiously.

Henry chuckled.

''What's so funny kid?''

''Cinnamon is kind of a family thing.''

Emma raised her brow. ''Family thing?''

''Yeah. Ms Blanchard... Grandma is your Mom.''

Emma and Mary Margaret spit out some of their hot chocolate at the same time.

''Grandma?'' Mary Margaret blushed. ''Do I look old or something?''

''Okay kid, this is getting weird, let's get you home.''

''But you told me to bring you to Grandma and Grandpa as soon as I could, but Gramps is in a coma because of the curse. Then you said to take you to Grandpa Gold as soon as you believed.''

''Um, I think I would remember saying something like that.''

''That's the curse, none of you remember anything.''

''But you do?''

''That's because you used magic to spare my memory. The original plan was to spare Grandma's memory so she could explain things to you but the curse was too strong, Grandpa Gold said it would only work on a child. You picked me because I'm your oldest and the bravest.'' He smirked.

''My oldest?''

''Yeah.'' He frowned again. ''I haven't found Charlotte yet either.''

''Charlotte?''

''My little sister.''

''Okay, so who casted this curse on Storybrooke?''

''Auntie Pirita.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Pirre crunched down on her cookie watching Chrissy, Flynn and Sheila play with Maya. Belle was babysitting the Ryder children for the day and Chrissy was so excited to spend time with her friends. Pirre on the other hand was annoyed that she had to watch them play together. They asked her to play with them, but why would she?

She peeked into the other room and saw her mother arranging her flowers. She decided to sneak outside to see Cora. The woman was weird but she liked Pirre better than Chrissy so she liked that about her. She seemed to understand her except she always talked about things Pirre didn't have a clue about.

''Hello Pirita.'' Cora grinned. ''Are you ready for your first lesson?''

Pirre shrugged.

''Trust me, this will give you everything you want in life. Even your parents' love.''

''They do love me.''

''Do they? I've seen how they favour Christine, the good one.''

Pirre stared blankly at her.

''If you let me help you, you can have everything you want. We can work together. Everyone will love you, and your sister won't be in the way.''

''Ok.''

''Let me show you.'' Cora brought waved her hand then held it in front of Pirre and it had a piece of chocolate cake on it.

Pirre grabbed it from her and stuffed it in her mouth.

''Would you like to learn how to do that?''

She nodded.

''Okay, let me show you.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Years Later

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.''

Neal leaned forward and kissed Jasmine. Everyone clapped for them as they left the chapel. Sid and Ariel watched from the back.

Afterwards they celebrated with friends and family.

Sid kept watching Jasmine as she danced with Neal during the reception.

Ariel sighed. ''Sid, I need to tell you something.''

''Alright.''

''I'm pregnant.''

He came out of his daze and looked at Ariel. ''You... You're... pregnant?''

She nodded.

''Who's the father?''

She slapped his arm. ''You! I know we're not married but...''

''It's going to be fine.'' He smiled. ''That's wonderful, I'm going to take care of you and the baby.'' He kissed her.

''Mama dance?'' Henry held up his little arms.

Emma beamed down at him. ''Sure kid.'' He stepped on her feet and held onto her waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

''Auntie Pirita? Is she supposed to be my evil twin or something?''

''No. She's a twin but not your twin. She's one of Dad's little sisters.''

''Henry, this is a school night, your Mom must be getting worried.'' Mary Margaret squeezed his hand.

''But we're not finished yet.''

''Why would your Auntie Pirita cast a curse on everyone?''

''It wasn't her idea, she was tricked into it.''

''Okay kid. It's getting late, I have to get you home and I still have to get back to Boston.''

''No, don't leave. Please just give me one week and you'll believe me.'' His eyes brightened up. ''You can stay here with your Mom.''

''Oh kid...'' Emma shook her head.

''I do have a spare room upstairs. I wouldn't mind the company.'' Mary Margaret smiled.

''I'm not really the roommate type.''

''Okay, well if you change your mind.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Charming put some junior armor on Henry and gave him a wooden sword.

''Look me Gampa!''

''It's Sir Henry on his way to save Grandma from the fire breathing dragon!''

''Ahh help me!'' Henry's stuffed dragon was sitting on Snow's lap.

''I thave you Gamma!'' He used his sword to push the stuffed dragon off Snow's lap.

''My hero!'' Snow hugged her grandson.

''Me just like Gampa!'' Henry smiled proudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma wrapped her arms around Bae. ''Hey Bae how was work?''

''It was good.'' Bae continued working for Gepetto because he enjoyed it and even thought he married into a rich family he still wanted to do his part. ''Where's Henry?''

''My parents wanted a little Henry time. So he's playing with them.''

''That's great, he loves them.'' He sat on the bed and changed his shirt.

She sat down beside him. ''I have some good news.''

''Yeah?''

''I'm pregnant again.''

Bae's face lit up. ''A little brother or sister for Henry? He's going to be a great big brother! That's wonderful.'' He kissed Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later

Neal climbed into bed with Jasmine after a long day. ''Nice to get some sleep.''

''Yeah for sure.''

''I was just wondering your thoughts about Agrabah? We haven't talked about it for a while. Whether to take back your kingdom or not.''

''I don't really want to actually. I'm quite happy being here with your family. They've always made me feel like part of the family even before we were married.''

He smiled. ''That's because you are family.''

Jasmine smiled. ''And how would you feel about extending our family?''

He looked at her then down to her stomach then back up at her. ''Are you saying?''

She smiled. ''I'm pregnant.''

His face lit right up and he hugged her. ''We're going to be parents. We're going to have a baby.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Emma pulled up in front of the house and climbed out with Henry.

''Please, just stay for a week?''

Emma was about to respond when a brunette came running out and hugging Henry. ''Henry! I was so worried. Where were you?''

''I found my Mom. She was in Boston!''

She looked at Emma. ''You're his birth mother?''

''Uh, yeah.''

''Well, thank you for bringing him home.''

''Please, you have to stay.'' Henry pleaded with her again.

''Henry, go upstairs to your room!'' She pointed at the house and Henry ran inside. ''I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life.''

''No, it's okay.''

''I'm Regina by the way, I'm the mayor of this town.''

She chuckled. ''He's the mayor's kid?''

''Do you have a problem with that?''

''No, I should get going.''

''Have a safe trip back to Boston.'' Regina walked back into the house.

Emma sighed and walked back to her car. She started driving out of Storybrooke and saw the Leaving Storybrooke sign. Once she reached it she stopped and looked back. This kid must be going through something bad to make up this fairy tale stuff. Maybe he did need her afterall. So she turned around and drove back into town. She looked around for motels but wasn't having any luck. ''Granny's Bed and Breakfast?'' She read the sign. She looked down the street and saw the sign for Grey Street. She sighed she would look like an idiot going to Mary Margaret's after all Henry was saying in front of the woman so she parked the car and got out looking at that Granny's sign. She stood there for what felt like forever before she climbed back in the car and drove to Mary Margaret's apartment.

Emma knocked on the door and Mary Margaret answered it.

''Hey, is that spare room still available?''

Mary Margaret smiled and cleared the doorway and Emma walked in.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Present Day

Snow poured two hot chocolates with cinnamon and sat down with Emma.

"Mmm." Emma took a sip. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

"What's up, honey?"

"Bae and I are having another baby."

Snow smiled. "You're making me feel old, but I love being a Grandma." Snow hugged Emma.

Future Day

Mary Margaret was making breakfast while Emma unpacked her things.

"I'm so glad my stuff is here." she takes her plate of eggs from Mary Margaret. "Oh, thanks."

"So, that's all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move."

"Yeah..." She set her plate down and pulled out her baby blanket.

Mary Margaret stopped to look at it. "What a pretty blanket."

Emma looked at her funny. "Thanks."

"So is that your baby blanket?"

Emma blushed."Yeah... it's the only thing I have from my parents."

Mary Margaret sat down. "You didn't know them?"

"No." Emma's eyes started to well up. "They abandoned me on the side of a freeway when I was a baby."

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. Did you ever try to find them?"

"Yeah but they don't want me to find to find them."

"How do you know that?"

"If they wanted me to find them, they wouldn't make it so hard to look."

"Maybe. But maybe there's another explanation for it."

"No. I'm just not meant to find them." A tear dropped down her cheek.

Mary Margaret reached for Emma's hand and squeezed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry sat on the school bus daydreaming. He wanted to find the rest of his family. He longed to see his Dad again but he knew that his Dad would want him to find Charlotte first so that's what he would do, find his little sister.

He climbed off the school bus when it arrived at the school. When he got off he saw his grandmother.

"Good morning Henry."

"Good morning Grandm... Ms. Blanchard."

She smiled. "I'll see you in class."

He nodded and ran into the school. But he wasn't going to his classroom, he went to find the 2nd grade classroom to find Charlotte.

He peaked inside the classroom and saw lots of little seven year olds finding their seats. Once they were all seated he couldn't see her and all the desks were filled. He sighed. Maybe the curse effected her age like it did their grandmother's. So he decided to wander around the school. He peaked inside every classroom and there was no sign of her. Should he try the high school next door? He hated the thought of his sister being older than him now but it didn't hurt to look. So he went outside and headed to the high school.

He saw a teenaged girl sitting on a bench looking sad. He approached her when he recognized her.

"Auntie Pirre?" At least Henry assumed it was Pirre since she was wearing black and she always wore the cooler colours. If Chrissy was there she'd probably wear white.

Pirre's frown turned into a smile when she saw Henry. "Henry?"

Henry hugged his aunt then sat beside her. "I was trying to find my sister but couldn't."

Pirre's eyes started to well up. "I made a big mistake."

Henry listened.

"My sister isn't here either. Neither is your Dad."

"Well where are they?"

"I don't know about Bae... but my sister and your sister don't exist anymore."

"What?" Henry started to panic. "What happened? Are they dead?"

"No, they just faded from existense. I didn't know all this before. Cora said I would be happy here but none of my family is here except Papa but he doesn't remember me."

"Well can't you just undo the curse?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how."

"Well why don't Charlotte and Aunty Chrissy exist anymore?"

"Cora said this was going to reflect a curse that was almost cast 28 years ago. My only guess is anyone born after that wouldn't exist anymore. Except me apparently."

"So are we the only ones that remember?"

"I guess so. How come you remember?"

"Before the curse was cast Mom casted a spell to save my memores."

"I'm so sorry Henry, how can we fix this?"

"My mom, she is destined to be the saviour. She's going to bring back the happy endings."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Charming, Snow, Emma, Neal and Jasmine were gathered around the sitting room watching Bae on the floor with Henry building a castle out of his blocks.

"Mom, Dad, Em... Jasmine and I are going to have a baby." Neal beamed and squeezed Jasmine's hand.

Charming and Snow smiled. "Now we're going to have three grandchildren."

"Three?" Neal asked.

Emma smiled. "Yep, Bae and I are having another baby too."

Snow hugged Neal and Jasmine. "They'll grow up just like siblings, with Henry looking out for them."

Henry started to yawn.

"Getting sleepy, kid?" Emma knelt down beside him and Bae.

"No, me play!"

Bae laughed. "How about Mommy and I tell you a bedtime story?"

He yawned again. "Then play."  
Emma scooped him up. "We'll play tomorrow."

Henry fell asleep almost instantly on Emma's shoulder and they took him upstairs.

"Dad? Can we talk?"

"Sure bud." Charming and Neal left the room.

"Dad, how do you be a... dad?"

Charming grinned. "I asked the same question when your mom found out she was pregnant with Emma. A lot of it is being a good husband. If you have a good solid marriage based on mutual trust and unity that helps both of you to be the best you can be for your kids. If two parents are fighting all the time that effects the child."

"Thanks Dad." He hugged his father.

"Can I try something?" Snow sat beside Jasmine.

"Sure?"

Snow pulled out her mother-in-law's amulet to show Jasmine. "This belonged to David's mother. It predicts the sex of your first born child. She did it on me before I was even pregnant with Emma."

Jasmine smiled.

"Should we try?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah I'd like that."

"North to south it's a boy, east to west it's a girl." Snow smiled then held it in front of Jasmine and they watched as it swung east to west.

Jasmine's face lit up. "We're going to have a girl." Jasmine hugged Snow.


	47. Chapter 47

*****These next few chapters will be a little sad. But I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think!*****

Chapter 47

8 Months Later

Henry toddled around on the veranda giggling. Neal scooped him up and tickled him causing even more giggles to come out from his nephew.

"Okay Henry. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon. I better give you a bath to clean the mud off of you."

Neal set him down.

"No bath!" Henry put his hands on his hips.

"But you can't go to bed all muddy."

"No bath! No bed!"

"Henry, yes bath." She tried pick him up but he bit her arm.

"NO!"

"Henry-"

"NO!" He dropped to the ground and started kicking his legs screaming and crying falling into a full out temper tantrum.

Jasmine tried to grab his arm. "Henry you need to take a bath."

"NO!" He hit her arm and started screaming louder.

Jasmine started to cry when Emma and Bae returned early.

Emma sighed. "Another tantrum?"

Jasmine buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry we tried to get him to take a bath. And I tried to pick him up but it made it worse."

Emma gently touched her arm. "It's okay, the best thing is to just ignore it."

She shook her head. "I'm never going to be a good mother." She darted towards the woods as quick as she could with her pregnant belly.

Neal started to go after her but Emma grabbed his arms. "Can I? I think a mom to mom talk is what she needs right now. You guys stay with Henry."

Neal nodded.

Emma went after Jasmine into the woods. Jasmine was leaning up against a tree still crying.

Emma put her arm around her sister-in-law. "It's okay. Let's go for a walk and chat." The two started walking through the woods. It was a nice evening, not too hot not too cool. "What you're feeling is completely normal."

"Is it? You're such a great Mom. I don't even know how to deal with a temper tantrum."

"Believe me, I hadn't a clue what I was doing. If I didn't have Bae and our families I don't think I could raise Henry on my own. We babysat Bae's sisters before Henry was born and I got so discouraged. I thought I would never be a good mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe Neal and Jasmine are having a baby too?"

"I think it's nice." Ariel smiled. "Maybe our babies will be friends."

"Are you nuts? My kid isn't going to be friends with any kid of Neal's. It should have been me and Jasmine having a baby."

"You jerk!" Ariel got up from where they were sitting outside and went towards the woods upset.

"Wait, Ariel. I'm sorry come back!" He followed after her.

He caught up to her but she kept walking deeper into the forest.

"Ariel, I'm sorry."

"Why does every breath you take have to be about Jasmine and Neal? Why can't you just be happy with me and our baby?"

"I am happy. I just wish they weren't happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"

A cloud covered the sun and it started to rain on them but Ariel kept walking.

"Because they ruined my plans for my life."

"Well sometimes life is unexpected. You can make new plans with us."

"I know and I am. It's just hard to let go of what you've counted on for so long."

"Well try to let go a little faster before the bab- Ahhh."

"What is it?"

Ariel bent over a bit and held her stomach. "I think my water just broke."

Sid looked around. "It's pouring rain, can you make it back home?"

"No. Look there's a couple cabins up ahead. Let's pick one."

Sid nodded and led her to one of the empty cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Regina stormed into Gold's Pawn Shop and slammed her purse on the counter.

"Well hello deary. What can I do you for?"

"She's here."

"Who's that?"

"The savior."

He smirked. "Has it been 28 years already?"

"How do I get rid of her? I can't kill her or my curse will be broken."

He grinned and walked over to the door looking outside. "Sounds like time is running out for you." He looked up at the clock tower. "Or should I say time is moving now."

She walked over to the door to see for herself and gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you cast the curse?"

"Cora said I would be happy. That I would be everyone's favorite. But I'm not."

Henry sighed. "Why did you feel unloved? I know you weren't. Grandma and Grandpa Gold loved you, so did my dad and Aunty Chrissy. My mom and I loved you too."

"It's doesn't matter anymore."

"So where are you living now?"

"I am Cora's foster child in this world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Push Ariel, push."

Ariel was propped on a bed in the cabin, sweat dripping from her pale face screaming. "Ahhhh."

"Push. That's it." He pulled the baby out.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" The room was spinning for Ariel and she passed out.

Sid looked down as his breathless baby girl with brown hair as tears fell down his cheek. The baby was stillborn. He cried the baby looked like him. How would he tell Ariel?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Jasmine looked up in the dark sky as rain was falling on them. They started hearing thunder which was not a good sign.

"There's no way we're going to get back home until the storm is gone." Jasmine looked at Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong." She held her belly.

"Is the baby coming?" Jasmine looked around. "Look there's a couple cabins up there. Can you make it that far?"

"I guess I'll have to."

They made it to a vacant cabin and Jasmine helped Emma over to a bed then lit a lamp.

"Jasmine, you're going to have to deliver my baby."

"But I don't know how."

"Ahh. I'll talk you through it, please."

Jasmine nodded and did everything Emma told her to.

"Okay Emma, push."

Emma pushed as hard as she could until a baby's cry filled the air.

"It's a girl!" Jasmine smiled and handed the baby girl to Emma.

"Hi baby girl." She kissed the top of her head. She looked at Jasmine then back to the baby. "Bae and I already decided to call her Charlotte Eva if she was a girl. Eva after my grandmother."

Jasmine smiled but then looked worried. "Are you okay? You look very pale."

The room was spinning for Emma all she could focus on was her baby's face. But even Charlotte's little face started to fade. "She's beautiful... blonde just like me and Daddy..." Her eyes started to close and she passed out.

"Emma... Emma... try to stay awake." When Emma wouldn't wake Jasmine picked up Charlotte. It's okay baby girl, Aunty Jasmine will take care of you. AHHH..." She held the baby in one arm and cupped her stomach with the other. She set Charlotte down in a basket that was in the cabin then dropped to the floor.

Across the way Sid set his baby girl into a basket and wiped the tears from his eyes. He figured he should go for help. He looked out the window and saw a light on at the cabin across the way. So he looked back at Ariel then headed across and opened the door and saw Emma passed out then spotted Jasmine on the floor.

"Oh, Sid! Help me!" Jasmine cried out. "My baby is coming!"

Sid paused for a moment then knelt down with Jasmine. "Okay Jasmine, you ready to push?"

"Yes." She screamed and started pushing.

"Your baby is coming Jasmine!" Crying filled the air and he pulled out the brown-haired baby girl. "It's a girl!" He handed her to Jasmine.

Jasmine cried tears of joy as she kissed her baby. "She looks like me... except fairer skin like her daddy."

Sid clenched his jaw. Neal and Jasmine were going to be happy with their baby girl while he would have to tell Ariel that their baby died.

Jasmine's eyes started to close and she passed out.

Sid stood over her looking down at the baby and thought of Ariel across the way. He reached down and picked up the baby putting her in a basket and taking her across to Ariel.

Ariel started waking up a bit and smiled. "Sid? Where's my baby?"

Sid set the basket down and lifted Neal and Jasmine's baby out and handed her to Ariel. "Here's your baby."

She smiled and kissed her forehead. "My baby."

"I'll be right back." He kissed Ariel's forehead then picked up the basket carrying their stillborn infant and took it across to the other cabin setting it beside Emma's baby. Then he went back over to Ariel.


	48. Chapter 48

*****Ahhh this is so sad to write! Don't forget to review ;) *****

Chapter 48

2 hours ago

Charming and Snow's fingers interlocked as they ran inside out of the rain. They took an evening stroll through the garden just the two of them. When they got up stairs Snow rested her head on his shoulder when their three year old grandson streaked and passed them through the halls, he was covered in bath suds giggling. Then Neal and Bae came running after him. Snow and Charming couldn't help but giggle. They had done this many times with Emma and Neal when they were younger.

Bae caught up to Henry and scooped him up in a towel.

Neal looked at his parents. "Wow is there a rainstorm or did you guys jump in the lake?"

Charming reached into the linen cupboard and pulled out a towel for himself and Snow. "Where are the girls?"

"They went into the woods. We should go find them, it's getting dark."

"Can you two stay with Henry?" Bae glanced down at his son who was starting to fall asleep. Apparently his temper tantrum plus streaking was tiring him out.

"No, we'll go with you." Snow insisted.

Charming turned to Snow. "I think you should stay with Henry. I'll go with Bae and Neal. If Henry wakes up and all of us are gone he might get scared."

"But if Emma's missing…"

"Please you know Emma would want you with Henry. Besides maybe they'll come back, and one of us should be here."

She nodded and took Henry from Bae. "Okay just find them." She carried Henry into his room, put his jammies on and tucked him into bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Time

Sid kissed Ariel's forehead as she started to fall asleep. He got up and decided to check on Jasmine and Emma across the way. He made his way over and saw that they weren't awake yet. He stood over Emma and felt her forehead. She was still very warm. Then he went over to Jasmine and felt her warm forehead as well. He got thinking how they would probably trace this back to him because of his history with both Jasmine and Neal, yet he barely knew Bae and Emma except the few times Emma stuck up for Neal when Sid teased him. He walked back over to the babies in the baskets looking down at his breathless babe and Emma's baby.

Sid picked up the basket holding Emma's baby and carried her over to Jasmine setting the child right close to her. Then he picked up his child and carried her over beside Emma's bed.

"I'm sorry. But this is the way it has to be. I wish things were different but I can't let your mother know that you died and I can't get caught for this." He left the cabin and went back to Ariel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Pirre came home from school and sure enough Cora was waiting for her.

"You forgot to finish my laundry this morning." Cora stated as soon as she walked in.

"What difference does it make? You brought enough magic here to change your appearance whenever you leave the house so no one recognizes you. Yet you stripped me of all my powers."

"That is no way to talk to your mother."

"YOU are not my mother!"

"I am in this world, dear."

"You used me! You said I would be happy here. You led me step by step what to do yet you withheld the real details. My Dad doesn't remember me, Chrissy doesn't exist anymore, that's all I know of my family…"

"You were the only way I could make this happen."

Pirre walked over closer to her. "TELL ME WHERE MY MOM AND BROTHER ARE!"

Cora held her hands out and used magic to push her to the floor then stood over here. "Don't you ever talk to me like this again. Your mother is here, I have no clue where your brother is and honestly I don't care."

"Where is she?" Pirre cried out. "Where is my Mom?"

"Where she belongs." Cora walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry arrived home and headed for the stairs but Regina stopped him. "Henry, why were you not at school today? Ms. Blanchard called me."

"I got a little side tracked."

"Sidetracked? Why were you not at school?"

Henry was saved by the bell when the phone rang.

Regina sighed. "I have to take that, but you're going to tell me over dinner where you were."

"Okay." Henry darted up the stairs and dropped his backpack on the bed and pulled out his storybook. He opened it to Snow and Charming's wedding. He had to find some way for his grandpa to wake up. He ran down the stairs but stopped at the bottom when he realized Regina was still on the phone.

"No… Belle stays there. I am keeping her there for a reason. Gold is never to know that she's in the hospital basement. No one is to know for that matter."

Henry gasped and ran back upstairs. He pulled out his cellphone and found Pirre on his contacts list, they felt it best to exchange numbers. He texted her right away.

Henry: _I know where your mom is._

Pirre: _Where?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

After searching the woods for a few hours, Charming, Bae and Neal spotted a light at one of the cabins so got out of the carriage to look. They opened the door and saw Jasmine and Emma lying on each side. Neal rushed over to Jasmine while Bae and Charming went over to Emma.

"Jasmine's passed out."

"So is Emma." Bae stroked her hair.

A baby's cry filled the air and they looked at each other and Neal realized it was coming from the basket on the other side of Jasmine. He picked the baby up out of the basket and his eyes filled with tears. "She had our baby. Look Dad, she takes after our side of the family. It's a girl. We have a little girl."

Charming smiled and came over to see his granddaughter.

Bae noticed a basket next to Emma's bed too. He smiled. "I think Emma gave birth too!" He lifted the blanket off the basket and saw the baby. He picked her up then started crying. "No… No…"

"What's the matter?" Charming came over to see.

"Our baby's not breathing… she's dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Gold was preparing to open his shop for the day making sure he had enough money in his till and recounting the money he made the day before then he heard to door open. "We're not open yet Deary-" He gasped when he looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. He left the till open and went over to her as his eyes filled with tears. "Belle?"

She smiled. "Rumpel."

"I… I thought you were dead." He pulled her into his arms.

"It was Regina. She had me locked up in a basement."

"For twenty eight years?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pirre and Henry snuck down the staircase to the hospital basement being careful not to be seen. They peeked around and saw a lady at the desk. They got down on their hands and knees and crawled by the desk as quietly as they could. The phone at the desk rang which helped distract the woman so they peeked in all the rooms. Finally they opened one door and saw a woman lying there on a bed. She wore a hospital gown and her hair was all messy.

"Mom?"

Belle turned around looking at Pirre and Henry. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Ariel held the baby in her arms and kissed her forehead. It felt so good to be back home out of the cold.

Sid opened the door and his parents were with him. He grinned. "Hey Ariel, my parents want to meet our baby."

Ariel smiled as they came over. "I'd like you to meet our daughter, Athena Drizella. Named after both our moms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally back home Neal cradled the baby in his arms watching Jasmine rest in their bed. His heart was breaking for Emma and Bae. He felt so guilty having his baby in his arms while they would have to mourn their baby was all he could think about. But at the same time, he thought, this is his daughter, his baby girl wrapped in his arms and she was beautiful. "Hey there baby girl. Daddy loves you so much, I'm going to try to be the best Daddy I can for you." He kissed the top of her head.

Jasmine's eyes started to open and she smiled seeing Neal holding the baby.

"Hey there beautiful." Neal bent over and kissed her. "You're home now. You and our baby are safe."

"I'm so glad it was scary out there."

"Do you remember much?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I remember Emma went into labour. Then I went into labour. The rest is all kind of fuzzy."

"Well I think our little princess want to see her mommy."

She smiled and held her arms out as he handed her to her. Her smiled started to fade.

"What's wrong darling?"

"I thought my baby had brown hair."

He ran his hand along her cheek. "No babe, she has blonde hair like me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow sat outside of Emma's room crying for her grandchild when Rumpel and Belle came running in. Belle sat down beside Snow and comforted her. "I am so sorry."

"How did you guys know?"

"I had a vision." Rumpel explained. "Bae and Emma were mourning their child." A few tears escaped from his eyes.

"We got a babysitter and rushed right over."

Snow nodded. "Bae will really need you guys." She sat up. "I just wanted to pull myself together. I need to be in there when Emma wakes up."

"Where's Charming?"

"He and Boaz are… they…. They're burying the baby…. Bae asked them to. He's a wreck… I'm really glad you guys are here."

Snow went inside to be with Bae and Emma. Bae was leaning over on the bed crying over Emma who still didn't wake up yet. Snow rubbed Bae's back then sat on the other side of Emma's bed holding her hand.

Emma started waking up and looked at Snow and Bae. She smiled not taking in that they were crying yet. "Bae, where's our baby?"

Snow kissed Emma's fingers.

Bae started crying harder.

Emma sat up straighter. "Bae, where is she?"

Bae shook his head and kissed her hand.

"She… She…" He looked at Snow and back at Emma. "I can't do this!" He stormed out of the room and dropped to the floor crying hysterically. Rumpel dropped down beside him and pulled him in his arms rocking him back and forth kissing his head. Belle knelt down beside them and rubbed small circles on his back.

Emma looked right into her mother's wet eyes. "Mom, you've never lied to me before. "Tell me, where is she?"

Snow stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, honey. Your baby didn't make it."

"No!"

"Your baby died."

"No!" Emma started crying and screaming. "No she's not dead! I would know if she were dead!"

"I'm sorry baby."

"No!" Emma just kept crying harder and turned on her side.

Snow crawled on the bed beside her and held her from behind resting her cheek on Emma's.


	49. Chapter 49

****Hey so this was my first week of school but I managed to come up with a short chapter! My updates won't be as frequent as in the summer but I'll do what I can. Probably on weekends more than during the week but we'll see! Enjoy!**

Chapter 49

The next day Snow cradled her new granddaughter in her arms. She reminded her so much of Emma when she was baby. Charming and Boaz were on either side of her cooing over the baby.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Neal sat down with Jasmine and put his arm around her.

Snow smiled. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes, this is Kaitlyn Athena." Jasmine smiled. "We liked the name Kaitlyn, and Athena is after my mother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma placed some flowers on the small tombstone then Bae held held her tight. Neither could believe that their baby was gone.

"How are we going to tell Henry?" Emma rested her head on Bae's shoulder.

"I don't know…"

"I want to meet my niece."

"Maybe it's too soon."

"No, I want to see her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Those words pierced Pirre's heart just like when her father didn't remember her but she knew that it was just the curse and that they didn't remember her. "You need to come with us."

"Why should I come with you?"

"Because we can help you escape from here."

She didn't know who they were but she looked at her surroundings and figured anything would be better than this. She nodded. "Please, get me out of here."

"Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby poured Gold and his date each a glass of wine then went to serve another table.

"To us." Gold smiled and they tapped glasses.

"I'm so glad we're together again."

"Me too. Remember when you dropped my teacup? I still have our chipped cup. It's one of my most prized possessions."

She looked confused but nodded. "Those were the days."

"I've missed you. This whole time I thought you were dead."

"You know, we could be together always. We could elope right now."

He grinned. "Yes, let's do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Bae held Emma's hands in his looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I want to get to know my niece."

Bae nodded and opened the door to the nursery. Snow, Neal and Jasmine were looking down at the baby in the crib then they looked up when they heard the door.

Emma put on a happy face. "Where's my new niece?" She walked over.

Snow rubbed her arm. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

She nodded and smiled.

Neal looked at Snow and Jasmine then picked up the baby and handed her to Emma. Emma settled her into her arms and looked down at her little face. The baby rested its tiny hand on her arm.

"She's so beautiful." Bae slightly smiled.

Emma smiled fighting the tears. She held her for a few moments then Jasmine looked at Emma. "I should really feed her now.

Emma nodded and handed her to Jasmine. Emma and Bae left the nursery.

"Are you okay, babe?" Bae rubbed her arm.

Her face lit up. "I've never been better in my life. That is our baby in there."

"Emma, that's not our baby. Our baby is gone."

"No I'm telling you, that's the baby I gave birth to. I didn't say anything because… that means it was Neal and Jasmine's baby who died." Her eyes well up thinking of her little niece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Pirre, Henry and Belle walked up to Gold's Pawn Shop and were surprised when the sign said closed.

"What? It's supposed to be open later than this." Henry commented.

Pirre peeled off a note that was on the door and read it out loud. "Closed for the rest of day, at City Hall…. GETTING MARRIED?" Her eyes grew wide when she read 'Getting Married'.

"What?" Henry took the note from her and read it himself. "Who would Grandpa Gold want to marry?"

"I don't know but we're stopping the wedding."

"Wait, who is this Mr. Gold? Why are you taking me to him anyway?" Belle looked at the two youngsters.

Pirre looked at Henry and back at Belle. "He's your husband."

"But, I'm not married."

"Yes you are." She pulled a family photo out of her pocket to show her. It was a picture that John Darling took of Rumpel, Belle, Bae, Pirre and Chrissy at Emma and Bae's wedding. It was one of the items that made it to Storybrooke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reflection in the bathroom mirror at Storybrooke City Hall showed Cora's face staring back at Belle's face. She grinned. "Now I can finally get my revenge for Rumpel breaking my heart all those years ago."

Gold knocked on the door. "Are you ready, Belle?"

FauxBelle opened the door. "I'm ready."

The headed to the room where the justice of the peace was. The small wedding started.

"Do you Mr. Gold, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife."

"STOP!" Pirre walked in, Henry and real Belle were behind her.

Gold looked at both Belles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Hi Jasmine." Ariel walked out to their veranda carrying her newborn. Jasmine was sitting there with baby Kaitlyn.

"Oh hey Ariel."  
"I heard that you gave birth too. Thought we should introduce our babies. Maybe they'll be friends one day." She sat down next to her.

Jasmine smiled. "This is Kaitlyn Athena."

Ariel raised a brow. "Athena?"

"Yeah that was my mother's name."

"That's weird that was my mother's name too. We called our baby Athena Drizella after both our moms."

Jasmine looked over at baby Athena. "What a beautiful baby…"

"Thank you. You said was your mother's name… what do you mean?"

"Oh she died when I was three."

"Oh I'm sorry. My mother was taken away by pirates when I was a baby, so I don't remember her. Just know what my father has told me about her."

"What did your mother look like?"

"She had long red hair like me. Beautiful beautiful fin my father always said."

"My mother had long red hair too, but she wasn't a mermaid."

"That's weird both had a mother with long red hair named Athena."

"How old are you Ariel?"

"I'm nineteen."

"And you're mother was taken away when you were a baby?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm eighteen. This just seems like a strange coincidence… my mother said something about pirates and the water once. I don't have a lot of memories of her but that was one."

Ariel looked at Jasmine. "Maybe we're sisters."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Daddy?"

Bae looked up from where he was sitting and saw Henry toddling towards him. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"Where's the baby? Auntie Jassy's baby is here. Why isn't ours?"

Bae's eyes filled with tears and picked up Henry onto his lap. "I need to tell you something buddy."

Henry looked up at his dad.

"Our baby is gone."

"Where?"

"She's in Heaven."

"With Granny Ruth?"

"Yes, with Granny Ruth."

"Can I see her?"

"No buddy." He held his son tight and cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Emma walked into her parent's bedroom.

"What is it sweetie?" Snow looked up from her desk where she was putting her makeup on.

"There was a mistake." She sat on the edge of their bed. "My baby didn't die. Jasmine has my baby."

"What?" Snow looked confused.

"Are you sure?" Charming sat down beside Emma.

"As soon as I held her I knew she was my baby. I will never forget her face, I will always recognize her."

Charming sighed and looked at Snow.

"Please you have to believe me. Bae didn't believe me, but I understand why. I'm not upset with him. He's afraid it's too good to be true. But I know she's my baby."

Charming nodded. "I believe you."

Snow made her way over to the bed.

"You do? How about you Mom?"

"I totally get recognizing your baby. I would always know you and Neal no matter what."

"We have to tell Neal and Jasmine, but I don't know how. I don't want to do that to them. But Charlotte belongs to me and Bae."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, we need your help."

Drizella and Gaston glared at Jasmine and Ariel. "With what?"

"You knew my father for a long time. And you knew my mother. Is there anything you can tell me about her?"

"All we know is she left some children behind and came here, met your father and married him then had you."

"Other children?" Jasmine looked at Ariel.

"Yeah oh and she was a mermaid but the sea witch gave her legs."

"So, Ariel and I could be sisters?"

Drizella looked at Ariel. "Your mother was a mermaid too?"

"_**I**_ was a mermaid."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Gold looks between the two Belles and takes a step back. "What is going on here?"

"Papa, this is the real Belle." Pirre holds onto her mother's arm.

"Why are you calling me Papa again?"

"Please, you have to believe me, that woman you're marrying is Cora."

"Cora?" Looks at fauxBelle.

"Don't listen to them Rumple, it's me. We're about to be married." She ran her hand along Gold's cheek but he pulled away.

"Papa" Pirre walked up to him. "You know dark magic… things aren't what they seem to you or Regina. I know you think you were the ones who casted the curse but you weren't.

Gold looked into Pirre's bluish-green eyes. "You do look a lot like Belle."

"Yes, everyone has always said that especially you."

FauxBelle touched Gold's arm. "Rumple…"

Gold grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a mirror.

"What are you doing?"

He positioned her in front of the mirror and Cora stared back at them. "Revealing you really are, deary."

She grew angry and glared at Pirre. "We're not done." She waved her hand and some purple smoke poofed her away.

Gold walked up to the real Belle and ran his hand along her cheek. Tears formed in his eyes. "Belle?"

She shrugged. "That's what they've been telling me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Neal cradled baby Kaitlyn in his arms smiling down at her. She smiled up at him and cooed.

"Uh Neal?"

He turned around and saw Emma standing there with their parents.

Emma sighed. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

Emma looked at her parents for assurance and back to Neal. "I don't know how to tell you this… but there was a mix up with the babies."

"What do you mean?"

Snow walks over to him and puts her arm around him. "This is Emma and Bae's baby."

He shook his head. "No she's not."

"I'm sorry son, but it's true." Charming rubbed his shoulder. "Your baby is the one that died."

"This isn't funny. I'm sorry Emma, but this is my daughter."

"You're wrong Neal." Emma said sympathetically.

"Why would you play along with this Mom? Dad?"

"Because Emma is right." Snow started crying for her son.

"No! This is my daughter!" Neal charged out of the room carrying the baby.

"Neal, stop." Charming followed after him. "Give me the baby."

Neal starts crying. "No… this is my baby. I love her."

"We know honey." Snow came over and rested her head on Neal's shoulder.

Neal nods and hands the baby to Charming then hugs his mother, crying on her shoulder.

Charming took the baby over to Emma. Emma started crying but kissed her baby's head. "I'm sorry, Neal." She walked past them to find Bae.

Charming went over and joined the hug.

"Henry's really growing fast." Boaz commented.

Bae smiled. "Yeah he is. Pretty soon he'll be riding horses and actually sword fighting."

Henry held up his toy sword and 'stabbed' his stuffed dragon. "Leave us alone!"

Emma walked in smiling down at her baby.

Boaz looked over. "Hey, how come Kaitlyn is down here?"

Emma smiled and walked over to Bae. "This is our baby. This is Charlotte."

Henry toddles over and looks up. "My sister."

Emma hands Charlotte over to Bae.

Bae looks down at the baby then at Emma. "Are you sure?"

Emma nods.

Boaz puts his arm around Emma. "I'm happy for you both. How's Neal doing?"

"He's taking it hard."

Bae smiles down at Charlotte and kisses her forehead. "Hi there baby girl." He lowered down to Henry's level so he could see her. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Day

Mary Margaret made cocoa for herself and Emma. Then she sat down across from Emma at the table.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret took a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And he thinks he was Prince Charming…" Mary Margaret sighed.

"Yeah…"

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…"

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe."

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality."

"Something like that."

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret sat with John Doe in his room holding Henry's storybook.

"Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for a friend. So please, just bear with me."

Mary Margaret started reading to John Doe. She read the story about Snow White and Prince Charming. Near the end of the story, John Doe reaches out and suddenly grabbed her hand.

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped and she froze for a moment staring at his hand.

All of a sudden he opened his eyes looking at her. "Ah… Are you an angel?"

Mary Margaret laughed a little. "No I'm not an angel. My name is Mary Margaret. Do you remember your name?"

"I don't even know how I got here." He studied the hospital room. He smiled at her. "Are you my wife?"

She sighed. "No… I should go get the doctor."

"But how do we know each other? You seem familiar to me…"

She shook her head. "I'll go get the doctor." She left to find Whale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret entered Granny's diner and spotted Emma and Henry at a booth.

Henry smiled. "She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?"

Mary Margaret sat down anxiously next to Henry. "He woke up."

Emma's mouth dropped. "What?"

Henry's face lit up. "I knew it."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and shrugged.

"He's remembering! Let's go see him!"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Let's go." She and Henry got up.

Emma shook her head. "Wait, wait what?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection…"

"You don't believe…"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."


End file.
